Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: Read on as the cast of PJO read of Naruto in his new adventure by Bones and me, E4E. Pre-Mark of Athena cast, for now. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 1: Mom's Wake Up Call**

"Now what?" Leo asked, biting a Slim Jim.

"I dunno," Percy shrugged as there was a flash of light and something plopped on the table, "…Oh come on!" he complained, not more reading on the stupid blond!

"Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero," Piper read after picking it up, getting her mother to squeal.

"Son of love? Oh yes, time for love to rein supreme!" the love goddess pumped her fist in glee.

"What?!" Apollo said, looking at the title again and groaned, "Aw man, no more of my awesome kid?" he complained.

"Seems so," Artemis frowned.

"So, who wants to read?" Annabeth questioned as Piper grinned.

"I got this," she said with smug, time for love to shine indeed.

"Go sweetie, go!" Aphrodite cheered.

"Oh here we go," Artemis palmed her face, she'd never live this down, she just knew it.

Piper excitedly began to read about her new awesome brother.

**The sunlight peaked through the window of a rundown apartment in Konohagakure no Sato, where a sole teenage boy lay in bed. Well, 'in' is being a bit generous. The teen was sprawled across the bed while lying on his stomach, sheets falling partially on the floor along with a leg while a bit of drool came out of the corner of his mouth. **

"Well," Annabeth looked to her boyfriend, "Seems you aren't the only one to do that."

"It is a very common thing." Percy defended himself, getting Annabeth to just smirk at him in amusement.

**His head was covered by short messy blond hair, spiking uncontrollably in several places, and on both of his cheeks were three thin marks, looking akin to whiskers.**

"Which makes him adorable and handsome," the proud mother said.

**The teen's arms suddenly wrapped around the pillow his head rested on and he smiled in his dreaming state. He giggled sleepily and addressed his dream in mumbles, speaking to the pillow softly. **

"Do we even want to know?" Leo asked the question, getting many headshakes of no.

**Whatever he was dreaming of was interrupted by the loud buzzing of his alarm clock, startling the blond from his sleep with jolt. Blearily, he looked around for the source of his current state of consciousness and found it. Raising a clenched fist, the sleeping teen then dropped it on the device, shattering it with ease.**

"He must go through a dozen of those if that's his reaction." Apollo said, glad his invention was making profit.

**"Who keeps buying those stupid things? And setting them for so early?" asked the blond with a growl. He closed He deserved to sleep, damn it. Wasn't saving the world from a madman trying to become a god enough for that at least?**

"Wait what?" Percy asked Piper as she read in the side text.

"Yep, some guy was trying to become a god, freaky weird." Piper said.

**It had only been three months since the end of the Forth Shinobi World War, **

"Whoo!" Ares cheered, "Fourth world war! Damn, where was I?" he demanded, upset he missed it.

**the cold war between the five great shinobi nations now over. **

"Boo," Ares jeered with a thumbs down.

**The nations were separate but allied and peace was reigning supreme over the small continent known as the Elemental Nations. **

"Now that's just bullshit!"

"Ares," Aphrodite frowned, "My son brought peace to a warring continent, that's something amazing."

"…But it puts me out of a job." The war god whined childishly.

**The chakra entities known as the Biju were mostly gone, hiding away from humanity to protect the world from another would be revival of their original form.**

**The Shinju, a primordial entity that was partially responsible for the emergence of the shinobi that dominated the continent. **

The gods shifted uncomfortably at the mention of a primordial entity.

**Its defeat would go down in history as one of the hardest battles known to shinobi. And Naruto was right there on the frontlines. He still had the occasional nightmare about it coming back, about this peace just being a dream.**

**With another groan at being unable to go back to sleep, the blond pushed himself up and got off of the bed. Groggily, the blond stumbled from his bedroom to the small kitchen in only his boxers. He walked past an amused looking redheaded woman, her violet eyes twinkling as she watched him wave at her tiredly, **

"Isn't that Kushina?" Apollo questioned.

"Yep," Hermes grinned, "But since Dite is his mom…"

"Oh this is going to be weird, yet amazingly funny." Apollo snickered.

**exposing a small circle in the palm of his right hand.**

**"Morning mom," said the blond.**

**"Good morning, Naruto." The woman said with a small giggle. **

"He doesn't even realize it." Hazel giggled.

"Give him a minute," Piper said, defending her awesome brother, "He just woke up."

**The blond, Naruto, nodded tiredly in acceptance of her and continued his trek to the kitchen. He opened his fridge when it hit him.**

**His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had been dead since he was a baby.**

"We all aren't the brightest after just waking up." Jason said as Percy nodded, he knew that all to well.

**So that meant one of two things: either he just said hello to the worst assassin on this side of the planet, **

"That would be seemingly terrible." Nico admitted with a nod of interest.

**or he was still dreaming. **

"Sad fact is no, sweetie." Aphrodite smirked, wondering how her other was going to tease him.

**Finding the first option to be ludicrous, hell it was downright laughable, Naruto just decided to go with the dream and continued to pull out his morning serving of milk for his cereal.**

"Good for him!"

"Oh be quiet." Hades grumbled to his wheat for brains sister.

**"So which dream is this? You guys are alive again?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a bowl for his 'morning' breakfast.**

**"Your father is still very much dead," said Kushina informatively. She had a small smile on her face as she watched her son prepare his breakfast nonchalantly.**

"Well, Minato in this one is mortal, but still so handsome," the love goddess blushed, oh, she wondered how they met? Was it the same how Kushina met Apollo?

**"Never had a dream with just you alive," said Naruto, with a thoughtful hum. He poured his milk into the dry cereal waiting in the bowl and then put the milk back into the fridge. He walked out of the kitchen to look at his mother still sitting on the couch patiently with a small smile on her face. "Never had a dream with just dad alive either for that matter. Am I Hokage yet?"**

"No." the demigods answered as one.

**"No," said Kushina, another giggle escaping her lips as her son pouted with a spoon in his mouth.**

**"Damn, seriously?" Naruto asked. He dropped his spoon back into his cereal into his bowl. "Lamest. Dream. Ever."**

"I know the feeling bro," Leo nodded solemnly, all those hot chicks never being real.

**"It would be if this was a dream, Naruto," said Kushina with a small titter of laughter at his confused face.**

**"But...It has to be," said Naruto with a frown. He pointed at her with his spoon in hand. "I mean...you're supposed to be, you know..."**

"Awkward death remark," Hades said as he got some looks that he shrugged too, "What? I can be funny."

**Kushina's smile dimmed a little at the reminder of that night sixteen years ago. Curse the frailty of mortal bodies, making her leave such a brilliant baby alone as her then husband died alongside her. Splitting a small portion of herself off into a mortal shell was no problem, considering her flexible and constantly growing domain, she was rather powerful and often overlooked.**

"I know," the lady of doves nodded, "it is so true." She glanced at Artemis, "Isn't that right Artemis?" the huntress just scowled at her with crossed arms.

**"Yes, well, I may have died in that body, but I live on in my main form," said Kushina. Naruto arched a brow and set his bowl of cereal down.**

"Because that isn't going to confuse him." Athena tolled her eyes.

**"Main...form...Are you a chakra entity?" Naruto asked. "But you feel...like a civilian?"**

**"Finally became a bit more observant, haven't you?" Kushina said. A smile tugged at her lips. "In a way, I am a projection, a clone of sorts. I need you, your family needs you. I would've come sooner, but you were needed here."**

"Road trip!" Leo joked getting some laughs.

**"Y-yeah, whatever you want, Mom," said Naruto, a bit taken aback. "Where do I need to go?"**

**"I will take you as far as I can," said Kushina, standing with a smile on her face at his acceptance. "Then you must find Camp Half-Blood."**

"Ah, there we go." Athena said but looked to the goddess, "Not even going to explain it to him?"

Aphrodite shrugged, figuring it would be better if he was found. Plus she had faith he would do fine.

**"H-Half-Blood?"**

**"It will become clear to you when you arrive, sweetheart," said Kushina taking a step towards him. He took a step back.**

"Afraid of mother?" Artemis tauntingly asked the love goddess, smirking at the scowl she got.

**"Alright, but can I...can I say goodbye?" he asked.**

"See!" Aphrodite told her rival, "He just wants to say good bye to his friends."

Artemis huffed, "Yes yes." She waved off.

**Kushina bit her lip, she didn't have a lot of time here before they noticed her absence from North America. **

"Yes, notice." Zeus said, glancing at the love goddess, who in turn had a sheepish smile on her face.

**An idea hit her. "The clone technique. Use your clones to say goodbye, you know the secret about them, don't you?"**

**"Yeah, I retain-You're a genius Mom!" said Naruto, making his mother smile back at him.**

Aphrodite sent a smug glance to Artemis and Athena, "Hear that?"

The godly daughters of Zeus just rolled their eyes.

**"I try," she said. "Hurry, we haven't much time."**

**Naruto nodded and stood straight up, holding his hands out in front of him. His index and middle fingers formed a cross in front of him. There was a flux of energy before the room became filled with duplicates as Naruto named his signature technique.**

**"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Technique)!"**

"Best move ever." Annabeth pouted, it was like they were taunting her!

**"Alright guys, you know what to do," said Naruto to his clones, making each of them nod before they vanished in small explosions of chakra infused smoke, similar to their dismissals. The blond smiled proudly back at his mother. "Ready to go!"**

**"Good," said Kushina. She walked over to her son and put her hand on his shoulder. "This could get a bit bumpy."**

"You are actually teleporting him?" Zeus asked the love goddess.

Said goddess rolled her eyes, "Well yes, Zeus, it seems I am." Her tone held uncaring of his accusing tone.

**"Why?"**

**"I'm not exactly supposed to be doing this, but it's necessary for what's to come," she said.**

"See, necessary." The goddess said and Zeus just grumbled.

**He tried to ask her more about it, but before he could the air folded around them and the smell of lavender filled his nose. Their bodies became translucent and slowly faded away. He didn't feel anything for a second, and then they reemerged, and he felt it. The burning, the pain in all of his body. Saying it hurt a lot was an understatement. It felt like he was re-growing skin that had been torn off one bit at a time. He heard himself cry out, felt his legs give and could feel gravity taking its hold on him. Naruto hit the ground unconscious, his body perfectly fine and intact, though his clothes had been changed to more appropriate jeans and a solid white t-shirt.**

"So…" Piper said slowly, "After nearly killing him from sheer pain, you still changed his clothes."

"Well, yes, he needs to blend in sweetie and those pajamas weren't going to cut if for my child."

"Okay mom, just checking."

**Kushina knelt down next to him, her form flickering lightly. She cupped Naruto's face with both of her hands, kissing him softly on the forehead to give him a bit of a helping hand in this new world, before pulling back. Her time was up, she succeeded in her goal and was being called back to be questioned by Zeus. She smiled sadly, rubbing her thumb along Naruto's cheek one last time before returning to Olympus to explain herself.**

"Oh like he'll do anything about it." Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Yes I would." The king argued.

"No he won't." the rest of the Olympians said as one, getting Zeus to flare his nostrils.

**"Be strong, my little maelstrom," said Kushina before she disappeared once again, leaving Naruto unconscious on the cold dirt as a cool springtime breeze washed over him.**

"A good name for a child of yours, Aphrodite." Poseidon nodded as the goddess winked at him.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Please, just because she came from sea foam."

"And you came from a split headache, your argument is mute." The sea god smirked as the wisdom goddess clicked her jaw shut and gave him a glare.

**Waking up with a groan, Naruto blearily examined his surroundings before holding his head. His clones sure had to deal with a lot of different reactions, it was a good thing he sent three to Tsunade and Sakura, how the third clones managed to get through the rest of their chiding of him "just accepting someone pretending to be your mom" and "leaving to who knows where on a whim being irresponsible" he hadn't a clue. **

"Stupid pink haired wench." The lady of doves spat, like that girl was worthy of her child. Ha!

**At least Kakashi and Iruka were more supportive, though they had their own suspicions. Hell, the person he was really worried about was his brother-in-arms/rival Sasuke. **

"Aw, he's all buddy with that douche." Apollo whined.

"He turned good or something?" Percy questioned, getting Jason to shrug.

"It could happen."

Apollo snorted and crossed his arms, "I don't see it."

**All that bastard did upon hearing Naruto's apologetic farewell was slam the door on his face.**

"Wow, what an ass." Piper frowned.

**The douche.**

"I know!" Apollo agreed with his not son, man, it sucked that Naruto wasn't his kid in this story.

**"...Man, why is everything always so complicated with him?" Naruto asked with a whine. His best friend was a pain in the ass to understand. It was like dealing with a girl sometimes. **

"Well he acts like one, an attention seeker." Dionysus said from reading of the boy.

**With a grunt, Naruto rolled to his upper back and kipped onto his feet like he hadn't just landed with what felt like the force of a freight train. The blond twisted his body to loosen his core muscles and then stretched out his arms above his head. "That was one hell of a Shunshin no Jutsu. Wonder if I can get Mom to teach me that?"**

"Gods only sadly." The gods said in a huff, just because they had cool teleporting powers didn't mean they were going to share them.

**"Hey buddy!" a voice called out to him, making Naruto turn and look at the speaker. He was a decently short guy, around Naruto's height, wearing a strange hat that looked like a duck's bill attached to a bowl of some sort, his curly hair sticking out this way and that from underneath it. He had a small beard on his chin, an awesome orange shirt and had long pants – similar to the ones Naruto woke up in – as well as some covered sandals on his feet.**

"Wow, that's really lucky that a satyr found him so fast." Annabeth blinked.

"Well," Thalia said, "He is an older demigod, so no doubt his scent would be all over the place."

"True."

**"Hi!" Naruto said, greeting the newcomer as he always does when not annoyed: energetically.**

"Joy," Nico rolled his eyes, it wasn't that he disliked energetic people, it was just they could be annoying at times.

**"You do know that you're not supposed to venture this far into Central Park without a weapon, right?" asked the bearded guy.**

"Oh he thinks he knows." Leo muttered, but snickered a little, man was this going to be funny.

**"...Sen-tral Park...?" Naruto asked. "Where's that?"**

**The bearded guy looked at Naruto like he was an alien. "Y-You do know what Central Park is, right?"**

"He could be from another country!" Leo exclaimed as some rolled their eyes, he was!

**"I'm guessing a park of some kind," said Naruto, a blond eyebrow arching in confusion and amusement.**

**"...How old are you?" the guy asked.**

"Whoa whoa, goat boy," Hermes said, "At least ask his name and buy dinner first."

**"Uh...Seventeen?" said Naruto, as though it were obvious.**

**"S-Seventeen?" The guy looked horrified, which honestly looked hilarious on his face. "You do ****_know_**** why you shouldn't be out here alone, right?"**

**"...Should I?"**

**"Di immortales!" said the bearded guy. "What are you, new to this? How can you have never been attacked?"**

"Now that isn't true," Apollo said, "He's been attacked by ninjas."

"Still not monsters." Artemis pointed out.

"Are they Arte? Are they?"

**"I've been attacked tons of times," said Naruto with a frown.**

**"Wh-what? Really? So you know about the camp, then?"**

**"...Camp?"**

"I feel sorry for the goat." Demeter frowned, it sounded frustrating.

**"...Why does this always happen to me?" the bearded guy said, moaning as he rubbed his face with both hands. Dropping his hands to the side, he sighed and then looked at Naruto with what could be called a serious glare. "Alright look, we don't normally get greens your age, but there's a camp for kids like you."**

"That's not a very encouraging start." Hazel winced.

**"...I ****_highly_**** doubt that," said Naruto as he tensed a bit and got ready for a fight. This guy's anxiety was going off the charts. And then there was the feeling in the air; like that the natural chakra here was poisoned. Or like something very important was missing.**

"Like Pan." Hermes frowned, sigh, such a good kid.

**"Haven't you ever wondered who your parent was?" asked the bearded guy.**

**"I ****_know_**** who my parents are!" Naruto said hotly, his eyes narrowing and his pupils became small slits.**

"I think you should have the satyrs go through so PR training, D." Hermes pointed out.

"Meh," the wine god shrugged, "Not my problem." He said.

**"You think you do," said the guy. "So who raised you, mom or dad?"**

**"For your information, neither of them did."**

"And point one goes to goat boy." Nico said, really tact man.

**"...Oh...Oh! Oh man, buddy, look I-"**

**"Save it," said Naruto brushing past the guy with a frown on his face. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."**

"I'm sure we can find some good PR programs."

"Oh stuff it Hermes." Mr. D snipped.

**"Wait, I-!"**

**"I said leave me alone," said Naruto as he walked away. He may have accepted that he had awesome parents, but that didn't mean he wanted to remember them not being there. Especially after how his father's reanimated corpse sacrificed himself to save the blond. It was like losing the Third all over again.**

"Okay," Hades groaned, feeling a headache coming along, "Who raised the dead?"

"I doesn't say," Piper informed the god.

"Greaaat."

**The guy with the beard and the strange hat followed him as he wandered through the woods. "Wait!"**

**"Stop following me!"**

"No means no!" Leo cried out.

"Stanger dranger!" Nico followed up as they laughed.

**"I will if you just stop and wait! Let me finish what I was saying!"**

**"Reminding me of what I didn't have?"**

"Ouch," Hazel winced, really, bad fuanus.

**"...Okay, usually with kids like you-"**

**"We're the same age!"**

**"If you would just listen-"**

**"Pass."**

**"This is important!"**

"It really is," Athena remarked, but still, the satyr failed his opening so it was only natural for the boy to shut him out.

**"Don't care. I got something more important to do."**

**"But!"**

**"Look, unless you can tell me where my mom is-?"**

**"Yes!" Naruto stopped to look at the guy. "Well, maybe. You need to find your mom?"**

"Yes and no lying or you get ninja knifed." Ares laughed.

**"She brought me here to help the rest of my family," said Naruto with a firm nod. He promised to help his mom, and Naruto Uzumaki never went back on his word.**

"Has the almost same attitude, though he seems less of a smartass." Thalia commented with a quirked lip.

"Aw," Leo pouted, he liked smartass Naruto, he was funny as hell.

"Least he isn't going to be messing with me." Percy said.

"Yet." Said the demigods as one, getting the son of the sea to pout.

**"Okay, well as I was saying earlier-wait, no this is related to your mom! I promise!"**

**Naruto rolled his eyes and stopped walking, turning to face the bearded guy. "Well?"**

**"Look, there's a camp for kids like you, who need to find their parents, so to speak. Just come with me and we can sort this all out with the head counselor's help."**

"…It sounds so creepy the way he says that." Annabeth complained, seriously, where was Grover when you needed him.

**Naruto looked at the guy, his blue eyes searching the guy's brown. Empathetically, he knew that the guy wasn't lying. Logically, he's given no reason to be lying. Still, he had to be careful. Naruto didn't know where he was and what the reason behind his "mother's" sudden arrival was, so he had to play it carefully. The war had made him realize that sometimes not all was what it seemed.**

"War is good like that." Ares gave a stern nod, it was a cold hard truth.

**"Alright, you've got my attention," said Naruto.**

**"Awesome, I wonder if this is how Underwood felt when he met Percy Jackson," said the bearded guy with a smile on his face. **

"I highly doubt that." Percy said in a dry tone.

"Agreed." Said Thalia and Annabeth, no way was it like how they met the goat boy either.

**He held his hand out. "Name's Billy. Billy G. Overtree."**

"…Why do Satyrs have last names like that. I mean, Underwood, Hedge, and now Overtree?" Leo questioned.

"Nature spirits." Dionysus answered.

**"Weird name," said Naruto as he took the hand and shook it. "Naruto Uzumaki."**

**"And you say my name is weird?" Billy asked, taking his hand back. **

"He's from Japan." Apollo countered.

"And it isn't weird." Poseidon argued, it was an amazing name!

**"So, you ready to do some hardcore walking?"**

**"...Walking?" Naruto asked, smiling in amusement.**

**"Yeah, unless you know how to drive?" Billy asked. He was a bit hopeful in that aspect.**

**"Uh, what like a cart?"**

"…They really are barbarians." Leo said aghast.

**Billy's hopeful expression turned into one of horror once again. "Please tell me you're joking."**

**"Are you talking about one of those train things? You have those here?"**

**"Di immortales you're not joking!" Billy dragged a hand down his face. "Okay, Naruto, I guess it's a good thing you and me are going to have a long walk..."**

"Ah, the explanations of modern civilization." Athena smiled, this was going to be amusing.

**Billy led Naruto out of Central Park, explaining the advancement of technology and summarizing the history of the United States as best he could. Naruto, as soon as he made it to West Fifty-Ninth St., gaped at the lights and sounds of the cars. Billy smirked at it. If the blond thought ****_that_**** was impressive, wait until he got to Times Square. **

"Oh man, that was a fast lesson." Annabeth snickered, "You think he understood it?"

"He's smart, I'm sure he did." Nico supported the blond ninja, still liking him even if Bianca was gone in this dimension. It sucked, but hey, at least he saw one where she was alive and that made all the difference.

**They had to hurry, though. Billy could smell the monsters gathering. Whoever this kid's parent was, they were strong.**

Artemis snorted at that as Aphrodite glared at her, "I am!"

"Yes, of course."

"I'm right here." Piper frowned at the moon goddess.

"Forgive me, Piper. I meant nothing by you." Artemis smiled at the girl.

**_I just really hope it's not one of those three and that it _****is****_ his mother,_**** Billy thought. **

"Well, the oath is no more." Zeus pointed out as Hera glared at him, "No that I would indulg-"

"Bullshit." Said Hades and Poseidon, getting the king to glare at them for cutting him off.

**He watched as Naruto looked around, swiveling his head this way and that in childlike wonder. It was...interesting to see how this guy acted. One moment he was reminded of cabin six - the glare that was set on him was that damned Athena glare, he was sure of it – **

"Oh?" Athena asked in amusement, "What's this?" she asked as Annabeth perked up at that tidbit.

**but something told him that wasn't the case. There was something about this guy that reminded him of Grover, too.**

"That would be the sage thing, very cool by the way." Jason noted.

**"Wow, this is amazing!" Naruto said as he and Billy walked down Seventh Street. He was in awe at how large this city was. Konoha had nothing on it. "And you're saying that this is one city of ****_many_**** states?"**

**"Yep."**

"Get the boy on a computer." Leo suggested with a twinkle in his eye.

**"Wow..." Naruto whistled as he turned around while walking, his eyes on the towers that just continued to rise. He nearly walked right into the street, ****_again_****, only to be saved by Billy, who pulled him back from the road just as a car raced by. "Thanks."**

Thalia snorted with a snicker, "Oh man, that is just plain funny."

Piper frowned, "No it isn't. He could have gotten hurt."

"…Your dad hit him and he was just fine."

"…Shut up."

**"No problem," said Billy, shaking his head in disbelief. ****_This kid is too much. At one moment he looks like he's going to kill me, but at another he's carefree as can be. There's only one Olympian I know that matches that description, but he doesn't give off the 'dreamy' vibe and I haven't felt compelled to do anything he says yet._**

_"Not all my children have it." Aphrodite said._

_"Yeah, just me and Drew, good call on the latter mom."_

_"Now now, no talk back young lady."_

**"What's all that light up ahead?" Naruto asked, curious of the blinding light that stood out even among the bright headlights of the cars that drove past. Billy smirked, knowing what would come soon. His smirk fell as the horrid smell of underground hit his nose. **

"It isn't horrid." Hades scowled.

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Just because you can't smell it."

"…It isn't that bad, is it?" Hades asked and not no answer.

**His eyes were wide, his breathing sped up, and the young satyr kicked his shoes off so he could run better, revealing his hooves.**

**"We need to move, now!" Billy said, shoving the blond forward into traffic. "Don't get hit by a car and keep running!"**

**"Why?" Naruto asked as he easily kept pace with the satyr. **

"Wow, that's kinda hard." Percy said, Grover was a speedy goat when he wanted to be.

**A horn blared, making Naruto look to the left and see a car coming at him and Billy. The driver looked irate that someone dared to run across the street when he had an obvious red light. His irate look turned to shock when the crazy blond that chose to run across the street grabbed the other teen and cleared the rest of the fifty-five feet in one jump.**

"Wow, Spiderman leap." Apollo whistled, good on him.

"He just jumped fifty five feet…in Time Square." Annabeth said in a slow tone, trying to let it sink in.

"The mortals are going to flip, I just know it." Percy said with a smirk since he had that kind of lucky and so it Naruto. It was a universal truth.

**"Th-Thanks," said Billy, a bit shocked from the sudden jump. Naruto grabbed him by the back of his shirt and helped him back to his feet as they continued to run towards the brightly lit portion of the city. Naruto spared a glance behind him and saw a large cloud of shadow, several red lights coming from it. **

"A horde of Hellhounds, nice way to start the morning." Percy said sarcastically.

"I think that's cool."

"They wouldn't bother you Nico, so of course."

**His eyebrows narrowed in thought before returning his attention ahead of him.**

**"So, we running from the giant black cloud?" he asked his new friend.**

**"It's a cloud!? It's never a cloud! Di immortales, why is it a cloud!?"**

"Curse you cloud!" Leo proclaimed, but a cough from Zeus, along with a pointed glare, shut the Latino up.

**"I take it that's not normal, then?" Naruto asked as they ran. All he got were more concerned whimpers from the satyr. They broke into the small square of blindingly bright lights, which made Naruto pause from culture shock and awe. Noise was all he heard and the lights were so distracting, he barely heard Billy telling him to hurry up. He did hear Billy cry out his name in warning as the cloud engulfed the blond foreigner.**

"Aw, dead in five minutes, sucks for him. Just like last time for Apollo's version."

"Ares!" Aphrodite cried out at her boyfriend.

"Wha? Was being honest."

**Billy fell to his knees as he heard the snarls and the tearing. The kid didn't even make it to camp, poor guy. And this was his first one too. **

"Ouch," Thalia winced, that had to suck for a first time satyr.

**Hopefully it got easier like Grover said it would. Guess not everyone can be like Grover Underwood, getting the son of Poseidon to camp alive with ease. **

"Ease?" Percy asked questioningly, "Last I check, I pulled him over the property line."

"He also got a son of Hades and found the daughters of Hades and Zeus also." Nico pointed that tersely.

**Still, there was a small part of Billy G. Overtree that hoped the new guy would make it.**

"He will." Piper said knowingly, a smirk coming onto her face at the coming lines.

**There was sudden yelping and Billy had to drop to the ground to avoid being hit by a flying giant black mastiff, a Hellhound. Billy looked back at the cloud with wide eyes, seeing it grow up and the yelps increasing.**

**"I said...GET ****_OFF_****!" Naruto said, standing abruptly with one of the Hellhounds held above his head. **

"Cause he's Her-Cu-Les!" Leo sang out jokingly from the old show. Getting some laughs since it looked like something from the opening sequence.

Hera scowled, "Be silent Leo Valdez."

"Yes grandma."

**The other Hellhounds were forced to tumble back as he stood, quickly recovering and snarling at the blond. Naruto glared back at the few in front of him. "Don't forget your friend!" The Hellhound in his hands learned to fly before being reunited with two members of its pack, and taking out a streetlight with the distance they got.**

"And it's good!" Hermes cheered with a little flag.

**A Hellhound tried to take Naruto by surprise, leaping at him from behind. Naruto turned and punched it square in the nose, stopping it midair and making it fly back. When another tried the same tactic, he spun on the ball of his foot and brought his heel across the side of the monster dog's face, sending it flying. Seeing that these simple attacks were doing nothing, the Hellhounds rushed him once again.**

"Must be masochist hound."

"Percy!" Annabeth said, scandalized.

"What? It's true."

**Billy watched as the blond punched, kicked, and in one instance bit, the Hellhounds like they were as light as a feather and their teeth were made of clouds. **

"Who bits a hellhound?" Frank said in bewilderment.

"It's to prove dominance." Ares said sternly, show'em who's in charge!

**This was insane, what he was seeing. What he heard next kicked his adrenaline into overdrive. Sirens, mortals had invented them to alert, and alert they did. The Hellhounds' assault continued as the white and blue vehicles of the New York Police Department swarmed Times Square. **

"Oh joy," Zeus groaned, and they just cleaned up Manhattan for Order's sake!

**The sounds of a helicopter were heard and a light was shined down on the fight between what Billy knew were Hellhounds and Naruto Uzumaki. A few more helicopters joined the scene and a couple of the mega screens in Times Square changed to the news, showing the fight as it happened.**

"See, he's already so popular Piper." Aphrodite smiled, "Great to have a famous big brother, right?"

"I don't think that is the best kind of famous, mom."

"Nonsense." Apollo said, "No such thing a bad press I say."

"Says you." Hades grumbled.

**There was another yelp that got Billy's attention and he dove to the side to avoid being flattened by the flying Hellhound. **

"Amazing how good his aim is for almost hitting the satyr every time." Hermes said dryly.

"I think it's funny." Ares argued.

"And that says a lot about you."

**The Hellhound in question dissolved as soon as it's back hit the ground, revealing that Naruto had given enough internal damage – possibly a collapsed lung or something of the sort – to kill it. The news cameras zoomed in when a blue light appeared in the center of the mound of 'lions' that the cameras saw.**

"Lions? Really?"

"Mortals see what they want Percy." Hazel told the boy.

"But lions!"

"We released one in Vegas." Annabeth brought up.

"That's Vegas."

**"RASENRENGAN!" Naruto's voice cried out as the Hellhounds were sent flying from the pile they were in, dissolving into gold dust that scattered in the wind. Naruto drove what appeared to be a blue ball right into the face of the last Hellhound, grinding it into golden dust and leaving him alone with two blue spheres glowing in his hands.**

"Who else wants some chakra?!" Leo asked in a Rocky voice.

**High above the Empire State Building, the Olympians watched through Hephaestus' massive televise-screen, a holographic image that duplicated the effects of a television, acting like a sort of one-way Iris Messaging. One Olympian in particular smiled proudly at the image of the blond with a glowing ball of energy eviscerating the Hellhounds sent after him.**

"Of course you're all watching this." Thalia muttered, why not watch a demigod fight for his life…though Naruto looked like he was just exercising to be honest.

**"Damn," said a man with light blond hair, dressed like a work-first businessman with the Bluetooth device in his ear. He lowered the stylish, yet professional sunglasses down his nose as he watched the fight before him. Hermes was impressed with what he saw, and said what many were thinking.**

"Thanks for that, Hermes."

"Anytime, Apollo."

**"Whose child is this?" asked the Queen of Olympus. She was intrigued, but the boy was strong like another certain oaf **

"He does seemed interesting, just as his other…" Hera trailed off, plus if Kushina did marry Minato…well, amazing that Aphrodite had her first proper demigod. Interesting indeed.

**and he only became that way after ingesting something that was not rightfully his.**

Hera gave her husband a pointed look, which he readily ignored for his sake.

**"Yes, whose is it?" The green-eyed man wearing the Tony Bahama shirt and sandals asked, smirking at the well-dressed blue-eyed man that sat next to the queen.**

"Oh blond hair and blue eyes, he must be mine." Zeus mocked.

**"Not mine," said Zeus with a frown. He was certain that he'd only had interactions with Ms. Grace.**

"Thank Order for small mercies." Hera said in distaste, getting Thalia to glare at her and Jason to shift a bit.

**A giggle came from the beautiful woman seated next to the creator of their screen. Her eyes flickered to purple and her hair to red for a brief moment that had a woman with raven colored hair narrowing her gaze. **

"Ooh, Athena is thinking." Poseidon said in a mocking stage whispered.

"At least I do, Squid God."

**The raven-haired woman looked from the smiling Aphrodite to the screen and back several times before her grey eyes widened in realization.**

**"You...I don't know how...But ****_you_**** were the loudmouthed tomato!" Athena said, glaring at the smirking goddess of love.**

"Seems Minato was your son Athena." Aphrodite smiled coyly, "Hello mother-in-law~!"

"Be silent, now." Was the cold tone of the war goddess.

Aphrodite just gave a cat who ate the canary smile.

**"Guilty," said Aphrodite, practically singing the word. She leaned back on her throne with a smile as the other Olympians looked at her. "What can I say, love works in mysterious ways."**

"So very true~!"

**"I will find out what you did, Aphrodite," said Athena, scowling. She returned her gaze to the blond on the screen. "And I will make sure you do not corrupt another."**

"How dare you!" Aphrodite fumed, "I did not corrupt Annabeth, I _made _Percabeth possible!"

"Exactly, you corrupted her."

"Mom!" Annabeth exclaimed, but the goddess didn't even acknowledge her cry of displeasure.

**"You can try, Hooty," said Aphrodite, **

"Hooty!"

"I like that one. I think I'll use it."

"Just try Squid God."

"I will, Hooty."

**smirking as Athena's scowl deepened. "He's already been in contact with his mother."**

**"Aphrodite," said Zeus in displeasure at the openly disobedient comment. "You know the law."**

"She should." Zeus added.

"But I wouldn't." Aphrodite added in a sing-song tone.

**"I never raised him," said Aphrodite with a pretty frown. "I merely brought him from his father's home-"**

"Yes, nothing wrong with that at all." The love goddess huffed.

**"Where he should have remained to follow in his father's footsteps!" Athena said with a scowl.**

"Yes Aphrodite, to be the military leader of his state. And you whisked him away from that."

"His family needed him." Was the goddess of love's retort.

**"Like those old crones would've let him try," said Aphrodite with a scowl. "They're more biased than Romans. A lot more volatile, too."**

"Hey." The Romans in the room frowned.

"She isn't wrong." Athena begrudgingly agreed.

**"Sounds like my kind of people," said Ares with a grin. **

"They are!"

**He withered under the glare his girlfriend sent his way.**

**"After all the hell Naruto went through to unite the countries, I would never let you uproot it, Ares," said Aphrodite, scowling at the god of war. "It's partially your fault that he had to bother with it to begin with!"**

"Honestly Ares." Aphrodite and Athena frowned at him, but both were proud that their blood brought peace to his continent. That was a big achievement for any demigod.

**"...Oh you're talking about the moving continent!" Apollo said, snapping his fingers when he caught on. **

"I thought it was in Antarctica?" Artemis noted.

"Seems not this time."

**He looked at the image that was paused. "I never would've guessed. Looks like an east coast kid!"**

"Well he does seem like my kind of kid." Apollo joked, getting some laughs.

**"He got all those handsome qualities from his father," said Aphrodite, sighing in bliss at the memory that made Ares scowl. **

"Someone jealous?"

"Fuck you, cripple!"

**Surprisingly, Athena joined her blood lusting brother in scowling at the goddess of love's words.**

"Amazing." Zeus muttered, them joining together for a common goal…also kind of scary.

**"We were told not to intervene with the lands of the moving continent, Aphrodite," said Athena. Zeus nodded as he recalled making that decree.**

**"Yet you still had Minato anyway," said Aphrodite with a smirk. **

"Burn."

"Be quiet Hermes." Athena glared her grey eyes at her younger brother.

**"And I didn't intervene. I simply...spread the love with absentminded control, much like Apollo does with the sun or Artemis the moon."**

"Well, you are absentminded," Artemis conceded, getting the goddess to scowl prettily at her.

**The twins nodded in agreement with that, using their godly energy to keep track of the island they were originally born on. **

"Whoa whoa!" Apollo halted Piper, "Now it's on the island we were born on?!" he questioned as his sister was smirking, such nostalgia.

"Seems so." Athena said in intrigue, "It must jump around in each dimension or something."

**It was probably why that land was so potent with strange energy that mimicked their own coursing through their veins. Of course, the titan that enlarged it to the size of a small continent was sleeping and wouldn't reveal the reasons behind why she had.**

"Wonder who she is?" Percy wondered.

"Probably mom." Apollo answered the boy.

**"Still, you disobeyed that decree when you brought the boy here," said Zeus, looking at the blond as he looked around at the mortal authorities. "While I'm sure the mortals could handle him, I believe a final test is in order."**

"Oh here we go." Poseidon groaned.

"Pah, the boy can surely handle it." The god king waved off.

"I think Zeus just wants to see the wind attack." Hades mocked, getting Zeus red in embarrassment at the accurate statement.

**"Is that really necessary?" Poseidon asked his brother.**

**"Uncle P, you can't play favorites because he's named after stuff that happens in your domain," said Apollo, getting strange looks. "What? Naruto Uzumaki. It's Japanese, I know this stuff."**

Poseidon brooded at that, it was the same reason he liked the boy, plus he was from Aphrodite, sea foam. The kid had his support unlike Apollo's version…Squid God, little brat.

**While Poseidon brooded at being called out on why he was so intrigued in the boy, Zeus looked back at the blond. Naruto was looking around with wide eyes at the flashing lights and the screens with his face on it from different angles. Underneath him was the headline "Superheroes Exist? Teen Destroys Lions in Times Square." Zeus scratched his beard in thought before nodding.**

"They do and the dude gets the spotlight! Where's our spotlight?" Leo demanded.

"We get it in our little community." Hazel told him.

"So not the same, Hazel."

**"The boy will be tested." Zeus said, confirming his decision while Aphrodite scowled and Athena frowned. "Send in a Hydra."**

"Father." Athena frowned as Ares laughed giddily.

"It sounds fair." Zeus shrugged.

"Of course you would agree with yourself." The sea god rolled his eyes.

**"Message sent," said Hermes, finishing the request to Hades for a monster. **

"Yeah, more work for me." Hades said in a sarcastic tone.

**He looked at his father. "You sure he should be doing this in Times Square?"**

"I know." Hermes nodded, seriously, Time Square was a bustle for business, and to destroy it? It was one of New York's best sights!

**"The mortals will forget by tomorrow," said Zeus. "Hecate and Hypnos will ensure that."**

"Of course you would say that." Hera rolled her eyes, but was intrigued to see what was to come.

**"Hey Billy?" Naruto asked his friend as the NYPD trained weapons on him.**

**"Y-Yeah?" said the stunned satyr. He'd never seen anything like that, even during the war, no demigod had survived a swarm.**

"Alone, no." Annabeth nodded, but looked to her boyfriend, "Except a certain mister impervious."

"I try." The sea child smiled brightly.

**"What are they doing?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the cops setting up a perimeter.**

**"Uh, well, kids like you aren't, uh...aren't exactly normal," said Billy, who was rapidly trying to think of reasons why this was happening. Man if it was ****_his_**** fault the mortals rediscovered the Olympians, he was so going to get it.**

"Still looking into how to torture satyrs after they die." Hades helpfully added.

"Good." Zeus nodded, seriously, if this wet behind the ear satyr let the secret out, he was going to get it.

**"But what are they ****_doing_****? With their hands?" Naruto asked, seeing all the small objects in the uniformed men's hands. **

"Kids about to find out about guns the hard way." Ares snickered, but cowed when his girlfriend glared at him. Great, he couldn't joke as much since he was Dite's kid now.

**He guessed this was the city's military considering all of the similar uniforms. The blue clothes didn't look very protective though, and those hats were ridiculous! He bet his whole supply of kunai could finish these guys off.**

"He is good with knives." Annabeth noted, he probably could before a thought hit her and she smiled, "He's my nephew! Ha! Treated me like a little sister but now who's the one in charge?"

Percy rolled his eyes as Annabeth was thinking about how her other would use this tidbit of information.

**"Put your hands above your head or we will shoot!" said one of the policemen.**

**"Uh, like this?" Naruto asked, raising his hands up. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with the city's military, but he wasn't exactly eager to fight them either.**

"Smart." Athena nodded, just escape…or wait for the Hydra.

"Favoritism."

"Ha, funny coming from you Squid God." The goddess retorted, getting a glower from her rival.

**"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head!" said the policeman. Well, now he was just being silly. Naruto had already surrendered, hadn't he?**

**"Naruto, just do what he says," said Billy, doing exactly as the policeman ordered. Naruto gave his new friend a confused look before complying, getting down on his knees and interlacing his hands behind his head. Police started to move forward, their weapons still trained on the blond kneeing in front of them, but then the ground suddenly moved between them and the blond.**

**"DON'T MOVE!" An officer ordered, keeping his gun trained on Naruto.**

"Yes, blame the godling for moving the ground." Hades said with a mocking nod of his head, please, that was his children.

**"It's not me!" Naruto said back, watching as the ground cracked and shifted. An unfortunate officer standing too close to the cracking was sent flying as the concrete covered ground shattered and a large scaled head shot up from under the ground. It looked like a diamond and shortly afterward, four more heads that looked exactly the same sprouted close beside it.**

"Get up on the Hydras back!"

"Leo!" the kids groaned who got the reference.

**"Fall back!" "Get the people out of the way!" "Run!" were the cries of the policemen as whatever they saw scared them enough to retreat.**

"Least they know what's important." Percy mumbled, still, never on your side until you really needed them.

**"B-But it was dead!" Billy said, falling to his butt and scooting back in fear of what stood before him. Settling on a massive lizard-like body was the Hydra, five heads focused on the unclaimed demigod that knelt before it. Billy's eyes widened when he recognized the target. "Naruto, run!"**

**Naruto didn't need to be told to move, because he rolled out of the way as soon as one head dove at him with its mouth open wide. Avoiding being bitten by razor sharp teeth was at the top of Naruto's to-do list at the moment. He dodged again, this time avoiding another head, before deciding to make some distractions. He crossed his fingers in front of him and focused the chakra.**

"Ah, the cannon fodder move." Ares rubbed his chin, best move ever for a mini army.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, making eight clones appear next to him. They rushed at the monster while Naruto went to help the now bulging eyed Billy up from his seat.**

**"What-how-but-you-I?" Billy failed to find words, stumbling over himself as Naruto got him to his fe-hooves.**

"Yeah, bet the goat didn't see that coming." Jason laughed.

"I bet I was surprised too with Apollo Naruto." Annabeth added with a quirked lip, still, seeing that as a child would have been exciting.

**"Explain later. What is it and how do I kill it?" Naruto asked, pulling Billy with him when a clone was dispelled due to a ball of acid sent from one of the Hydra's mouths. Well, that just replaced the razor-like teeth at the top of Naruto's to-do list.**

"Acid or teeth, pick your way to die." Nico instructed in a smooth voice.

**"H-Hydra," said Billy, pulling himself together. "Every head you cut off, two replace it. Sharp claws and teeth, acid spit and reported to have fire breath."**

"A textbook analysis, good for a satyr." Athena nodded, impressed by the on the feet analysis.

**"Good, thanks. So how do I kill it if I can't cut the heads off?" Naruto asked.**

**"Uh..."**

"So much for being good under pressure." Piper winced, Hedge was more on his feet, hooves, whatever!

**"...Well?!"**

**"I'm working on it, alright, I'm working on it!" Billy said. "Geez, I'm not a member of cabin six, cut me some slack!"**

"Like he's supposed to know what that means, even if Naruto is a legacy." Annabeth said.

**"What am I supposed to do until then?" Naruto asked. Billy shrugged haplessly before pulling the blond with him out of the way of another shot of acid.**

**"Avoid dying?" Billy said as they both got up from the ground.**

"Well," Hermes said, "That is the general idea, most of the time anyway."

**"So improvising," said Naruto. He nodded with a grin. "I'm good at that!"**

"Like any skilled tactician." Athena nodded with pride.

**"Boss!" A clone shouted, making Naruto turn to look at it. Making eye contact with the clone that signaled him, it dispelled and Naruto got its idea, now technically his idea, and he beamed.**

**"You said don't cut off the head, right?" Naruto asked.**

**"Unless you can cauterize the neck before it regrows two more heads," said Billy, **

"I got an inkling that blondie is going to do more than that." Leo snickered.

**remembering that tidbit from the legends. "That's how Heracles killed it."**

**"Who-a-cles?"**

Hera smirked at that.

**"Explain later, duck!" The two dropped as a stream of fire was shot from one of the now six heads – apparently, the clone that had dispelled used a Rasengan on one head – and Naruto winced as another clone was forcibly dispelled. Those tails were something to watch for, too.**

"Still, a befitting technique for a legacy of mine." The war goddess beamed, she wondered who invented it.

**"So close range is no go for me," said Naruto. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, signaling two of his clones, before waving them over. When they managed to break away and join him he pointed at the Coca-Cola sign not too far away. "Go gather Natural Chakra, we're going to Shuriken that thing!"**

"Yeah he is going to do what we think he is." Jason grinned, wanting to see it firsthand.

"Sure he can get enough nature chakra from where he is?" Frank asked, "New York isn't exactly a nature place." He pointed out.

"The boy is good at getting things done," Hades said, actually rooting for the boy.

**"Alright!" "You're the boss, Boss." The clones leapt over the police barricade, running for the building they were told to go to at top speed and then, much to the onlookers' surprise, up the side of said building. **

"Because he's The Amazing Spiderman." Apollo whistled as Aphrodite sighed in content.

"Oh, I hope he gets that many girls to fall for him." She squealed at the very thought giddily.

**Naruto watched them go, creating more clones to buy him some time. Now with the knowledge of his plan, the clones knew just to keep the Hydra's attention instead of trying to kill it. He waited and stalled for a good fifteen minutes, before sending another clone up to the two meditating ones.**

**When both were dispelled, Naruto's eyes dilated, becoming toad-like and golden as he felt the area's nature chakra fill him, an orange pigment appearing over his eyelids. **

"So that's the proper form of it." Demeter said with a muse of interest.

"It looks stunning!" Aphrodite said, beaming at her son's 'makeup'.

**It wasn't a lot, but it was enough. **

"Wonder why." Hermes frowned with another sad sigh.

**With his permanent chakra battery sleeping off the after-effects of the war, Naruto would have to make due with his minor Sage Mode. Glaring at the Hydra with his fist clenched, the blond was sure it would be.**

**His hand was lifted above him and another Rasengan started to form, but a clone was created beside him, holding both hands up at the small blue ball of energy. The Rasengan changed, becoming larger and more like a throwing star, a shuriken. **

Zeus and his demigod children had eager looks on their faces.

**Naruto's clones dispelled at once, confirming his thoughts on the civilians moved far enough back to not be killed by the coming attack.**

"Good call." Annabeth nodded.

**The clones gone had the Hydra shifting all six heads on him, making Naruto grin at it. All six of the Hydra's heads roared at him challengingly, and he felt its anger. Not at him specifically, but what he was. **

"So he's empathic?" Artemis said in interest.

"Seems so, my children are good at feeling emotions after all." Aphrodite commented.

**A word floated between Naruto's empathic link with the Hydra: Godling. Hm, well that was something to ask Billy about. **

"Oh yeah, it really was." Percy smirked, it was weird for him too.

**For now, Naruto reared his hand back and then launched the attack forward.**

**"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he threw the ball of energy at the Hydra.**

"And cue our reactions!" Apollo shouted like a director.

**Olympus watched the attack connect and their eyes widened as the intensity of it eradicated the Hydra's body. Not even golden dust remained, or the trophy fang that was expected of it. **

"…Dude." Leo whistled, wind one was better than the light one. Hands down.

"Amazing." Zeus appraised and felt cheated that his grandson lost such an amazing move. Stupid Hades.

"A pity he lost the spoil," Artemis commented, "It was well earned after that feat." He may be a child of Aphrodite, but credit where credit is due. At least he was a legacy of Athena, so it made it easier.

**Zeus in particular was in awe, having felt all the thousands upon thousands of winds descending on the monster, and felt them shift just appropriately to stay within the dome it created.**

"It must have felt like a poke between the eyes." The god commented, but still, thousands upon thousands of winds? Quite the number.

**"Dibs on fighting him first!" Ares said, his fiery eyes burning with bloodlust. **

"Of course he would say that." Aphrodite said in a dry tone, did he not just see that move?

**Hermes and Apollo burst into laughter at his exclamation, making him scowl. "What?"**

**"You-You did see what he did to the Hydra, right?" Apollo asked with a smirk as his laughter died down. Apollo raised his hand palm up and made an explosion gesture. "Boom, gone! You want to fight a kid that can do that?! Ha!"**

"I could take him." Ares crossed his massive arms.

"Suuure." The gods mocked as one, getting the war god to grit his teeth angrily.

**"He finished it." This was all Athena could manage to say, her eyes narrowed as she watched Hephaestus replay the attack. She smirked at her scowling brother. "Considering you lost to Percy Jackson when he was twelve and untrained, **

"Burn!"

"Fuck you cripple!" Ares raged and glared at the laughing Percy Jackson. One day dammit, one day!

**I believe you wouldn't last a second against Naruto Uzumaki."**

"No I wouldn't!"

"Did you not see what he just did to that Hydra?"

"Jackson," Ares seethed to the point you could see the veins in his neck.

**"Screw you, Owl Pellets," said Ares with a scowl.**

**Aphrodite just smirked quietly, watching as the god and goddess of war bickered over who would win. Naruto would beat Ares hands down, according to Olympian law Ares would have to fight 'fair'. **

"Dite! The hell!"

"Facts are facts Ares, sorry."

**Had Ares been allowed to use all of his god powers, then perhaps he'd win, but against a hero, he was limited. Ares' arrogance would be his downfall.**

"Like with Percy."

Ares glared at the sun god, "All of you, to the pits."

**"Aphrodite." Zeus' voice made all of the gods stop talking and look at their King as he addressed the demigod's mother. "Your son used my domain."**

"Someone's pissy." Poseidon said mirthfully. Zeus grunted. Yes, because the boy was not of his line now he would most likely be pissy.

**"My son created those winds," said Aphrodite, smirking at Zeus' scowl. "He didn't manipulate your domain, he made his own."**

"Which is a very interesting skill." Athena noted.

**"That is impossible!" Demeter said, frowning.**

**"Not so," said Athena. "The people from the moving continent have done similar for centuries, it is expected of a child born there to be able to create their own element from their life force. They create the element within and expel it outwards with their techniques."**

**"The fact remains that he used ****_my_**** domain outside of the moving continent," said Zeus, giving Aphrodite a pointed glare.**

"Big baby." Hades mocked, getting a pointed look from said baby.

**"He is the grandson of Ouranos," said Aphrodite with a pretty smile, making Zeus' scowl deepen.**

"True, you cannot blame him for that fact. He is related to the _original _sky lord after all." The love goddess said with twinkling eyes of mirth.

Zeus seethed at the reminder.

**"...I will let this altercation slide," said Zeus. He held a finger up. "But know this, if he so much as ****_tries_**** to manipulate the sky, I will end him."**

**"Now, Zeus," said Poseidon, gaining his brother's attention. "Considering the latest...developments, I think it would be in your best interest to let the boy be. After all, the people from the drifting continent live on my domain as much as under yours. You've known they can do this, you're just jealous the boy did it in a way you can't comprehend."**

"I can comprehend it!"

**"I am no-"**

**"And," said Poseidon, cutting his brother off. "That he isn't your offspring. Had this been Thalia Grace, for example, you would've shrugged it off."**

"My other speaks the truth, Zeus." Poseidon informed, getting Zeus to frown (pout).

"I would still love to figure out how to do that." Thalia said in a giddy tone, Jason nodded in agreement to that.

**Zeus scowled at Poseidon for bringing that up. Great, now he looked biased. And as the god of justice, he wasn't allowed to be biased. Well, dammit, that's just not fair.**

"Aw, poor Zeus." Hera rolled her eyes, getting a betrayed look from her husband.

**"Fine...I won't kill him," said Zeus with a scowl. "Happy?"**

**"It's improvement," said Poseidon with a chuckle.**

**"Can I kill him?" Ares asked hopefully.**

"Like you could." Hermes snickered.

"I so bet I could!"

"I wouldn't allow it." Aphrodite simply told him.

**"Absolutely not!" Aphrodite said before the king could retort. She glared at her 'boyfriend' with heat in her now oddly purple eyes. "Touch my son Ares and there will be hell to pay!"**

"Aww." Ares whined, he hated when his girlfriend was like this.

**"...Well, that's no fun," said Ares with a scowl. His scowl fell at Athena's added glare. His sister then shifted her gaze to the demigod's mother.**

**"You should've left him on the continent," said Athena with a frown. Aphrodite returned it with her own frown.**

"Oh come now, Athena, let the boy be with his family."

Athena glared at the goddess, "Yet you ruined his early chances to become the head of his homes military. He could as been hailed as the youngest to enter office."

"Details."

**"Considering that the camp has only fought against monsters and rogue campers, I figured it would be best if we had someone who could help them deal with what was coming," said Aphrodite. Apollo blinked, recognizing what she meant by that. Of course, his twin beat him to the punch.**

**"Why would one of your children know how to deal with that?" Artemis asked with a frown.**

"How rude!"

"Well, it's usually true." The huntress mumbled with crossed arms, Aphrodite had very few exceptional children who make a difference in wars and battles.

**"Well, he has a monster inside of him," said Aphrodite, glancing at the king. "A beast he can control and use to his advantage." She glared at Athena. "One that I had under control, except your son decided in all of his brilliance to deal with in his own way!"**

"Ooo." The gods said as Athena glared at Aphrodite, who was nodding to her other.

**"Minato was doing what he felt was right," said Athena with a scowl.**

"Of course you would defend your child's actions." Poseidon rolled his eyes, "If wrong in the eyes of others it is brilliant to you."

"At least mine can think." The goddess sniffed and Percy pouted at the jab.

**"Um, Minato? Who's Minato?" Hermes asked.**

**"Minato ****_was_**** a child of mine, who lost his father shortly after his birth," said Athena with a frown. "He was raised on the drifting continent and eventually became the leader of one of the small military villages."**

"Small?" Hazel muttered, "That place was a city."

"I know, it was like New Rome." Frank nodded.

**"Really? Boring job that had to have been," said Ares with a snort.**

**"You say that, but you don't know Minato like I did," said Aphrodite, interjecting and making Athena scowl once more. **

"Yeah, we figured you know him real well." Artemis rolled her eyes as Aphrodite beamed at being with such a handsome man.

**She looked at the screen and waved her hand, making two images pull up: a picture of Naruto as he was today and a similar looking blond with a narrower face and piercing blue analytical eyes. **

"Huh, strange, he doesn't have our grey eyes." Annabeth muttered.

"It's more a greyish blue." Athena told her daughter and yes, if you looked closer, it was a greyish blue.

**"Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Fire Shadow, a title used for the village hidden in the leaves for their dictator, was the kindest, smartest and strongest for ten years after his promotion to jonin, or expert shinobi."**

"I would have loved to meet him." Annabeth smiled, she had an awesome big brother again it seems.

**"...You're saying that pansy was a ninja?" Ares asked, once more getting a glare from Athena for the comment.**

"Oh, calling Athena's kid a pansy. Bad move Ares."

"Oh go stuff your cell up your ass, Hermes."

**"Minato wasn't a 'pansy'," said Athena, having taken notes of her son's life and given it to her daughter after the Second Titanomachy to keep them in the loop and to reward her cabin for such great performances and loyalty during it. **

"How is that a reward?" Percy asked aloud, it sounded boring.

Annabeth rolled her stormy eyes, "Duh Seaweed Brain, I would love to read about someone that great. Just imagine what you could learn from his life? His strategies, he's policies as a leader, a war hero, his actions that helped shaped his current government. It's fascinating!"

"…I'll take your word for it." Percy smiled at her enthusiastic answer.

**"Minato, during the continent's third war, had eviscerated a squad of over one hundred enemies in less than five seconds."**

Athena was positively glowing at the reminder of her amazing son.

**"Beat my record by one second," said a pouting Aphrodite and getting odd looks from her. She blinked and her eyes shifted back from purple. "Sorry, still assimilating Kushina Uzumaki back in."**

"You what?!" the gods said in shock, getting the demigods to jump at the reaction.

**"Assimilating...YOU SPLIT YOURSELF TO WALK AMONGST MORTALS!" Athena said with a look of rage. "That was forbidden even before the Silver Age began!"**

"Whoa," Piper whistled, "Go mom."

"I try."

"But you shouldn't!" Athena scolded.

**"It was forbidden for ****_minor_**** gods and other deities," said Aphrodite with a scowl. "Not for Olympians. I'm surprised none of you have ever tried it. It's quite refreshing."**

"She has a point." Hera said and had a smirk on her face, "That also meant you 'married' this Minato like Apollo had married Kushina. Again, a proper siring of a demigod. The boy really is something special."

Zeus tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.

**"Aside from that new idea," said Hermes, snapping the Olympians from the thought of walking** **amongst mortals. "How did Minato move so fast?"**

"Yeah, since I didn't make it this time." Apollo pouted, still an awesome move.

**"He was inspired by a legacy of Zeus," said Athena, waving her hand and bringing up the image of the 'legacy', a white haired man with red markings and a serious look on his face. **

"Hey, that's the second Hokage guy, right?" Thalia asked.

"Yep," Piper nodded.

**"Tobirama Senju. A master of what they call Fuinjutsu, he developed a space-time technique that allowed him to teleport. Minato made a jutsu based off of that, the Hiraishin no Jutsu."**

"Suck up." Ares gagged.

**"Named it after grandpa, did he?" Apollo asked in amusement. He looked at Zeus. "Flying Thunder God."**

**"Smart boy," said Zeus with a small smirk.**

"Indeed." Zeus nodded.

"Wait, wouldn't that make Naruto your great grandkid?" Hermes asked as a smile came to the king's face. He was even more proud now. Ha! Take _that_ Hades.

**"It allowed him to teleport," said Athena, glaring at the archery god for interrupting her. "Granted, he needed to use a special kunai to do so, unlike his predecessor."**

Piper read a side note, "It also says he was a master at using water techniques."

"What?" Poseidon said, eyes narrowed.

"And created a reanimation of the dead technique."

"What?" Hades glowered.

Zeus looked smug, "Not so funny when it happens to you now, is it?"

His brothers just glared at him.

**"Hah, so your brat wasn't as good as you say," said Ares.**

"Battalion, five seconds, dead." Athena mocked, "What do you not comprehend?"

"Fuck off, that's what."

**"Better than you at times," said Aphrodite, making the god gape while the room laughed at him. **

"Burn!" Apollo and Hermes laughed loudly as Piper looked green in the face, not needing to read that out loud.

Ares' teeth were grinding together at that as he glared heatedly at his brothers.

**The purple color in her eyes faded and Aphrodite flushed. "I...Um..."**

**"****_Wow_****!" Apollo said, laughing at the look on his brother's face. "Well now that we know about Minato, tell us about the kid."**

"Yes, let's go over again what we already know." Artemis rolled her eyes.

The lady of doves just smiled widely, "Oh, you're just pissy that he isn't your nephew now."

"…Be silent."

**And so Aphrodite did, ecstatic to get onto a different subject. She told them of his growth from a troublemaking youth – "he was so cute growing up, wearing his bright orange jumpsuit!" – to a hero of the people. At age thirteen he had liberated several villages and countries from tyrants alongside his team. **

"Well, he is a hero." Percy admitted, at least he didn't know Annabeth this time, so the son of the sea was far cooler with this version of Naruto. Hopefully he was less of an ass too.

**At fourteen, he lost his virginity and was a little shy about doing so.**

"Dude was younger than us!" Leo exclaimed in disbelief and a bit of jealousy.

Aphrodite looked proud as could be though.

**Athena scolded Aphrodite for watching that but she claimed she couldn't help it, Kushina's attached soul got a look at all of Naruto's dirty little secrets. **

"Aphrodite!"

"Like my other said, she couldn't help it."

**Aphrodite then continued, after scaring Ares into silence while threatening his jewels if he kept laughing about Naruto's loss of virginity, telling them that at fifteen he was learning to manipulate nature to become stronger, mastering his summons after his and Minato's sensei died. Athena gave a frown at this, conflicted over the death of the man that helped train her star child of the previous generation. **

"Oh course I would be," the war goddess said as she turned her gaze to Annabeth, "He and the star child of this generation could have learned much from one another." Her daughter beamed at that, she too would have adored to meet her older brother.

**Hermes however...**

**"Wait, wait, wait, back up," said Hermes, holding his hand up with eyes narrowed. "He...He took in Nature?"**

"Yeah, I would be shocked at that." The traveler god nodded.

**"Became part of it," said Aphrodite. She looked to her husband and gestured to the television. "Can you move it back to the fight with the Hydra?" Hephaestus rolled his eyes and rewound the images until it came to the fight in question. "At the end, just before the Rasenshuriken. There!" She pointed at the screen. "Can you zoom in on his face?"**

"Yes, show that handsome face."

"Dite, we get it. He's your kid." Apollo pouted with crossed arms.

"Now, now, no need to be jealous Apollo. You had your time, now it is my turn to have the handsome strong son."

"And mine as well, Aphrodite." Athena added, but the love goddess just shrugged and said whatever.

**"Child's play," said Hephaestus. He waved his hand and blinked at what he saw. "A glitch?"**

**"Sage mode," said Aphrodite. Her eyes were purple as she looked at her 'husband'. "Thank you, Hephaestus." **

"Wait what?" the smith said with a shocked blink. The other gods paused as well.

"Seems this assimilation with Kushina has improved her manners." Hera commented off handedly.

The love goddess huffed. Her manners were perfectly fine, thank you very much!

**The gods looked at her oddly and Hephaestus was stuck in a state of shock. Aphrodite didn't notice, pointing at her son's eyes. "His eyes become like a toad's, a side effect of learning through them how to manipulate nature. **

"You'd think it would be more goat-like due to Pan." Percy mused.

"Goatman." Leo nodded in thought, "I could see that as a thing."

Apollo rubbed his chin, "Maybe…"

**It enhances his strength and speed, making him as strong as Heracles."**

"And yet he is far better." Hera added.

**"Hopefully not as pigheaded," said Hera with a huff.**

"Well he isn't, so good for us." The queen of heaven nodded to her other as Zeus just shook his head.

**"Not even," said Aphrodite with a titter. "It also makes him extremely empathic."**

**"Really?" Artemis asked, intrigued. Empathy was a rare trait, even among Aphrodite's children.**

"Indeed." The lady of love nodded, so rare and both a blessing and curse at times.

**"He's particularly connected to negative emotions," said Aphrodite with a sigh. "My poor baby...such a happy boy shouldn't have to worry about these things."**

"Would he like a bottle of warm milk with that?" Ares mocked, but grunted under the glare sent his way.

**"Aphrodite...focus, please?" asked Demeter.**

**"Well aside from the mastery of sage mode and the war he was the primary reason the fourth war in the moving continent was won," said Aphrodite. Athena smirked when Aphrodite looked at her. "He seems to take after his father in that aspect."**

"As he should." The weaver smirked.

"Of course." The gods mumbled, seriously, just because her kids were some of the best generals in history.

**"War heroes runs in the family," said Apollo, stroking his chin. "Great story...Anything else?"**

**"The beast, for instance," said Zeus, insistently.**

**Aphrodite sighed as all eyes went to her, this could take a while.**

"Yes, talking about a powerful demon in his gut could take a bit of chatting." Hermes nodded.

"Not your kid's best move Athena." Apollo said, he knew that it was terrible for his other to do to his version of Naruto.

"And yet it needed to be done." The goddess said, her voice never wavering.

**While the Lady of Doves divulged her son's darkest secrets and Naruto recuperated with Billy, a strong entity stirred within the crusts of the planet. **

"Gaia." Percy and Jason said as one, their hands clenched.

**A small tremor went through Times Square. **

"But why would she be stirring there?" Hazel asked aloud.

"Who knows," Leo frowned.

**It was as though something was searching for the source of power that was recently shown. **

"Uh-oh." Annabeth muttered, "Seems Naruto just got the wrong someone's attention."

"Big time." Frank nodded.

**Partially out of concern and partially out of curiosity. **

"Oh that's never good." Piper frowned for her brother in concern.

**Gaia was interested in whatever happened in Times Square, very interested.**

"Bitch, you lay off my baby!" Aphrodite glared at the screen.

"Well, seems things just got more interesting for the story." Jason said as Piper nodded along with him.

She also wondered what kind of difference Naruto was going to make for Cabin Ten and the camp in general.

**0**

**Well, another challenge has appeared. Thus, I do a reading on it, I tip my hat to you Bones. Honestly, I've saved these for a while when we were working on it. Hope you folks enjoy it. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood**

"I'll read next!" Annabeth said eager.

Piper handed the book to her, "By all means."

Annabeth took it and opened it up to chapter two.

**As the sun rose on the two new friends, they came through a small forest near where Billy said the camp was. Billy also explained why he looked so different, what with the goat legs and all, that he was a nature spirit called a satyr and aged twice as slowly, earning Naruto's sympathy that the poor guy had to redo most of his educational career. **

Percy nodded with sympathy, "I know, the horror."

**Naruto was relieved to hear they were so close, because he wanted to ask more questions about the state of the world outside of his own. Primarily about the lack of nature chakra.**

**Naruto had nearly collapsed after he released Sage Mode, stumbling more than once into Billy as they ran away from the mass confusion he caused in Times Square. The nature here was weak, something big was missing from it and as a sage, Naruto was not happy with it. **

"We rarely have sages anymore." Apollo nodded, it was such a lost career.

**While the growth of humanity away from his home was amazing, it had killed a lot of nature. When he brought this up with his friend, he was surprised by the look of surprise that came across Billy's face.**

**"H-How could you tell?" Billy asked. Was he a son of Demeter? That could explain the feeling of nature that surrounded the blond.**

"Very true." Demeter nodded but Aphrodite snorted.

"Ha, you wish." The lady of doves gloat and Demeter frowned, she indeed did.

**"When I sent those two clones to gather nature chakra, I felt as though something was missing," said Naruto. "After seeing all those impressive buildings, it's kind of obvious what had to go to make all this work. I mean, the last trees I saw that were thriving were in Sen-tral Park."**

"A sad and cruel truth." Artemis said in a defeated tone, how much longer will nature thrive with how mortals tear things down? She didn't know, but she hated it so much.

**"Central Park," said Billy, a bit wide eyed. "You-You really care about this, don't you?"**

"Most demigods nowadays don't." Demeter sniffed, "Only mine and maybe Dionysus'."

**"Yes?" Naruto said, a bit confused at Billy's response. "I'm a sage, why wouldn't I?"**

**"...A-A sage?" Billy's heart nearly stopped. Sure, he's met demigods that were vegetarian, but they usually turned out to be not all that interested in environmentalism or were far **_**too**_** interested in the case of an extremist that came from Demeter's cabin. **

Demeter stiffened at that as Hades laughed aloud, "Oh yes, you hate when that is brought up."

"Be silent you bag of bones." And Hades complied, but that didn't take away the smile on his face that made the goddess of wheat simmer.

**But a **_**sage**_**...Billy heard stories about sages, the 'career' dying out long ago as Apollo's domain became more science oriented. **

"I'm sorry for the advancements of the mortals." Apollo sighed out, times change, it's happened to all the gods.

**Hardly any of Hermes' kids nowadays picked herbs anymore and most of Apollo's kids preferred focusing on their archery, well except for the cabin counselor whose mother was a doctor. **

"Good on Will." The god of medicine beamed.

**Heck, the only modern sages today were the Hunters of Artemis, and even that was stretching it. **

"Well, they know enough and far more than most." Artemis pouted.

Percy turned to Thalia, "You know any sage stuff?"

The lieutenant shook her head, "Just little things Phoebe taught me, still got a long way to go."

**Billy wanted to believe Naruto at face value, but he had to be sure. So...**

**"Prove it."**

**"What?" Naruto said, looking at Billy as the satyr stopped cold.**

**"Prove that you're a sage," said Billy, crossing his arms.**

"Ooh, goat boy calling out blondie." Leo whistled.

**"...Okay," said Naruto with a shrug. He promptly sat down, crossing his legs and interlacing his hands together. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, his eyes closing as he did. His breathing slowed and became deathly quiet, making Billy worry for a moment that he had put himself in a death-like trance. **

"No, but pretty close." Nico whistled, "That's out of pure training to do that. I can't do it without help." The son of the dead admitted, getting an impressed look from Hades at the praise his son was giving.

**Persephone was another possible mother, rare though her demi-children were, so this would be a **_**very**_** upsetting situation. **

Hades pursed his lips at that, while Hera shook her head, just like her father in rare occasions.

**Then, Billy felt it.**

**Nature was being drawn to the blond, even Billy wanted to take a step closer, to lend him a hand when he needed to. **

"Satyrs assemble!" Hermes announced like Captain America.

**Morning jays fluttered around him and birds settled on his shoulders, chirping and nesting around him in harmony. A small orange fox and several rabbits came out from their burrows, approaching the human curiously. **

"Come animals, time to save the day." Thalia joked with a cracked smile, that was pretty cool.

**There was a shriek and an eagle swooped in, flapping its wings as it came to roost where the startled morning jays fled on Naruto's shoulder.**

"Seems great granddad says hello." Apollo snickered as Zeus looked mildly amused.

**Physically, nothing about the blond changed except for his eyelids, now orange with red mixed in above them. Naruto took another breath and slowly opened his eyes, looking at Billy with the eyes of a sage trained by the Toads of Myouboku. Golden in color with toad-like pupils, Naruto's eyes were entrancing to the satyr.**

"You are getting very sleepy, now give me your peanut butter." Hazel said while waving her hand in circles.

**"So what do you think?" Naruto asked in amusement as the animals of the forest gathered around him and settled next to or on him peacefully.**

Hermes whistled at that, "Amazing, I mean, we say Apollo's kid do something like that, but this is the true version of it. I wish Pan could have met him." He said in a saddened tone. No doubt his boy would have adored this half-blood.

**Billy shook his head, the trance he was in now broken after Naruto spoke. "Wow...You really are a sage. I thought you had to be an old man to be one!"**

"Yeah, I thought so too." Percy said but Apollo waved him off.

"Big misconception."

**"Nah, just have to learn how to take the nature chakra in and give it back at the same time," said Naruto, shrugging nonchalantly while not disturbing the creatures settled around him. He stroked the head of the fox laying on his lap and reached up to lightly brush the eagle under the beak. "Friendly, aren't they?" The eagle gave a small cry at the touch and nipped his finger, making Naruto chuckle. "Okay, no touching, I get it."**

"Stingy bird." Poseidon joked, getting Zeus to send a side glare at the slight to his sacred animal.

**He let his connection with nature fade away and the animals slowly scattered, save for one. The eagle which cried so proudly on its arrival stayed put where it was on Naruto's shoulder, making Naruto and Billy blink in surprise at the sight of it. Naruto stood, the eagle staying put stubbornly.**

"Like its god that it represents."

"Poseidon!"

**"Well this is interesting," said Naruto in amusement, trying to jostle the eagle by adjusting his shoulders, only making it dig its talons into him. "Ow! Billy, help me get it off!"**

**"Easy, Naruto, this is a sacred animal to one of the gods, I can't just manhandle it," said Billy, getting a squawk from the bird of prey. **

Zeus huffed, "He better not."

**"Okay, my bad. I didn't know you were a girl."**

**"She's stubborn," said Naruto with a grunt, reaching for her talons and getting his fingers pecked at. "Okay, okay! Geez, testy, aren't you?"**

**"She doesn't want to leave," said Billy, looking at the eagle and baaing at it. He got a shriek in return and looked at Naruto in amusement. "She likes you."**

"So a gift from great granddad." Hermes joked, "Must have like that move."

Zeus nodded, it was impressive and deserved a reward.

**"What?"**

**"She likes you. She can't explain it, and quite frankly once an eagle has their mind set on something..."**

**"Let me guess, they stick to it?"**

**"Pretty much."**

**"...think you can have her relax, then? I won't shake her off as long as she doesn't sever my shoulder."**

**Billy translated the request and the eagle complied, her talons sliding out of their grip on Naruto's shoulder, making the shinobi sigh in relief. He hesitantly reached up, holding his hand out to the eagle. A wide smile spread across his face as the eagle nuzzled itself into his hand.**

"Aw, how's a good bird." Thalia said with a snicker, poor Naruto.

**"There, that's not so bad-ow!" Naruto pulled his hand back as the eagle nipped his finger again. "I'm not food!" He glared at Billy who was snickering while the eagle released another loud cry. "And just what is so funny?"**

"Yes, enlighten us Billy." Frank asked eagerly.

**"She's insulted that you haven't given her a name yet and try to touch her," said the amused satyr. "Eagles are a proud bird, Naruto."**

Poseidon just looked at Zeus in amusement. The king huffed, already knowing what Poseidon was pointing to and refused to play his game.

**"She doesn't have a name?" Naruto asked, arching a brow.**

**"She does, it's just not translatable to human tongue," said Billy with a shrug. The eagle shrieked loudly, her wings spreading in pride as she did, making Billy roll his eyes. "Okay, well according to her, the closest translation would be 'the chick born in harmony of the nest made with the King's feather'."**

"That is seriously long winded." Leo shook his head, "She looks more like a Cindy."

**"Yeesh, and I thought your name was weird," said Naruto, looking at the eagle and ignoring the deadpan stare he got from the satyr. "Alright, your name is Miu (****美羽****) which stands for beautiful feather. How does that sound?"**

"Perfect for a beautiful creature." Hestia nodded, it was a wonderful, one her youngest brother nodded to as well.

**After Billy translated for him, the newly named Miu cried out, taking to the sky and looping before coming back to the demigod's shoulder. She nuzzled her head against the blond's and allowed him to pet her, much to his and Billy's amusement.**

"Aw, she likes it. A boy and his bird." Thalia snickered as Jason rubbed his chin.

Maybe he should get an eagle.

**"I'll take that as a yes," said a snickering Naruto. He dropped his hand and looked back at the satyr. "So, Billy, now what?"**

**"We could go over the Olympians I suppose," said Billy, scratching his fuzzy chin while Naruto and Miu looked at him curiously. "There's the Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus is the king of Olympus and the god of the sky and all in its domain... Which could be why Miu is so attached to you, he could be your father. It would be possible with the oath revoked."**

"No he isn't." said all the gods minus Zeus, who frowned actually. He wouldn't mind a son as powerful as Naruto. He was certainly noble and heroic enough along with using wind, one could easily make that mistake him as a son of the sky.

**"My father is not a god," said Naruto with a frown. "My mom said he was still dead."**

**"Okay, so that rules out a good portion of Olympians," said Billy, frowning in confusion at that. Was it just Naruto's connection with nature that brought Miu to him or was it something else?**

"A little of both, it seems." Artemis attested.

**The two continued to discuss the Olympians as they made their way to Camp Half-Blood, a name that slightly put Naruto off. **

"Oh yeah," Annabeth nodded, "He was treated less than human when growing up." That got winces all around.

**Billy started out by naming the primary twelve and their domains. Naruto felt that Hestia got gipped when it came to Dionysus' seat being offered, but he admired her for the sacrifice she made. **

Mr. D huffed at that but conceded to the boy's point while Hestia beamed.

**He was a bit conflicted on hearing that the new Twelfth Olympian was his new camp counselor, but shrugged it off as he continued to listen to Billy. To Naruto, the gods weren't as interesting as the goddesses, since there were not as many stories about them unless it concerned punishment that Naruto felt was a bit much. I.e. Artemis and the idiot that peeped on her **

"He deserved it!"

"Oh it was an accident." Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Says you." The huntress glared.

– **he'd have to write home about that one to Tsunade, she would probably claim Artemis as her new patron or matron or whatever it was, then drink to Ero-Sennin's memory **

"If only she was younger," Artemis pursed her lips, a super strong medically smart hunter? Who wouldn't want that?

– **and Athena and the spider thing.**

Annabeth shivered.

**Come to think of it, didn't his resurrected dad kind of hesitate against the Juubi in its incomplete form, which looked like a spider?**

"I would assume so." Poseidon said with mirth as Athena glared at him for mocking her amazing son.

**Naruto shook those thoughts off as Billy started to talk about Hera, Zeus' wife and sister – something that hardly made Naruto blink, considering his homeland was full of incest and he was sure that there was an Uzumaki who shacked up with his sister – but more importantly, also the queen of Olympus.**

**They finished with Hera and Amphitrite, the wife of Poseidon, coming to a close on Hades' wife/niece Persephone as they came across a sign that said "Delphi Strawberry Fields, No Trespassing."**

"Unless you're a demigod." Percy said with a smirk.

"Then trespass all you want!" Hermes cheered with a good laugh, ah, trespassing, good times.

**"...She could totally be your mother," said Billy. He pointed up at Miu, who was flying high above them to stretch her wings. "It could explain why Miu likes you!"**

"Not really, she's been down there for a while." Hades stated sternly, getting a glare from his sister that made the dead god roll his black eyes.

**"You said Persephone took mostly from her mother in abilities and is the wife of Hades, I'd say after she ate one of those fruits she probably lost a lot of contact with the sky," said Naruto. He looked behind him in amusement. "And I don't see any black flowers popping up behind me while I walk."**

"See, the boy agrees." The rich one nodded, "A good head on his shoulders."

"Amazing where he came from," Artemis joked and Aphrodite, along with Athena glared at her.

"He comes from me as well, sister."

"Apologies, Athena." Artemis said sincerely and Aphrodite coughed.

"Well?"

"You might want to get the tickle in your throat checked on." The maiden goddess smirked, getting the love goddess to huff and cross her arms.

**"I told you that was one case!" Billy said with a frown. He sighed. "Well, that leaves Aphrodite, goddess of love, lust, beauty and pleasure. Her kids know how to speak French like oui, which means yes, or their favorite pas très impressionnant, not very impressive."**

"Yeah, talking about mommy." The love goddess cheered happily.

**"Really?" Naruto blinked in confusion. "Why do they like to say that?"**

**"Aphrodite's daughters are expected to break boys' hearts to win her favor," said Billy, shaking his head. **

"True."

"Mom!"

"I'm just being honest sweetie."

**"A lot of guys at camp try to get their attention. I pity the bastard that actually falls in love with one. **

"Hey!" Jason frowned as Piper had narrowed eyes, they weren't all that bad.

**All previous attempts have been disastrous Well...except for one guy. He got lucky, though."**

"Yeah, he died." Hephaestus said gruffly and Percy winced at the reminded, he missed Beck.

**"And her sons?" Naruto asked, intrigued.**

**"Who knows, maybe she doesn't favor them because she compares them all to the Trojan Aeneas. **

"No I don't." the lady of doves pouted.

Though the Romans were letting out whistles and cheers for the founder of Rome, but to Athena's annoyance.

**If they have some special rite, the camp doesn't know about it," said Billy with a shrug.**

**"Oh...What does she usually look like?" Naruto asked, knowing that while the goddesses could change their appearance, they had certain forms they liked to take.**

"Anything~" the goddess giggled.

**"She appears as the one you love the most times ten," said Billy. He shuddered and rubbed his arms. "If I ever met her...I'd feel so bad for doing that to Bebe."**

The love goddess cooed, how sweet!

**"...Bebe?" Naruto asked in amusement.**

**"My girlfriend. She's a dryad, a land nymph. She lives inside a willow."**

**"...So you're dating a tree?"**

"Oh, blondie just schooled goat boy." Leo laughed out.

**"No! The spirit in the tree."**

**"I'm not judging you."**

**"But it's not like that!"**

**"Hey you don't have to lie to me, Billy."**

**"...You suck, Naruto."**

The chamber was filled with laughter as Hermes wiped a stray tear, "Oh man, that kid is good."

**"I've been told that a lot," said the snickering blond while his satyr friend glowered at him. He looked up at his happily soaring eagle and called to her. "Miu, come down, I think we're almost there!"**

**"What makes you-Oh..." Billy's words died on his lips as Naruto pointed at the tree at the top of the hill. **

Thalia gave a sad smile upon seeing her tree.

**"You, uh, you remembered that, did you?"**

**"I'm not an idiot...I'm just a slow learner," said Naruto, pouting at the unintentional insult.**

Athena squawked at that while Annabeth gapped. Poseidon let out a chuckle.

"Amazing for a legacy of yours to say that."

"Be silent, Squid God!"

**"I never, but, you, I..." Billy groaned when he saw Naruto crack a smile as Miu landed on Naruto's shoulder. "I hate you, Naruto."**

**"Oh don't say that, otherwise I'll have to try to get on your good side," said Naruto with a chuckle while he gave Miu's beak a small gentle stroke with the side of his finger. She crooned at the attention he gave her while they walked up the hill. Naruto grinned at his new friend. "Say, didn't you say something about me being the first demigod you retrieved?"**

"Wow, lucky him." Annabeth nodded, that was impressive for a satyrs first run.

"To be fair, Naruto is super tough." Percy added, getting a nod from his girlfriend.

**"...Yeah...Hey, yeah!" Billy perked up. "Holy crap, you're the first demigod I've ever brought back to camp!"**

**"I live to serve," said Naruto with a smile. "Thanks, Billy."**

**"Anytime, Naruto," said Billy, grinning back at his new friend. **

"Reminds me of another demigod powerhouse and a satyr." Nico smirked to Percy, getting the son of the sea to smile at that. Yeah, hopefully they saw more of Billy, he was cool for a new guy.

**They continued their slow peaceful march up what was called Half-Blood Hill – once again, Naruto frowned slightly at the name – and near the pine tree, Naruto saw a dragon, something he thought was only in legends.**

**After Naruto pointed it out, Billy waved him off and they kept walking. "Don't mind him. That's Peleus, the guardian of the Golden Fleece. As long as you don't try to touch it, he won't ... bother... you..."**

"Oh, claimed so fast?" Artemis asked her fellow goddess.

Aphrodite smirked, "But of course. He's earned it."

"Very true." Athena nodded as Artemis nodded as well. He defeated the Hydra in a single blow. Now even Heracles could boat that.

**Billy had stopped, staring at Naruto as soon as he stepped past the invisible boundary, making the blond arch his brow. Then his vision was engulfed in a red haze, making Naruto go wide-eyed.**

"Make over~!"

"Hopefully better than mine." Piper muttered, but her mother head her and pouted at that.

_**K-Kurama, is that you?!**_** He thought just a bit hopefully. There was no response, making Naruto's hope sink until he felt something change. **

"Aw, he misses his fox buddy." Nico pouted, that guy was funny.

**He looked at his arms, which looked a bit larger than before. He also noticed that his bare arms were now covered and he was dressed for a different weather. Looking down past his now sleeved arms, he saw that his sandals were still in place, and his strange pants had become darker in color. Weird.**

"Dark jeans, nice." Thalia grinned.

"You like Thalia?"

"Psh, shut it Annie. I'm a hunter here, plus I don't even know him."

"Maybe he'll smitten you again," Aphrodite grinned as Artemis glowered at her.

"Stop your nonsense."

"Make me." The goddess stuck out her tongue at her rival.

**Lifting eyes back to his arms, Naruto was happy to find orange on his arm, an orange jacket! He quickly slid the garment off and grinned at what he found. Back in black and orange, kicking ass and taking names was a jacket that was similar to the upper part of his jumpsuit when he was a kid. **

"He does pull off orange." Aphrodite begrudgingly said, not using the color that much herself.

**Well, aside from the collar being furred instead of just white. **

"Well, it is winter." Thalia commented and had to admit that the jacket sounded cool.

**Heck there was the same Uzumaki carving on the left shoulder. Turning it around, Naruto was ecstatic to find his clan's seal smack dab in the middle of his back.**

"Family connection and all." Piper smirked, it did sound cool to be from a family of ninjas.

**He looked at his arms, surprised to find his white t-shirt replaced with a blue long-sleeved shirt. **

"He does look simple amazing." Aphrodite nodded, her boy was so handsome!

**Miu chirped to him and flew from his shoulder, her talon catching something and nearly choking Naruto as she did. Quickly freeing the eagle's talon from the chord that was attached to it, Naruto followed the chord that was around his neck to a small green gem that made Naruto's eyes widen in shock. He thought the first's necklace was lost when he flipped out on Nagato!**

"Well, if it was jewelry, that's an easy fix." The beauty goddess brushed off as the smith and wealth gods rolled their eyes about the fixing and gems of their range of domain.

**"Naruto...your face!" Billy said in alarm, not realizing that Miu's cries or the light Naruto gave off when he was claimed had attracted the attentions of others.**

**"What, what happened to my face?" Naruto asked, dropping his necklace to put his hands on his face. Feeling nothing wrong, Naruto looked at his hands for any signs of dirt, blinking in confusion when his skin felt smoother than ever before. **

"No problem."

**His eyes widened in horror. "What happened to the calluses on my hands?!"**

"Oh Dite, you didn't." Ares bemoaned.

"What?"

"To a warrior, their calluses show their hard work in training, that's very important to them." Ares said, actually sounding smart for once.

"Well, it comes with the claiming, he'll just get them back." The goddess waved off.

**That was a sign of his hard work paying off, dammit!**

"See." The war god pointed out and the love goddess pouted, whatever.

**"Mr. Overtree, what are you...oh my," said a man attached to the body of a horse. Naruto could care less about the horse-man, his calluses were gone! The shit was that?!**

"No no, just ignore the horse-man on hill." Apollo joked with a snicker. Horse-man, ha!

**"Naruto, could you obsess less about your calluses and come say hello to your new activities director?" Billy asked, worried this would look bad if Grover-nope, too late. He's here, too.**

"Geez, since when did Grover get so big." Percy wondered with a joking smile.

"Who knows?" Annabeth laughed along with Thalia, man, their goat boy had gotten so far from the once scrawny kid he was.

**"Well there's something you don't see everyday," said the amused head goat. Grover Underwood was chuckling in amusement while the new son of Aphrodite stared in horror at his hands.**

"He's so chill now." Nico laughed, man, where did twitchy Grover go?

**"Grover, I can explain everything. He's not always like this I swear! Naruto, dammit, you're making me look bad!"**

"Dude needs to relax." Leo rolled his eyes, having met Grover a few times, "The head goat isn't like that."

**"You look bad?! I'll be a laughingstock of Konoha if I go back like this! Smooth hands! Civilians have smooth hands, shinobi have hands caked in sweat and ...grime..." Naruto seemed to finally notice he was no longer alone. **

"Amazing for your child to be all for that."

"Hush Artemis. He could still kick all your little hunters around like ragdolls." Aphrodite gloated, getting the young looking goddess to pout at the truth of that fact.

**He raised one hand awkwardly to the group of demigods, satyrs and the one horse-man. "Uh...Hi?"**

**Two bright lights appeared above him and Naruto turned his head in an effort to see them. "Oi! What's the big idea, shining lights on me? Billy, what's going on?"**

**"Y-Your mother...mothers...Uh, you've been claimed," said Billy, confused by the two lights above his head. **

Zeus turned to his daughter and the love goddess, "Something you two would like to tell us?" he joked, getting Poseidon to slap his knee in humor.

Athena turned red in the face with indignity while Aphrodite hummed at the prospect of it.

**One was large and pink, shaped like a dove, which explains the, uh, makeover. The other, however, was grey like an owl and much smaller next to the dove.**

**"Been a while since this has happened," said the horse-man softly before turning to the campers. "Camp, we have a new hero! All hail...erm..."**

**"Naruto Uzumaki." Billy supplied dutifully. He caught Grover nodding at him, making him stand a bit straighter at the praise.**

Percy couldn't take it, man, Grover really had come into his own since the war. He was so proud of him and the respect that his friend deserved.

**"Ah, yes, thank you, Billy. All hail Naruto Uzumaki, son of Aphrodite and legacy of Athena!"**

**While the campers got to their knees in front of him and Miu banked around a hedge before settling on his shoulder, Naruto reacted as his friends back home would expect him to.**

**"...What?"**

"Guess the goat didn't go over claiming." Jason mused with a quirked lip, it was funny to see after seeing the Apollo Naruto to this newbie Naruto (he still kicked ass though, that was for sure).

**The horse-man told the confused blond to follow him after the campers rose to their feet. A couple of pretty girls that were younger than him whispered together in a small group and he could feel something akin to hope come from them as they looked at him. **

"I think I know why," Piper grinned, "Naruto's seventeen."

Leo blinked, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You'll see~"

**Weird, but when was the first time anything a girl did make sense? Like Hinata's decision to confess her feelings to him in the fight against Nagato; touching, yeah, but **_**really**_** an inopportune moment to pick and it didn't lead to anything, not that he hadn't tried. He just didn't like Hinata like that. At least she was still willing to be his friend.**

"I don't know who this Hinata is," Aphrodite stated, "But she sounds like a disappointment."

**"Oi, Horse-guy, how is it I have two moms?" Naruto asked, **

"You don't." Athena frowned.

"Oh you'd like him to call you that." Aphrodite glared, no! He was her baby boy!

**waving at another girl that walked by as she waved at him. Man these campers were friendly. **

"Oh! Oh! The dense playboy type." Aphrodite giggled while clapping her hands, she rarely had one like that.

**"I mean, Billy said the Olympians did some 'weird' stuff, but um..."**

"I would never!"

"Now don't say that, Athena."

"Be silent you!"

**"My name is Chiron, not 'Horse-guy', Mr. Uzumaki," said Chiron with a frown as he looked at the boy. **

"I still like pony." Percy admitted for Tyson's word for the trainer of heroes.

**"And you don't have two mothers. You're a legacy, which is not unheard of, but very rare."**

**"Okay, yeah, but why did I get two lights?"**

**"Your ancestor, Athena, deemed you worthy off the bat to be claimed alongside Aphrodite's claim," said Chiron. **

"Of course I would." Athena nodded, he had done a spectacular job at saving his entire continent. He earn even more she personally believed.

**He looked at the farmhouse, which he told Naruto was called the Big House ("Stupid and obvious, how could anyone forget that name?"), nervously. "Things have been tense since the second Titanomachy."**

**"The war against the Titans," said Naruto recalling Billy telling him about it. That reminded Naruto, he wanted to meet this Percy kid. He seemed like an okay guy.**

Percy threw his hands in the air, "And I like this Naruto, like, a hundred times better already." He proclaimed.

"You just don't like Apollo Naruto since we're so close." Annabeth rolled her eyes at her beau.

"…Shut it Wise Girl." The son of the sea with a red cheeks and a broody pout on his face.

**"Quite. Now, I've been informed you would arrive shortly, the Head Counselor told me to keep an eye out for you...I don't think he knew that you'd be so easy to spot," said Chiron, amused while Naruto flushed slightly at being put under two spotlights earlier.**

"Well," Mr. D said, "After seeing his loud and obnoxious display from Olympus, it was hard not too."

**"I didn't ask for that...or for these clothes...by the way, where did these come from, anyway?" Naruto asked, a brow arched.**

**"Aphrodite deems it fit to show off her children during a claiming," said Chiron in amusement. "She 'perfects' you. I'm surprised she didn't get rid of the marks on your cheeks."**

"Oh, but they make him so cute."

**"They're not removeable," said Naruto to the centaur.**

**"I see. Your cabin is Cabin Ten, and...how old are you, Mr. Uzumaki? Sixteen?"**

**"Seventeen last month," said Naruto with a grin. Boy was **_**that**_** a party. After he helped rebuild the Ichiraku stand, he was treated to a night out by the village funds, many higher ups in the Shinobi Alliance thanking him for his help. Got even wilder after Lee had some of the sake he wasn't supposed to have.**

"Hm, sounds fun," Dionysus admitted, but the pointed look from his father made him pout.

**"Really? Oh dear..." said Chiron, cupping his chin in thought. "Drew won't like hearing that."**

"Suck it!"

"Piper McLean."

"…Sorry Lady Hestia." But you could hear she didn't mean it at all.

**"Who?" Naruto asked, tilting his head up and looking at Miu as she came in from her survey of the camp. "Hey Miu, is it big enough for you?"**

**He got a small croon while he stroked her beak, making Chiron look at him. "Interesting...that eagle, Miu was her name, yes?"**

"It's just an eagle." Percy said.

Zeus humph, "Just an eagle, say that to Dios." He mocked.

**"Beautiful feather," said Naruto smirking as he caught the irony of the name now while Miu gave a small cry at her name's meaning.**

**"...Very interesting." Chiron said, sounding like he was thinking about something. The centaur looked forward as they approached a pink cabin. **

"Your sons must love it."

"Thank you, Artemis, you know how much I love your input. And about my sons no less! Finally showing an interest?"

"Ha! You wish!"

"I do, I really do."

**He raised a hand and lightly knocked, the door opening to reveal a pretty girl of Asian descent, dressed like she just woke up for the day. Chiron sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Ms. Tanaka, the morning horn was blown forty minutes ago..."**

**"Ah, sorry Chiron, I must have slept through it," the girl said sweetly. **

"Brat." Artemis sniffed.

Piper groaned, "Oh you have no idea Lady Artemis."

"I pity you child."

"Thank you, I mean it."

**She noticed Naruto and smiled at him before frowning as she realized what his presence meant. "Another one?"**

**"Your new **_**older**_** brother," said Chiron, making the girl's eyes widen. **

Piper snickered, oh Drew was going to get it now.

**Chiron turned to Naruto, who had his brows furrowed in confusion. "Naruto, as the eldest of your cabin, you are now the cabin counselor. It's different for each cabin, but for Aphrodite, who has so many children like Apollo, she has the oldest take charge."**

"True." The gods nodded to this, each had their own little reasons on who should lead the rest of their children.

**"Why?" Naruto asked, simply out of curiosity.**

**"Because that's just how mom does it," said the girl with a frown as she looked at her **_**brother**_**. "I'm Drew Tanaka. And you are?**

"Your new boss." Annabeth smirked, never liking Drew's attitude.

**"Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto with a grin. Miu squawked and he chuckled before looking at her. "And this is Miu."**

**"Comes with a pet, that's a new accessory," said Drew flatly. She obviously didn't sound pleased with Naruto's arrival, but was tolerating it because of something. **_**Probably Chiron's presence,**_** Naruto thought. He shrugged it off though, she'd warm up to him eventually.**

"You might as well be warming up to a pit viper." Piper said in scorn.

**"Indeed," said Chiron, once more sounding like he was thinking about something while he looked at Miu. **

"Okay, what's up with the eagle?" Jason asked in wonder as Zeus rubbed his chin in equal wonder.

**He turned and looked back at Naruto. "I leave the cabin to you, Naruto. Drew should be able to help you get used to being counselor."**

**"Unless he doesn't want to be counselor..." Drew said suggestively, looking at Naruto intently, almost glaring at him without actually glaring at him.**

"She's actually trying to use it on her own brother?" Demeter frowned.

"Drew tends to do that a lot." Annabeth informed the goddess.

"You've certainly received a winner Aphrodite."

"Shut up you deer poop sniffer."

**"Ms. Tanaka, please don't abuse your gifts," said Chiron with a sigh. "The poor lad just got here."**

**"Yes, yes," said Drew, waving him off. She opened the door further, allowing Naruto to catch a glimpse of the **_**very**_** pink interior of the cabin. "Come on then, Naruto. Let me introduce you to the others."**

**"Sweet, I've always wanted siblings," said Naruto with a smile.**

"Aw, that's sweet of him." The mother smiled, "He certainly deserves them."

**"Please be ready by lunch at the latest," said Chiron, frowning at the girl.**

**"I'll do what I can to help my new brother get the rest of these lazy bums up," said Drew with a smile. **

"They aren't lazy, you hypocrite." Piper frowned, honestly, Drew was just the worst example of her mom's kids.

**Chiron nodded and trotted off, leaving Naruto alone with his sister. Well, at least he had Miu.**

**"Ah-ah-ah. No birds aloud except for-" The sky rumbled and Drew frowned. "Well if he's going to be like that...Fine, the bird can come."**

"Yes I said and she is an eagle, girl." Zeus frowned, bird, it was such a vague insult to a proud avian.

**"Eagle," said Naruto shaking his head as he stepped in. **

"Thank you!"

**He cringed at the blinding pink, it was way more than Sakura had on her head. Once the door was shut, the girls who were holding various trash bags or bins of clothes dropped them with a cheer, their hands raising above their head while Drew scowled at them.**

"Oh they are without a doubt happy." The daughter of McLean smirked, she would be too if she had to live with Drew as long as they had.

**"All of you need to shut up!" she said, her command making them begrudgingly do so. She turned to her new brother with arms crossed over her chest. "Welcome to Cabin Ten, Naruto. Now be a dear and relinquish your status back to me. It is after all too much for someone as new as you."**

"And now she is really trying." Aphrodite frowned, Naruto was far more worthy of leading the cabin to be honest.

**"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked. The smirk that was spreading across Drew's face suddenly turned into a shocked gape while the other girls in the cabin gasped and the guys started to whisper.**

"He has Charmspeak too?!" Piper exclaimed in surprise as even her mother was blinking in surprise.

"Well, no wonder he's so good at talking his enemies down." The goddess smirked, charm really did have the best qualities for a hero, that was for sure.

**"...Naruto, you **_**will**_** make me cabin counselor again," said Drew, glaring daggers at her older brother despite the kind tone in her voice. Miu shrieked at the underlining hostility she had spoken with and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.**

"Claw out her eyes!"

"Piper! You may not agree with one another, but that is too far. Honestly, crying for maiming your own sister!"

"I'm pro for it all the time." Ares said, glaring at Athena, who readily glared back.

"Ares, not helping." The girlfriend said.

**"With that kind of attitude, I can be sure I won't," said Naruto with a frown. Drew's face turned red with rage while their brothers and sisters smiled at the claim.**

**"Naruto, **_**I**_** am cabin counselor," said Drew sweetly, dropping her dagger-like glare. Miu shrieked again and Naruto smirked at his sister, flicking her in the forehead hard enough to make her stumble back onto a bed.**

"Take that!"

Aphrodite gave up on stopping her daughter's cheering of Drew being put down.

**"No, now you stay there until you decide to stop being a brat," said Naruto with a smirk while Drew's livid face glared at him. She started to rise and Naruto frowned. "I said **_**sit**_**, Drew." **

"Like a bit-!"

"Piper! I mean it!"

The Charmspeaker cowed from her mother's furious tone. Geez, she just got into it was all.

**Drew visibly struggled with herself before slowly sitting down. **

The McLean gaped, "We can overpower other chamrspeakers?" she asked her mother.

"Well, if you're strong enough, yes." She nodded, getting a giddy look from Piper.

**Naruto smiled again and nodded. "Good! Now when you decide to stop being a brat, you can help me get the hang of this counselor st-"**

**"I'll help you!" "No I will!" the cabin members quickly started to volunteer. Anything to keep Drew away from power over them again. **

"You go guys!" Piper cheered, man, she couldn't wait to see what a better entrance to camp would be like with Naruto as a counselor.

**Naruto blinked in surprise and smiled at his other siblings.**

**"Awesome, I could use the help! Thanks girls...and guys." He said with a pure smile. The cabin cheered again, and many would wonder why Cabin Ten was so happy as they walked by for an activity. Naruto was swarmed by his new cabin members, all of them asking questions like how old he was and where he was from. He told them he was from far away and would give them more after he got settled in. **

"I bet they would love all the stories he has." Annabeth smirked.

"I'm sure he's had a few romances to talk about." Piper snickered as her siblings would love that.

**They asked if he had any other supplies and he shook his head, making them nod in understanding. A younger girl, Lacy, who had blonde hair similar to his own, pulled into pigtails and some strange metal on her teeth, walked him around the cabin while the rest finished getting dressed. She explained that he was in charge of curfew, chores and a whole lot of other stuff that Naruto was sure he could do by himself with his clones. **

"Sweet!" Piper cheered, clone labor!

**He wouldn't though, considering his sisters looked like twigs compared to his friends back home and his brothers looked a bit too fragile for his liking.**

Artemis snickered as Aphrodite flushed, her kids could still fight though and look fabulous while doing so!

**Before heading out to lunch, Naruto told Drew to get in the shower and get ready for the day, making her scowl but oblige, lest she be embarrassed like she was in front of her cabin members a moment before. **

"I'd love to see that." Leo snickered, that lola was not cool, hot as hell, but not cool.

**Naruto shook his head at her attitude and became determined to clean her from it. Shunting that concern aside for now, he continued to listen to Lacy as she rambled on and on about what Drew used to do when she was Cabin Dictator.**

**"...and just before Chiron knocked on the door she was having me pull out clothes for her to choose from and then put in a pile just so I'd have to wash them and put them away," said Lacy with a frown, looking far too cute for a fourteen-year-old. **

"Wow, what a bitch." Thalia said at that, seriously, that was a bit much. Talk about abuse of power.

"Thank you, Thalia." Piper smiled at the hunter for saying it for her.

**Naruto chuckled at her face before looking at his chattering siblings and then at the window where Miu was perched.**

**"Well, you won't have to worry about that from me," said Naruto, pulling Lacy into a small hug that she returned gratefully. **

"Aw," the females cooed, so sweet.

**He let her go with a smile on his face and he grabbed his jacket. "As long as I've got this and this," he then pulled at his necklace, "I'll be good with whatever I wear."**

**"Like your sandals?" Lacy asked in bemusement. Not many guys could pull them off after all, but Naruto did.**

"Ninja sandals, hm." The fairest of them all mused.

**"Yep!" Naruto said with a smile. He got up from the too soft for its own good bed and stretched. There was a soft rumble that made Lacy look at him with a look of amusement on her face. The older blond could only laugh. "Guess it's that time." He went to the shower and knocked on the door. "Drew, lunchtime. Let's go, you heard the horse-guy!"**

Apollo and Hermes snickered with the demigods, horse-guy, ha!

**"Chiron," said Lacy with a giggle while Drew groaned.**

**"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," said Naruto with a chuckle. He opened the door and his siblings filed out in twos, Lacy waiting for him and scooting behind him as Drew huffed and went to get dressed quickly before rushing out the door after the group that left before her. Naruto looked down at Lacy and smiled at her, boosting her confidence a bit more and letting her run out after the former dictator while Naruto chuckled. As he left his cabin and shut the door, Miu took to the air from the windowsill, flying in the sky with a shriek.**

**Lunch was an interesting affair, demigods giving some of their food to the hearth in tribute to the gods. Naruto bowed his head and gave it to his mother and ancestor, dropping a bit for Hades to ask that he go easy on his dad for any sins **

"Amazing." Hades hummed, liking the Aphrodite version of the boy as well.

**and then asking for Hestia to help him make good decisions to help his family like she did. The hearth seemed to get a bit warmer after his prayers.**

"He really is a special one." The hearth goddess smiled brightly, so rare was it someone prayed for her.

**Naruto took a seat at the head of the table, Lacy on his left and his brother Mitchel on the right. Drew was at the far end of the left, a bit of space between her and their brother Erik. There were whispers from the other tables, but the First, Second, Third, Eighth, and Thirteenth tables were empty for no reason in particular, well the second because as Billy said: "Hera doesn't have affairs, that's her husband's job." **

Percy snickered, "Grover said the exact same thing."

Zeus huffed at that while Hera smirked, smart goat.

**And then Artemis' Hunters were probably out hunting, the former member of Cabin One leading them. **

Thalia beamed at her mention.

**But it was strange, wasn't that Percy kid the son of Poseidon? Cabin Three?**

"I'm at school." Percy answered.

"Nightmares for you dude," Leo whistled.

**Before Naruto could wonder more on this, Lacy asked him a question that he missed. Blinking, Naruto looked at his sister. "What?"**

**"I said 'how did you beat Drew's charmspeak?" Lacy asked him again, making the table hush while Drew scowled at Lacy. **

"Simple, he's has it and is better with it." Piper said, parroting her mom's answer.

**The look was broken as Miu flew in, shrieking before landing with a few flaps of her wings on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto lifted a small piece of meat, pig he thinks, for her to nibble on. While Miu gobbled it down, Mitchel found his voice.**

**"He probably has his own charmspeak, Lacy," said Mitchel. The boy got a few curious looks and he said. "What? We all know it takes one charmspeaker to be immune to another, and Naruto's a guy, so that makes it stronger."**

"True," Piper nodded, it worked wonders on the opposite sex.

**"...My what-speak?" Naruto asked, both he and Miu giving Mitchel looks like he had grown a second head.**

Aphrodite giggled while clapping her hands, "Oh, he doesn't even know. How exciting!"

**"Charmspeak," said Lacy. "It's something Aphrodite-"**

**"Mom," said Naruto pointedly. He thought it was stupid that demigods would have to call their 'godly parents' anything other than what they were: Mom or Dad.**

"He does have a good point." Frank nodded, but usually the kids said it more out of respect.

**"...Mom," said Lacy with a small smile. "Can do. It lets the user manipulate whoever they're speaking to, and usually doesn't work on other charmspeakers or members of the same sex, but you must have a lot of practice with yours on girls."**

"Well, he has charmed a few in his time," Aphrodite said, recalling some of Naruto's adventures from Apollo's story, he smittened many a girl.

**"Okay well, I don't charmtalk or whatever," said Naruto with a shake of his head. "I mean, if I did, I did it against Nagato to make him stop his rampage for revenge, but you just said it doesn't work on members of the same sex, so I couldn't have done it on him."**

"But, but you do." Aphrodite frowned, of course he did!

**"**_**Charmspeak**_**," said Drew with a scowl. "Is a **_**rare**_** gift **_**mom**_** gives to her children."**

**"Sure, maybe there's some genjutsu you can use just by talking. And I have the Sharingan buried deep in my DNA," said Naruto with a snort while he took another piece of meat and ate it.**

"Wow, he's so disbelieving about it," Piper blinked in surprise.

"Stubborn like his grandmother." Poseidon snickered as he was glared at.

**"Naruto, you can charmspeak," said Mitchel. "You just heard Lacy say that it doesn't work on other charmspeakers, and earlier Drew was using charmspeak to get you to step down!"**

**"Listen Mitchel, I don't have charmspeak. I just say what I feel is right," Naruto said with a shrug, making Miu squawk at the jostle she got. He apologized by feeding the brown feathered eagle another piece of meat. "No charm to it."**

Aphrodite rubbed her chin, "Actually, that might make it more powerful. He feels that he is just speaking his mind, thus he fully believes in his words, thus they are more powerful. Interesting. Plus with his natural charisma, yes, in charmspeaking I would say he would be even better then you, Piper."

The daughter of love whistled, she knew her charmspeak was powerful, but Naruto's to be even stronger? Scary, yet very cool.

**The members of Cabin Ten just stared at him in disbelief. He had to have charmspeak, there was no other explanation to Naruto being able to just shake off Drew's orders. Before any of them could continue Naruto looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. A girl with blonde hair like honey and grey eyes that had a bit of red around them nervously approached them, looking up at the sky as she got closer.**

Percy frowned along with Annabeth, "Did you-" the girl trailed off.

"Get kidnapped earlier." The son of the sea frowned, "I think so."

Annabeth gave a side glare to the queen of heaven, who in turn didn't look bothered by it at all.

**Naruto saw the girl mouth the word 'please', making him furrow his brow in confusion. When she stood right next to him, the girl swallowed before she spoke.**

**"Your name is Naruto right?" she asked, looking as professional as she could. Naruto nodded, but she pressed on. "Naruto Uzumaki?"**

"And boy meets girl~" Aphrodite sung out as Percy blanched along with Annabeth.

"He's my nephew!"

"When has that ever stopped any of us?" the love goddess asked, referring to the gods.

The daughter of wisdom groaned while Percy had a frown on his face. This Naruto didn't know Annabeth, he knew they would just be friends, he was sure of that with no doubt.

**"Yeah, that's me," said Naruto with a grin. He scratched the underside of Miu's beak. "This is Miu, and I'm sure you know my cabin by now."**

**"Hi Annabeth!" said most of the members of Cabin Ten. Annabeth waved at them with a small smile before looking back at him.**

**"Naruto...C-Can you tell me if you've met a boy named Percy Jackson?" Annabeth asked, her breath hitching at saying his name.**

"So I am missing." Percy frowned.

"Earlier." Annabeth noted, her voice tight as Percy hugged, knowing she was upset.

**"I've heard of him, but I haven't seen him yet," said Naruto, a bit miffed at not meeting the Hero of Olympus yet. Seriously, the guy sounded really cool, **

"Thank you," Percy chirped, glad to have at least one Naruto on his side.

**but now Naruto was starting to think he was one of **_**those**_** guys that thought they were too cool, like Sasuke. **

"Percy then blanched, "I am nothing like that duckbutt traitor." The boy cried out as Annabeth rubbed his arm.

"We know, Seaweed Brain, just Naruto hasn't met you yet."

"Still," the sea child pouted.

**He could accept Sasuke's dick-like attitude, having grown up with it, but he really didn't like other guys who acted like him.**

**"Oh..." Annabeth said, her head falling and her feelings of depression washing over Naruto like a bucket of cold water. Naruto shuddered minutely from the feeling and looked at his sad siblings while Annabeth walked away.**

"Being an empathy must suck at times." Hazel winced, all that negativity.

**"Poor thing," said his sister Alexandra. "Since Percy went missing, she's be barely able to keep it together."**

"Too proud to show weakness." Thalia stated in amusement, getting a mock glare from her friend.

**"Percy is missing?" Naruto asked, going over the conversation he and Billy had about the boy in his head. Naruto's eyes widened as he recalled the past-tense Billy used. He looked back at Annabeth and saw her sit down at Cabin Six's table, she was a daughter of his ancestor.**

"Family bonding time soon, I can feel it." Hestia smiled brightly, oh, Naruto would get the young daughter of wisdom buck up.

**"Been missing for a few days," said Mitchel with a shake of his head. "Just up and vanished one day after going to bed the day before. We searched the whole camp, but no such luck. Here one day, gone the next. Been driving poor Annabeth up the walls."**

"Your mom was beside herself." The blonde told her beau, getting the boy to sigh out at that, poor mom.

**Miu crooned and Naruto consoled her by stroking the underside of her beak, knowing that she as an animal was affected by the dark emotions filling his table. He looked at his meal, feeling bad for comparing Percy to Sasuke when he was actually missing. **

"I forgive you." Percy forgave.

**Naruto excused himself and dumped the rest of his meal in the hearth, apologizing for ending the meal so rudely and thanking them for hosting him – those ninja classes on manners were useful after all – before he went over to cabin six's table.**

"Where he would be welcomed with open arms." Athena stated.

**The children of Athena looked up at his arrival, his claiming appearing over his head again making Naruto wave at it in annoyance. He was claimed already, wasn't he?**

"I wanted to remind them." The weaver smirked, getting a few eye rolls.

**"You want to sit down?" offered one of the boys, he had the same blond hair as Annabeth, who had disappeared from the pavilion, and the same eyes.**

**"No thanks," said Naruto with a shrug. "Can you tell me where Annabeth went? I want to ask her something."**

"Ask her out?"

"Leo!" Annabeth glared as Percy joined her.

The Latino held up his hands, "Joke, joke! Seriously, chill you two!"

The glares didn't lessen.

**"She probably went back to the cabin," said the boy. "I'm Malcolm, I was there when you got claimed earlier."**

**"Oh yeah, that..."**

**"...So Aphrodite's cabin, huh?"**

**"What about it?"**

**"Nothing...Just be grateful you're not Butch's brother. He's a nice guy, but the crap he gets for his mom..."**

"Ponies and rainbows." Leo snickered.

"Dude," Frank frowned, he like Iris, she was very sweet once you met her.

"Sorry," Leo snickered, not sounding very sorry.

**"Who's his mom?"**

**"Iris, Goddess of Rainbows."**

**"Ouch."**

**"Yeah, but like I said, he's a nice guy."**

**"Well, thanks Malcolm, I'm gonna go see if I can get Annabeth to talk to me," said Naruto with a nod of his head while Malcolm shrugged.**

**"Good luck. Without her, I'm in charge and quite frankly it kind of sucks. That and seeing her sulk is really weird after seeing her so happy for so long."**

Annabeth flushed, "Sorry Malcolm." She amended, but at least he was happy she was happy. He was a good second in command.

**Naruto stood on the steps of Cabin Six, looking up at the owl that was over the doorway and then back at Miu.**

**"I dunno if Athena will let you go in, Miu," said Naruto apologetically. The eagle caught the drift and flew off towards Cabin Ten, where she was oddly welcomed with 'open arms'. Naruto felt bad that he had to send her away, but he really wanted to talk to Annabeth. Something was telling him to help her out, and doing so he would be rewarded with more than just gratitude, but something of equal reward. **

"That grand wisdom insight?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

"Probably." Annabeth nodded, "I mean, I have notes on his dad, so something might come up and he gets it. So yes, wisdom insight." She nodded proudly of her nephew.

**Curious about what that inkling meant, Naruto raised his hand and knocked on the door of the cabin. He waited a few seconds, shifting awkwardly on his feet.**

**Just when he thought it was time to go, the door cracked open and Annabeth looked at him with her jaw clenched, as though she was trying not to cry. He could tell she had been by tearstained cheeks and the red puffy eyes she had. **

Percy felt horrible at the sight of it, but it was fine, they would meet up soon…ish.

**Naruto felt bad that Annabeth felt this way, not knowing how she was feeling personally, but empathetically.**

**"Uh, hi Annabeth," said Naruto, smiling sheepishly. "Look, I know now isn't exactly the best time, but, um, I'm sort of-"**

**"You're a legacy of Athena," said Annabeth with a nod. "Malcolm told me. It's all the cabin can talk about at lunch."**

"Curious about the boy no doubt." Hera stated, always liking her step-daughter's children due to their unique birth.

**She was really strong for not letting her emotions get the best of her, but sometimes you had to let go. **

"Let it go~!" Apollo sang out, "Let it go!" he hummed and wrote that down, "That is a keeper." He smiled.

**Naruto smiled a bit, recalling a similar experience after Jiraiya died. Looks like he was going to be playing Iruka's role this time around.**

"Thanks Naruto." Annabeth smiled, he really was a good guy, no matter which version of him it was.

**"Sorry if that bothers you," said Naruto. "I just...I want to know more about Athena. I know she's the goddess of wisdom and honorable warfare, but the second one really doesn't make sense. What is honorable warfare?"**

"A good question." Athena smiled, glad the boy wished to know more about her.

**Annabeth seemed to gain a gleam in her eye, explaining it as best she could to the blond before her. He kept her talking about her mother and his ancestor, keeping her mind off of Percy for the time being. **

"Good job," the war goddess praised as Percy pouted playfully to Annabeth. The blonde just giggled softly.

**He was invited in after she talked about weapons, when Naruto remembered he was literally without a kunai, shuriken or anything else. So before he could even finish asking about what the demigods usually fought with, Annabeth pulled him into the weapon's shack.**

"So what's he going to go for?" Ares wondered with interest.

**"We're the best suited to help a demigod pick their weapon if they don't want to make their own," said Annabeth proudly, her eyes cleared up and back to their normal grey. "So...what do you think?"**

**Naruto looked over the options. There were a lot of swords, which made him frown. He wasn't a sword guy. That was Sasuke's shtick. **

"A spear?" Thalia asked.

"Go for the bow!"

"He already has one with you Apollo, no, he needs something else." The love goddess informed, getting a pout from the archery god.

**He liked getting up close and personal, hand to hand was always fun. He used kunai and shuriken to cover his long range weaknesses, but there wasn't any of those anywhere. Maybe he could make them in Arts and Crafts like Annabeth said he could. Then something stuck out to him, something that called to him.**

"What, what?" Leo asked eagerly.

**His feet moved him and his eyes scanned the rack of weapons for what was reaching for him. He found it at the edge of the long range weapons, leaning against the wall, not even on the rack. It was caked in dust, but still beautiful in Naruto's eyes, unused but full of potential.**

"True, he is an unorthodox fighter." Athena mused, wondering what long range weapon it was.

**A simple Bo staff, but it was far from being just a staff, something deep within him told him so. Caps that had silver paint chipping off of them covered both ends. The staff itself was a faded bronze and had an obvious gap at the center. **

"Lame," Leo frowned, dude could do so much better.

**Naruto reached for it, grabbing one half that slid off of the other, revealing a sharp surprise that Naruto was all too familiar with from the war. **

"Not quite, elf," Ares said, "Things like those always have a surprise in the middle of 'em."

**Flashes of fighting against Madara's shadows had him stiffen before he came back at Annabeth's voice calling his name.**

"Oh, so he has experience with it. Perfect." The war goddess nodded, familiarity with a weapon was important after all.

**"I'll take it," said Naruto, grabbing the other end and flipping it expertly in his hand so that the other sharp tip was away from his palm. He began an intricate dance, one he didn't know where he picked up – possibly ingrained from his fighting in the war – but one that was memorized all the same. He finished by connecting the staff, clicking it together with a grin.**

"Guy just did one of those kung fu moves, right?" Jason asked Piper, who nodded, amazed by the flurry of moves.

"Oh yeah, he would do well as a stunt guy."

"Sweetie, with a face like that, he can do his own stunts."

"True."

**"But...Surely you want something else," said Annabeth weakly. The guy would get killed if he ran out there with that old thing.**

"She obviously hadn't heard about the Hydra yet." Hazel smirked.

Piper added, "Or seen him fight."

Annabeth flushed, "Yes yes, laugh it up." She added. Still, a weird choice for a weapon.

**"No, I want this," said Naruto, nodding as he looked at it. A smile spread across his face. "It feels right."**

"And for a weapon, you always go with your gut. And then you stab the gut of your enemies."

"How…poetic, Ares."

"Thanks." The war god beamed, not even noticing Apollo's sarcasm.

**"...I can't stop you," said Annabeth, still a bit unsure about his choice. "But I really don't think its smart."**

"A legacy of Athena, not smart?" Poseidon said a mock shocked tone.

"Stupid fish face."

"Love you too, owl brat."

**"'The smartest thing you can do is to follow your gut,'" said Naruto with a grin, quoting Jiraiya. His quote made Annabeth's eyes go wide.**

"Ooh, someone's heard that one before." Piper stated with a grin.

"About to learn how they're related to each other it seems." Jason nodded, good for them.

**"Where...Where did you hear that?" she asked him.**

**Naruto blinked and his smile died down. "My sensei Jiraiya."**

**"J-Jiraiya no Gama?" she asked hesitantly. "Six foot tall, white hair and...and toad sage, Jiraiya?"**

"So that's what he looks like," Apollo mused, they never talked about him much in his Naruto's story.

**"You know Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked, nearly dropping his new weapon in shock. How was that even possible?!**

"Heard of him." Annabeth corrected.

**"Di immortales," said Annabeth. She rushed back into the main room of Cabin Six, Naruto quickly following after her. The daughter of Athena scoured the bookshelf, asking herself what she did with it. She ran over to one of the bunks shoved to the side of the room and began nearly tearing it apart before she found what she was looking for. **

"Eureka!"

"Be quiet Leo!"

**A dark leather bound book with very familiar kanji written on the front in bright yellow.**

"Nice, give your kids Japanese owl pellets."

Athena snorted, like she would do that. But she was interested what was in that book.

**"'Yondaime Hokage'," said Naruto, his eyes widening.**

**"You can read it?!" Annabeth asked, looking at the kanji with wide eyes. "It's like a mix of Japanese and Cantonese, I can't make sense of it, the inside is Greek, **

"See." Athena smirked as Ares gritted his teeth at being wrong, stupid owl girl.

**but...Naruto, who is this man to you?"**

"Well, you see…" Jason trailed off with a smile.

**"...He's...He's my father, why?" Naruto asked.**

"You're about to find out." Annabeth smiled widely as she held the book tightly.

**"Because Naruto, he's my brother," said Annabeth. "Minato Namikaze was a son of Athena."**

"The reveal is out!" Hermes smirked, "Nice ending to a chapter."

Annabeth nodded as she closed the book and put it down, "Yeah, for sure. Oh man, I can't for the next chapter!"

"Hopefully we come in." Leo smirked, oh man, was that going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 3: Training**

"Here you go Percy." Annabeth smiled to her beau, getting him to roll his eyes.

"Fine." He said sounding annoyed, but he still had a small smile on his face.

**"A-A son of Athena?" Naruto said, blinking in confusion before it clicked. "Wait, does that mean Athena's my grandmother?!"**

"I know, I pity you." Poseidon nodded mocking as Athena just gave him a dull glare.

**"Seems that way," said Annabeth with equal surprise. A legacy only one generation away, he's almost eligible to be in her cabin.**

"I'd let him let stay." Athena said in an honest tone.

Aphrodite glared at her, "No, he'll stay in my cabin, thank you very much."

"Then I pity him for having to stay in that Barbie house." The wisdom goddess sniffed.

**"...Does that make you my aunt?" Naruto asked, a smile spreading across his face.**

"Yes." Annabeth nodded with a grin.

**"W-well technically yes-" Annabeth started to say, only for Naruto to cut her off.**

**"Sweet! I'm gonna call you Aunt Annabeth!" He said with a blinding smile. Annabeth blinked before frowning a bit.**

The blonde blanched as Percy sniggered at that.

**"Please don't call me that." She said.**

**"Okay...Aunt Annie," said Naruto, grinning widely.**

"I like it," Thalia laughed openly.

"Shut up Thalia!"

**"Definitely not." Annabeth said flatly.**

**"What about Auntie Anne?" he asked innocently.**

"Oh even better." The hunter smirked as Annabeth glowered at her.

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"No!"**

**"Anna-oba?"**

"Not the Japanese nicknames." The grey eyed girl groaned.

**"...You're not going to stop until I say yes, are you?" Annabeth asked dryly.**

**"Nope!" Naruto said with a grin. He was having far too much fun with this.**

"Jerk," Annabeth pouted with crossed arms.

**"Fine." Annabeth said, giving her nephew a stern look. "Just not in public."**

"No! Don't agree! Grr, shut up Thalia!" the blonde shouted at the hunter who was holding her sides in laughter.

**"You got it, Anna-baba." Naruto said with a grin. Annabeth just shook her head in exasperation.**

"Wasn't that some DBZ character?"

"Leo!"

**The blond son of Aphrodite's grin fell slightly as he looked at the book in Annabeth's hands as she started to flip through it. He thought about the war once again, his father's reanimated corpse fighting alongside him in their tailed beast forms, helping Naruto get some near-fatal blows on Obito. He knew that Minato was his father and that he was a strong and smart shinobi, but that was it actually. After Madara was defeated, all of the revived shinobi crumbled back into dirt, his father included. He hardly got to know the man.**

"I sense some bonding time coming." Frank said as Annabeth looked interested at the prospect.

**"Annabeth." His voice was softer and carried weight in it that hadn't been there before. She looked at him curiously, seeing him look at the book longingly. "C-Could I see that?"**

"Of course." The blonde child of wisdom nodded, her other would certainly do so.

**"Of course," she said, handing Naruto the book. Annabeth watched as he took it carefully, as though it could turn into dust as soon as he touched it. His brows furrowed as he looked at the lines in the book. He flipped through the pages, the same confused look on his face.**

"I know the feeling." Percy nodded in condolences as he had issues with reading ancient Greek when he first started out.

**"I...I can't read this," he said. Annabeth immediately gained a look of understanding.**

**"It's in Ancient Greek," she said. "I could teach you how to read it."**

**"Really?" Naruto asked, a bit surprised. His smile became splitting it was so wide. "Thanks Annabeth!"**

"Aw, isn't that nice." Piper teased playfully.

"Scared he'll like me more?"

"Psh, I'll be the favorite." The charmspeaker said assurance, getting Annabeth to roll her eyes playfully.

**"Let's go to a table and we'll start off with the alphabet," said Annabeth, going to one of the work tables covered in papers, strategies of old kings and generals from different eras spread across it, cleaning it a bit to make some room for them.**

"It should be a bit more organized." Athena pointed out as her daughter flushed.

"But it's easier to know where stuff is like that to be honest." Her mother just made a hum at the statement.

**"...This is going to take a while isn't it?" Naruto asked, a bit hesitant to begin a 'class'. He leaned his staff against a wall by the bunks and quickly joined her by the table.**

**"Well yeah, it's not like you can just learn Ancient Greek in a day," said Annabeth with a snort. **

"Great," Annabeth huffed, "He's going to show off the clones."

"You're sooo jealous."

Annabeth pinched Percy's arm with pink cheeks, "Shut it." She mumbled as the boy said ouch, but was still grinning at her.

**"You have to put in hours of effort, it could take months before you could read Ancient Greek without struggling. Usually year round campers get it down in their first year."**

**"...Months, huh?" Naruto asked, dropping the journal on the desk. He lifted his hands into his favorite – or coined, depending on who you asked – seal. "****Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!****"**

**Annabeth covered her face with her arms as smoke suddenly exploded around her, and she cut through it with her knife getting a popping sound. **

"Knifing your own nephew?"

"It suddenly exploded in my cabin, forgive me for being jumpy Thalia."

**When the smoke fully cleared, her eyes widened as filling the room to the brim with Naruto duplicates, all grinning at her. There was even one hanging from the rafters of the cabin by his feet, while about half of them had claimed the bunks to the side as seats. The rest were either seated atop the bookshelves or standing around her with their arms crossed or their hands on their hips.**

"Every girl's fantasy come to life."

"Aphrodite!" Artemis hissed.

"What" the goddess blinked, any girl would be drooling at a sight like this.

**"Wha-What is this?" Annabeth asked.**

**"My favorite jutsu!" A Naruto, hopefully the original, said with a blinding grin. "The Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a forbidden A-rank jutsu that lets me make 'shadow clones' of myself from my chakra. I'm my own army and the best part is, every experience a clone gets before it dispels I retain for myself!"**

"And cue jealous fit of the century."

"Oh be quiet, Piper." Annabeth pouted as the Native American grinned. She wasn't jealous…she wasn't! Okay, she was. But how could she not be?!

**"You lucky jerk...And they're corporeal," said Annabeth, poking one of the clones in the chest, making him bat away her hand with a smirk. She frowned at it and punched it in the arm, making it pop and making her gasp in surprise.**

**"Oh, yeah, but they're extremely fragile," said Naruto with a chuckle, his clones grinning while in the back a couple of clones broke into a fight. They dispelled each other and Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They're insubordinate, too. Idiots."**

"A terrible down side." Hermes stated with a shake of his head, but they'd be wonders for business.

**"Cloned from the best!" One chirped before another dispelled it with a hard punch. Naruto smirked at his clones before looking back at the awed Annabeth.**

**"Do you know what I would do to be able to do something like this?" Annabeth asked him. "Can you teach me?"**

"Ooh, sorry Annabeth," Hazel winced, "You need chakra."

"Stop rubbing it in!" the grey eyed girl whined with a pouty pout.

**"Yeah, see...it's forbidden for a reason," said Naruto, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly while some of the clones began to flip through the books on the shelves, able to read the English texts. "The technique costs so much chakra that it would kill anyone with less than jonin level reserves. Lucky for me, I've got at least two Kage's worth on my own. Heck, this batch barely cost a tenth of my reserves."**

**Annabeth just sat down and rubbed her head as she took this all in. From what she read from her mother's journal about Minato, chakra had to be trained from a young age in order to be used. It allowed the mortals of the moving continent, or the Isle of Letoides as it was once called before it expanded in size, to do amazing feats, but this...she never expected a legacy of all people to have the ability to learn as fast as he wanted to. **

Athena was beaming in pride at that mention.

**And being a son of Aphrodite, Naruto was attractive naturally, and already there were whispers around the camp, so went the gossip at her table from her sisters, about him. If it ever got out that he could fill the camp with clones of himself...Poor guy would never be left alone.**

"True." Piper nodded, the girls at camp were like that at times.

"Dude have them flocking to him in droves." Leo whistled but rubbed his chin, "Think he needs a wingman?"

"Leo."

"Wha? Just asking is all." The pyro waved off Jason's look.

**"So what do you want us to do?" Naruto asked, breaking Annabeth from that line of thought. She looked around at the expectant and curious blonds looking at her, making her smirk and stand up.**

"Direct those troops Annie."

"Oh you know I will. Time for super teaching."

"Poor guy." Percy muttered, but the playful slap to his shoulder meant his girlfriend heard him.

**"Alright, on the bookshelf is several copies of Ancient Greek for beginner books, lets get started on that," said Annabeth. The clones immediately looked to the others swarming the bookshelves and Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.**

**"Guess they were a step ahead of you," he said with a chuckle.**

"Good policy." Annabeth snorted in amusement, oh that looked fun.

**After an hour of the beginner books, Naruto had the basics down, though he nearly collapsed from the information intake when the clones dispelled all at once. Annabeth guessed that made sense, considering that the human – and demigod – brain could only handle so much at a time. **

"Still, getting the basics down that fast. It's very good." Athena nodded as Poseidon rolled his eyes. Order, she sounded so smug.

**They ended the lesson there, Annabeth a bit hesitant to do any more despite Naruto's urging. She wanted to see how he did with his chosen weapon anyway on the training field. The second she said the word 'training', Naruto's eyes lit up excitedly. The blond moved so fast he didn't wait for Annabeth to finish telling him where to go.**

"Finally, we get so see some action." Ares praised, seriously, it was getting boring.

**She managed to catch up with him and show him to the sparring grounds where a couple of brutish kids were. They all had the same Camp Half-Blood shirt on but over that wore camouflaged jackets. Off to the side was a girl dressed in the same manner with a spear in hand, watching two of the guys roll around on the ground. **

"I think Cabin Five is going to get owned by another new guy." Percy smirked, as Ares snarled at him.

No they wouldn…damn, they might.

**She looked up at their arrival.**

**"What's up, Owl-head?" she said, smirking at Annabeth. Naruto knew it was a derogatory name, but from the smirk and her posture could tell she meant it all in good fun. Reminded him of Sasuke calling him Dobe or himself calling the jerk Teme.**

"We're better then when we were younger," the blonde smirked, "That's for sure."

**"Nothing much, Clarisse," Annabeth said. She gestured to him. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, new counselor of Cabin Ten. Naruto, this is Clarisse LaRue, counselor of Cabin Five."**

**"...Ares, right?" Naruto asked. Clarisse's smirk grew.**

**"Not bad for a newbie. Time for initiation?" she asked, a bit eager to go for it.**

"Really?" Percy asked in a dry tone.

"They just don't do it in front of you anymore." Annabeth informed him, getting the raven haired boy to frown, not cool.

**"No, Clarisse," said Annabeth, shaking her head. "I just want to see how good he is with his weapon."**

**"A Bo staff?" Clarisse asked, looking at the long stick Naruto held in one hand and rested on his shoulder. She smirked. "Not a spear or a sword?"**

**"Spears have a tip that's off balance and my best friend back home has a sword for his shtick." Naruto said with a shrug. **

"Got to be original." Apollo nodded in approval.

**There was a familiar shriek and Naruto looked up as Miu swooped in and landed on his unoccupied shoulder. "I was wondering where you were."**

**Miu crooned once more as he rubbed his finger under her beak, all the while Clarisse and Annabeth watched the interaction in confusion.**

"I know, we all are." Leo nodded, "That is one weird bird."

"Eagle." Zeus corrected sternly.

Hades rolled his eyes, "It's a bird, face facts." Zeus just glared at him.

**"What's with the bird?" Clarisse asked, getting an insulted cry from Miu.**

**"Hush Miu, she didn't mean anything by it." Naruto said, calming the eagle. "Miu is a-"**

**"Golden eagle," said Annabeth, looking at the bird of prey with interest.**

"Thank you." Zeus said as Annabeth smirked.

**"Well, yeah, but I was gonna say she's a friend," said Naruto with a grin while Miu gave him a small croon for his soft stroke along her beak. "She sorta got attached to me while Billy and I were coming to camp."**

**"It could be a sign from Zeus," said Annabeth quietly, trying to figure out why the King of Olympus' sacred bird was with Naruto.**

"Because he liked the little windy thingy." Poseidon stated knowingly as he grinned to his brother.

"It wasn't a thingy, it was amazing." The king huffed.

**"Nah, she would've told Billy something on our way here," said Naruto looking at his eagle with a grin. "She just decided to come along for the ride. Right, Miu?" Miu cried out again, making him chuckle. He may not know what she said exactly, but he got the gist of it from the feelings in her voice. **

"See, own free will, Poseidon."

"Yes yes." The sea god waved off his pompous brother.

**He looked back at Annabeth with his grin still in place. "So are we going to do this or what?"**

**"Sure, let's just-"**

**"Hold on there, Owl-head," said Clarisse, cutting Annabeth off and getting their attention. "I think I should test the new guy. He is taking Silena's job you know."**

Annabeth winced, "Yeah, she'd want to see what he can do."

"How bad was she with Drew?" Piper asked.

"I think she once broke Drew's arm for bad mouthing Silena."

"Ouch, good on her." The charmspeaker nodded, Drew deserved it.

**"Clarisse, I don't think-"**

**"Who's Silena?" Naruto asked, blinking. Both of the girls looked at him like he was in the process of growing a second head before Clarisse's eyes narrowed.**

**"Silena Beauregard was the best counselor that Cabin Ten ever had and was one of the biggest heroes of the Second Titanomachy," said Clarisse, her voice dangerously stern. **

The warriors of Manhattan nodded to that and Piper had a smirk on her face while her mother gave a sad sigh at the loss of her eldest child.

**"That bitch **_**Drew**_** was not worthy of taking her job and now I want to see if you are, blondie. Right now, you're teetering to the side of **_**not**_** being worthy. I don't care what Billy said you did to that Hydra."**

"I think she's going to eat those words." Annabeth muttered.

"Yeah, but we still get to see some action with Naruto and his weapon." Jason added, sounded like a good time if he was honest.

**Naruto blinked at that and grinned at the challenge. "I'll show you that I am, and when we're done, you can tell me more about Silena. She sounds awesome!"**

"And there's that cheerful nature to him." Nico pointed out, "He's different from Apollo Naruto."

"Probably because he didn't 'die'." Thalia said with a frown.

**"You should probably get ready to sweat and bleed, Blondie," said Clarisse, gesturing to his jacket and the shirt he was wearing. Naruto looked down at his jacket with conflicting emotions before shrugging. He could always just sew it back together.**

"So gets that from grandma." Hermes smirked as Athena huffed. It was a useful skill.

**"I'm good," he said, taking his necklace off and holding it out to Annabeth. "Mind holding this for me though? It's...sentimental."**

**"Sure," said Annabeth, taking the necklace for him while Miu took to the sky.**

**"Clarisse is gonna fight the new guy!" cried out from a member of Cabin Five. The fighting kids gathered around them on either side of the two, and Annabeth stepped back to join them while Miu landed on the branch of a tree not too far away. There was a bit of chattering and Naruto saw familiar faces from his cabin joining up with members of Clarisse's. Malcolm and a few of his siblings joined the circle as the word quickly spread, surprising Naruto at that. **

"Gossip travels fast." Annabeth laughed as everyone was eager to see how this would play out.

**He also noticed there were a whole lot of other girls gathered around his sisters, making him blink in surprise and wonder whose children they were.**

"To ogle the new meat no doubt," Aphrodite smirked, "Not that I blame them, my boy is amazingly handsome after all."

**Deciding to put those thoughts aside, Naruto rolled his neck and gripped his Bo staff at the center with both hands, twisting and separating it while Clarisse pointed her spear at him. Naruto twirled his two baton-like staves in his hand before settling in a stance with one pointed at Clarisse while the other was parallel with his head, keeping the pointed edges in from his opponent. There was nothing but the soft chanting of Clarisse's name from her cabin mates and a few others, one sounded suspiciously like Drew. **

Piper just gave a dull blink, really? Just, really? Drew, your shallowness knows no bounds.

**Naruto took a deep breath before his eyes hardened and he shot backward to compensate for Clarisse's charge.**

**Sidestepping the thrust aimed at his midsection, Naruto used his right baton to knock her spear down into the dirt and his left to deliver a swift strike to her shoulder. Clarisse hissed, retreating and rolling her shoulder to relax it while they circled each other. Naruto used his batons to deflect small jabs sent at his head and body, getting a few whispers from the crowd.**

"Decent so far." Ares mused.

"Didn't he mess with your boy Mark as Apollo's boy?"

"Fuck off speedstick."

**"Stop pussyfooting around and someone draw blood already!" shouted a guy in the crowd. **

"Yeah!" Ares cheered too as Frank shook his head in shame.

**Clarisse's eyes hardened at that and she once more thrust forward, which Naruto sidestepped again, but he failed to avoid the sudden blow across the face from the other end of her spear. **

"How dare she!"

"Dite, it's a fight."

"Not the point Ares! It's the money maker, you don't touch that!"

**Naruto rolled with it, quickly getting back to his feet while moving his jaw around to make sure nothing was broken. That was going to bruise.**

**"How'd you like that one, blondie?" Clarisse asked with a smirk.**

**"My friend Sakura hits harder than you," said Naruto absentmindedly, though Clarisse still took it as an insult considering the feminine name he used.**

"Wasn't that the one who could make earthquakes with her fists?" Athena noted with a sly look to Poseidon who bristled.

"Yep." Thalia said, not liking the pink bitch at all. Her pink wasn't even the main reason she hated her surprisingly.

**"Are you saying I hit like a girl?!"**

**"...Yes?" **

"Bad wording." Percy snickered, Clarisse would take that way out of proportion.

**"You're dead!" Clarisse said, charging at him and stabbing her spear right at his head. Naruto yelped, wondering what he said wrong, as he ducked and dodged out of the way of her spear. He dodged too soon in one instance, allowing Clarisse to once more strike out with the other end of her spear and get Naruto right in the gut. Naruto's eyes went wide and he fell to his knees with a gasp as the air was forced out of him. That was definitely a Sakura-like hit. **

"When angered, girls can always did hard as hell." Apollo said, knowing from experience. Artemis just sent him a smug look that made him wince.

**He coughed and used his left stave to get back to his feet, ducking under a side-swipe of Clarisse's spear and stumbling back as she did a swipe back in the way it came.**

**There was a sound of tearing fabric and Naruto looked down to see his shirt sliced open, revealing his stomach. **

"Give the girls something to dream about!"

"Mom!"

**There was a catcall and a few whistles that came from behind Clarisse, making her drop her focus on him for one second to use her peripheral vision in an effort to determine where that came from. **

"Ooh, bad move war girl." Percy shook his head.

**Naruto used this distraction to his advantage by getting inside Clarisse's defense. He used his left stave to keep her spear down and out of his way while bringing the right up over his shoulder and then swinging it, cracking Clarisse across the face hard enough to send her to the ground.**

That got a collective of winces from the demigods as Ares gritted his teeth. Oh the girl better not lose, he was Dite's kid! And a legacy of Athena, that would be even more insulting!

**Naruto had his staves at his side while he panted, raising them up on his guard while Clarisse got to her feet, rubbing the left side of her jaw. She moved her jaw much like he did his own when he got hit before she turned to the side and spat out a tooth. **

"Now that has to suck." Apollo winced, he prided on his kids having perfect teeth like their awesome dad.

**She looked back at the blond son of Aphrodite, who stepped away from her spear and thus from her while staying in his defensive stance.**

**"...Not bad, Blondie." Clarisse said, picking her spear up with a savage grin on her face while a bit of blood came from the corner of her mouth. She twisted part of the spear and the head crackled to life caked in red electricity.**

"Lamer." Percy snickered as Ares glared at him.

**"...That's so cool," said a grinning Naruto. His grin fell. "Oh...You're going to use that on me, aren't you?"**

**"Yep."**

**"...Well, shit."**

"I had the same reaction." Percy said with a look of sympathy on his face.

**Naruto was once more put on the defensive, avoiding the head of Clarisse's spear while it was thrusted in his direction again and again. More tears were added to his shirt, which he could honestly care less about, but a few that nicked his arms made him groan in annoyance. His jacket was totally going to get shredded or burnt.**

"Gets that from his mother." Artemis smirked, "Seems he really is yours."

"And what was the claiming, hm?"

Artemis just smirked more, getting the love goddess to huff. So her boy was worried about his jacket, that just meant he liked it!

**"Time out, time out!" Naruto said, jumping back from Clarisse's spear.**

**"No time outs, surrender!"**

**"C'mon, just let me take my jacket off! I love this thing!"**

"Poor guy," Piper nodded, she liked her boarder jacket too.

**"Not happening, Blondie!"**

**"What happened to common courtesy?!" Naruto asked as he slid out of the way of another thrust that nicked the carving on his left arm. "Oi! That tears it!"**

**He crouched low to the ground before jumping up, making the demigods watching crane their necks up high as he did. Miu let out a cry and took off after him, their height hidden by the fluffy white clouds passing overhead. **

"A jump Superman would be proud of." Leo whistled. Seriously, white boy can jump.

**A second passed before Miu returned, in her talons held carefully was the orange jacket Naruto was vehement about getting to safety. She dropped it in Lacy's arms before returning to her perch. **

"At least the jacket's safe."

"Yes," Hermes nodded to the lady of doves, "let's not worry the kid just jump how many feet?"

"Oh hush, Hermes."

"Thought so."

**Clarisse ignored the eagle, keeping her eye on the sky and waiting patiently.**

**A minute ticked by and she scowled. How high did he jump? How the heck did he even manage to jump that high? **

"Can he fly or something?" Frank asked at the air time the guy was having.

"No," Zeus stated.

**There was another cry and another eagle flew down to land on a branch opposite of Miu. Clarisse felt her eye twitch in annoyance.**

**"Come down here you freaking coward!"**

**"Well, since you asked so nicely." Clarisse swiveled around to look behind her but saw nothing aside from the crowd and Miu perched on the branch. Clarisse turned around again, searching for him. This turned out to be her downfall.**

"How sad," Athena said in a haughty tone as Ares glared at her.

**She heard a pop, the crowd gasp, her name called by her cabin mates, and then felt something blunt strike her upside her head. Clarisse fell forward as her vision went dark, catching herself on her knees and going still when a pointed end of Naruto's stave was held at her throat.**

"Owned," Percy grinned, Naruto was still Naruto, and he was awesome.

**"I win." Naruto said with a grin from where he stood next to Clarisse.**

**"...The **Henge no Jutsu**." Annabeth said under her breath. He had disguised himself as the first Miu to land, while the other waited before landing on the other side of the circle. **

Frank looked grumpy, "That's my thing." He said sounding put out.

Hazel just rubbed his arm, "It's okay, you do it better." That got the Canadian to smile.

**When Clarisse had her back on him, he took advantage and got her pinned. It was truly a strategy worthy of Athena.**

"A simple misdirection, basic, but then again, those are always best at times."

"Stuff it owl head." The war god sneered and crossed his arms. Twice the blond humiliated his kids, in two different dimensions!

**"...How the hell did you do all of that?" Clarisse asked when he lowered his stave from her neck. Naruto put his weapons back into their Bo staff form and grinned at her.**

**"Ninja moves," he said, getting a frown from Clarisse. **

"Very nice moves." Annabeth smirked, man, being a ninja sounded so awesome!

**He yelped when she socked him in the arm.**

**"That was for saying I hit like a girl," she said.**

**"But Sakura hits really hard!" Naruto said with a whine, rubbing his arm. "She can break boulders with her punches..."**

"It was really a compliment, or something." Leo hummed in thought.

**"...Oh..." Clarisse said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."**

**"It's no big deal." Naruto said, shrugging. He looked down at his shirt and frowned. "Was all that necessary? This literally is the only shirt I have."**

**While Clarisse prepared a smartass reply, Naruto pulled his long sleeved shirt off, getting an even louder whistle from his sister Lacy. The daughter of Ares gaped at his spontaneous decision to strip and, regrettably, admired his form. **

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Piper asked.

"Sweetie, let the girl look, nothing wrong with that."

**His abs were worked to the point you could probably chisel diamonds on them and his pecs were large enough for her hand to fit in. His shoulders were as big as her fist and his arms were at least twenty two inches around. He was definitely **_**not**_** built like a son of Aphrodite that was for sure.**

"Very true." Ares stated, getting a pout from his girlfriend.

**"Man..." Naruto's voice broke many girls from their staring. He was looking over his torn shirt with a frown. "It's gonna take at least thirty minutes to fix all of these holes. And my jacket."**

"Good time estimation." Athena appraised.

**"Naruto, you could always just get a camp shirt from the camp store," said Annabeth, shaking her head in amusement. He had to be talking about sewing, which is something he had to have gotten from Athena. Naruto looked at her with a blink before he grinned.**

**"There's a camp store? Cool!" he said, beaming as he folded his shirt up and threw it over his shoulder. Miu landed on his shirt-covered shoulder, making Naruto chuckle as he followed his aunt to where the camp store was. Aphrodite's cabin swiftly followed, intent on helping their brother look good **

"You go kids!"

Piper just palmed her face at her mom's cheering.

**while the crowd dispersed, a lot of the girls watching gossiping about the new hottie.**

"Sadly yes." Annabeth grumbled, seriously, Naruto was going to have problems with all these girls, he was almost too good looking for his own good.

**Clarisse's cabin mates walked over to her, her second-in-command Mark smirking at her.**

**"So Clarisse...should we warn Chris he may have some competition from the new guy?"**

"Burn," Thalia laughed.

**"Shut up, Mark!"**

"What an Ares response."

"Fuck off cripple!"

"See."

**Naruto was absolutely giddy as he walked out of the camp store, completely oblivious about the furious blush that was on the face of the poor cashier from when he walked in. **

"That poor girl," Hazel snickered.

**The camp shirt was **_**orange**_**. He could honestly die happy now...**

"Oh yeah, he loves that color." Jason nodded in remembrance.

**Well, maybe not now since that would leave Drew in charge again, but that's not the point he's trying to make. Sure it was a bit tight, but his sisters said it was better that way. **

"Nice call, girls."

**He really wished they had fishnet armor, though.**

**When he had asked for where he could get some armor he was told to go to Hephaestus' cabin, who he recalled were technically his step-siblings considering his mother's marriage to Hephaestus. He was curious about them, especially when Annabeth told his gossiping sisters to stop talking about some 'curse' that was on their cabin. **

"Meh, I fixed it," Leo bragged.

**Mitchell explained it, talking about the death of the last counselor, Silena's boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, being the cause of it.**

**So now, there he went, off to satisfy his curiosity with complete disregard for the camp schedule that Annabeth was trying to get him to stick to.**

"That little-!"

"He's taller than you." Piper told her.

"That big jerk! At least follow the paper." The blonde pouted.

**"Naruto, c'mon you want to be a good cabin counselor, don't you?" Annabeth asked as she followed him.**

**"Well yeah, but I also want to see Hephaestus' cabin and meet his kids. They're supposed to be my brothers and sisters right?" Naruto asked **

Hephaestus snorted at that while Aphrodite rolled her eyes as well, it was a sweet thought, but no.

**as he looked up at the soaring Miu, who was keeping an eye on him from above. That bird really did not like him being out of her sight.**

**"By technicality, yeah I guess, but they're only your step-siblings." Annabeth said. "And your mom and Hephaestus don't really get along well."**

**"No, really?" Naruto asked sarcastically. **

"Boy couldn't have said it better." The smith muttered.

**Even he figured that out. How his mom managed to grow up as a Jinchuriki while being a goddess, Naruto wasn't sure, but he did know through their word and through Konohan law that Kushina Uzumaki was married to Minato Namikaze, even if she didn't take his name. He was pretty sure that Hephaestus would've smote his father, demigod or not, for marrying Aphrodite if they were that close. That didn't mean Naruto didn't feel bad for the guy, though.**

The smith god for once was a bit stunned, Dite's kid feeling bad for him…was Kronos coming back?

**"Hey, watch the sarcasm, buddy."**

**"Sorry Anna-baba."**

**"What did I say about calling me that?!"**

"Yeah! Not in public." Thalia sniggered as Athena turned pink and glared at her for the remark.

**"Something about not in public or something, I dunno." He shrugged and walked up the steps to the machine oriented cabin. Raising his fist, Naruto banged on the metal door and waited patiently before it creaked and pulled open. The girl that opened it was pretty, a lot like the other girls in the camp, but not in a way like his sisters were. She was more like an experienced kunoichi, like Tenten or Temari, with a hard face that was accented by soft curves instead of angles. Her skin was mocha colored and she had dark hair held back by a red bandanna.**

"First person I saw when I went there too." Leo smirked.

**"Hi!" Naruto said with a grin and a raised hand while she stared at him. His eyes shut as he continued to friendly grin at his stepsister, thus making him miss the small lick of her lips while her eyes worked up and down his body. **

Leo blanched, "Did _not_ need to hear that."

"Why?" Piper grinned, "Too much for you playboy?"

"Yes!"

**Annabeth cleared her throat, making both of them look at her, in Naruto's case with a confused look while the girl looked annoyed.**

"Annabeth, you shouldn't stop a girl from ogling, it isn't nice." The love goddess mock scolded as the blonde rolled her eyes.

**"Hi, Nyssa." Annabeth said, an amused smile on her face at the girl, Nyssa's, annoyed look. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, new counselor of Cabin Ten. He wants to meet Jake."**

**"Of course he is," said Nyssa, sounding a bit disappointed. She smiled back at Naruto, once again reminding him of Temari or Tenten with the confidence she had behind it. "Name's Nyssa, come on. I'll take you to Jake."**

**"I'll be back at the cabin then, Naruto. You should go talk to Chiron when you're done here to get a schedule," said Annabeth, shaking her head.**

"Always with the organization," Nico shook his head.

"It's important!" Annabeth argued.

"Uh-huh."

**"Okay." Naruto said with a grin as she walked off, before walking in and looking around at the steam pipes that made the cabin sweltering hot. "Whoa, you guys really are the smith god's kids, aren't you?"**

"Damn right." Leo nodded.

**"And don't you forget it, blondie," said Nyssa, smirking. She opened a door and Naruto nearly burst into pools of sweat then and there, finding the main forges of the camp. Several guys and a couple of girls were gathered around a table, one guy pointing at something on it. Nyssa whistled, making them look up. She nodded in Naruto's direction. "Jake, the new cabin counselor wants to meet you."**

**"Okay, he's met me," said the guy that was pointing at the table, assumed to be Jake. "He does know we're in the middle of working on our problem, right?"**

"Dragons," Leo shook his head, "It's always the dragons."

"Leo, we get it." Jason rolled his eyes, but Leo just grinned cheekily.

**"Problem?" Naruto asked, walking into the room. Nyssa lingered behind him a bit, **

"No doubt to check out dat ass." Apollo laughed as Leo groaned, not wanting to hear this!

**but came up to his side when he stopped. He held a hand out. "Naruto Uzumaki, Cabin Ten."**

**"You're the guy that was at the top of the hill, right?" Jake asked, taking his hand and shaking it in a firm grip. "The one crying about his calluses?"**

"Low blow," Ares snickered.

**"...Shut up." Naruto said with a pout as he took his hand back.**

"Has Dite's pout, that's for sure." Hermes smirked.

**"Oh, I think we're going to get along just fine." Jake said with a small laugh. "Wish I could talk some more, but we've kind of got a problem to deal with."**

**"Can I help?" Naruto asked. Jake smirked at him and clapped him on the arm.**

**"Not unless you know how a converter connects to a socket." He said.**

"You put a thing in a thing." Jason simplified getting Leo to glare.

"Not cool dude.

Didn't stop Jason from smirking though.

**"Uh..."**

**"Don't worry about it," said Jake. "It's the thought that counts. We really need to get back to work on this though."**

**"Alright, well if you need help let me know," said Naruto. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I guess I'll go talk to Chiron and get a schedule."**

**"Hey while you're there can you tell him we'll probably be in the forest again?" Jake asked. **

"Dude is into self-inflicting pain."

"Leo," Hephaestus rumbled, "Not all are immune to fire."

"Festus' fire still hurt though." The boy mumbled.

**Naruto nodded, making the counselor grin. "Thanks."**

**"No problem." Naruto said with a smile. Nyssa led him back out of the cabin and inviting him back whenever he needed some work done. Naruto just grinned as he left Cabin Nine, looking at Miu as she landed on her perch on his shoulder. "Cabin Nine is awesome, Miu. Especially Nyssa, she's pretty cool for someone who deals with so much heat."**

"Hm," Aphrodite rubbed her chin with a smirk.

"Mom, stop plotting."

"Aw," the goddess whine for being called out by her daughter, "I was just thinking!"

"Please don't." Piper shivered, feeling sorry for Naruto already.

**Naruto enjoyed a calm walk to the Big House, shaking his head in amusement at the ridiculous name the building had. He really hoped one of the kids of an older generation called it that, because the last thing Naruto needed was some god getting on his back about laughing at their building's name. Miu seemed to really enjoy the camp from what Naruto could feel through his empathy. What kind of bummed Naruto out though was his lack of interaction with Billy. Seriously, he felt ditched.**

"Wow, dude ditched him? Harsh."

Dionysus snorted at the pyro, "Please, he has to talk to Grover, business before fun Lion-o."

**Brushing off the feeling of being ditched, Naruto took his surroundings in, watching the campers as they 'trained'. Now, Naruto wasn't Rock Lee or Maito Gai, but he did way more than the campers did. This felt like, well, it felt like it was aptly named: a camp. **

"We like to have fun too." Percy frowned.

**Maybe Naruto could introduce these guys to some real training. He wondered what the hand-to-hand was like and if it could keep up with his Gama-Ken.**

"So Naruto swoops in and begins training the brats once more. Good." Ares nodded, the kid does good work.

**"Naruto!" Well, if it wasn't the goat that ditched him. **

"Burn the goat!"

**Naruto grinned as Billy came up alongside him, a grin on his face while he wore the same orange shirt. Miu squawked at him and Billy chuckled. "No, I didn't forget you, Miu. You guys liking camp so far?"**

**"It's amazing," said Naruto with a grin. He frowned. "You didn't tell me that Percy Jackson went missing."**

**"Oh...yeah, well...I figured he was at home with his mom," said Billy. "He isn't a year rounder so I didn't really hear much other than he wasn't in his cabin when I left for New York."**

"Reasonable." Percy nodded, not the young goat's fault than.

**"You also didn't tell me about Silena Beauregard or Charles Beckendorf."**

**"Okay, that was my bad. **

"Yes it was." Piper and Leo nodded.

**I was more concerned with the fact that you're a sage," Billy said. "For a satyr that's like meeting a demigod of Pan...May he rest in peace."**

"Really?" Percy asked as Apollo and Hermes nodded.

"So true wethead, that is big stuff. Sage is a dead career in today's world."

"Sad fact," Hermes nodded to his brother's words.

**Naruto nodded in agreement, recalling the tale of Pan and his unfortunate death. He would've liked to meet the original Sage. As he thought that, Naruto wondered who the **_**father**_** of the Old Sage was. Knowing that gods and demigods existed raised a lot of questions for the grandson of Athena.**

**"Come on, Grover and Chiron want to talk to you." Billy said, making Naruto arch a brow and follow the young satyr up into the large farmhouse. Billy led Naruto through the building to the back porch where the other satyr from before and Chiron were playing a game of cards.**

"Without me?" Mr. D actually pouted, not fair.

**"Grover, if you try to eat your hand again, I'm going to pull out the pinnacle chips. Honestly, the one good thing that came from the Recall was the freedom to play whatever game I wanted," said Chiron, giving a stern look to the dark haired satyr.**

"Why that cheeky centaur!"

**"Sorry," Grover said sheepishly looking up with the board creaked under Billy's hoof. "Oh hey Billy!"**

**"Hi Grover," said Billy, beaming a grin at his 'hero'. **

"Just your average goat superhero." Thalia smirked, glad that her favorite goat was so well respected now.

**He nodded respectfully at Chiron. "Chiron."**

**"William," said Chiron, getting a groan from the satyr. The centaur noticed the blond behind him and smiled. "Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. Welcome to the Big House. Annabeth told me you'd be coming by, something about not going by a schedule."**

"Shame on you," Percy mocked, hehe, take that Naruto!

**"Well...you know, being new and all," said Naruto with a sheepish chuckle.**

**"True, I may have rushed that. I planned to catch you after lunch, but you rushed off before I could," said Chiron, he then nodded to the eagle still on Naruto's shoulder. "I see your friend hasn't left yet."**

**"Yeah, Miu's a real sweetie. Right Miu?" Naruto asked with a smile to the bird as he stroked under her beak, getting a croon.**

**"She really likes you," said Grover in a mumble, lifting a card up to his mouth and dropping it at Chiron's clearing throat. **

"Honestly, he'll eat anything." Annabeth laughed, ah, good times.

**The satyr flushed and set his hand down before he ate it. He looked at Billy, who nodded, and then at Naruto again. "You know...Billy said you were a sage."**

**"Telling secrets behind my back? I wondered why I sneezed earlier," Naruto said with a smirk.**

**"Oh come on, they of all people deserve to know," said Billy with a roll of his eyes.**

"True," Hermes nodded.

**"Are you?" Grover asked seriously. **

"Wow, G-man serious, he isn't even faking it." Percy commented, man, he's come a long way.

**As the Lord of the Wild and the Chosen One of Pan, Grover had to be sure that all things related to nature aside from gods were, well, naturally right. Billy had told him that Naruto, while awed at the advances of humanity, felt sad that so much nature had to be sacrificed for these advances, making Grover skeptical. Not even Percy was that sympathetic with the satyr's cause.**

"Yes I am!"

"Really?" Nico asked in sarcastic disbelief.

"I happen to recycle."

Annabeth patted Percy's cheek, "Stop talking Seaweed Brain." She told him in a pitying tone.

Percy brooded at that.

**"I am," said Naruto. He grinned. "Let me guess, you want me to show you?"**

**"If you wouldn't mind?" Chiron asked, admittedly a bit curious. It had been a while since he met a sage, and that was at least fifteen hundred years ago.**

"Okay," Percy nodded to Apollo's earlier statement, "that is a long time ago."

**"Sure." Naruto said with a shrug. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, and it was always refreshing to meditate.**

**He moved to the railing of the big house and took a seat on it. Like so many times before, Naruto crossed his legs and let his hands fall into his lap. **

"Good balance." Piper smirked, it was like he was just floating on the railing.

**Within seconds, being so close to the Lord of the Wild had its benefits, Naruto was in sage mode, getting wide eyes from Grover and Chiron. Miu cried out again, settling onto her roost on Naruto's shoulder as nature embraced him. Behind him satyrs, dryads and animals came out of the woods to look at the blond.**

"Now watch as the nature spirits follow the blond as he shows his epicness." Apollo said in a documentary tone.

**"I don't believe it," said Chiron, not as affected by Naruto's presence as the rest of the nature spirits in camp. The campers soon gathered as well, wondering why the dryads and satyrs were gathered around the blond. **

"Because my boy is amazing." The love goddess bragged proudly.

**Demeter's children soon became a part of the group, their own connection with trees and crops letting them get a taste for what the spirits felt. **

"Only a sliver, but enough," the children's mother commented, happy that one outside her children had a strong connection with nature.

**Pollux, the only son of Dionysus, also stepped forward, absentmindedly making strawberries grow around planks that made up the deck of the Big House.**

Dionysus palmed, that was going to be a mess to deal with. Wonderful, but still, to have that kind of effect on his child…interesting.

**Naruto finally exhaled, breaking the spell he didn't mean to have over the ones most affected by nature, opening his eyes and smiling at the squirrels that curled up in his hands. He looked at Grover, Billy and then Chiron before releasing his connection with nature, causing the animals to scatter, getting some surprised sounds from the campers as they moved out of the way of the retreating horde of forest critters. **

"It's a stampede!" Hazel cried out.

"Run," Frank proclaimed, "Be free!"

**His once again blue eyes landed on Grover again when the satyr started to speak.**

**"That...was amazing," said Grover, smiling at the blond and wiping away a tear. **

"Whoa," sea child whistled, "Moved Grover to tears."

"Like we said," Hermes pointed out, "this is big."

**"I never thought that a human could understand what satyrs do. Don't get me wrong, the campers try, but they're still humans. Thanks Naruto."**

True, the campers did try since it was the satyrs that found them and would try to thank them by understanding their life style. SO this is what they wanted huh?

**"No problem," said Naruto with a grin as he hopped down from his seat.**

**"Didn't I tell you?" Billy asked with a grin. "A real sage."**

**"Well, perhaps power wise, but there is more to being a sage than just power," said Chiron.**

"Really?" Jason asked as Apollo nodded.

"Yep, Chiron is one of the very few and selected sages left, and those are the immortal ones!"

**"What?" Naruto asked. The Toads said he was a sage. He ate all the bugs and everything that Ma cooked! **

"They made my baby eat bugs!"

"Well, in certain cultures-"

"Be silent Apollo! Bugs! My boy! How dare they!"

**...Well okay, maybe he didn't eat that stink bug but could you really blame him?**

**"A sage also needs knowledge, wisdom to guide others to follow their teachings." Chiron said. "Knowledge is one of the most important tools a sage has at his disposal."**

Athena nodded to this, but she had little doubt that Naruto could easily learn, especially with those clones of his. She never had a sage of her blood before…the weaver liked the sound of this.

**"But he's a legacy of Athena, no brainer there, Chiron." Grover said, getting the trainer to nod.**

"Heh, I see what he did there." Frank snickered, getting Athena to glare at him.

**"Yes, but a sage is so much more then 'knowledge', Grover. Knowledge is a broad spectrum after all," said Chiron. **

"Oh yeah," Annabeth nodded.

**He looked to Naruto with a smile. "Mr. Uzumaki, I believe you could be a true sage with the right help. I would like to offer you that help."**

"Right on C, about time we had another sage around." Apollo cheered.

"Isn't that like playing favorites?" Percy asked, getting a snort from Hermes.

"No way, Chiron is keeping a dead art alive. Traditions need to be passed down and if Naruto can get others to learn as well? Then good for the us."

**"What things would you teach me?" Naruto asked, curious.**

**"Different flora, proper applications of herbs, ways of the world as a sage would know it, philosophy and other things like that," said Chiron.**

"On second thought, let Naruto learn away." Percy said, not even wanting to go near all that.

**"I don't know about philosophy, but the satyrs can help with herbs, flora and fauna," said Grover, Billy nodding in agreement where he stood. Naruto looked behind him at the gathered satyrs, dryads and campers and then looked at Miu, who remained settled in her roost on his shoulder. **

"All so eager." Artemis chuckled, it was an amusing sight to see.

**She looked at him intently, her head inclining slightly in almost a nod. He looked back at the three looking at him expectantly with a smile.**

**"Well with all the eyes on me, how could I say no?" Naruto said with a small laugh. **

"No without getting beaten." Dionysus stated with a gleam in his eyes.

**He smiled softly when the trainer of heroes nodded and the satyrs high-fived, remembering the Old Man Sage. Yeah...he could see why ninshu was worth studying if it brought people together like this.**

"This old sage guy sounds cool," Apollo grinned, maybe they would hear more about him.

**Weeks passed and Naruto fell into a comfortable routine at camp. Taking care of his siblings was the first thing he focused on. **

"I can feel is agony from here."

"No one asked you Artemis."

"I know, but someone had to say it Aphrodite. We know poor Piper has to deal with it."

**Making his sisters train was no easy manner, he nearly pulled his hair out whenever they rebuffed his reasons as to why they should. **

Piper palmed her face.

"See." Aphrodite just glared at the smug huntress.

**When it finally came time to talk about his homeland and show them pictures that appeared in a small box at the Big House, Naruto found their motivation by showing pictures of his friends. He laughed when Gaara and Sasuke ended up on the "wall of hotties", poor bastards better never come visit or else they'll get swarmed. **

"Well, that Gaara boy was very handsome." The lady of doves admitted.

"But why the emo guy?" Piper complained.

"Still handsome."

**His brothers, on the other hand, were very easy to motivate. He simply said that it'll make them look a little less girly and they were all for it. They loved the way they looked, yes, but they weren't **_**that**_** narcissistic.**

Ares laughed, less girly, ha!

**The second thing he would focus on would be his lessons with Annabeth or Malcolm when Annabeth was checking on Percy's mother. **

Percy smiled at his girlfriend, "Thanks for that."

"No problem Percy," the blonde smiled, "I needed some help too from her. It was good for both of us."

**Naruto went with her once and felt horrible that something so bad could happen to a woman as kind as Sally Jackson. Learning about clear sighted mortals was a lot of fun and hearing stories about her life before meeting Percy's father, Poseidon, was genuinely interesting. **

**He made it a point to join Annabeth at least once a week when she went to visit, if only to get a better understanding of the life of someone connected to their world that **_**wasn't**_** a demigod.**

Percy grumbled, okay, that was nice of him, the boy guessed. Maybe he was still irked by Apollo Naruto.

**According to Grover and Chiron, it was a great exercise of his empathy and understanding of the human mind. While his understanding of Ancient Greek was coming along faster than the average demigod, his lessons with the satyrs about nature and the ways of the world today were going much better. **

"Probably because it's better than books." Leo snickered.

"What was that, Leo?"

"Nothing Annabeth."

**Though for some reason the satyrs grumbled at him after the dryads would stop by to ask him some questions. **

"Even the nature spirits, oh I'm so proud of him!"

**Except for Grover and Billy, they just laughed it off.**

**Finally came his training as a sage. Chiron took full advantage of the ****Kage Bunshin****, putting clones to work at studying the texture and images of various flora that could be found around the world...or in Cabin Four's greenhouse, same difference. **

Demeter nodded proudly at that.

**Chiron said he was one of the quickest learners he had in the subject and Naruto wasn't sure if he was joking or not. **

"Well, he is one of mine." Athena gloated.

"Yes Athena," Hades groaned, "We get it!"

**He really felt some great respect for the original sages if they had to work so hard for what they did.**

"It was funny to watch them to be honest," Apollo snickered.

**Aside from those four primary parts of his time there, Naruto had a blast at the camp. He sparred with Clarisse and the rest of Cabin Five, quickly becoming a big source of entertainment in the camp by the size of the crowd, wondering how he would win or what jutsu he would use. **

"Like a gladiator battle." Jason mused with a smirk, Dionysus brightened up at that thought.

**It was only a matter of time before other cabins asked him for help, and that was when he met the members of Cabin Eleven, the children of Hermes and their 'guests', demigods under the age of thirteen that were unclaimed by their parents. **

"You're welcome." Percy smirked as Hermes gave him a thumbs up.

**Oh the fun he had with Hermes' kids, the pranks they devised...it was so fun.**

"Great," Annabeth rubbed her temples, feeling the headache of her other from cross dimensions.

**Miu quickly became a big mascot of the camp, **

"As she should."

"Oh give it a rest Zeus!"

"Oh? Is someone sad that a horse isn't a mascot?"

"Pegasi are on the camp shirts!"

"Mascot."

Poseidon seemed to simmer at that while Zeus looked smug.

**despite sticking to him every day, even going as far as to make a nest on the window closest to his bed. At least she didn't bite the other members of his cabin, unless they were being particularly 'rude'. She also helped Naruto claim the win for the Capture the Flag game between Cabin Ten and Cabin Nine. Though they were quickly rushed out of the forest for some reason after the game ended, particularly after there was a rusty sounding roar coming from the forest.**

"You still played with that in there?" Leo asked Annabeth, who just nodded.

"Or course."

**It was the sixteenth of December according to the modern calendar and Naruto was basking in the warm 'summer' heat, relaxing on the beach after another rather routine day. **

"Oh oh!" Leo smiled, "We come in on that day!"

"Nice," Piper nodded, her welcome into Cabin Ten would no doubt be better with Naruto in charge.

**Well, it was routine without Annabeth, who had been extremely jumpy for the past three days. She just up and left one day with Cabin Seven's chariot and Butch in tow, since he was one of the best Pegasi riders they had.**

Leo snickered at that, ha, stupid Butch.

**Let it be known that Naruto never felt more bad for another man when he discovered that. Being the son of the goddess of rainbows **_**and**_** being the best Pegasus riders? That was pretty much the exact opposite of masculine. **

Ares gave a cruel laugh.

**Though Naruto did his best to hide the pity he felt whenever he and Butch talked, trying to sympathize as a fellow sufferer.**

**No matter what he did, he could never get a unanimous vote to paint the interior of the cabin.**

"Ha, its more girls than boys Naruto, pink will reign supreme in my cabin." Aphrodite smirked in victory, good girls.

Piper on the other hand gagged.

**At least he got himself and his brothers some 'regular' sheets to sleep in. Even Drew agreed to that vote, so that said quite a bit of the impact he had there. She had even started to stop using her charmspeak on their siblings, so progress was being made. **

"Amazing, I didn't think rehabilitation was possible for her." Piper said in shock, getting her mother to pout.

"Piper, she wasn't that bad."

Annabeth and Piper snorted at that.

**That was a good thing, considering Naruto was getting tired of stopping her charmed victims from doing whatever chore she had told them to do for her. **

"Know my pain." Piper groaned.

**He would retaliate by making Drew take the garbage out and wear the Shoes of Shame or whatever the hell they were called. It was stupid, but effective.**

Piper broke out into fits of laughter along with Annabeth as Aphrodite ashened at the notion, oh her poor child!

**So there he was, playing fetch with Miu on the beach that was within the camp borders. It was a spur of the moment decision to teach Miu to play fetch, and it was even easier than Naruto anticipated. It quickly became Miu's favorite game, catching whatever Naruto threw and bringing it back in her talons, dropping it in his hand and then landing on his shoulder or at his side. **

"A boy and his eagle." Thalia mock wept. Zeus gave her a look, it was a beautiful scene thank you very much.

**Considering how he was lounging on the beach, she decided to land next to him, which he was grateful for. Miu's talons were sharp.**

**"Alright, catch it before it hits the water Miu and you get a treat," said Naruto, holding up a stick and tossing it to the side as hard as he could, making the stick go flying. Miu released a cry and flapped her wings to get off of the ground before shooting after it. She snatched it seconds before it touched the water, but dropped it and swiftly returned to Naruto's shoulder as he sat up. His eyes were on the falling object heading for the beach. **

Apollo gave Annabeth a look, "Seriously, you kids."

"Sorry." The blonde amended.

"Tell my kids that."

**He grabbed his staff buried in the ground next to him and got to his feet, separating it and preparing himself for a fight while Cabin Seven came to the beach with their bows at the ready.**

**The object turned out to be Butch and Annabeth in Cabin Seven's now destroyed chariot, their Pegasi already galloping for the stables while Butch chased after them. Will Solace, the counselor of Cabin Seven and a very good medic Naruto met after inquiring about modern medicine **

"Good ol' Will," Apollo grinned.

– **considering all he knew about was medical jutsu, and that was limited – lowered his bow as Annabeth walked forward with three other teens around her age.**

**"Annabeth, come on, I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!"**

"Yeah Annabeth!"

"Shut up Leo!"

**"Will I'm sorry, but it was an emergency. I'll get it fixed."**

**Naruto ignored their conversation, looking over the newcomers with interest as he locked his staff back into place. One was a teen nearly as tall and as built as he was, blond much like himself, but with electric blue eyes that had a look of confusion and wary in them. **

"This is Jason," Leo said in a deep voice, "I'm in enemy territory."

Jason smacked him in the arm, but had an amused smile on his face.

**Next to him was a girl of what he was told to be Native American descent, she was pretty, arguably as pretty as his sisters making Naruto wonder if she was one. **

"I am and I have an awesome brother, sweet~" Piper smirked, oh man, her other was so lucky!

**And finally came the short teen – and there was sympathy from Naruto, being the runt of the class himself **

"Thanks bro."

– **with tanned skin, and features much like Naruto's friends in Cabin Eleven, aside from the curly dark hair.**

"Wrong guess, wait for it." Leo smirked and laughed.

**And the fiery hammer above his head**

"There it is! Thanks dad."

"Meh, no problem."

**...Huh, so he had a new step-brother.**

**Cool.**

"No, it's hot."

"Lame, Leo."

"Shush Jason, you're ruining my moment."


	4. Chapter 4

**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.****

**Chapter 4: The New Campers**

"I'll read." Jason volunteered as Percy gladly handed it to him.

"Eager to see what you do?" Piper teased.

"You know it." The son of Rome smiled to her.

**Naruto watched in amusement as the short demigod tried to avoid being set on fire by his claiming, moving his head around while his symbol followed with ease. The poor kid thought his head was on fire by the light. **

"Not like I could be set on fire," Leo bragged with an elfish grin.

**Admittedly, that's a better reaction than Naruto's. He still doesn't have his calluses back, dammit. Like his mother is purposely keeping him from getting them.**

**Not cool, Mom.**

"Really Dite," Apollo shook his head, so not cool.

The lady of doves huffed, her babies needed smooth skin, not rough callouses.

**"The symbol of Vulcan..." said the new blond guy distractedly.**

**"Vulcan? What like Star Trek? Dude, I hate that show!"**

"Still hate that joke," Leo pouted as those who knew it snickered.

**"You mean Hephaestus," said Annabeth to the blond. She nodded to Naruto, who nodded back as he stepped forward. His movement gained the newcomers' attention, prompting him to smile at them welcomingly.**

**"Hi there!" He said, raising his left hand since Miu was perched on his right shoulder and his staff was in the adjacent hand. "In case Annabeth hasn't already done so, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."**

**"Well aren't you chipper? Will someone kill the light already?" the claimed boy asked.**

"No." his father mockingly said, getting a mock glare from the young mechanic.

**"It'll fade away in a bit," said Naruto with a smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Miu shrieked and he looked at her apologetically. "Sorry. And this is my friend Miu. She's been with me ever since I came to camp."**

**To the newcomers, the eagle seemed to puff her chest out in pride at that claim. She looked over each of them like her species should, as a predator. **

"Think she's judging how to eat us?" Leo whispered to Piper who jokingly shrugged.

**Her gaze met the blond boy across from her before looking to the girl standing next to him. She then weighed the new member of Cabin Nine with a gaze. Miu cocked her head slightly before shrieking again and flying off, making Naruto hum in curiosity of what she was doing.**

"We just got sized up, by a bird."

"Eagle." Jason corrected his friend.

"Whatever." Leo blinked, "I feel insulted."

**He laughed when she flew over his head and dropped the stick he had thrown in front of him. She landed on his shoulder and he smiled at her. "I did promise you a treat and you did catch it before they showed up."**

**"Will, it's good that you're here," said Annabeth, capturing the newcomers' attentions once more. She put a hand on the blond's shoulder. "This is Jason, he's got some kind of amnesia. I need you to take him to Chiron for me."**

"I wonder how?" Thalia mockingly asked as Hera scowled at her.

**"I'll do it." Naruto looked over at Drew as he gave Miu a small piece of meat he kept in a pouch hanging from his jeans' belt loop. She had eyes for Jason, and that really upset the other girl, from what Naruto could tell of how she felt.**

Piper bit back a growl at the start of Drew trying to get with Jason.

**"Drew." Naruto's voice seemed to make her go tense and frown. "Let Will take, Jason?" Annabeth nodded and Naruto shook his head at yet another strange name. "Let Will take Jason to Chiron."**

**"But Naruto-!"**

**"Drew." Naruto was stern as he addressed the charmspeaker of his cabin. **

"Take that Drew." Piper smirked, oh yeah, in her face!

**He was very lenient at times, like when it came to lights out, but when it came to the health of others he didn't take any chances. Naruto nodded at her backing down while giving him a small scowl, returning his attention to the blond just a bit shorter than himself. "Go with Will, he and Chiron should be able to help you with your problem."**

"Not really," Jason muttered to himself, the guy was more likely to go into panic mode like he did in this dimension.

**"...Thanks." Jason said, getting a nod from the sage-in-training. The girl that was standing next to him looked like she wanted to follow him, but stayed where she was with a glare locked on Drew, one that was returned full force. **

"We sure she isn't a daughter of Zeus?" Percy jokingly asked, "I think I see some sparks." He got a glare from Thalia for that line.

"Catfight!"

"Leo!"

"Wha? Legit time to call for it." The Latino shrugged off the glare from Piper.

**Naruto sighed at that before meeting Annabeth's gaze.**

**"I'll take Piper," she said, nodding to the girl exchanging glares with Drew.**

**"Alright, then I'll take the new son of Hephaestus. C'mon, kid." Naruto said, turning on his heel and walking from the beach to the south, in the opposite direction that Will and Jason had gone. As he passed her, Naruto put his hand on Drew's shoulder. "Don't start anything, Drew. Please?"**

**"...Fine." Drew said with a frown. **

"Wow, she really has changed." Piper begrudgingly admitted, though it tasted sour to her.

**Naruto nodded and turned back to the new son of Hephaestus, waving him to come along. They left the beach behind, Naruto using his staff as a walking stick though he didn't need to.**

"Rafiki!" Apollo pointed out with a laugh as every blinked and saw it too. He was a sage in training after all.

**"The name's Leo Valdez," the newcomer said as soon as he caught up to the blond sage-in-training. "Not kid."**

"Yeah, not cool blondie." Leo crossed his arms, he was no kid!

**"Well, you weren't forthcoming with your name. It was better than saying 'hey you!'" Naruto said with a chuckle.**

**"...Yeah, okay." Leo said, rolling his eyes. He looked at the taller blond with an arched brow. "So what was with the light show?"**

"Ah, the annoying basics." Annabeth chimed as Leo pouted.

"Not like you explained in great detail."

"You only needed the basics at the time."

"…Touché."

**"A claiming," said Naruto. "I assume Annabeth told you about demigods and stuff like that."**

**"Yeah, but I thought she was kidding," said Leo. He shook his head. "Man, what government agency is keeping this top secret?"**

**"Not any." Naruto said. "The camp is protected by the gods, there is a boundary and a safeguard against mortal eyes called the Mist, controlled by the goddess Hecate."**

**"Uh-huh. What next, there are magical fairies...?" Leo's voice died in his throat as a girl around his age came out of the tree just ahead of them, walking up to Naruto with a smile on her face.**

"So, Leo…"

"Shut up Frank, just, shut up."

"Heh."

**"Naruto, Grover wanted me to tell you that he'll be at the Big House to help Chiron."**

**Naruto smiled back at her. "Thanks Juniper. Oh and thanks for the extra rations for Miu today."**

**"Not a problem," she said, looking at the eagle as it crooned at her. "Such a sweetie deserves a treat."**

"Okay, note to self, get an animal. Chicks dig animals, mainly a puppy." Leo noted to himself aloud, getting some eye rolls.

**"Oh don't say that, she'll get fat in two places: her head and her belly." Naruto said, getting Juniper to laugh. Leo just continued to stare at them, catching Juniper's attention. Naruto gestured to him. "This is Leo Valdez, new arrival and a member of Cabin Nine."**

**"Really?" Juniper asked, giving him a small sad smile. **

"Hey hey, no pity tree girl." The pyro frowned.

**Leo was trying to come to terms with the girl that just waltzed out of the tree still, so he couldn't say anything. "Uh, how new is he?"**

"Nymph got your tongue?"

"Dude!" Leo went red at Jason's smirking comment. Seriously, bro-code!

**"Literally just got here five minutes ago."**

**"Wow..." Juniper said with a smile before looking back at Naruto. "I'll see you later for tree treating?"**

**"Of course, and tell Grover if he needs to call me just to send a rabbit or something," said Naruto with a chuckle. **

"Seems the satyrs are replacing you, Herm."

"Ha ha, Apollo, ha ha…though if it eases my job."

"Hermes," Artemis cut him off with a glare, "You are not using rabbits for postal labor." The messenger god just snapped his fingers at that.

**She left back into the tree and Naruto looked at Leo.**

**"So how's that skepticism going for you?" Naruto asked with a smile.**

**"...She...was hot."**

"And she's taken Leo," Thalia frowned, she was proud of Grover's relationship, the goat deserved it.

"How am I supposed to know that, Thalia?"

"Fine, newbie you gets off, this time."

**"Yeah, Juniper is pretty, but she's taken. I'm pretty sure Grover would pelt you with tin cans if you tried anything," said Naruto with a laugh that shook Leo from his stupor.**

**"How'd she do that?" Leo asked. "Walk in and out of the tree?"**

**"Juniper is a dryad, a tree spirit." Naruto said. He turned to the campers walking around to their next activity and gestured at them with his staff. "Camp Half-Blood is one of the last sanctuaries for them and satyrs. They help us train and grow as heroes, and in the satyrs' cases, go out into the world to find more like us."**

"And amen to that." Percy grinned, good on them.

**"So...there are more like her?" Leo asked, watching a lot of pretty girls walk by and wave in their direction. He looked at Naruto who was waving back with a small smile and his eyes narrowed in thought.**

"…What are you plotting?" Piper asked the boy who had an innocent look on his face.

"Why would my other be plotting?"

"That's your plotting face." Jason pointed out, seeing it a few times.

"Who knows." Was the grinning retort, oh man, his other was a genius!

**"There are, but the satyrs, who are faster than demigods at times, can't catch them, so you know. Good luck catching a tree." Naruto said with a smirk. He loved that joke.**

"Trust me, I know." Dionysus bemoaned as his father gave him a stern glare that the wine god waved off.

**"...What's with the different buildings?" Leo asked after they resumed walking.**

**"Cabins for each of the gods. From Zeus," Naruto said, pointing at the larger of the two large cabins at the edge of the camp, "to Hades." He pointed to a cabin in the opposite direction. "They are the homes to the demigods who stay here."**

**"What is this place, a summer camp?" Leo asked.**

"Well, it is called a camp…" Percy grinned to Leo, who frowned.

"'Camp' can be misleading. Look at Camp Jupiter, more like military school."

"True." Percy nodded, getting a frown from Jason.

It wasn't that bad.

**Naruto laughed. "On the nose with that one, Leo. Yes, there are others like us who spend most of the year with their mortal parents, but for kids with nowhere else to go, they stay here year round."**

**"You mean I could live **_**here**_** year round?" Leo asked, grinning as another pretty girl walked by.**

"Stay in an awesome place, with tones of pretty girls." Leo shrugged with a grin, "Sure, why not?"

**"Hi Naruto." She said with a small wave and a smile.**

**"Hi Leanne." Naruto said in return, making her smile widen **

Aphrodite sighed with a smile, her baby was so popular. As he should be!

**before he looked at Leo. "Your father's cabin is Cabin Nine, which is across from my cabin."**

**"What is my dad the god of?" Leo asked, full of questions. Like how he could get some of these girls to look his way, but that could come later.**

"Priorities?" Piper asked the boy with a smirk.

Leo just gave a sheepish smile, "Wha? I'm a teenage boy."

"And that's the perfect excuse." Apollo winked, though Artemis scowled at him for it since the god himself was still a teenager most of the time.

**"Hephaestus is the god of the forge and of fire," said Naruto, catching the small stiffening Leo made at the second word. "His children can make amazing things from weapons to vehicles and are experts with machines. Though I still don't know where my staff came from."**

**Leo looked at the staff curiously. "It's made of bronze?"**

**"Celestial bronze," said Naruto. "The only material in camp that can fight off monsters, which I'm sure are aware of that exist."**

**"Yeah, those I know exist," said Leo. That spirit that attacked them in the sky was no joke. And he should know.**

"Still hate him," Leo crossed his arms, seriously, dude was a stupid prep in love with himself.

"We all do, Leo." Piper nodded as Jason scowled at remembering Dylan. Loser.

**"Good. Because you'll probably be making weapons for the rest of the camp to use in case there's an attack...if you can, that is," said Naruto, frowning as he thought about the problem afflicting Cabin Nine.**

"Like I said, I got this handled." Leo said with his arms behind his head with an easy grin on his face.

**"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Leo asked.**

**"I'll let your cabin counselor fill you in." Naruto said with a smirk. He looked to the eagle perched on his shoulder. "Miu, go back to the cabin and wait for me will you? Last thing we need is you to be attacked by another anti-air trap."**

**At his request, Miu flew off before they got too close to Cabin Nine. Leo watched the eagle fly to the cabin that just screamed girl-power, making him arch a brow and look back at Naruto.**

"Oh don't you dare." Aphrodite said to her step-son.

"Well…"

**"...Are you part of Butch's cabin?" Leo asked.**

"Swing a bit lower Leo." Hazel advised.

"I try."

**"No." Naruto said flatly, glaring at Leo for even insinuating it. He dropped his glare after a moment and sighed. "I'm the counselor of Cabin Ten, Aphrodite's cabin."**

**"...Aphrodite?" Leo asked.**

**"Goddess of Love."**

**Leo started to snicker. "No way. Seriously? First two guys I meet are the sons of the rainbow and love? Wow..."**

"Why you little-!" the love goddess glowered as Piper also frowned.

"Oh come on," Leo said to Piper, "You didn't even know who your mom was."

Piper huffed, "Not the point."

**"You just watch out for when my mom makes your love life a living hell," said Naruto with a frown.**

"Oh, I should."

"Please don't!" Leo begged, "I was younger-er, and stupid! Very stupid." He nodded swiftly.

**"Yeah, okay," said Leo, snickering.**

**"Just so you know, I'm technically your older brother."**

**That stopped all snickering. "What?"**

"That shut him up." Annabeth said with a smirk.

**"Hephaestus and Aphrodite are married...You're my new stepbrother," said Naruto with a smirk. "And I'm also related to the goddess of wisdom and war..."**

**Leo wasn't missing the threat and swallowed. "S-Seriously?"**

"Well," Athena smirked, "At least he knows when he hears one."

**"Yep, Athena's my grandmother," said Naruto, nodding proudly. He smirked at Leo again. "Love and War is a dangerous combo, kid. Remember that."**

"It certainly is." Aphrodite smiled at Ares, but turned to Athena, "You know, we never team up~"

"No."

"Oh come on!" the goddess pouted, "At least wait five seconds," she grumbled as Athena smirked and Artemis joined sister.

**"You got it," said Leo, making a mental note not to piss Naruto off too much.**

"Too much?"

"He seems fun to mess with," Leo confessed to the daughter of wisdom.

"And that won't backfire."

"…Jason, bro, whose side you on?" Leo pleaded as the blond smirked towards the Latino.

**Hearing Leo's understanding made Naruto grin and clap a hand on his shoulder. "Cool. Glad we understand each other. Now c'mon, Jake should be awake right now."**

**Naruto led Leo closer to the cabin for Hephaestus' children and Leo looked it over, admiring it. "Steampunk much?"**

**"Steam-what?" Naruto asked with his brows furrowed together in confusion.**

"Sad that he isn't so savvy with stuff." Nico said with a shake of his head.

**"...Steampunk, you know, the theme?" Leo said. Naruto just continued to stare at him in confusion and Leo sighed. "Never mind."**

**Naruto shook his head and went up the steps, knocking once more on the front door with his fist. They waited for a few seconds before Nyssa opened the door again, her face looking freshly wiped clean. **

"I wonder why?" Aphrodite hummed playfully as her husband scowled at her.

**Naruto pushed that thought to the back of his mind, smiling at her in greeting.**

**"Hey Naruto, did you come to see me?" she asked with a smile. To Leo, she sounded half-serious, but apparently Naruto missed that as he chuckled.**

"Oh my boy is good." The love goddess gloated haughtily, just gets those girls like the dense playboy type he is.

**"Partially," he said. His free hand gestured to Leo. "I mostly brought your new brother to his cabin, you should introduce him to Jake before he passes out."**

**"He just woke up, so he won't mind waiting a bit," said Nyssa, stepping out and offering Leo a hand. "Hey, I'm Nyssa. Nice to meet'cha."**

**"Leo Valdez." Leo said, taking her hand for a very brief shake before she once more turned to Naruto.**

"Wow, she totally just ignored you." Nico whistled getting Leo to pout and cross his arms. Stupid pretty boys, they get all the attention. And he knew he was talking about his sister, but still!

**"Are you coming to check on Jake, too?" she asked him.**

**"Nah, I already did that before lunch and I highly doubt anything's changed in the last two hours," said Naruto. "I've got to get back to my sisters and prepare them for their races with the dryads."**

"Sweat little girls." Artemis grinning wolfishly as Aphrodite gasped at the notion.

Piper rubbed her chin, that was a pretty good idea to try.

**"So you have to offer more stories about your friends back home," said Nyssa, her hands folding behind her as she smiled at him.**

**"Pretty much." Naruto said with a chuckle. Leo looked between them, feeling slightly uncomfortable.**

"I know." Leo nodded, "Third wheel much?" he asked with a slight frown.

"It's called flirting Leo," his step-mother told him, "Let the girl get it out." Leo didn't look convinced and it was totally awkward to see his new sister flirt, seriously.

**"Well, if you ever need your armor polished you know where to find me." Nyssa said with a coy smile.**

Hephaestus jaw dropped and Leo went red in the face.

Apollo whistled, "Man, Heph, your kid is forward."

"Stuff it, now." The smith glared as the archer held up his hands in mock surrender.

Aphrodite was just grinning at him as he gave her a dirty glare. She shrugged, she couldn't help it if his daughter was smitten by her handsome son. No fault of hers at all.

**Naruto smiled back at her. "Thanks Nyssa, you're always looking out for me."**

**"Oh believe me, it's my pleasure." Nyssa said, then shocking Leo as she winked at him, making Naruto chuckle again before he turned and left down the steps.**

"Oh I bet she is looking out for him."

"Aphrodite." Artemis scowled, ugh, why did this always have to happen?

**"...Wow that was-" Leo was silenced by a finger being put on his lips.**

"Why did she shut me up?" Leo asked with confusion.

Piper snickered at him, "Wait for it."

**"Shh, quiet Leo. I'm watching the show." Nyssa said with a small smile and half-lidded eyes as she stared at Naruto. Following her gaze, Leo regretted it and quickly looked away. Why was he surprised that she was checking out his ass? She was flirting with him rather obviously. **

"She's smart, I'll give her that one Hephaestus." His wife smirked as he glowered at her.

**That made Leo wonder how Naruto missed it. Was he gay or just an idiot? Well, he did say Juniper was pretty, and he seemed a bit simple...Leo was leaning towards Naruto just being an airheaded blond.**

"Hey!" Annabeth cried out, "He's a legacy of Athena, so watch out with words like that." She was blonde too damn it! Ugh, that stupid stigma was going to follow her for life.

**Nyssa's finger fell to her side and Leo looked at her, then to where Naruto was, more than halfway away from their cabin. The Latino shook his head and raised his fingers to snap them in front of Nyssa's face. She blinked several times and then gave him an annoyed look.**

**"What the hell, Leo? I said I was watching the show." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.**

"You really shouldn't cross a girl and her shows." The love goddess informed the boy jokingly, getting a groan as Leo covered is face with his hands. He did not want to hear this!

**"Yeah, but the show is pretty much over. You're watching the end credits like there's going to be an extra scene or something ridiculous like that," said Leo dryly.**

"And Leo Valdez with the zing one-two hit combo." Apollo cried out.

**"You never know! He could get pantsed or something!"**

"And every girl would be burning it into their minds."

"Mom, this is my brother, stop. Please."

"…You do know I can't, right?"

"…Yes." Piper nodded with a sad sigh, it was how she was.

**"...I really didn't need to hear that."**

**Naruto walked back to his cabin after his lesson with Juniper, catching a glimpse of Annabeth before she disappeared into Hypnos' cabin. He was curious, but it was not really his business, especially if it involved Percy. Did he want to help her? Of course he did, Annabeth was his friend and his aunt, but there was nothing he could genuinely offer to help her with that she hadn't tried already, so he would wait for her to come to him. Something told him that waiting would be the right thing to do. And those gut feelings he had were usually spot on.**

"His wisdom gut," Annabeth stated with a smirk, getting one from her mother.

**Naruto entered his cabin and after leaning his staff against the wall, went to Miu's nest, stroking her head softly as she greeted him.**

**"Hello, Miu," said Naruto, smiling at his loyal friend. "Did Travis or Conner try to sneak in another golden fruit?"**

Percy snickered at that while Aphrodite huffed at the immature thing to do…all her children were hot!

**Miu crooned under his touch and Naruto took her answer empathically to mean no. Nodding in content with that, he took his jacket off and hung it on the edge of his bed, then taking his necklace off and offering it to Miu. She took the cord in her beak and looked at him while he smiled.**

**"Gonna shower some of this sweat off," he said. He stripped and walked into the shower, relieved that his siblings were still out at their last activity for the day before the campfire so that he could hop in without an issue. He was in and out in five minutes, making him wonder why it took his sisters at least fifteen and his brothers at least ten.**

"It's relaxing." Piper answered, what? She loved a nice hot shower, very soothing.

**Really, how hard is it to get wet, soap up, and then rinse?**

**Naruto used a towel to dry off, throwing it over his shoulders as he pulled on a pair of dark shorts made of a flimsy material, basketball shorts Annabeth said they were called. He grabbed a sleeveless version of the camp T-shirt, something Mitchell did with the excuse of "trust me, it'll look good." **

"For those arms, yes." The lady of doves nodded in approval.

**Naruto honestly didn't care about looking good (jacket and necklace not withstanding) and the stares he got at the campfires when he would wear that shirt unnerved him, like he was a piece of meat or something.**

"The girls, they hunger." Leo said in a groggy voice that made Piper smack his arm, "Ow! What? It's true, he's like chick bait."

**Taking his jacket to protect himself from the small chill in the air, Naruto headed out towards the campfire setup, grabbing his staff as he left. Miu followed after him, dropping his necklace into his hand before banking around and landing on the opposite shoulder. Naruto tapped his finger under her beak slightly in thanks before returning his attention forward.**

**He was pleased to see that he wasn't among the first to arrive, the first two actually being the new unclaimed girl and their resident Oracle. **

Percy smirked at Rachel as Annabeth did too, man, that was a tough time, but they were friends for it now.

**Now **_**she**_** was a character. Red frizzy hair, emerald green eyes and freckles that added to her attractive appeal, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a very unique girl. When they first met, she playfully complained about her position.**

"Huh?" Percy blinked.

**"**_**Why is it that every good looking guy I meet is untouchable? First Percy, then Luke, and now you. Life is so not fair at times. Oh well, name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I'm the Oracle for you lot.**_**"**

Annabeth snickered as Percy blinked owlishly, what was going on?

**Of course, Naruto didn't feel like he was anything special. He was just himself. She gave him a dry look and then said "boys are idiots." **

"She said something like that to me once." Percy rubbed his chin, he wasn't _that_ dumb.

**He didn't feel like arguing it. More than on one occasion he lost in those kind of arguments...and wound up with another lump on his head.**

**"Hey there Handsome." Rachel said with a smile as he walked up and sat down on the log next to hers and Piper's.**

"Handsome." Percy muttered as Annabeth was grinning, oh, this was going to be good.

**"Hi Rachel," said Naruto with a smile. He looked to the other newcomer with a grin. "Hello...Piper, right?"**

**"Yeah," said Piper. She looked at Rachel with a smirk. "Handsome, huh?"**

**"Duh. You should see his abs." Rachel said. She looked at Naruto's concealed stomach with a leer. "You could grate cheese on them."**

Percy's jaw unhinged as Annabeth was laughing up a storm while Nico was snickering with glee.

**"And how did you see my abs?" Naruto asked, a brow arching in amusement.**

**"Water balloon fight two weeks ago," said Rachel. While he nodded in remembrance, Piper blinked in confusion.**

**"But...it's December?" Piper said.**

"Very true logic." Athena nodded, as some of the others snorted, what logic was needed to have a water balloon fight?

**"Have you seen snow around us?" Rachel asked. Piper opened and closed her mouth a few times, making Naruto laugh. She pouted at him and crossed her arms.**

**"Shut up. I'm new to this!" she said.**

"Really, I was." Piper pouted, so uncool.

**"Sorry, but that was funny." Naruto said, wiping a small tear from his eyes.**

**"All I can say is Cabin Eleven did a good thing by challenging you to a water balloon fight." Rachel said with a small leer. **

"Well if it was Hermes cabin, than we know that logic went out the window." Athena stated, getting a mock glare from her speedster brother.

**She grunted as Annabeth rapped her on the head.**

"Keep that pimp hand strong."

"Ares!" Athena glared at her brother for the comment as the god just grinned about it. So worth it.

**"Let him be, Rachel. Don't you have a 'Hands off' policy?" she asked, sitting down between Rachel and Naruto.**

"Protective aunt much?" Piper asked the blushing Annabeth.

"I feel I might have to with all the girls trying to rope him in," the blonde huffed, "Someone has to watch after him."

"I'm sure my other will join you on that one," the charmspeaker smirked.

"Good, he is far too dense like Percy for his own good."

"Hey!" Percy pouted, he wasn't that dense…right?

**"Doesn't mean I can't window shop." Rachel said with a frown. **

"She does bring up a good point."

"Aphrodite," Artemis frowned, "She has to be a maiden."

"She can still look, honestly Artemis. She isn't one of yours."

**She crossed her arms. "Honestly, sometimes I wish Apollo was a bit more lenient."**

"Sorry kid," the god shook his head, "No dice."

**"Funny, since he has the most kids at camp," said Naruto, cupping his chin with a hum.**

"Kid burned you good right there." Hermes grinned wildly, getting a glare from Apollo.

**"Rachel..." Annabeth said warningly. Her nephew was a good guy and practically innocent to all the things Aphrodite's children loved.**

"Annabeth! How could you!?"

"She is doing the smartest thing for the boy," Athena sniffed to said boy's mother, honestly, she wasn't the only divine in the boy's life. The lady of doves needed to learn that.

**"Tch, just have to have all the cute ones, don't you?" Rachel asked with a smirk.**

**"Shut up."**

"Burn," Thalia whispered to Annabeth, who flushed hotly at that and glowered at the amused hunter.

**Piper and Naruto shared a small laugh at the embarrassed flush Annabeth had on her face. It was quiet for a moment, peaceful thankfully and not awkward – Naruto hated awkward silences – until Piper spoke to him.**

**"So, um, Naruto...whose your parent?" Piper asked.**

"Well…"

"Mom, no jokes." The lady of doves just gave a teasing smirk.

**"That sounds more like a game show question than a real one," said Rachel, getting a glower from Annabeth. Game shows were not her cup of tea. Naruto laughed at Rachel's comment while Piper flushed.**

**"That would be a fun game to play with kids in Cabin Eleven," he said. Looking at the blushing Piper, Naruto said with a grin. "Cabin Ten."**

**"Naruto..." Annabeth said exasperated while Rachel chuckled at Piper's confused arched brow.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"She's new." Annabeth said, giving him a look.**

"Didn't you do the same to me?"

"…Shut it, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth muttered with a pout and flushed cheeks.

**"Oh, right." Naruto had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm a son of Aphrodite."**

**"Really?" Piper asked, looking between Annabeth and Naruto. "I would've sworn you were her brother."**

"Very close." Athena said with a smirk.

**"Right?" Rachel asked with a smirk. "Handsome here has all the good genes. He is the new definition of smexy."**

"And to young Rachel for the winning phrase, smart and sexy indeed." Aphrodite nodded in approval.

"She keeps calling him Handsome," Percy muttered and Annabeth patted his shoulder.

"I think she moved on."

Percy gave her a dry look, "Yeah, I got that." He said just as dryly.

**"Di immortales, Rachel! I'm sitting right here!" Annabeth groaned.**

**"Well then move so I can window shop." Rachel said with a pout.**

"Yes Annabeth, move for the poor girl!" Aphrodite cried out, how unjust!

**"And let you corrupt him? I don't think so. It's a miracle his sisters haven't yet." Annabeth said. She turned to her nephew and pinched his whiskered cheek. "Isn't that right, Naruto?"**

"Hey," Piper frowned, they weren't that bad, but Leo was snickering.

"Baby him much, Annabeth?"

"Aw, but he's like a big kid." The blonde pouted, after Apollo Naruto messing with her other, it was just proper payback.

**"Annabeth! Knock it off!" Naruto said with a whine as he batted her hand away.**

**"He's the definition of smexy?" Piper asked, amused.**

**"Well duh," said Rachel, rolling her eyes. "He's sexy fine, the perfect balance of sexy molecules and fine molecules. **

"Oh, she is a goldmine on this." The love goddess squealed in fun, such a shame, the goddess was sure she and Naruto could be cute together.

**Not to mention being Athena's grandson, giving him the smart to go along with it. Thus, Handsome is the new smexy."**

"He's bring smexy back," Apollo sang out.

"Yeah," Hermes chorused.

**Piper was once again speechless after Rachel finished her explanation. Annabeth however openly glared at the girl for talking about her nephew that way. Honestly, as if she didn't have enough problems with the rest of Cabin Ten trying to show him off as their prime example of Aphrodite's children, like he's the new Aeneas. **

"Well, he certain is the perfect example of my children and he is probably a better fighter then Aeneas." The love goddess stated.

Athena was glaring at her for daring comparing her legacy to that filth.

**Her nephew was better than that barbaric idiot!**

"Hey." Jason frowned, along with the other Romans, to the sheepish looking Annabeth.

"Well, she isn't wrong," Athena mocked them.

**"Rachel..." Naruto said with a small flush. He scratched his cheek. "You're putting way too much into it again. I'm not all that smart."**

**"...**_**And**_** he's modest! Seriously, he's like near perfect. Just give him a white horse." Rachel said with a groan. **

"I try." Aphrodite smiled.

Poseidon turned to his rival, "Amazing, a modest legacy from you." He got a disgruntled huff from the goddess and her patented glare.

**She looked up at the sky and clasped her hands together. "Lord Apollo. Please, can you just make this gig seasonal and not a lifetime?"**

Apollo raised a finger in the air and said, "Y-no."

"Apollo," Aphrodite frowned, the poor girl.

"No means no, Dite."

"I don't think she understands." Artemis said with a chuckled.

"Shut up," the love goddess pouted with crossed arms.

**"Rachel!" Annabeth did not look amused.**

**"I was just kidding, Annabeth, geez." Rachel said with a frown.**

**"So...you're Athena's grandson? That means your dad was a son of Athena, right?" Piper asked, looking at Naruto with intrigue. It wasn't every day that you met a kid with so much godly heritage in him.**

**"Yep!" Naruto said with a chirp. He nodded to some of the coming campers, giving a friendly wave to Leo as he and Nyssa showed up to the campfire. Leo snagged the spot next to him, getting a small glower from Nyssa. **

Leo snickered, what she gets for shutting him up.

**"And apparently, I'm the first legacy to camp in over fifty years, I think."**

**"Forty, Naruto." Annabeth said, correcting him. "The last one was William H. Gates III, a son of Athena and a grandson of Hephaestus."**

"Wait, say what?" Leo blinked, he was related to Bill Gates?!

**"...I'm related to Bill Gates?" Leo asked with bright eyes. **

"I know!"

"It isn't that big of a deal, Leo."

"Oh, but Annabeth, it so very is." The pyro retorted, it just made them all the more awesome!

**Naruto shrugged. He still didn't see what was so special about technology. Oh the door can open with a click of a button! Mortals were just getting lazy if you asked him.**

**"Yes, but don't let that go to your head, Naruto. It's a very rare for a legacy to show up at camp." Annabeth said, to which he rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless.**

**Soon enough, the rest of the kids at camp had gathered around the campfire. Naruto noticed Piper stealing glances at Jason and Leo was doing the same, but not for the same reason. Jason, the poor guy, looked distraught and confused, which was understandable, considering he was suffering from amnesia. **

"Poor me," Jason frowned as Piper patted his arm.

**Naruto didn't know what that was like, but he supposed it was akin to a Jinchuriki losing their tailed beast, like when he almost died from Kurama's Yang separation. Thank goodness his dad had given him the Yin half of Kurama.**

**Naruto wouldn't know where he would be without the giant fox inside him. Kurama was his friend, practically a brother, **

"Well, they seem friendly." Apollo said in a dry tone.

"Best I could hope for." Aphrodite sighed out, sealing a demon in her child, honestly!

**and his current 'coma' was upsetting to the blond Jinchuriki. He knew that Kurama had to find balance between his two chakras, but it was taking so long. Naruto hated waiting, he missed his friend. He wanted to share the new world he discovered with Kurama.**

"I will show you the world." Apollo sang out, but getting slapped by Artemis stopped, "Ow! Really?"

"Yes, now hush."

"Eager to hear more about Dite's kid?"

"No," the huntress glared, "Your voice irks me." Apollo deflated at that, seriously, kick the groin harder.

**Naruto was broken from his thoughts when a bolt of lightning came down and struck the bonfire. He immediately hopped to his feet with his staff in his hand. Jason was standing as well and the air suddenly became still, as if it were confused over who to side with. **

"What?" Zeus asked with narrowed eyes and a frown.

"Seems the sky favors its grandchild, Zeus." The lady of doves said with smug.

Zeus' frown deepened as even Jason was blinking in surprise at that.

**Annabeth stood and sat the older blond down, while Chiron did the same with Jason.**

**"A son of Zeus," said someone from where Apollo's cabin sat.**

**"Zeus' kids get all the cool stuff!" A son of Ares whined.**

**"Jupiter." Naruto caught the name and blinked, his head tilting in confusion. Wasn't that a Roman name as well? This Jason kid really knew his Roman pantheon.**

"I wonder why?" Percy asked with a chuckle as the reader rolled his electric blue eyes.

**"Zeus is your sire, Jason." Chiron seemed a bit too eager to enforce that. He really was being Mr. Negative lately, even with training. He was shifty when it came to questions about the big three and events after Greece's fall. It made Naruto curious.**

"Well, he is naturally curious it seems." Athena stated as Annabeth smirked, a common trait among those of Athena's blood.

**"A son of Poseidon goes missing and a son of Zeus arrives?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face. "Doesn't anyone else find that a bit strange?"**

"Amazing that someone catches that to be honest." Nico pointed out.

"True," Annabeth nodded, not many put thought into that one when it had happened.

**"Like you're one to talk," said Mark with a snort. "Mr. Ninja-son-of-Aphrodite-and-legacy-of-Athena. Seriously, how does that happen?"**

"One would think your child of all of them would know that, no?" Athena mocked her brother.

"Ha, ha." Ares laughed with a glare locked on her, Mark didn't mean that at all…stupid boy was making him look bad!

**Naruto flushed at that being pointed out while the other campers laughed.**

**Rachel opened her mouth to add something when she suddenly shot to her feet, her eyes going blank.**

"Here it comes," Jason said.

**"**_**Child of lightning, beware the earth,**_

_**The giants' revenge the seven shall birth.**_

_**Child of love, beware the king's wrath,**_

_**Lest the sons of the sage walk a different path.**_

_"That wasn't there before." Piper pointed out, the only kings she messed with was Midas and Porphyrion._

_"And the sage?" Apollo pointed out, "Seems Naruto is going to tag along somehow."_

_"Or end up on the quest as the Aphrodite member." Athena retorted, getting a shocked look from Piper._

_**The forge and dove shall break the cage,**_

_**And death unleash through Hera's rage.**_**"**

**"She's coming out of it," said a child of Apollo. Rachel was caught as she fell down to her seat, the boy that spoke before being among the few that helped her into a chair that was set behind her as soon as she shot up. Rachel looked exhausted after giving her prophecy. Naruto didn't envy her for that, still... 'Child of love'? Twice?**

"Twice the love the power!"

The gods just palmed their faces at Aphrodite's cheerful decree.

**"It seems, Jason, that you have been given a quest by the gods," said Chiron. He looked around the campfire. "Forge and dove are quite obvious indeed. Do we have any volunteers from Cabins Nine and Ten?"**

Leo tapped his chin, "I wonder who?"

Jason rolled his eyes with a smile.

**"Count me in, Jason!" Leo said hopping to his feet. "I had your back at the canyon, and I got it now."**

Leo gasped, "I didn't see that coming at all!"

**"Are you sure, Leo?" Jason asked. The guy had been nothing but helpful and kind.**

**"You know it." Leo said with a smirk.**

**"Alright, but you have to find us some transportation," said Jason. The 'beware the earth' line had him a bit concerned for the way they would be moving.**

"You have no idea other Jay." Leo nodded, time to go dragon hunting!

**"That takes care of our cabin," said Nyssa. She looked over where the Aphrodite daughters and sons were gathered, and then stole a glance at Naruto as he fidgeted with his staff.**

**"I'll go!" Drew said, hopping to her feet. She smiled. "I'll be a great help on the quest, won't I?"**

"Attention seeking-"

"Piper, hush."

"Fine, mom." The girl pouted with crossed arms.

**"Drew would be good." A camper said. Others swiftly agreed with him. Naruto shook his head. Drew must really like the way Jason looks if she's using her charmtalk to get on this bandwagon.**

"Charmspeak." Aphrodite corrected sternly.

**"No!" Piper said, rising to her feet. "I should be going on this quest! I've known Jason longer."**

**"Really?" Drew asked scathingly. "And how is that, miss **_**unclaimed**_** girl?"**

"Ouch," Leo winced as Piper frowned at that.

**"Drew!" Naruto said swiftly, his eyes narrowing in disapproval.**

**"Naruto could go," said Annabeth, getting some eyes on her, including a look of betrayal from Piper. **

"Annabeth," Piper frowned to her friend, who shrugged in return.

"You weren't claimed and Naruto is a powerhouse." She stated.

"…True." Piper pouted, he really was better suited for the quest, but still!

**"He is the only counselor of Aphrodite without a quest."**

**"Now there's an idea," said Will with a nod of agreement. Many others soon began mumbling in concurrence.**

**"But...I should go. I can help Jason," said Piper firmly. It was as if the campers had been doused in something, their murmuring changing to support Piper.**

"Show them what you got," the mother smiled as Piper grinned too.

**"No! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, I can go!" Drew said with a frown.**

**"You just like the way Jason looks." Piper said accusingly. "You want to use the quest to get closer to him."**

**"Isn't that what you want to do?" Drew asked with a scowl.**

"It was more to protect him from you," Piper said with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks Piper." Jason smiled to his girlfriend who just gave him a hug as he continued reading.

**"That's-!"**

**"And the fact remains that **_**you're**_** not claimed! If anyone doesn't have a right to volunteer it's –" Drew was cut off by a bright rose colored light appearing around Piper. Her hair was pulled up and the jeans and shorts she wore were replaced with a long white dress. Above her head after the light faded was a pink dove.**

"Blech!"

"But Piper, you look glamorous!"

"Mom, I'm good with what I got, trust me." Piper said as her mother got pouty at that.

**"...Well, I think it's safe to say she can go," said Naruto dryly while everyone just stared at the girl.**

**"...What-who the heck jacked my clothes?!" Piper asked, making her new brothers and sisters – sans Drew – laugh. Naruto, wiping a small tear from his eye, chuckled.**

"Hey! That's my shtick Dite!" Hermes mock yelled as the goddess glared at him for the poorly made joke.

Even if some were snickering at it. Honestly, the nerve.

**"That, Piper, would be our mother's doing," said Naruto. He got to his feet and walked over to her. He stood a good head and a half taller than her and he lightly clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to Cabin Ten, Piper."**

"Better than my welcome." Piper said in a dry tone, seriously, her other was so lucky!

**"...Thanks..." Piper said after a moment. He grinned and Miu gave a soft cry as she spread her wings, as if making the moment official.**

"Well, if the bird approves." Leo muttered, seriously, something was off with that thing.

**"Rachel!" The new siblings looked to the Oracle as she got back to her feet.**

**"I'm fine." Rachel said, waving off the camper helping her recover from her prophetic vision. She walked around the campfire before standing in front of Jason. "Jason, you must rescue Hera before the solstice. You know the great prophecy, the Prophecy of Seven, some of the seven are here already, I'm sure of it." She looked exhausted and stumbled back, before Jason could help her, she was caught by Naruto's clone. She grinned up at him while the new three demigods gaped. "Thanks, handsome."**

"Yeah, seeing your new brother cloning himself would do that." Piper smirked as Jason and Leo nodded to that also.

**"Anytime, Rachel." The Naruto clone said, grinning back at her. He helped her back to her seat before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.**

**"...What the heck was that?!" Leo asked, a few campers murmuring excitedly about it.**

**"Another reason I wish Lord Apollo was more lenient," said Rachel with a sigh. "Handsome here is every girl's dream come true. A man who's good looking and can multiply."**

Percy palmed his face, "Really?" he asked aloud.

Aphrodite nodded, "It really is. Just imagine-"

"Aphrodite, they're children present!" Hestia scolded her only non-related relative.

"Yes, Hestia." The goddess rolled her eyes, kill joy.

**"Mr. Uzumaki is a unique demigod aside from being a legacy." Chiron said with a roll of his eyes at the Oracle's comment. "He comes from the island where the Letoides were born, now named the Moving Continent by most of the gods and the Elemental Countries by the natives. They developed a way to manipulate their own life force and use it to do extraordinary things, such as Naruto's clones."**

**"Only downside is they last about a second in a fight." Naruto said with a sigh.**

Athena made a sad face at that seeing at how it was so useful, but only good for limited durability in combat. Still, a genius idea for whoever created it.

**"Does anyone here really mind that though?" Rachel asked with a tired smile.**

**"No," said most of the girls sitting around the campfire, all of them smiling with eyes glazed over in thought. **

"I think I am not beginning to like him," Artemis frowned, honestly, he was smittening all those girls without a care in the world. She liked Apollo's Naruto better. Thalia was sharing the same feeling, and it had nothing to do with how Apollo Naruto and her other were dating, nope, not even a little.

**Leo scooted away from Nyssa with the look she had on her face.**

"Poor me," the pyro gulped. Seriously, Nyssa, the hell!

**"They do make great cannon fodder, though," said Malcolm, getting a glare from Annabeth for saying it. "What? They do."**

"Don't call our nephew cannon fodder, Malcom." Annabeth frowned, feeling protective for the older blond.

**"...You sure you still want to go, Piper?" Jason asked, thinking about the possibilities where Naruto could come in handy.**

"Jason," Piper pouted at him.

"What? I was thinking practically." He got a glare and quickly added, "But I would pick you every time."

"Thought so," the Charmspeaker nodded as Leo snickered to his friend. Talk about whipped.

**"Yes!" Piper said readily before looking down at herself. "Just...not in this."**

**"Highly impractical." Lacy said, nodding in agreement.**

**"Lacy, you help her get ready for her quest," said Naruto. He nodded his head in the Oracle's direction. "I'll help Dustin get Rachel back to her room."**

**"Carry me, Handsome?" Rachel asked, pouting at him.**

"She is really milking it." Annabeth said in a dry tone, wow, she knew Rachel could be secretly aggressive, but wow. The blonde was really glad she was the Oracle, it would have been tough to compete with her for Percy.

**"Only if you're good." Naruto said with a chuckle. He missed all the jealous glares sent the Oracle's way. **

"Can't blame them," Hazel smirked, "Who wouldn't want a prince charming carrying them?" she asked as she eyed Frank with a wink that made the husky boy smile.

**Rachel just stuck her tongue out at them. Naruto turned back to look at Piper, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll probably leave as soon as possible, considering the time limit. Be careful, Piper. I've heard some horror stories and I don't want to lose a sister I just got."**

**"Th-Thanks." Piper said with a small stutter.**

"Aw," Apollo said with a smirk, "The sib love." He turned to his sister, "Why can't you be cute like that anymore?"

Artemis just glared at him as if he was the biggest idiot, ever.

**"I believe this calls for an end of the campfire." Chiron said. "Campers, back to your cabins."**

**There were a few disgruntled groans and grumbles, but Cabin Ten seemed to be excited to have another member, two in two months was a good record. Especially with Naruto overthrowing Drew, that was a very good thing. And him naming Lacy second-in-command, much to Drew's chagrin, was unusual, but still better than the alternative.**

"Go Lacy!" Piper cheered, good for her, she deserved it.

**Naruto turned to Rachel, who pouted at him and held her arms out expectantly. Rolling his eyes, Naruto looked at Miu. "You don't mind, do you?"**

**Miu spread her wings and flew over to Lacy, landing on the girl's shoulder carefully. Naruto chuckled and then picked Rachel up, cradling her like a bride. **

"I could see it," Aphrodite smiled, but pouted a second later, darn! What a missed opportunity!

**The younger girl grinned at that while Dustin, the son of Apollo who was a part of the 'Oracle Care Group' as Rachel called them, rolled his eyes and followed.**

"Nice to see your kids in use, Apollo."

"Oh go screw a pig, Ares." The god of prophecy's frowned at the jab despite the title being funny.

**"That lucky bi-"**

**"Nyssa!" Annabeth cut the girl off as she lingered behind with Jason and Leo.**

**"What? She is!" Nyssa said with a scowl.**

"I swear," Leo whistled, "We are going to see a catfight soon."

"Rachel still have the blue plastic hairbrush?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Then I know who to bet on." The son of the sea nodded.

**"Who knew sisters could be such a pain?" Leo said with a groan.**

"I know," Leo and Jason nodded along with Nico and Piper.

Hazel and Thalia glared at their respected brothers sternly. They were not a pain!

**"What was that elf boy?" Nyssa asked, glaring at him.**

**"Nothing~!"**

**"Can you tuck me in tonight, too handsome?" Rachel asked with a yawn. They were walking towards the Big House, where Rachel had a room. Naruto hadn't seen it, his meeting with her took place at Cabin Six.**

"I am loving this," Piper snickered, it was hilarious!

**"I think you're old enough to tuck yourself in, Rachel." Naruto said with a chuckle.**

**"Nonsense!" she said with a grin. "Who wouldn't want you tucking them in, Handsome?"**

"Again, true." Aphrodite stated.

**"You're too tired to think straight, Rachel," said Naruto. Dustin opened the door and Naruto walked in, setting her on the couch to the right of the door. She frowned as he stepped away. "I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"That's no fun...How's about a kiss goodnight?" She said, grinning at him. Her eyes clenched shut and she groaned. "Stingy jerk. Just one?"**

"No." Apollo said in a bland tone, she should feel lucky he was letting her flirt so much.

**"Goodnight, Rachel." Naruto said with a small chuckle, not aware she was serious. He left, giving Dustin a wave goodnight, leaving Rachel pouting on the couch.**

**"Dustin, think you can convince your dad to come meet me face-to-face?" she asked her caretaker for the night, who chuckled in amusement. She crossed her arms over her chest with her pout still in place. "I need to make a new deal with him."**

"No refunds sweetheart," the sun god waved off, "And I do _not_ work deals."

"That's not true at all."

"Shut up, Herm."

**"Good luck." Dustin said with a snort.**

**"Well, with a successful businessman for a dad, you pick up a few things." She said cheekily. "Maybe I'll get lucky."**

"As lucky as lil' sis finally finding a guy to get rid of all that sexual frustration she has from over the centuries."

"Apollo!"

"What? We know it's never going to happen."

**"And then the gods will grant me immortality. Not likely," said Dustin with a chuckle at her pout.**

**"Jerk."**

**Naruto made his way back to the campfire, his mind racing with worry. He's had time to train his brothers and sisters, making them strong enough as genin who had been on a few c-ranks. Which, in terms of regular humans, gave them enough strength to put up enough of a fight against Ares' kids without getting creamed in five seconds. **

"Now that's amazing." The huntress whistled, "Seems he did something right for your children."

"See? My babies can be strong too." The love goddess puffed up her chest with pride.

**Heck, Lacy could last a good ten minutes against Mark, so that was something.**

"Say what now?" Ares blinked owlishly, much to his wise sister's amusement.

"Seems he's trained them too well." She jokingly said, as Ares was trying to comprehend her words.

**Apparently, camp was the primary way most demigods got trained, and without knowing her personal history, Naruto wasn't really one hundred percent comfortable sending Piper off without any training. **

"I handled it." The Native American argued swiftly.

**Sure she'd have Jason and Leo to back her up – Naruto was confident enough that she wouldn't need to be protected, having enough sense to figure out she had charmtalk like Drew did – but still, something about the prophecy had Naruto on edge.**

**"**_**Child of love, beware the king's wrath, lest the sons of the sage walk a different path.**_**"**

"Well, now he's just worrying about you," Annabeth said and looked at Piper, "Nothing wrong with that."

"True," Piper smiled softly, man, a big brother was a weird thing to have.

**Naruto groaned and sat down on one of the logs set out for the campers, his hands rubbing his face as he did. He heard a distant roar and turned towards Cabin Nine before shaking his head and looking back into the fire. **

"Hey!" Leo cried out, "That's my awesome scene! Go to it!"

"It doesn't." Jason told him.

"That sucks." The pyro pouted, seriously, the hell?

**His eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw a girl standing between him and the fire, sitting on her knees and humming pleasantly while poking a large iron stick into the campfire.**

"Hestia cameo." Demeter smiled to her sister, who just smiled back.

**"Uh...shouldn't you be at Cabin Eleven?" Naruto asked her.**

**"While I think I would be welcomed, I have a duty to stoke the fire." She said softly.**

**"That seems like it would be a bit dangerous for someone your age." Naruto said.**

Hestia pouted as her siblings gave soft laughs, she didn't look that young!

**"It's simply knowing how to avoid being burned." The girl looked over her shoulder and the flames seemed to crackle in her eyes as they met his. "You sound troubled, groaning to yourself."**

**"I'm just worried about Piper," said Naruto. He felt very comfortable around this girl, she gave off the same feeling Iruka did. **

"It's a gift," the goddess of the hearth smiled, oh, she liked the boy, he was such a sweetheart.

**She set her iron stick down and turned to face him fully. "She literally just fell into this role and she seemed more concerned about Jason than herself. I've had a friend who was like that once, unable to bear the thought that a guy she liked was fatally injured. **

"Is he comparing me to the pink thing?!" Piper cried out in fury, how dare he!

**I doubt Piper is **_**that**_** bad, but...I don't know, something feels wrong about letting her go off alone and untrained."**

"Thank the gods," Piper muttered, if he was thinking she was some blind smitten twit then he had another thing coming!

**"Let me tell you a story..." the girl said, getting Naruto's attention, "There was a boy much like you at camp, once. Worried about his friend that was on a quest. He went so far as to break the rules and leave the camp to save his friend from the Sea of Monsters. **

"I wonder who that can be?" Percy smirked as Dionysus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Peter, I do so ever wonder."

**He faced a sorceress, a hydra and the cyclops who held his friend hostage, all for the sake of his friend. This hero came back successful, and his name is heralded as one of the bravest, and foolish, **

"Aunt Hestia," Percy pouted as said goddess giggled while others laughed outright.

**heroes this camp has ever seen."**

"Well, she isn't wrong." Poseidon said with pride as his son smiled at him.

**"Sounds like my kind of guy," said Naruto with a small smile. "What is his name?"**

**"Percy Jackson." The girl's eyes twinkled in amusement as Naruto burst into laughter.**

**"Oh man, I can't wait to meet him!" he said. Naruto chuckled and looked at the sky. "I think we'd get along just great. Wonder if he likes ramen."**

"Yeah, liking this Naruto ten times better." Percy smirked, he'd be up for a bowl.

**"I'm sure you both would get along greatly." The girl said with a smile. She picked her iron staff up and stood, smiling at the blond as she did. "You will know what to do, Naruto Uzumaki. The Last Olympian smiles upon you."**

"Favorite, Hestia?" Hera asked.

"You have yours, why cannot have mine, sister?"

"Indeed and good choice." The Queen of Heaven praised as Hestia smiled softly.

**"...Dionysus?" Naruto asked, getting a giggle from the girl as she walked away towards the big house. Naruto started to turn to follow her with his gaze before shaking it off and looking back at the fire. He watched the fires dance, thinking of words his grandfather-like leader said to him all those years ago.**

**"**_**Naruto, to those like us who possess the Will of Fire everyone is family. The desire to protect one's family builds thicker and stronger bonds between each and everyone in the village. If the Will of Fire is embraced by everyone, the village will be alright no matter what happens."**_** The old leader of Konoha said **

"His home truly is a wonderful place." The hearth goddess praised, she wondered who came up with that phrase. The Will of Fire, it was beautiful.

**as he stood with a near graduated Naruto on the top of the Fourth Hokage's head, overlooking their village. That's when Naruto realized that to become Hokage meant to be more than acknowledgement and he made his proclamation to become the strongest and greatest Hokage the village has ever seen.**

**Naruto smiled slightly, looking up at the starry sky as he thought about his homeland. Cabin Six would love it, the architecture, the military structure and the school. **

"Very true." Annabeth nodded eagerly to see it.

**His sisters probably wouldn't care about that, which made his grin widen. They'd probably be more concerned with getting Sasuke's attention.**

Piper blanched at the notion.

**Amused at the thought, Naruto gathered himself up and headed towards his cabin. He'd go back to Konoha after he was done helping his family. First son of Aphrodite to be Hokage...now that would be a goal to strive for.**

"Just like the one who started Rome." Jason smiled, it was admirable to reach for the level. Naruto certainly deserved it, that was for sure.

**The next morning came all too soon for Naruto, who woke with a groan as Miu cried out to the cabin along with the morning horn. Several of his sisters joined him in groaning, enjoying their beauty sleep far too much. They woke sluggishly, Naruto getting out of bed in all of his boxer-clad glory to give Miu a pat on the head.**

"I wonder if he has stalkers?" Piper hummed with a finger on her chin, "They'd be drooling at a sight like that."

"Maybe the nymphs." Annabeth laughed at the thought, it would be funny.

**Leaning against the wall as he stroked the eagle's head, Naruto yawned and looked over his siblings as they stumbled out of bed.**

**"Piper's got first shower rights," said Naruto with another yawn, getting some whines. "She's got a quest, girls. First flights, first rights."**

"Best policy for our cabin, ever." The cabin councilor said with a stern nod.

**Naruto waited for his sisters to finish up in the shower, a whole morning endeavor all on its own, and after an hour finally managed to get in. After he got out, he joined them at breakfast, looking over and noticing Jason's absence from the Cabin One table. Must be nice, sleeping in before a quest. **

"I was having an important dream." The blond defended himself.

"Yeah, about Piper."

"Yes, about-Leo!" the son of Rome glared at his friend with flush cheeks as the Latino snickered.

**Maybe he should've let Piper sleep in. Nah, they would probably leave like he said the night before, as soon as possible.**

**They went back to the cabin to get ready for inspection, something Aphrodite's cabin was notorious for never doing wrong. Naruto thought that in itself was a miracle, considering all the clothes, accessories and makeup their cabin had. **

"It's the perfectionist streak." Aphrodite informed, "Have to look presentable not only for one self but where one lives."

"That is actually deep," Artemis said, her tone amazed.

"I try."

**According to Mitchel, not only were their sisters, and a few brothers, worried about looking good, they wanted to look neat. Pristine, was the word Mitchel used.**

"Exactly Mitchel."

**It was all going well until the fight started. Naruto was getting ready for his lessons with the satyrs when Drew and Piper got into a verbal tiff that very nearly came to blows had he not forcibly kept them separated. Thank the gods for shadow clones, seriously that technique was so useful.**

"For a Cabin Ten spat, for sure." Annabeth smirked, "I don't think it would be good for a Cabin Five brawl."

"Whoo!" Ares cheered at that while Frank palmed his face.

**As he feared, Drew started it. She had started talking crap about Silena, **_**again**_**, claiming that she went against their mother's ideals. **

"That's not really true." Aphrodite stated with a sad frown.

**Apparently, Drew's idea of true love was to break hearts, like Aphrodite had to many of her lovers. Naruto, personally, thought that was bullshit. **

"Thank you!" Piper said with her arms in the air, seriously, Drew was so stupid.

**Piper apparently thought the same, coming to Silena's defense and asking what Drew knew about it, asking if she'd ever actually felt something for another guy.**

**And then Drew brought up Jason and Piper's history, which totally blew Naruto's mind.**

**Apparently, someone had used the Mist heavily around Piper and Leo's memories, making them think that Jason had been in their school for months. Not only that, but Piper's memories had her and Jason in a serious relationship. He really felt bad for his little sister, and felt **_**really**_** pissed at whoever toyed with her head like that.**

"Ooh, someone's mad at you, Mrs. Perfect Queen." Hades snickered as Hera frowned, not liking to be in a bad light of a correctly made demigod. It was bad business.

**Someone was going to get a good ol' Uzumaki talking to, i.e. pounding.**

"Like Herc did?"

"Ares!" his mother seethed at that while glaring at her snickering son.

"Like you have room to talk, Ares."

"Don't you have a letter to deliver, shorty?"

**"You're just a mindfucked little brat!" Drew said as she finished her rant, getting a gasp from her sisters.**

"Bitch!" Piper cried out with a glare as even Aphrodite had a frown on her face at that statement. Plus, she sent a glare to the so called Queen for messing with the mind of one of her children.

Hera didn't even look bothered with the glare.

**"Drew! Too far! Put the shoes on!" Naruto said, his clone forcing the Asian girl to turn towards the closet where they were kept, not being that gentle about it but not doing it hard enough to seriously hurt her. **

"I say hurt her more." Piper frowned, the girl honestly deserved it besides wearing those dumb shoes.

**He looked at Piper, her jaw clenched and her eyes blinking back the tears rapidly, deciding that it was a bit too much for her and walked her out of the cabin.**

The love child smiled, he really was a good big brother, either as Apollo's or her mom's child.

**"Come on, Piper," said Naruto as he led the younger girl out of the cabin on a walk. When he felt she had regained enough control over herself, Naruto decided to speak. "Do you feel better?"**

**"Not really." Piper said, frowning. "She's wrong...I don't...I'm **_**not**_** crazy. Jason and I, we...We have **_**something**_**."**

"Because I felt the possibility." Piper whispered softly as Jason rubbed her arm in assurance.

**"Well, it's not my place to say if you do or don't. It's not Drew's either. You and Jason have to decide for yourselves," said Naruto. He smiled at her. "I think you know that already though."**

**"...Did you want to go on this quest?" Piper asked, wanting to change the subject. Naruto hummed, making her look at him.**

"Of course he would, he'd rock on it." Leo stated, but winked at Piper, "You brought it some more style though."

Piper laughed, "I guess so." She smiled.

**"Well, yes and no. Yes, because I would **_**love**_** to get out there and kick some more monster ass. No, because I feel like I could still do some good here." He said. "Do you?"**

"That he could for both in fact." Athena nodded, eager to see her Legacy on the quest, plus, perhaps he could help Annabeth on the mark quest as well…yes, that sounds like an excellent idea.

**"...I don't know." Piper said, frowning. She really didn't. She had wanted to go to help Jason...and then there were her dreams. She wanted to find out what had happened to her dad. At the same time though, she wanted to take it all in. **

"So much drama," the lady of doves sighed out, "So wonderful."

"Mom, dad was kidnapped."

"Yes, sweetie, I know. Still, it held that hero dramatic flair to it."

Piper just palmed her face at that.

**Lacy had told her she had a special power and she had no idea how to use it. Lacy also told her that while a strict trainer, Naruto was the best in the camp. He wasn't the smartest, but he was definitely up there when it came to infighting within cabins.**

"Not the smartest." Athena frowned as Poseidon sniggered at that and got glared at. But the sea god was still full of mirth in those sea green eyes.

"He certainly is a good fighter." Jason nodded.

"Wonder how Percy and this Naruto would face off." Frank mused.

"I'd like that fight." Percy grinned at the thought of it.

**Plus...a whole cabin of siblings really beat out correctional facili-er, **_**school**_**.**

"Amen to that sister." Piper and Leo nodded quickly.

**"Well, I think you'll do fine." Naruto said with a smile. "You're a smart girl, I mean, you didn't just squeal in joy when mom jacked your clothes."**

"Really hurtful, dear."

"Sorry mom." Piper said, though she didn't really sound sorry.

That just made the goddess pout.

**"She do that to you, too?" Piper asked. The blond deflated.**

**"She took my calluses..."**

"Oh, he is still not going on about that, is he?" Aphrodite groaned.

Her husband huffed, "A pampered princess like you would never understand."

"Nor do I want to."

**"...That's...bad?"**

**Naruto gave her a haunted look. "It's horrible...I've worked **_**years**_** and it showed with the calluses on my hands." Piper gave him a look like he was weird, but still smiled, letting a small laugh out as he looked away. "I swear only Cabin Nine understands me."**

"It's cool dude," Leo nodded, "I got you back."

**"Well at least someone does," said Piper with a smile. Naruto was weird, but he was funny. And he was a pretty nice guy. Piper was happy to have a 'big brother' like him now.**

**"True." Naruto said as he smiled back at her. "I want you to take care of yourself, Piper. I could use another sister that feels my pain when it comes to" he shuddered "pink."**

"It isn't that bad!" the mother whined as Artemis and Thalia shuddered. It was!

**"I feel your pain." Piper said, patting him on the arm sympathetically. She released a surprised squeak when he pulled her into a hug for about three seconds. "N-Naruto! What the hell?!"**

"Hey," Jason frowned as Piper giggled.

"Jay, it's a brotherly hug, relax."

"…Still." The blond mumbled.

**"I can't let my new little sister go off without a hug," he said with a chuckle as he set her down. Piper huffed and gave him a mock glare while Naruto smiled at her good-naturedly. "Go find the others and kick some ass. Show 'em that Cabin Ten isn't all pink and hearts."**

"Trust me," Piper grinned, "I do."

**"Thanks Naruto." Piper said, her glare falling into a small smile that turned into a smirk. "Try not to seduce anyone else while I'm gone, will you?"**

Annabeth snorted, "I don't think he can."

"Well, he _is _a natural, so he can't help it." The lady of doves informed.

**"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused. Piper just laughed, turning around and walking towards Cabin One. "Piper! Hey! What do you mean seduce?! I don't understand!"**

"Ah, never change Naruto," his mother sighed out pleasingly while Piper shook her head.

"True, he's too funny at times."

"Well," Jason said as he closed the book, "I know one thing."

"What?" Leo asked.

"I barely did anything in this chapter." The boy frowned as that got some snickers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.****

**Chapter 5: Sage in the North**

"Move over Jay, I'm reading this bad boy." Leo grinned impishly.

"Have at it, Leo." Jason said, handing him the book.

**After her refusal to answer his question about her comment, Piper had joined up with Jason at Cabin One, leaving Naruto to sit at the remains of the bonfire and think about his options. He thought about what the girl the night before had said about Percy leaving to help a friend of his. **

"Ooh, Naruto's going to break the three quest rule." Nico smirked and glanced at Annabeth, "Like his aunt Annie, huh?"

"Shut it, death breath, if you want to keep breathing."

**The blond sage was very uneasy and his gut was telling him to go, to keep an eye on Piper and the other two. However, he couldn't just go on the quest on a whim...or could he?**

"Of course you can," Percy said with a nod, he did it, why not Naruto?

**Annabeth told him how in rare occasions, some quests have more than three members, her quest into the labyrinth being one of them. Naruto understood that three was a sacred number, genin teams in the Elemental Nations were set up that way after all, **

"Very true." Athena nodded in memory, "It seems Zeus' legacy thought that out well." She praised.

**but there was usually an experienced warrior to help the fresh genin on their first few missions outside of the village. **

"That mean we getting' a ninja teacher?" Leo asked, his tone eager, he would so be an awesome ninja!

**Naruto snickered as he imagined himself acting like Kakashi **

"Which is amazingly cool," Hermes smirked, since Kakashi was a cool dude to begin with.

**while Leo, Jason and Piper took his, Sasuke and Sakura's roles as the annoyed genin. **

"Suck it losers! I'm Naruto!" Leo gushed with snickers as Jason and Piper frowned and pouted at who they were of the group.

**Ah, that would be fun. In fact...An idea struck the blond and he beamed at the brilliance of it.**

"Ah, the Athena eureka look." Piper rubbed her chin and looked to Annabeth, "You get that a lot."

Duh." Annabeth winked.

**He hopped to his feet and ran back to Cabin Ten as fast as he could, bursting through the doors, startling all of his brothers and sisters as he did. He grabbed his staff, some paper, and a pencil. Naruto grinned at the surprised and confused faces his siblings gave him.**

"That's his 'I'm about to do something crazy' grin, isn't it?" Jason asked Piper in a stage whisper, and got a nod.

**"Going out for a while. Lacy, you're in charge. Drew, don't use the charmtalk on anyone or else you wear the stupid shoes for a month! **

"The horror!"

"Mom!"

**Be good, love you!" Naruto left the cabin in a stupor before running out the door towards Cabin Six, writing on the piece of paper he snatched hastily. Once he got to Cabin Six, he held the paper to the wooden doorframe and stabbed the pencil into it, driving the lead tip through and making a makeshift nail.**

"Hey, we have to fix that!" Annabeth cried out as Athena pursed her lips, using a perfectly good pencil like that, how could he.

**"Piper, Jason, c'mon let's get this show on the road already! I'm not getting any younger!" Leo's voice echoed through the camp. **

"Not getting any taller either," Ares jeered as the Latino glared at him, stupid ass uncle.

**Naruto turned and gasped at what the shorter teen was sitting on as he waited outside of Cabin One. A dragon, like Peleus, but different. It was bronzed and had a more unnatural feel to it, much like the cars that Naruto experienced in New York. He was stunned for a moment when the dragon turned its head towards him, tilting it curiously as blank mechanical eyes studied him.**

"Yes, Festus is amazing…I miss his dragon mode." Leo pouted as Piper patted his arm, she felt that too. He was an amazing mechanical dragon after all.

**Naruto wasn't sure how to react to the sudden empathic reach that the creature made, so he let the reach fall short as he continued to gape at the marvel of a creation. **

"He could sense something from Festus?" Leo muttered in shock, he thought only he, and from what he heard of Beckendorf, could do that.

**Leo certainly did something Naruto thought impossible after dealing with only cars for the month he was at camp: he had made a living machine. By the time Naruto recovered from this discovery, the bronze dragon had already taken off.**

"I think he missed the bus." Apollo snickered.

"Unless he could fly." Jason stated.

"No," Zeus said, that was pushing it.

**"Shit!" Naruto said, swearing as he burst into a sprint until he came to the edge of the boundary. Deciding to kick it up a notch, the blond jumping to the trees, climbing the branches with each step in an effort to catch up to them. **

"That's some Jackie Chan stuff right there," Frank whistled in awe.

**He was at least fifty feet up, jumping from the highest and sturdiest branches he could before realizing he overshot the dragon by a good twenty seconds.**

"He faster than the dragon," Percy said with disbelief.

"It's the nymph lean cut barbeque, plenty of protein." Annabeth told him with a smirk as he rolled his eyes. Sure it was, weird ninja chakra magic.

**"Dammit!" Naruto said, cursing himself for not paying complete attention. He jumped to a tree the dragon looked like it was going to fly over and climbed to the top with ease, perched on the tip by the balls of his feet. His legs were crouched and his eyes narrowed as he waited before he made his move.**

"He's probably calculating the jump," Annabeth stated knowingly as Percy smirked.

"So your nephew."

"Damn right he is."

**Naruto jumped, throwing his free hand out and pleading to whatever god or goddess would listen that he would make it. **

"Calculating the jump, huh?"

"Silence, Seaweed Brain," said the flushed Annabeth.

**Fingers scraped against bronze plating and Naruto's eyes went wide. Chakra latched onto the bronze like a suction cup and with all of his upper body strength, Naruto pulled himself to sit on the stomach of the dragon. He sighed in relief as he crossed his legs, not caring for the thing that most humans and demigods called gravity as he openly spat in its face.**

"Doing what we do best!" Percy cheered.

"Ha! Take that physics!" Leo jeered too as they laughed at the laws of world.

**Take that, Issac Nuton or whatever the hell Annabeth said his name was!**

Annabeth palmed her face as the guys snickered at the name, oh that was a keeper.

**He almost didn't make it. Naruto could've laughed if he wasn't so busy trying to calm his beating heart. He probably did, considering there was a muffled question coming from above. Whatever, it was probably about the quest. **

"No, it was probably Jason asking what that thud was." Piper stated as Jason nodded, he probably would.

**There was a familiar cry coming from below him and Naruto blinked in surprise at seeing Miu flying so close behind him. He smiled at her loyalty and looked ahead into the distance, wondering what would await him on this quest.**

"Ice, wolves, clay man in loincloths, Giants," Leo began listing off as Piper slapped his arm playfully and he grinned at her.

**"I don't believe it." Annabeth said as she looked at the letter in her hand. She shook her head in disbelief. Naruto and Percy were going to be great friends, they were too alike not to be. **

"And this is why I like this one so much more," Percy grinned.

"I am sensing another bromance." Annabeth mumbled with a smirk. But she still felt bad for her other who had to deal with it.

Would still be entertaining though.

**And once she found the latter, she could then rip into both of them for their stupidity, honestly making her worry. **

"You know, I still haven't that much to be honest."

"…Please don't." Percy whimpered a bit and gulped at her scary smile.

**It was like dealing with children. Though she should've known that, having dealt with Percy for almost six years and Naruto for the past month.**

"Hey," the boyfriend pouted as Annabeth pinched his cheeks.

"It's all in love Percy," she winked as Aphrodite beamed at that.

**So here she was, on her way to the Big House to report to Chiron that Naruto was gone. From the panicked satyr, Billy was his name, she thinks, running past her towards the entrance of the camp, apparently Chiron would already be aware of this. **

"Dammit Billy," Hermes mock scolded, "How could you lose him at camp of all places." He wagged his finger.

"To be fair, Naruto is a handful." Aphrodite stated with pride.

"We noticed." Said everyone at once.

**Which was good. This was too big a problem not to report, but her nephew should've known better.**

**"I mean really, running away from camp to join a quest, what kind of idiot does that?" Annabeth asked herself. **

Percy raised his hand.

**She frowned as soon as she said it, a name coming to mind instantly. Percy Jackson was that kind of idiot. **

"Damn right…hey!"

**Great, now she had to put a stop to that sort of behavior. One Percy was enough for her.**

"Nonsense." Percy grinned as Thalia glared at him.

"It is, your stupid is contagious…without you even being there."

The boy just pouted at that, it was so not contagious, it wasn't like stupid was a disease either!

**As she walked up to the front door, Annabeth could hear the lovely voice of Drew Tanaka arguing with Rachel. **

"Meow." Leo grinned widely.

**Great, just what she wanted to deal with.**

**"He put Lacy in charge, Drew! The whole cabin has reported it!"**

"Of course she would try to take over again." Piper said in a dry tone.

**"Just because you're the Oracle doesn't mean you get to decide who does what!"**

**"Ms. Tanaka, Ms. Dare would you both stop arguing over this matter?" Chiron said as Annabeth opened the door. The centaur sighed in relief as his weary eyes landed on her. "Annabeth, thank goodness you've come. Tell me Naruto is in your cabin doing his studies, please?"**

"Poor Chiron," Artemis said with pity.

**"Actually, Chiron, I came here about that." Annabeth said with an apologetic smile. She held out a piece of paper and Chiron stared at it for a moment before taking it. His eyes scanned over the words and as the hurried note was reread, Chiron groaned in dismay.**

**"Another Percy...I don't know how I'll be able to deal with him. They're both worse than Theseus, I swear..." he said. **

"A family trait it seems, Peter." Dionysus sniffed in distaste as Percy rolled his eyes.

**The centaur had gained a twitch in his eye as he recalled the days of training Theseus. The lad had the attention span of a fish when he was learning, something his most recent brother had in common with him. **

"Hey!" Percy cried out in dismay as Thalia laughed at him.

**Why did Poseidon's children have to take in his worst aspects. **

Poseidon brooded at that as Zeus laughed along with Athena.

**Wasn't that supposed to be the faults of Zeus' children?**

"Hey!" Thalia cried out as Zeus' nostrils flared.

Percy laughed at her.

Thalia glared at her brother, "Why aren't you offended?"

"Simple, he said child of Zeus, not Jupiter." He smirked, getting the hunter to pout at being left hanging.

**"So what did Handsome say? Any particular farewells?" Rachel asked, rather innocently. **

"Oh, she is just so cute," Aphrodite and she looked pouted, great, now she wanted to see her and Naruto have a fling. Stupid maiden oath of Apollo's.

**Annabeth saw right through it, rolling her eyes at the redhead's questions.**

**"Here...I can't bring myself to read it again." Chiron gave her the note to read, turning around and walking away while rubbing his face. Rachel's eyes scanned the note before she burst into laughter. Drew snatched the note from her before reading it aloud.**

**"'Dear Anna-oba, **

"Oh he didn't!" Annabeth bemoaned, Rachel would hold that over her head forever! Stupid nephew.

**gone to help Piper with her quest. Wish us luck, Naruto. PS: Don't let Drew charmtalk Lacy or anyone else into doing chores or else she has to wear the stupid shoes.'" Drew pouted at being called out **

"Serves you right!"

**and glared at the little drawing of her brother's face with a small peace sign drawn next to it. **

Apollo and Hermes laughed, "Man, that just tops it off." The god of the arts snickered.

**She looked at the red faced Annabeth with an arched brow. "Anna-oba?"**

**"Tell **_**anyone**_** about that name and I swear I will find a way to cut your hair off for good." Annabeth said with a glare to the daughter of Aphrodite.**

"I like this plan, Annabeth, let's chat on this more later." Piper stated with a wink as the blonde rolled her eyes playfully, but still smirked.

**"He's a riot!" Rachel said once she recomposed herself a bit. She sighed sadly. "Oh I can't wait to give him his own quest...alone...in the attic...with some nice music and candles-**

Percy's jaw just unhinged as Nico patted his shoulder in mock sympathy.

Aphrodite rubbed her chin, "She's good." She nodded in approval, Rachel knew what she wanted and tried to grab it. The love goddess could respect that.

**Annabeth stop glaring I was kidding!"**

**"That was a rather specific joke, even for you," said Annabeth, frowning at the Oracle who just smiled innocently.**

"It really was," Thalia muttered with crossed arms.

"Jealous now, Thalia?"

"Shut up Annie, now." The hunter warned sternly.

**"Or a desperate plea to the gods." Drew said as she crumpled the note in her hand. She and Rachel exchanged a glare.**

"Oh, Tanaka with the starting jab," Leo whistled.

**"With all that funk around you, you smell like gasoline and roses." Rachel said with a scowl.**

Aphrodite gasped and Piper nodded, "So right."

"Piper!"

"Mom, it's the sad truth, accept it."

**"Oh really? We're going to play that game?" Drew asked, glaring at the oracle even more. She smelled fantastic, thank you very much!**

**"Ladies..." Chiron said, his tone warning them that he wasn't going to tolerate a fight in the Big House. They both huffed and looked away, before Rachel made a whine.**

**"If only I waited a few months..." she said, **

"Really, only if she did." Aphrodite said with a look to Apollo.

"Dite, stop it. Now." That just made the goddess huffed and pout more.

**groaning and letting her head roll back. "Lord Apollo, I hope you're happy. I swear that the Fates hate me..."**

"Yes, I am. I finally have an Oracle who doesn't smell like rotten flesh."

Hades groaned at the pointed look sent his way, "Not my fault…okay, maybe a little." At the double glare form him and Hermes, "Still, she had it coming!"

**"Rachel, he's my nephew! I don't want to hear this!" Annabeth said with a groan as she collapsed in a chair. She looked out the window of the Big House at Cabin Ten, frowning. "I hope he'll be alright."**

**"**_**He is my favorite nephew, after all."**_

_"Aww," that got some coos as even Annabeth was smiling at that, he really was once he grew on you._

**"Alright, I'm bored." Naruto said with a yawn, his chin resting on his hand and his staff laying across his lap, which he covered with his other arm to keep in place. Miu was still flying nearby, now trying to entertain him by doing very impressive flips and rolls. **

"That's sweet of her," Piper laughed.

**A few minutes ago, though, she tried to bring him a mouse. He appreciated the gesture, and would've welcomed a rabbit – those could be cooked easily – but...a mouse? Pass.**

"And that's just ew," Aphrodite scrunched her nose.

**Naruto's stomach rumbled and he groaned. He skipped breakfast to ask Piper about her past. He never saw her as a car thief, but then again she had charmtalk so maybe she was just joking and it backfired on her. There was another grumble and he whimpered. He was too hungry to think straight. **

"We all know where he gets that from," Poseidon said as he looked at the flustered and glaring Athena.

So what if she couldn't think straight on an empty stomach? It happened to the best of them.

**What he wouldn't do for a cup of ramen. A thought struck his hunger addled mind, maybe Piper or Leo had some snacks!**

"I have actually food." Leo pointed out at the time.

**Hope filling his chest, Naruto climbed to his feet and began walking around the dragon. The whiskered blond grinned as he sat down behind his little sister.**

"Oh, he wouldn't." Piper groaned as Leo laughed.

"Ninja stealth for the win!"

**"Piper, you got something to eat?"**

**"Dios mío, qué diablos estás haciendo aqui?! (Oh my god, what are you doing here?!)" Leo said in Spanish while both Jason and Piper jumped in surprise.**

"Freak out much?" Frank asked with a laugh as Leo glared at him.

"I'd like to see you stay calm after some dude appearing out of nowhere!"

**"Tu insanis bastardus (You crazy bastard)!" Jason said.**

"Jason," Piper frowned, "That's my brother."

"And he's not a bastard." Hera pointed out sternly, getting eye rolls from the other gods. She was so adamant about that fact.

**"Naruto?! What are you doing here?!" Piper asked with a scream while tightening her grip around Jason's sides.**

"Aw, the budding of Jasper." Aphrodite cooed happily. Thought she was still wondering who was going to be with Naruto, oh she hoped it would be interesting!

**"That's what I said!"**

**"I felt like going," said Naruto with a shrug. Jason just turned around to stare at him, his electric blue eyes wide in shock. Piper also turned to look at her older brother.**

**"You felt like...Naruto you can't just leave the camp!" Piper said, shouting at the blond while also trying to calm her still beating heart. "Who's going to keep Drew in line while you're gone? Did you think about that?"**

"He left a note." Percy reassured jokingly as Piper rolled her multi-colored eyes.

**"Drew knows not to use her charmtalk on the cabin." Naruto said, waving the concern off. "Besides, you haven't had any real training yet."**

**"Why does that concern me, like, a lot?" Piper asked, nervously.**

"Because Naruto is a slave driver." Leo supplied helpfully.

"You do know he's going to train you too, right?"

"Oh…uuuh…"

**"Wait, does this mean we have super ninja with us?" Leo asked, recalling the clone thing.**

**"Well I wouldn't say **_**super**_** but pretty much, yeah." Naruto said, grinning happily.**

**"...I like this plan. I feel really good about this plan! I say the pretty boy stays!" Leo said.**

"Agreed, super ninja for back up, this is the best plan ever!" Leo cheered as Piper had to nod with him, it was.

"Having another military kid would be very useful." Jason concurred.

**"Sweet-wait, pretty boy?" Naruto asked. He blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, pretty boy?"**

"He cannot be that dense, right?" Hazel asked with a blink.

**"Dude, you've seen yourself in the mirror, haven't you?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah, I know I look so weird," said Naruto. He rubbed at his cheeks. "I mean, Dad looked okay, but...I'm so used to having a rounder face."**

"You look much better now, sweetie." Aphrodite assured with a bright smile.

**"...Are you gay?" Leo asked, arching a brow.**

**"Hell no!" Naruto said, his face bright red as previously repressed memories started to rise. He shuddered and spat over the edge at the memory. Ugh, Sasuke was like his brother...that was just a horrible thing that happened to them. Twice in fact!**

"What happened?" Aphrodite demanded, "Did duck boy make a move on my sweet little boy?" how dare he!

**Naruto would rather dine on Ma Toad's bugs for the rest of his life than relive those memories.**

**"Okay, okay, no need to be so vehement about it," said Leo. "Nothing wrong with being gay, I was just curious."**

**"Well I'm not," said Naruto with a pout. **

"Still, if it was with someone else…"

"Mom!"

"What? Nothing wrong with it, dear, just thinking."

"Stop thinking, now." Piper deadpanned.

**He really hoped no one found out about his and Sasuke's accidents. Great, now he'd have to repress those memories again. He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. "So what's the plan?"**

**"Annabeth said that we should talk to the lord of the winds to find out why the venti attacked us." Jason said. "We're going to Quebec to find the God of the North Wind and get some answers."**

"And meet our first enemy." Leo stated as Piper scowled.

"Great."

**"Cool, meeting a god. Hopefully better than the last experience I had before Mom, but that goes without saying." Naruto said, shivering at the recollection of meeting Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She deserved the name Rabbit Demon, freaky pretty lady. And he was her descendant? Yikes.**

"Sounds like one hell of a lady," Ares mused.

"Says she could warp reality and bend the elements to her will with a mere thought." Leo read out.

"What?" Zeus frowned.

**"You've met a god before?" Piper asked.**

**"Twice before actually, but it's a **_**really**_** long story we don't have time for," said Naruto.**

**"It can't be that long." Piper said.**

**"It goes back to before I was even thought of and ended just a few months ago," said Naruto dryly.**

"That's a rather long story." Jason mused.

"Meh," Apollo shrugged, "Doesn't sound as long as ours." He smirked.

**"Yikes." Leo said with a wince.**

**"Tell me about it. I lived it and it still makes my head hurt," said the whiskered blond. He looked at his little sister as she giggled and grinned. "So what is your weapon?"**

**"Katropis," said Piper, grinning as she unsheathed the dagger. "Helen of Troy's dagger."**

**"...I don't know who that is." Naruto and Leo said as one.**

"Of course you wouldn't." Piper rolled her eyes as Leo grinned, "Though you'd think Naruto would." She said with a look to Annabeth, who puffed up in defense.

"We probably haven't reach that part yet."

"With clones?"

"…Shut up."

**Piper rolled her eyes. "The most beautiful woman in Ancient Greece? The reason there was a Trojan War?"**

**"...Still no idea."**

**"That doesn't help me at all."**

**"You two are not allowed to be alone," said Piper with a frown.**

"Nonsense!" Leo declared, "We'd be an awesome team." The boy praised and everyone was looking a bit worried at that.

**"I'm still learning though!" Naruto said with a pout. He smirked at Leo. "You, however, have no excuse."**

"He's got you there."

"Jay, bro!" Leo whined as the blond gave a laugh.

**"Don't make me kick you off Festus. Happy or not, this dragon only listens to me." Leo said.**

"You tell him other me!"

**"Well, charmspeak could work on him." Piper said.**

**"Girl, whose side are you on?"**

"Seriously." Leo pouted to Piper who smirked back at him.

**"Family first, Leo."**

**"Wow, Piper I feel the love."**

"Well, I am the child of it."

"Ha. Ha. Funny, aren't you?"

"I try."

**"Yeah, but I don't have charmtalk," said Naruto. He got a bewildered look from Piper and tilted his head. "What?"**

**"...Nothing, just remembering something Lacy told me." Piper said, shaking her head. He really didn't believe he had charmspeak. Wow, that...that was actually kind of disappointing. She was hoping he'd be able to help her develop her own.**

"Just use the confidence in your words like Naruto uses in his, you'll see dear." Aphrodite winked as Piper playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom."

**"Oh. Can I see Katro-whatever its called?"**

**"**_**Kat-ro-pis**_**, Naruto."**

"Proper pronunciation, Naruto," Annabeth mock chided. They were of Athena after all.

**"Can I see Katropis, please?"**

**"Sure, here." Piper said, handing the knife to her brother. Naruto took the weapon blade first, holding it up by the tip and turning it around to examine the handle.**

**"Unused...in a long time. Probably used mostly for show." He said. Naruto flipped the dagger in the air and caught the handle with ease. "Heavy, not good for throwing accurately. Hm...This thing is really reflect..."**

"He examined it pretty good," Piper blinked in surprise.

"You forget who his grandmother is." Annabeth informed as Athena beamed.

"Plus, he's a trained soldier." Jason nodded as Piper nodded, understand those reasons.

**Naruto cut off as he peered into the reflective blade. Looking back at him was a sleeping woman that rivaled his mom in beauty. **

"What?" cracked Aphrodite.

**She was more motherly in appearance and had dark skin that reminded him of the Hokage monument when the sunset hit it just right. The woman's eyes were closed and a cloak that appeared like the crust of the earth covered her dark hair. **

"Holy hell." Leo gasped along with the rest of the demigods, even some of the gods went stiff.

**The eyes cracked slightly and the smile she had on her face seemed to widen.**

"She's smiling at him, Gaea is smiling at him." Jason muttered.

"Not good." Percy gulped.

_**Show me your face, godling...**_

"…I think he needs an adult." Frank whispered.

**Naruto's breath hitched as a female voice echoed in his head. He continued to stare at the image he saw, watching in a disturbed sense of fascination as the eyes slowly slid open, revealing two green and black eyes.**

"Is this getting freak for anyone else?" Leo asked as everyone kinda raised their hand, "Oh, cool, thought it was just me."

_**I wish to meet the legacy of the Shinju.**_

**Naruto's eyes went wide at the mention of the Shinju, the monster created by his ancestor the Rabbit Demon, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The Shinju was the original name of the Jubi, the ten-tailed biju that was separated into the Nine Biju by the Sage of Six Paths. The shinobi consuming tree that nearly killed all of the Elemental Nation's inhabitants.**

"That giant thing was a tree…" Hades said and took a side glance at Demeter, who ruffled.

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"Of course."

"Still, for Gaea to know this," Athena looked on with narrowed eyes.

"It is troubling." Zeus nodded with her line of thinking.

_**Show me your power.**_

"Oh Order, my son has a stalker!"

**"Naruto?" Piper's voice snapped Naruto out of his trance. He looked at his concerned sister's face and then back at the knife. The woman was gone and after a moment there was no voice in his head. Strange...did he just imagine that?**

"No, you didn't." Piper muttered, worried for her big brother.

**"Naruto, you still there?" Piper asked.**

**"Yeah," he said. He shook his head. "Sorry, thought I saw something. This blade is real strange."**

"Very." Piper added with a nod.

**"You thought you saw something?" Piper asked, her own eyes widening slightly. Naruto shrugged.**

**"Probably just a figment of my imagination." He said.**

**"Naruto, I saw something in it, too." She said, making Naruto look at her oddly. **

"Are you going to be comparing notes with him before us?" Jason asked, pouting almost.

Piper gave a weak shrug, "Maybe."

**"It's called Katropis, Naruto."**

**"Mirror..." Naruto said, looking at the blade.**

**"More like a looking glass." Piper said.**

**"So a two-way mirror..." Naruto said. "Interesting." **

"No, it's going to be a big pain later on." Piper groaned.

**He chuckled and looked at the staff resting across his lap. "And here I've just got a bronze staff."**

"A cool one." Hazel supported.

**"Ah, but Teddy Roosevelt loved the phrase 'speak softly, and carry a big stick,'" said Piper. **

Athena nodded, "Well said Piper." Getting the girl to beam at the praise of the wisdom goddess.

**The three boys gave her odd looks that had her fidgeting. "I pay attention in history class!"**

**"Teacher's pet."**

**"Stuff it, Valdez!"**

"Yeah Leo!" but the boy just stuck his tongue at her playfully.

**"Anyway," Naruto said, getting his sister's attention. "So what did you see?"**

**Piper fidgeted for a moment before looking away. "I'll tell you later."**

"You are so going to tell him before us." Leo frowned as Piper gave a sheepish laugh.

"Well, he is my brother." She stated weakly, but the boys just pouted at that.

**"Alright." Naruto said. He made a contemplating hum before he spun the handle of the dagger on his open palm. He caught it in a reverse grip. "Have you ever used a knife before?"**

"No." Piper stated flatly.

"Time for ninja one-oh-one." Ares laughed.

**"Um, no. I just picked it because it felt right." Piper said, wondering if that was wrong.**

"Always go with your gut, Piper," Percy smirked at her.

"But use your head as much as possible." Annabeth added, getting her boyfriend to pout at her, getting her to smirk kindly to him.

Piper rolled her eyes at the couple.

**"Well, we can't all be naturals." Naruto said with a shrug. **

"There's that Athena pride." Poseidon smirked as the goddess rolled her eyes at the jab, the boy truly was though. Nothing wrong with his words.

**He kept the blade in his hand and spun his seat to the side. "So when you're fighting, the most effective use of a dagger, in my opinion, is the reverse grip like this. It keeps your arm free to use and doesn't limit you to a front stab."**

"Pretty good." Ares nodded, it was true, kids these days were all about the stabbing, left you open.

**"Really?" Piper asked, daring to let go of Jason with one hand to look. Jason turned around with her and Leo snorted.**

**"Of course the super ninja would know knives."**

"Indeed he would." Athena nodded.

**"Trust me, I'm not the weapon eccentric ninja." Naruto said with a chuckle. His friend Tenten would be drooling over this dagger. She loved that sort of stuff, and taught him most of what he knew when it came to his use of kunai and throwing stars when he was held back. **

"Held back!" Annabeth gasped, "The fiends!"

**He should probably thank her somehow...maybe have Cabin Nine make her a cool sword or something. **

"I don't think Nyssa would like that." Annabeth smirked as Leo blanched, he did not want to hear this!

**"Now when you're fighting like this, you have to make sure your guard is focused to one side, so if, say, someone comes at you from the left while you're holding with your right, you have to turn quickly. Don't be afraid to throw a punch when you get locked up blade-to-blade. Or a head-butt."**

"I'd rather you not head-butt people, piper." Her mother stated.

"I'll try my best, mom."

**"Or you could knee 'em in the crotch."**

"Very true." Thalia nodded.

**"...Thank you, Leo." Piper said dryly.**

**"It's what I do."**

"Truly, I only mean the best." Leo snickered as Piper rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

**After Leo's input, Naruto helped Piper practice the proper motions while they sat on the dragon. Now, that sounds difficult, but this is Naruto, the ninja with the moniker that includes the word "unpredictable." He makes things happen when he puts his mind to it, impressively like his mother if you were to ask her. **

"Very much so." Aphrodite nodded in praise as Athena rolled her eyes.

"Please, he gets it from me."

"Ha! You wish virgin!"

"I know so."

"Enough." Zeus groaned, not wanting to hear this. It was like that damn apple all over again.

**Naruto would stand behind Piper, using his chakra to stick them to the dragon while he positioned her arm. **

"Flow like water, Piper."

"Thank you, Hazel."

"It's what I do." The Ferrokinetic said with a smile.

**Jason, interested, tried to watch, but when he turned around he nearly got brained by Piper's elbow. **

"That would have really hurt." Jason muttered, his girlfriend has wicked elbows.

"Sorry Jason."

**All the while, Leo hummed a tune that Piper told Naruto was called "Kung Fu Fighting." **

"Nice one, Leo." Apollo praised. Very appropriate.

**Naruto taught Piper other grips and ways to use her dagger, telling the three of them stories about his homeland all the while keeping her on the dragon as they soared towards Canada.**

"Feels nice to get some training on the flight." Piper muttered with a pout, seriously, some lessons would have been nice before being rushed off like that.

"So we hear stories too?" Leo grinned, "Best flight ever."

**"Now entering Quebec!" Leo said, collapsing a telescope he pulled from his tool belt. He patted the belt. "I love this thing."**

"Best belt, ever."

**"It's like a sealing scroll, but with less smoke." Naruto said, letting out a chuckle as the mechanical dragon took them through the cool air. He was feeding Miu as she rested on his leg. It was too cold up north for her to fly for so long.**

**"Ah, you're just jealous." Leo said with a smirk.**

**"Little bit." Naruto said, making the Latino laugh.**

Leo was grinning, damn right he should be jealous.

**"How can the both of you joke around at a time like this?" Jason asked, rubbing his coin to comfort himself as they drew nearer to the city.**

"Cause you're a stiff?" Jason just gave Leo a flat glare. He was not!

**"Easily." Leo said, looking over his shoulder at the blond. "You just need to relax, I mean it could take us a bit to get to Bore-whatever."**

**"Boreas, Leo." Piper said, shaking her head in bemusement while putting a hand on Jason's shoulder in an effort to ease his worries. "But Leo has a point. You should relax."**

"You should listen to us more often." Leo nodded as Jason rolled his eyes as they snickered at him.

**"Or at least keep an eye out for where the North Wind would be," said Naruto. He looked down at the city. "If you were a god, where would you live?"**

**"A castle?" Piper said, pointing at the castle in the distance.**

**"Isn't that a bit cliché?" Leo asked.**

"Not really." The Big Three said with smirks.

**"It's probably not really a castle." Piper said. And as Festus drew closer, they discovered Piper was right. In fact, the building was more fancy than just being a castle. It looked just like a hotel...It **_**was**_** a hotel!**

"Such a grand place." Aphrodite comment with a smile.

**"What kind of god lives in a hotel?" Leo asked.**

**"A god that controls the wind?" Naruto said, knowing the unpredictability of his chakra element. Two winged men approached them after he said that. "Speaking of..."**

"Great, those two." Leo frowned as Piper gagged.

**"We got company!" Jason said.**

**Festus gave a small roar, glaring at the two 'angels' and coming to a halt midair, preparing to shoot a fireball at them. Leo, not wanting to start a fight with two possible gods, rubbed the mechanical dragon's neck. "Easy boy, easy."**

"Shoot'em down!" Leo declared.

"We can't, yet." Piper frowned, as she too wanted to see them blasted out the sky.

"This is going to be fun." Jason muttered, he did not want to see Khione again, that was a pain.

**"Halt!" barked the one on the left. He looked rather brutish in Naruto's opinion while the other looked full of himself. Joy, he loved arrogant pricks. Well, Sasuke was okay...sometimes.**

"Clean his clock Naruto!" Piper cheered, waving her arm in the arm.

**"You're not clear to fly here," said the arrogant looking guy, faking a French accent poorly. His brother grinned, reminding Naruto of a happy pig. No, wait. That was an insult to Ton-Ton.**

"Ah, the pearl wearing pig," Aphrodite nodded, her son may be right on that one.

**"We need papers to fly a dragon?" Leo asked, amused at the thought.**

**"This is a restricted airspace," said the guy that was full of himself.**

"Lethal action is authorized." Ares grinned as the kids looked horrified at that while the parents glared at him. So worth it.

**"Says who?" Naruto asked.**

**"Us!" the brutish brother said with a smirk. "Me Cal!"**

**"Which is short for Calias. I am Zethes." Zethes said. "Cal here is unfortunately limited to words fewer than two syllables."**

"And this traveled with my namesake?" Jason asked.

"Sadly so," Hera nodded mournfully.

**"Destroy! Pizza!"**

**"...Well aside from those two words." Zethes said. He looked at the dragon. "And unfortunately for you, we're going to have to ask you to turn around. Or else."**

**"We destroy!"**

**"Quite so, Cal."**

"Please, we could wreck you posers." Leo snorted.

**"Charming, aren't they?" Naruto asked Miu dryly.**

**"You have to leave. Or we destroy!" Cal said with a scowl. "Dragon no welcome in Quebec!"**

**"Not bad, buddy, that was two more words with two syllables...and was that three sentences, somebody's practicing their hooked on phonics!" Leo said, letting out a laugh.**

Everyone laughed at that, "Man," Apollo said, "Since when did Heph ever have a funny kid?"

"Never." Hermes snickered as the smith rolled his eyes.

Leo was beaming though, oh yeah, funny guy, right here.

**"Calias and Zethes? The Boreads?" Jason asked.**

**"So you know us? Cool. Still not good enough to get through, though." Zethes said. "Papers?"**

**"No! Had chance. Destroy!"**

"So hungry for blood." Athena groaned as Ares grinned. He loved that about the guy.

**"Please, we need to make an emergency landing!" Piper said, getting Zethes' attention back on her. He grinned.**

**"Sorry sweetheart, but our sister would have an avalanche if we let you–"**

"Bet she would." Hera spat.

**"Please, our dragon is falling apart. We could crash at any minute!" Festus was such a good dragon in Naruto's opinion, honestly. Who else could have jerked at that precise moment and shot a cog from their neck to support Piper's words? **

"Only Festus!" Leo sung praise.

**Shame about that nice car on the ground though. It looked really expensive.**

"Nice going buddy." Leo snickered as Piper blinked, wow, at least no one was instead of it.

**"Hm, that's a good point. What kind of person would I be to leave such a pretty girl–"**

**"Dude, that's my sister you're eyeballing." Naruto said with a frown.**

"Best brother, ever." Piper smiled brightly.

**"Can you honestly blame me?" Zethes asked.**

**"Yes. Yes I can."**

"Break his nose, Naruto!"

**"...Anyway, I would have to be pure evil to refuse such a request. Though father has been a bit cruel to guests." Zethes said. Cal nodded.**

**"Best destroy for him!" he said to his brother.**

**"Now, now, Cal, let's not be rude." Zethes said, chidingly.**

"Manners, amazing." Athena rolled her eyes.

"We Canadians are known for our hospitality." Frank added with a grin.

**"No destroy?" Cal said dejectedly.**

**"No destroy." Zethes said with a chuckle, turning to fly away.**

"Aw," Ares whined as everyone just looked at him in disbelief.

**"Aw..." Cal followed his brother, his wings flapping in the same manner to show disappointment.**

**"...Is it wrong that I want to fight him just to cheer him up?" Naruto asked.**

"Yes." Aphrodite stated, no needless fighting young man.

"He should though."

"Ares!"

**"Yes. Yes it is." Piper said as Festus followed the Boreads into the hotel. The side of the roof slid open for them to land inside. Naruto happily hopped off of the dragon, Miu landing on his shoulder after he stretched.**

**"Man, that was a **_**long**_** flight. Wish I could teleport like Mom can. Or use the Hiraishin. Hm...maybe Athena-oba left a clue in that journal how to do it..." Naruto said, scratching his chin, getting some looks from the other demigods. **

"I think I my other might," Athena smirked, the boy certainly deserved it after all.

**Cal looked at Zethes, who shrugged, before turning their heads at the sound of a throat clearing.**

**A woman stood opposite them, pale like snow, and just as beautiful. She dressed in a icy blue dress that clung to her form. Black hair cascaded down her back and dark brown eyes looked over the newcomers her brothers brought, narrowing her gaze at the dragon. She looked over the demigods once more.**

"Third rate goddess." Hera seethed as Zeus wilted a bit for falling for the snow goddess' words. Man, that coach was not a fun place to sleep on.

**"Wow, she's hot." Leo said with a dreamy smile that had Naruto arching a brow in amusement. "Name's Leo Valdez, honey. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"**

Leo flushed a bit as Aphrodite and Ares snickered at his line. The smith god groaned at it, great, he was not going to hear the end of this.

**"Hot? You dare insult me? I am **_**cold**_**, Leo Valdez. Very, very cold." The woman said, glaring at him.**

"Coldhearted bitch." Piper spat as Leo nodded, sexy she may be, but her attitude sucked so much.

**"...Not what I meant." Leo said with a blink. The woman huffed and looked over the others again, giving Piper a mild look of annoyance **

Piper just gave her the finger.

**and then examining the two blonds. She gave Jason a look of approval **

"Oh that-!" Piper fumed as Jason looked nervous.

**and lingered her gaze on Naruto.**

"Of course she would eye him up," Piper frowned, not wanting that hussy near her brother at all.

**"I am Khione, the goddess of snow." The newly dubbed Khione said, her lips curling into a small smile. Naruto smiled back at her and closed his eyes, missing the way her eyes washed over him. **

"Wow, he's really clueless." Demeter muttered, to think a child of Aphrodite was really like that.

**Piper, however, didn't and scowled at the goddess for ogling her brother like he was a piece of meat. Granted the glare wasn't as bad as it would have been if she ogled Jason, but it was still pretty damn intimidating nonetheless.**

"Aw, that's sweet of you Piper," the mother smiled.

"Someone has too," Piper sighed while running a hand through her hair.

"Like us." Annabeth nodded to her.

**"Nice to meet ya, name's Naruto Uzumaki, son of Aphrodite." The sage said, getting looks of disbelief from the Boreads. **

"Why?" Aphrodite frowned, he was muscular, yes, but still very good looking. It should be easy to spot that he was hers.

**He grinned at the bird of prey on his shoulder. "This is Miu, say hello Miu."**

**Miu shrieked and flapped her wings on her perch, getting amused smiles from the demigods.**

**"A boy and his bird." Leo said with a sigh as he latched his hands together over his heart. "Isn't it touching?"**

"Eagle." Zeus said with pursed lips.

**"Eagle, Leo." Jason said with a smirk.**

"Thank you, Jason." The Greek aspect of his father said.

**"Whatever, dude." Leo said, his eyes rolled and he dropped his hands to his sides. "Can we see Boreas now?"**

**"Absolutely not." Khione said, hostility lacing her voice as she leveled a glare on Leo. "You and that beast stay here."**

"That's discrimination!" Leo cried out.

"For the Latino part?" Hazel asked, knowing about discrimination very well.

"No, cause of the fire part. She hates us hot beasts." The boy smirked wildly.

**Festus looked insulted, and quite frankly, Naruto could understand. Festus looked awesome, he was the very thing most thought of when they heard the word dragon. Not in Naruto's case, but according to Annabeth, that was because of his oriental-like culture. Naruto made sure to look more into this oriental stuff to compare after all this was done.**

"That sounds fun," Annabeth nodded, it would be interesting to compare some things with his culture.

**"Hey, Festus isn't a beast! He's badass!" Leo said with a frown. "But if you don't want him to go, who am I to argue with a pretty woman? Festus, come here boy."**

**The dragon approached him and he reached behind the foreleg of the machine and hit something that made a click. Festus' eyes darkened and he began folding inward. Leo chuckled when it finished and grabbed the handle of the bronze colored suitcase that now sat in front of him.**

"…That is awesome." Percy awed, he wanted a suitcase with a carry on dragon!

**"Ta-da...uh, one second." Leo said, struggling with the bag. He knelt next to the suitcase and tinkered with it before lifting the bag with ease. "Ha! Ta-da! The world's heaviest luggage bag!"**

**"Leo Valdez, that's not the point. You have fire within you, heat and ice do not mix," said Khione with a frown. Naruto caught Leo's tensing with those words and blinked in confusion. **

"See, discrimination." Leo huffed.

**Weird. Khione's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "You do not join us."**

**"No deal. Either all of us goes or none of us do." Jason said.**

**"Amusing, you think you can negotiate with us." Khione said with a small smile. The room became bone chillingly cold and Naruto really wished he had easy access to Kurama's chakra at the moment. "Valdez stays."**

"She must really hate fire." Frank stated, knowing the feeling.

"Meh, Prometheus would disagree. We all need fire." Leo grinned.

Percy brooded, guy was a total jerk.

**"Fine..." Leo said with a whine.**

**"Keep him company, Calias, but do not kill him." Khione said.**

**"Just a little?" Cal asked.**

"Um, no." Leo deadpanned, seriously the dude had a few screws loose. And that was saying something if Leo was thinking that.

**"No, Cal." Khione said with a smirk as Zethes led the other three demigods into the room. She hung back with Naruto while Cal pouted.**

**Leo sighed sadly and set Festus-suitcase down. He looked at Cal. "So...aside from kill, what do you like to do?"**

**"Hockey!" Cal said with a grin.**

"Second best sport compared to American football." Ares grinned, ah, the enforcers.

**"That figures." Leo said, putting his chin on his hands.**

**"So Naruto Uzumaki...care to explain why you feel so...wild?" Khione asked, looking at the blond with a small leer as they walked. Naruto blinked in confusion at that.**

"And on she is hitting on him, joy." Piper fumed, her other better step in!

**"Um...Wild?" he asked.**

**"Uncontrolled. Like your friend Leo Valdez, you have your own feel to you. Warm, wild and so very much like the wind." Khione said, a faint blush covering her cheeks as she looked him over. **

"So she likes the wild ones, huh?"

"Mom, don't even think about it." Piper scowled.

"Piper, maybe Naruto can turn her away."

"Doubt it." Hera stated scathingly.

**"Jason Grace has a similar feel...but his is controlled and thunderous, demanding attention. **

"Can only wonder why?" Hades remarked, getting Poseidon to snicker and Zeus to glare at him.

**Yours is more...emotional and free. And I quite like that."**

"Mm, I bet she does."

"Mom!"

**"Well thank you," said Naruto with a grin. He looked at Miu. "Is that why you joined me?"**

**Khione looked a bit put off that he seemed to be more interested in the bird. **

"Serves you right." Piper glared.

**She regained his attention quickly. "Why is it you feel like the wind?"**

**"Dunno, could be my chakra nature." Naruto said with a shrug. At her confused look he elaborated. "I'm from the Elemental Nations, er, I mean, the Isle of Letoides."**

**"**_**Really**_**?" Now Khione's interest was definitely peaked. Not many came off of the Moving Continent. **

"Are there really people up there?" Thalia asked Artemis, who smirked.

"Who knows." She tease, getting a pouty look from Thalia.

**"How does one get a...chakra nature?"**

**"Usually from your parents or grandparents. But I guess that since my mom is a goddess, I got it from Dad." Naruto said with a grin. Khione didn't think it was solely his father, since Aphrodite was known as a daughter of both the sea and The Sky.**

"His grandfather, no doubt." Aphrodite said with a smug look to Zeus, who frowned.

**"Interesting. Tell me more about this chakra, will you Naruto?" Khione asked, placing her hand on his arm and giving him a small smile.**

"Now she's getting all flirty." Piper gritted her perfect teeth.

**"Sure, why not?" Naruto said, blissfully ignorant of her true intentions. "Chakra is energy that shinobi make by mixing together spiritual and physical energies..."**

**As Naruto delved into the best description of chakra he could manage, Piper turned away from Zethes' boasting in his skill in hockey, ice skating and other winter related sports to glare at Khione. **

"Nice, tune him out and glare at her, excellent plan." The charmspeaker nodded approvingly.

**She felt responsible to her brother, he was far too innocent for his own good. Honestly, how did he miss all the flirts that Rachel exchanged with him and the leers he got in camp? **

"It's a gift?" the lady of doves questions.

"No, just plain ignorance since he is focusing on his studies." Athena stated.

"Suuure." Percy said with doubt, getting the war goddess to glare at him.

**Sure, Jason seemed a bit dense, too in those false memories, but Naruto took dense and added a whole other layer to it. He had to be the most clueless boy on the planet – elsewhere, in his forced sleep, a raven haired teen sneezed and mumbled out the name Annabeth – **

Frank rubbed his chin, "So it might be a tie for denseness?"

"You are hilarious." Percy deadpanned as Frank just shrugged.

**and as one of the most down to earth sisters he had, Piper had a duty to protect him from hussies like Khione.**

"That's right you hussy!"

**At one point, Khione caught the look Piper sent her and smirked at her, glancing at Jason for a moment. This succeeded in making Piper bristle and take a step closer to the son of Zeus.**

"Jupiter." Jason corrected.

"Whatever." Piper said and moved closer to snuggle with him.

**"You know I knew a guy, at least I hope it was a guy, who could use ice." Naruto said, getting Khione's attention on him. "He had wind and water chakra natures and could mix them to make ice."**

"That Haku guy…or girl, right?" Hazel asked.

"I think so." Annabeth nodded.

**"Interesting...what happened to him?" Khione asked, genuinely curious. Naruto's smile dimmed and, despite herself, Piper felt pleased that Khione had upset him. Less likely for her to twist her brother around if he was depressed.**

"Ooh, evil Piper is evil."

"No," the Native American corrected Leo, "Just protect him is all."

**"He died protecting his most precious person, a man that took him in after his mother was killed by his father." Naruto said. Miu leaned forward and met his gaze, getting him to smile a bit at her. Piper smiled a bit at the sight. Sure Leo may have made fun of it, but it was a bit cute.**

**"That's so sad," said Khione, taking his free arm in her own to give him a comforting hug. "He sounds like a good person."**

"Bitch." Annabeth said with crossed arms as Piper nodded in agreement.

Thalia looked a bit irked, but not much since she didn't know this Naruto.

**"Haku was the kindest person I knew." Naruto said, sighing. "I wish I knew him more than I did. And that I didn't think he was a girl when he first back. Yeah, could do without those memories."**

**"So a pretty boy...Hear that Zethes? I think Naruto may have known a descendant of yours!" Khione said.**

"Okay, that's a good." Piper begrudgingly said.

**"Laugh it up, Khione." Zethes said, scowling over his shoulder at his sister. He frowned even more when he saw the closeness between Piper and Jason. His gaze returned forward as they approached two large doors partially covered with frost. Zethes put his hands on either door and pushed them open. "Father! We have guests!"**

"Daddy, daddy." Ares mocked in a high pitched tone, getting some snickers from his brothers.

**"Merveilleux." The sturdily built man seated on the icy throne within the frosty room said. Like Cal and Zethes, the man had ice clinging to his hair and beard. He wore a snow white suit and had purple wings.**

"Looks sleek." Hermes said with a thumbs up.

**At sides of the room were ice sculptures of teens their age, making Naruto grip his staff tighter as they entered. **

"That's not ominous whatsoever." Jason said sarcastically.

"I think he's learning." Percy grinned to Piper, who snickered.

**He stood closer to Piper, in a sweet, but annoyingly protective manner. She could take care of herself. **

"Heck yeah I can."

"I think it's kind of him." Hestia stated, making Piper pout, you couldn't really argue with the hearth goddess on stuff like that.

**She caught Jason's nervous shifting and her courage began to falter. She could feel the cold air in the room go still.**

**This was a lot more nerve wracking than she thought it was going to be.**

"Never easy meeting your first god." Percy commented as Dionysus huffed at that.

**"What are you demigods doing here?" The man, no, god asked.**

**"We seek council with the lord of the North Wind, Boreas." Jason said as bravely as he could muster.**

"Go Jason." Leo pumped his fist in the air, glad he wasn't in there.

**"You have it, godling." Boreas said, smirking at them. "Now, do you intend to waste my time or not?"**

"He's certainly cranky." Zeus frowned from the way he addressed his child.

"Yeah, he really was." Jason nodded to the King of the Gods.

"So, next chapter, we seeing some action or what?" Ares asked.

"Maybe." Aphrodite said.

There was a flash of light.

"What am I doing here?" Reyna asked in confusion and weariness.

"Oh, joy." Thalia muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 6: The Motor City**

"So," Reyna started slowly, after getting caught up to speed, "If I am correct. All of you are here, on Olympus, reading a story."

"Yep." Percy nodded.

"About, some blond boy."

"Yes." Jason nodded.

"When we have the Giants knocking on our doors, trying to destroy the world?"

"Bingo." Leo nodded.

"…Are you all out of your mind!" Reyna shouted and looked to the gods, "You cannot be serious?!"

Apollo shrugged, "We like it." He said, making Reyna want to tear her hair out.

Aphrodite whisked her finger, changing Reyna out of her armor and into a purple sun dress, "Much better. Honestly, how can you relax in armor?"

"Lady Venus!"

"Reyna, just sit, please." Percy asked, and the Roman grumblingly did so, sitting next to Hazel.

"Who is going to read?" Demeter asked and eyes turned to Reyna.

"Fine," the Praetor grunted out, holding out her hand for the book and it was given to her, "Chapter six…" she said with very little enthusiasm.

**Naruto stared at the amused Boreas with a bit of awe. This guy felt just like Madara did after he absorbed the power of the Juubi and like Kaguya. This is what being in front of a god was like? Damn. Hard to believe he came from a being that powerful.**

"It's not that hard for her," Artemis commented, getting an eye roll from her rival.

**"Well?" Boreas asked looking a bit annoyed at their presence. "What brings three-?"**

**"Four, father. The fourth is waiting with Cal in the hall." Zethes said.**

**"Why is he out there?" Boreas asked, a frosted brow arching in question.**

"Because you're racist!" Leo shouted with a point of his finger.

**"He is of fire, father." Khione said with distaste. Boreas huffed in disgust and looked over the demigods once more.**

"I hate him," Hephaestus frowned, they never got along when they ran into each other.

**"Then I must ask again, what brings these three before me?" he said. "Children of lesser gods deserve a swift and cold death...I could use some more décor."**

"Lesser gods…" Zeus frowned along with Aphrodite and Athena.

**"What did they do to deserve that?" Naruto asked, all eyes going to him. Boreas looked him over before giving a light smirk.**

**"A standing order my lord has given. You see, boy, my lord Aeolus is the one who controls the weather, gives us directions on where to blow our domains. He is angry with the gods. After the second Titanomachy, the defeat of Typhoon released many wind spirits that he now has to control. The overabundance of spirits was his last straw and he decreed that the children of the gods were to suffer his wrath. Hence, my decorations you see here."**

"Pissy little bitch," Ares snickered.

Zeus rubbed his chin, "Why would he do that?" he questioned with a frown.

"He is only immortal, father," Athena noted, "His job is very stressing."

"…I still haven't turned him into a god yet?"

"No." Athena said in a dry tone. Zeus coughing into his hand, ushering Reyna to continue. Quickly.

**"That's hardly fair." Naruto said with a frown. "Just because my mom is a god, I have to die?"**

**"Oui." Boreas said, prompting Zethes to grin and unsheathe his blade. Khione frowned.**

**"Wait, before you kill us! We came here to get directions to Aeolus in order to find Hera!" Jason said, stepping forward. Boreas' gaze shifted to him and his eyes narrowed.**

**"Hera's missing...You, boy, who is your sire?" he asked.**

"Well, at least that saves you," Thalia told her brother, who nodded in agreement. Boreas wouldn't be foolish enough to harm a child of the sky lord.

**"Zeus is my father. Aphrodite is the mother of Piper," Jason said, gesturing to the girl on his left and then to the staff wielding blond further from him. "And Naruto."**

**"No wonder dear sister is smitten with the ruffian." Zethes said, smirking at his scowling sister.**

"Melt that ice queen, honey!"

"No." Hera and Piper said as one. The snow goddess deserved no mercy.

**"Really?" Boreas asked, eyeing the half-siblings with interest. He switched dialects, speaking another language that Naruto could understand. "(So two children of the love goddess are before me? She wishes me to really decorate my home with the finest, I suppose.)"**

"Traitor." Zeus frowned deeper, griping his armrests tightly.

**"Oi! Watch it, Frosty." Naruto said with a scowl while Miu shrieked and flapped her wings threateningly. Boreas merely gave the blond his amused smirk.**

**"Now there's a heated reaction I'd expect of Lord Zeus' lineage." Boreas said, leaning forward to get a better look at the blond. "You have some in you. Deep down. A legacy?"**

"Good eye." Athena complimented begrudgingly.

**"Of Athena." Naruto said, his hand gripping the staff tighter. "So what?"**

**"No wonder you're so inquisitive." Boreas said, leaning back with a chuckle. "Hera's missing, hm? Consider yourself lucky boy. Aeolus told us to hear out a son of Zeus. So tell me. Why should I tell you where Aeolus is?"**

**"Um..." Jason began as all eyes fell to him. He fidgeted in his spot and nervously scratched at his tattoo, which seemed to be burning in Boreas' presence. The god's eyes followed Jason's movement before his eyes narrowed on the tattoo. His appearance changed, his face turned thinner and he miraculously shaved in under a second flat. His clothes changed into a toga with purple lining.**

"That was cool," Frank said as Leo rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Dude, just, just no." the Latino shook his head.

**"Uh-oh." Zethes said, his eyes widening as did Khione's. "This...This is not good."**

**"You think?" Khione asked with a hiss. She looked to her father with a look of unease. "Aquilon...Always a pleasure."**

**"Khione." Aquilon said, nodding at her. He looked back at Jason. "Son of Jupiter. An honor. You wish to rescue Juno? To see my lord. Tell me, were you attacked prior to arriving here?"**

**"Yes! Er, I mean, yeah." Piper quickly said, as Jason seemed to stare in awe at the god. "A wind spirit, a total jerk, attacked us at the Grand Canyon."**

"Who would totally hit on Piper all the time."

"Leo!"

**"Hm, yes. I received that report a few hours ago." Aquilon said, eyeing the demigods with interest. "...To get more answers, I would suggest going to the Windy City."**

"How, poetic." Hera said dryly.

**"You're just going to let them go!?" Zethes asked, appalled. "What about Aeolus' decree-?"**

**"His orders are nullified." Aquilon said, waving his son off. "There is more to this than just Aeolus' orders. A bigger threat than before rises. Let them leave."**

"Seems the Roman god is more willing to side with Olympus." Reyna commented, getting some grumbling looks from the Greek gods.

**"But Aquilon, I think keeping one would be more than enough." Khione said, drifting closer to Naruto with a small smile on her face. "You would be interested by this one. Born on the isle of the Letoides."**

"My son isn't some trophy!"

"I think the girls at camp would disagree, mom." Piper said dryly as her mother nodded sadly.

"Oh, the curse of being good looking."

"The horror." Artemis muttered dryly.

**Aquilon arched a brow as his gaze went to Naruto. He shifted back to Boreas, his beard growing back just as quickly. Cracking his neck, Boreas grunted before looking hardly at the blond with the bird on his shoulder. "A Elemental...What is your element, boy?"**

**Naruto blinked before he held his free hand out and concentrated. A blue spiral started to appear in his hand, the diameter adding a wind blade to it. Naruto smiled at his mastery over his first self-created nature technique. "Fuuton: Rasengan."**

"So, he's holding some kind of wind grenade, right?" Hermes asked his dad, who nodded, looking like a pouty kid.

Why hadn't one of his children created something like that?

**Boreas laughed in amusement. "Wind nature. Brilliant. Yes, I should've assumed her child would've had that element. You're free to go, child of the moving continent."**

"No problem sweetie." Aphrodite smiled.

"Um, mom…" piper trailed off dryly, she was still there!

**"What about me, Jason and Leo?" Piper asked. Boreas regarded her for a moment before waving her off.**

**"I suppose I should let you go as well." He said with a huff.**

**"But father..." Khione said, getting the god of the north wind's attention. She lightly brushed her hand on Naruto's arm. "Might I keep this one? He'll make an excellent addition to the house..."**

"No you can't!" Piper shouted along with Annabeth, damn harlot!

**"If Khione gets to keep the ruffian, I wish to keep the girl!" Zethes said. **

"What?!" Aphrodite seethed along with Artemis, since Piper was still a maiden after all.

"Arrogant little-!" the huntress glowered.

**The attack in Naruto's hand landed at his feet and Zethes quickly stumbled back, shielding his face. "You dare-!"**

**"If you touch my little sister, you'll lose more than a hand." Naruto said, his eyes narrowed and glaring at the immortal son of Boreas. **

"Rip his arm off!" Aphrodite cried out, Ares cheering with her.

He loved a good bloodbath.

**Miu had her wings spread threateningly and shrieked at Zethes, siding with Naruto.**

**"I'd like to see you try!" Zethes said, seething as he reached for his blade.**

**"Zethes, enough!" Boreas barked, making his son back down. He held stern eyes on the smarter of his sons. "You are out of place, go with your brother and obtain some more pizza for the game on tonight."**

**"But father!"**

**"I said go." Boreas said, the room becoming deathly cold. **

"Yeah, go fetch," Leo jeered, not liking the jerk, like ever.

**Piper had taken a half step behind her brother while he gave the infamous Athena glare to the son of Boreas, something that had Jason frown a bit at. **

"Aw," Piper cooed to her boyfriend, "Jealous?"

"Maybe." Jason crossed his arms with a slight frown, making Piper giggle.

Reyna just rolled her eyes at their flirting and continued.

**Miu shrieked at Zethes and Naruto tightened his grip on his staff, watching Zethes with steely cerulean eyes. Zethes glared at Naruto before leaving the room. The demigods stayed put, tense and wary, until Boreas sighed heavily.**

**"Always so headstrong, that one. He is extremely arrogant. Gets it from me, I suppose." Boreas said as he raised a hand to his head. "Leave now before I get an even larger headache."**

"Yeah, I bet going Roman and back can do that to a minor god." Hermes nodded. Personally, he would take that any day compared to split personality disorder.

**"Thank you, Lord Boreas." Jason said after a moment of awkward uncertainty from the three.**

**"I'll escort you out." Khione said swiftly, coming up to Naruto's side and smiling at him, leading him out with the surprised duo watching. Piper's surprise quickly turned to a form of protective anger for her brother **

"Stay back you hussy!"

**while Jason just followed after, feeling Boreas' gaze upon him.**

**After the two demigods left, Boreas sat back in his throne, looking at the frozen statues that surrounded his hall. His eyes closed and his hand went up to his head, rubbing it. He was wondering why the Queen of Olympus would do something that went completely against a decree of the Twelve, **

Zeus looked at his wife while she glared back, "It was needed." Was all she said, making him frown deeply.

**and then he was wondering just why a boy from the Isle of Leto was brought to the modern world. Something was going on and Boreas was not too pleased to be out of the loop.**

**"So that technique you showed my father, the one thrown at Zethes...what was that?" Khione asked, curious.**

"Hungry for some dirt." Athena frowned.

"Or just interested in him as a whole." Aphrodite stated.

**"The beginning step to one of my strongest techniques. Something my dad, a son of Athena, was not able to finish." Naruto said. He held his hand out again as they walked and made a Rasengan. "This is my dad's greatest jutsu...well, the second greatest. **

"Yes, the Flying Thunder God," Zeus smirked while Poseidon and Hades rolled their eyes.

"Can still travel shadows faster. Anywhere." Hades commented with a huff.

**The Rasengan, it means spiraling ball. Nature chakra, which I told you about before, was meant to be added to the technique, but dad died before he could do it. My sensei, Kakashi, tried but instead ended up making his own technique out of the failed attempt. **

"A success through failure is not truly a failure." Athena noted, "It is just, a different route."

"No," Ares grinned, "He failed." He said, making Athena glare at him for mocking her son's student.

**He helped me develop this, and it took me a war with a psycho and a fight for my life to figure out how to do this on my own."**

**"Sounds like a long story." Khione said, smiling lightly at him. "I wouldn't mind hearing it."**

"With some pillows no doubt."

"Aphrodite," Athena glared, "He should not even be lingering with her."

"Oh, I think he can change her mind." The love goddess waved off, believing love would sway the snow goddess easily.

**"It goes back around two hundred years I think. Time estimation in the Elemental Nations isn't exactly a precise science past a certain point." Naruto said apologetically.**

**"I've got time." Khione said, smiling as she sidled up to him.**

**"Yes, but unfortunately he doesn't." Piper said, appearing at Naruto's other side and grabbing his wrist, pulling him along. "Come on, Naruto."**

Piper sighed, "My job was tough with just these two," she pointed to Jason and Leo.

"Hey!" they exclaimed, but she just smirked at them.

**"Ow! Piper! What'd I do?" the older child of Aphrodite asked as he hurried after his sister. Jason sped up so as not to be left behind, leaving the chilly air that was surrounding the displeased looking Khione.**

"In your face!" Piper jeered, loving this.

**"You need to learn how to avoid large cats, Naruto." Piper said under her breath.**

"And other assorted felines." Annabeth added.

"Me-ouch." Leo snickered.

**"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.**

**"It doesn't matter." Piper said, looking at Leo as he fiddled with Festus' wing. "Get the dragon ready. We're going to Chicago."**

**"Why?" Leo asked, tightening a bolt.**

**"Because that's what Boreas said to do." Jason said as Piper pulled Naruto to the dragon. He got on without any prompting, grumbling to Miu about mean little sisters. **

"I'm just watching your back."

"You mean his backside, right?"

Piper glared at the innocent looking Hazel.

**He got a shriek of agreement. Leo and Jason shared a look before shrugging it off and joining the grumbling Piper on the dragon, Jason sitting in front of her behind Leo while Naruto sat with his legs crossed.**

**"Now I have a new job to worry about..." Piper said, catching Jason's attention.**

**"What job is that?" he asked. Piper just huffed.**

**"Babysitting."**

Piper and Annabeth felt pity for their others, Naruto was a handful if Apollo Naruto was anything to go by.

**Naruto rolled his eyes, looking back at the hotel as Festus disembarked.**

**In the window stood the snow goddess, watching the bronze dragon fly off towards the south. Her lips curled up in a small smile and her eyes glazed over slightly. They were an interesting group that was for sure. The son of Hephaestus was...a nuisance, **

"…Screw you." Leo pouted with crossed arms.

**but the two blonds were delicious. **

"She just wants to eat you two up," the love goddess said, looking at the paling Jason.

Piper growled at that, snuggling into Jason's side.

**She frowned. If only Aphrodite's daughter hadn't got in her way. Oh well, four is an unlucky number for questers. **

"That's actually true." Percy frowned, remembering how that happened to him for the first time during that time in winter.

**Perhaps Khione will be able to snag him later.**

**If he lived that long, anyway.**

**"Piper, wake up!" Naruto said, jolting his sister from her sleep. **

"Which was a terrible dream, mind you." The charmspeaker frowned.

**Piper gasped as Festus jerked, suddenly going down. Leo struggled to regain control, yelling in Spanish at the diving dragon. Naruto stood on the back of Festus, easily keeping his balance while Miu took off from his shoulder. **

"What a traitor." Poseidon said, getting Zeus to glare at him for insulting the loyalty of the eagle!

**They were seconds from the ground and if he moved fast, Naruto could use his clones to jump the rest of them to safety. Well, he would've done that if Jason didn't grab Leo and Piper, hovering in midair **

"Wow, leave Naruto to fall, Jason." Piper frowned.

"What? He can ninja jump." The blond sweated out from the look he got.

"Hmph."

**like Kaguya, Madara and even he himself had done during the fourth war.**

"He can fly too?" Jason frowned, that was so his thing of the group!

**...Well dammit now he missed Kurama's cloak even more. That Sage/Cloak mode was awesome. And hovering midair...Damn, the pranks he could do!**

"Here here!" Hermes and Apollo cheered.

**"Naruto!" Piper said. Jason looked down, in his rush to save the group he momentarily forgot about Naruto. **

"But, isn't he part of the group, too, Jason?"

"I, er, uh." The son of Rome stammered at Annabeth's look.

**To the three demigods, it looked like Naruto was about to become a pavement pancake. Then, he did something physically impossible.**

"I'm a ninja!"

**Naruto jumped to the roof of a nearby small building. His landing made the roof make a crack that looked like a spider web beneath his feet. **

"Like a superhero." Percy nodded, that was cool to be able to do to be honest.

**The blond sage stood from his crouch, the position used to brace himself and keep from shattering his legs on impact. Naruto turned to watch Festus hit the ground, wincing in sympathy while Leo cried out in concern for his dragon. **

"No," Ares drawled out, bored, "The hunk of metal. Say it isn't so!"

Leo glared at him along with his father. The war god just laughed.

**Jason slowly descended down to the ground while Naruto hopped over the edge and landed on a knee, using his staff to help brace himself for the landing.**

**"Festus!" Leo said in concern for his dragon. "Aw, buddy...what happened to ya?"**

**"Well, based on the pieces there and there...I'd say he fell when he should've flown." Naruto said, **

"Dude, not cool!"

**getting a mild glare. "What? Sarcasm is the one class I aced in the academy."**

**"Funny. Now do me a favor and give me those robot parts in your body, mister impossible."**

"We can build him better, faster, stronger." Leo schemed sinisterly.

**"What's a robot?" Naruto asked, getting a scowl from Leo as he turned to his dragon. "What?"**

**"What academy are you talking about?" Piper asked her brother.**

**"The ninja academy of course. It's where I learned to be awesome." Naruto said jovially.**

"Showin' dat swagger like a boss!" Apollo cheered, he just had to.

**"Hey, be a little courteous here! Festus is really hurt!" Leo said, looking annoyed at the two children of Aphrodite.**

"Seriously, our mode of transport is down and you two make jokes." Leo pouted.

Piper smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Leo."

**"Leo, relax. You can fix him, right?" Jason asked, trying to play peacekeeper. Leo huffed and looked back at his dragon, reaching into his belt to pull something out. Jason shook his head. "Alright, first things first, we need to find out where we are, and we need to help Leo fix Festus."**

**"I'll find a sign or something I guess." Naruto said, walking off as Miu landed on his shoulder. "Piper, go with Jason. Help Leo out."**

**"Fine. Don't talk to strangers!" Piper said, making Naruto snort. **

Piper sighed, "They grow up so fast," she joked, getting some laughs.

**She and Jason walked off in the other direction, leaving Leo alone to work on Festus.**

**"I'll be fine." The son of Hephaestus said, pulling a disk out and dropping it immediately. "Jeez!"**

**The disk was completely iced over, colder than anything else he had ever touched before in his life. **

"So cold, it burns." Ares grinned as the smith looked miffed since his fire children were vulnerable to freeze burns.

**Leo glared at it before reaching into his belt and pulling out a pair of tongs, using them to pick the disk up. This was the control disk that made Festus work properly. There was no way it could've frozen over so quickly, especially with how Festus was flying from Quebec.**

"Especially with how hot it is in there." Leo nodded.

**"My, oh my how could that have happened?"**

**Leo jumped where he sat and looked around for the owner of the voice.**

**"Here, Leo. Right here."**

**Leo looked at the disk and jumped, a visage of a woman with closed eyes facing him, a serene smile on her face. It was a familiar woman, a woman he saw once in his mom's workshop. **

"…That's not creepy at all." Nico muttered as the son of fire and his father glared at the image.

**Her lips parted slightly as she spoke.**

**"Hello again, Leo." She said softly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"**

**"You..." Leo said, glaring at the visage of the woman through the disk. **

"I hate her, so much," Leo gritted her teeth, fists clenched tightly.

**"Who are you? How are you doing this?"**

**"All elements that appear on this planet fall under my domain, no matter what they are. Granted, I prefer the warm, cushiony dirt to this cold hard metal, it's much easier to talk to you this way." She said.**

"Again, not creepy. At all."

**"Who are you!?" Leo asked, standing as he glared at the woman.**

**"My what a temper you have. Must get it from Zeus, I hear all of his tantrums, even as I slumber." The woman said. **

"Ooh," Poseidon and Hades said, smirking at Zeus. Who was fuming at that as his sisters laughed lightly.

**"Why not make this easier on yourself and just leave after you fix the dragon?"**

**"Why would I leave Jason and Piper behind? They're my friends." Leo said, glaring at her.**

**"Are they?" the woman asked. "How do you know they won't just leave you behind like your mother did?"**

Apollo winced, "Crotch shot," he said as Hephaestus looked like he might go up in fire in a second.

**Leo's eyes narrowed further and he tightly gripped the disk. "I'm done talking to you, lady."**

**"Oh no, Leo. I'm afraid we'll be seeing each other quite a lot in the coming year." The woman said, her eyes starting to open. Leo never saw what they looked like, instead melting the ice with his burning hands. The last thing he saw was the melting smile on the woman's face. "Oh yes. We'll be seeing each other quite a lot."**

"Sad fact," said the Seven.

**Leo scowled as the ice melted away.**

**What a bitch.**

"Right?!"

**"Well that makes perfect sense." Naruto said dryly as he looked at the giant billboard across from his perch on the roof of a small building. It was some strange English word, one he couldn't read. TEIROTD. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

"Darn dyslexia." Percy frowned. Seriously, what a school killer for demigods.

**"Detroit." Naruto swiveled around to find the source of the childlike voice. His eyes landed on a little girl with green and black eyes like the woman he saw before. She was sitting on the edge of an air conditioning unit. She was barefoot and wearing a green dress that matched her eyes. **

"…Holy shit," Apollo gulped as all the gods were on edge, Aphrodite looking worried for her son.

"Oh man," Percy muttered, sweating a little.

**"It's a unique city. Much like how you're a unique boy."**

**"Are you supposed to be up this late?" Naruto asked, getting the girl to tilt her head, her raven locks bouncing as she did.**

"It's so creepy that she looks so innocent." Hermes shivered.

"Like Hestia in child form." Hades shivered.

"I do try, brother." Hestia smirked slightly at him.

**"You look a lot like him when he was your age." The girl said with a small smile. "He was nice then."**

"…She really is comparing him to _him_." Zeus muttered in shock.

"I'm amazing grandfather was actually _nice_." Poseidon added.

"Oh, I'm sure it was young love back then when it all started."

"Aphrodite, please no." Hera said softly.

**"Who?" Naruto asked. The girl just laughed.**

**"I like you. You're interesting." She said with a smile. **

"That is never good." Annabeth stated, "But, if she likes him…"

"Oh boy," Piper grimaced.

**Her face seemed to crumble a bit and Naruto became wary.**

**"Tsuchi Bunshin?" Naruto said under his breath, thinking the girl was a sort of earth clone. **

"No, far off." Demeter said dryly.

**The girl's smile widened and she started to visibly crumble away.**

**"You're so interesting, Naruto Uzumaki. Just like he was a long time ago." She said before she crumpled completely into dust, blowing away in the wind like she was never there.**

"I feel sorry for him," Hestia frowned, to gain their grandmother's attention like such? Who knew what could happen.

**Naruto just stared at her spot until being snapped from his gaze by Miu's returning cry, landing on his shoulder with a crumpled piece of paper in her beak. She dropped it into his open hand, nuzzling into his cheek after doing so. Naruto gave her a gentle stroke on the beak, the strange girl, who he dubbed Tsuchi, still in his mind. **

"A perfect name." Apollo nodded.

**He unraveled the paper and looked at the Japanese characters painted on it.**

**"'Free Milkshakes'?" Naruto read the characters with an arched brow. He gave his companion a bemused look. "Is this supposed to help me?"**

"My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard-"

"Mom!"

**Miu just looked back at him and Naruto shook his head, tucking the piece of paper in his back pocket. At least her heart was in the right place. He decided to head back to Leo, intent on telling him they were in Detroit, wherever that was, and seeing if the dragon was fixed.**

**By the time Naruto got back to Leo, the elfish boy was tinkering with the wing he was trying to fix before in Quebec.**

**"Any luck?" Naruto asked, making Leo jump for a second and give the shinobi a glare.**

**"Geez, dude, how hard is it to make a sound?" Leo asked, getting an impish grin from the taller blond. **

"Like a tree falling in a forest, ninja's do not make a sound." Hermes snickered, but Demeter refuted him.

"They do though."

"Do they?" Hermes rhetorically asked.

"Yes! Trees do!"

"…It was a joke." The messenger muttered.

**Leo rolled his eyes and went back to the wing. "Since you asked, I'm just adjusting this wing a bit. It's too stiff and Festus will fly better with a more flexible wing. Should be ready to go after that."**

**"Cool." Naruto said with an interested look on his face. "I don't really understand this technology stuff. I mean, the most advanced thing I ever saw back home was a train I think. And that was an isolated train in the northern part of the continent."**

**"That's tragic." Leo said with a shudder. "So you have no TV or computers?"**

**"Nope."**

**"...Dude, how did you live with yourself?"**

"Walk up walls, do super amazing ninja stuff, you know. Just an average day." Percy shrugged.

**"I trained mostly." Naruto shrugged. "Sparred with my friends, worked on Senjutsu, and tried to get a grasp on Fuinjutsu. Still working on that last one when I have free time."**

**"So you have no experience with any of this?" Leo asked.**

**"Well I tried arts and crafts once, tried to make some kunai." Naruto said, looking a bit downcast. "I'm not so good at it. Nyssa's trying to help me with private lessons she insisted on giving me."**

"_Real _private."

"Apollo. So help me-!"

**"Yeah, I'll bet she did." Leo said, looking a bit green at the thought. **

"I feel for you, bro," Leo nodded to his other.

**He shook his head and gave Naruto a curious look. "Naruto, I got a question for you. You got a wingman?"**

"Whoo!" Leo cheered, arms in the air, "My other's plan comes to light!"

"Really?" Nico asked him blandly.

"Yes."

**"A what?" Naruto asked, blinking in confusion.**

**"I'll take that as a no." Leo said, grinning. "Well consider the position occupied, now. If anyone asks, just say Leo Valdez is your wingman. Okay?"**

"Soon, all the chicas…" Leo wringed his hands like a Saturday morning cartoon villain as he laughed quietly.

"I think he's broken." Jason confessed dryly.

**"Sure." Naruto said, grinning back. He had no idea what a wingman was, but from what Leo said, the sage guessed it was like a sort of friend that had your back. And more friends were always a plus in Naruto's book. **

"Yes, believe that." Leo grinned as Piper frowned at him.

"Leo, if your other uses my brother…"

"Oh relax. Think of it as me taking some off his back."

"You mean ass." Nico snorted as Leo grinned at that.

**He watched Leo finish tightening a bolt before the elfish son of Hephaestus tucked his socket wrench into his belt.**

**"Done. Now, let's go see what's taking the lovebirds so long." Leo said, snorting in amusement. Naruto arched a brow.**

"Poetic analogy." Reyna commented.

**"What do you mean? I know Piper likes Jason, but..." he asked.**

**Leo blinked before rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh yeah...Well, see...the thing is, in our messed up memories Piper and Jay...well...They were sort of...a thing."**

**"I know that..." Naruto said, his hand tightening around the staff he walked with. "And thanks for the reminder."**

"Either he is pissed at Jason for 'dating' his lil' sis or Hera for messing with Piper's mind." Apollo stated, getting Hera to frown since she liked Naruto. Only proper demigod she's witnessed.

**"Well, anyway, I was just trying to make a joke. You know, lovebirds? Jason's the son of Zeus, who has an eagle and Piper's..."**

**"Oh...Heh, that's a good one." Naruto said, giving a light snicker.**

"Got love that sense of humor, Leo."

"I try, Piper."

**"Don't have to tell me twice." Leo said, chuckling as he led Naruto in the direction Piper and Jason walked off in. They continued to walk down the street, Leo making the occasional joke that had Naruto chuckling or asking what he meant **

"Why can't you guys support me like that?" Leo pouted to his friends, who shrugged back, making him pout even more.

**while Miu scoured the city from the sky. They eventually came across a rundown warehouse that Miu had perched herself outside of. Naruto stopped at her side and ran a gentle hand down her beak in greeting. Leo had a mallet at the ready, twirling it anxiously in his grip. "Think they're in there?"**

**Naruto didn't answer, preferring to close his eyes and listen. He heard the surrounding city, using his chakra to enhance his hearing just slightly to become similar to a canine's, a trick Kakashi taught him after the war during the rebuilding in an effort to find survivors in wreckage or collapsed buildings.**

**"**_**Put him down!"**_

**"**_**Quiet, Venus spawn! You're next."**_

"Jason got captured?" Thalia asked, as Jason flushed lightly in embarrassment.

**"**_**Yeah! We'll eat you next. Boy, stop struggling. Ma's hungry!"**_

**"**_**I am indeed, sons of mine. Get that brat on the skewer."**_

**"**_**No! Jason! Wake up!"**_

"Yes, Jason, wake up." Hera frowned as the blond grumbled, it wasn't his fault!

**"They're in there." Naruto said, his eyes snapping open as he gripped his staff with both hands and twisted, the poles separating. "Miu stay out here. Leo, got a good bronze hammer in that belt of yours?"**

**"Bronze?" Leo asked, reaching into his belt and digging around before pulling out a large sledgehammer that had a bronze head. His mallet was placed in the pocket in the sledgehammer's place. "Like this?"**

"Like father, like son." Athena smirked as the smith smirked as well.

"Damn right." Leo proudly said.

"Sure he can even swing it with those little arms?" Ares asked mockingly.

"Want to be the test target?"

"Ha, you wish brat."

**"Perfect. We've got at least three enemies. Jason's out and Piper's probably bound." Naruto said as they crouched down and crept closer. **

"There's that Athena take charge attitude." Annabeth said, making her mother smile.

"Oh joy." Poseidon said dryly, getting a smug look from his rival.

**Naruto reached the closed garage and slowly lifted the garage door so they could see what's going on.**

**Leo's breathing increased despite himself, fear gripping him for the first time as his eyes landed on the three monsters that were lumbering around in the warehouse. **

"Deep breathes, Leo."

"Says the one knocked out." The pyro retorted to the sky boy.

**The tallest was twelve feet at most, while the two shorter ones stood at ten feet. And each of them only had one eye.**

**"Oh god, er, gods...whatever. What are they?" Leo asked softly. Naruto glanced to him out of the corner of his eyes.**

"Really?" Nico asked the mechanic.

"What? I was new to this. Didn't even get a day to train and I was out the door." Leo frowned.

**"Cyclops." He said, looking back at the three monsters. "Monster giants that have one eye. There's a few that are born from gods or titans that helped the Olympians and helped your father in the forge. **

"Like Tyson." Percy nodded with a smile for his brother.

**These ones are the other kind, though."**

**"There's another kind?"**

**"Demigod eaters."**

**"Oh...wonderful."**

"Like my, other, brother." Percy frowned as Annabeth nodded. Polyphemus, one mean cyclops.

**Naruto looked at Leo and saw the son of Hephaestus swallow in worry, his eyes slightly dilated in fear. Naruto gained the elfish teen's attention by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, relax. I won't let my comrades die, and if I have to, I'll protect you with my life. Trust me."**

"Okay, that was cool." Leo nodded.

"Still love that saying." Percy smirked.

**He said it with such a bright confident grin that Leo started to feel confident in himself, that he could do this. **

"Damn right you can! Light it up!"

"Hey," Apollo frowned, "That's my Naruto's catchphrase."

"Sorry."

**He gave a grin back and looked into the warehouse, looking at the surroundings rather than the monsters and ignoring their cheers for food. A second ticked by before Leo said those four famous words.**

**"I've got an idea."**

Leo grinned, "And it will be epic."

**"Sump! Get Ma some salsa!" One of the Cyclopes yelled as Naruto snuck in through the second balcony window. He looked over to the garage door where Leo was crouched by. The son of Hephaestus pointed at one of the cranes in the corner and then another closer to the Cyclopes digging through three large sacks. Naruto looked at the square piece of wire and metal in his hand, a large piece of something Leo called Silly Putty sticking to the back. **

"I love that stuff." Hermes grinned.

**With careful aim, Naruto tossed it at the crane closest to the Cyclops in the corner, where it landed with a wet clang. The Cyclops ignored it and Naruto gave Leo a thumbs up.**

"I am assuming control." Leo said in a robotic voice.

**Leo gave the gesture back before fiddling with the device in his hand, a sort of remote control that he threw together with pieces he had in his belt and some toys thrown out in the dumpster nearby. Now all he had to do was get the Cyclopes' eyes off of Jason and Piper so Naruto could get them out. He flipped a switch and grinned impishly as the sound of a crane turning on hit his knife-like ears.**

"They are rather pointy." Thalia pointed out.

"Deadly weapon worthy?" Piper asked her.

"Ladies," Leo halted them, "All of me is a deadly weapon." He grinned and got snorts of amusement.

**"Santa came early this year, jerks." Leo said, grinning as he watched the crane come alive. He made it swing back just as Sump turned to look at it. The Cyclops' eye went wide as the crane arm swung forward, the hook impaling him in the gullet while the arm itself spun him through one of the support beams and into the metal canisters stacked in the back.**

"I love crane games." Annabeth said fondly, since she herself was amazing with them.

**"Sump! Torque, go get your brother! I'll stop whatever meat is causing this." The one known as Ma said. Naruto waited for the two Cyclopes to move before he jumped down and landed next to his sister.**

**"Naru-umph!" Piper was shushed as a hand clapped onto her mouth. **

"Honestly, Piper, the last thing you do during a rescue is raise your voice."

"Oh shush, Hazel."

**Naruto lifted his finger to his lips before undoing her binds with one of his staves, the other tucked in his belt behind him. As soon as Piper was free, he pointed her in Leo's direction before going to the heavily sweating Jason. The poor son of 'Zeus' was on a spit, dangling over a fire pit. **

"Wow," Thalia blinked, "That happened to me once. Not fun."

"Don't remind me." Annabeth shuddered.

**How the mortals didn't notice this, Naruto hadn't a clue, but he knew Jason was looking just a bit too golden. **

"I ordered this hunk, well-done, not medium well-done." Piper frowned as Jason smiled at her as they hugged lightly.

**He couldn't just cut the bound boy off into the fire, so Naruto had to push the spit over where it clanged to the ground. That certainly got the Cyclopes' attention.**

**"Another demigod!" Ma said, glaring at him with her one eye.**

**"He's takin' dinner, Ma!"**

**"I can see that, Torque! Let's stop him!"**

"Yes, come to your deaths." Athena smirked.

"Err…" Jason trailed off.

**"Great." Naruto said with a grunt as he cut Jason free. Lifting his hand up, Naruto smacked Jason across the face. **

"Hey!"

"Ha!" Leo cackled, "Classic!"

"I wanna do that," Thalia said, looking at her brother eagerly.

"No," Jason frowned.

**"Wake up!"**

**"Ow! What the heck-?" Jason started, only to be cut off as Naruto pulled him to his feet.**

**"No time. We have to go. Now!" Naruto said, pulling Jason by the arm to the garage door where Piper and Leo waited. Naruto pushed the younger blond in front of him and turned around to face the two Cyclopes. Jason slowed to a stop, reaching in his pocket for his coin. Naruto looked over his shoulder and shouted at him. "No! Just go! I'll catch up!"**

"I doubt that's going to happen." Jason commented.

**"I'm not leaving you behind to fight alone!" Jason said. **

"See?"

"Yes we do." Thalia patted his head like a good doggy, until he batted the hand away with a frown.

"Stop that."

"No, I'm doing it now since I never got to. So deal with it." The hunter retorted childishly.

**Naruto grinned at that and held his hands up in front of him, his index and middle fingers forming a cross.**

**"I'm never alone."**

"Every girl's wet dream."

"Aphrodite." Hestia frowned as the love goddess looked innocent.

"What?" she asked playfully.

**The warehouse filled with smoke and the three demigods found themselves witnesses to something amazing. The Cyclopes were being dog piled by a swarm of orange clones, definitely massing in over fifty in number. **

"So lucky." Percy whined, he would love that ability!

**Naruto, one of them at least, was stabbing Ma through the foot with his stave when he looked up. "Go! I'll catch up later, just go!"**

**"He really is a one man army." Piper said in awe. Leo ran past her and grabbed Jason's wrist, pulling him out of the warehouse before grabbing Piper's and pulling them with him. He let go after they cleared a few feet, breaking into a run.**

"Wow, Leo," Annabeth frowned at the boy.

"What? We probably made a plan!"

**"Come on! You heard, Naruto! We've got to go!" Leo said over his shoulder. Piper and Jason exchanged a look, looked back at the warehouse, and then ran back to the warehouse, making Leo stop and grab at his head. "Augh! Why does everyone have to be a hero!?"**

"It's in the blood." Said everyone.

**The three of them stopped as the side of the warehouse exploded, a good dozen and a half of orange bodies flying out and landing on the street before exploding into clouds of smoke. Jason had his coin out at the ready and Piper was holding her dagger. Out stumbled the shorter of the two Cyclopes, Torque, holding his head and covered in dust.**

**"Stupid barrels...stupid fire...Told Sump not to put fire dere. Does he listen?" Torque grumbled. He looked up at the tree demigods and glared at them. "Orange brat fightin' Ma, so I guess dat leaves me to fight you three."**

"And he will go down." Piper grinned, but frowned, "Sorta."

"Down down down down." Apollo sang out.

**"Jay, wanna do some thunder god kid stuff and zap this guy?" Leo asked. Jason flipped his coin in preparation to do that, but was sent flying before he could catch it by a piece of rubble being kicked to his gut. **

"Goal!" Ares cheered, arms in the air while laughing, his father glaring at him.

**Leo looked at the pinned and struggling Jason and then back at the Cyclops. "You friggin...!"**

**"Torque! Ma figured it out!" the taller Cyclops said as she walked out with the struggling Naruto in her grasp. **

"Le gasp!" the lady of doves said.

"How'd he get caught?" Percy said with slight disbelief since Naruto was a lot tougher than that.

**"Hit the orange brats hard enough and they go up in smoke! It's Magic! Gots ourselves a son of Trivia here."**

"Uh, wrong." Aphrodite corrected with a frown.

**"Mm...Magic meat is yummy." Torque said, grinning at the demigod in Ma's hand.**

**"I'm **_**not**_** a son of Trivia!" Naruto said, glaring at Torque.**

**"Meat is meat." Torque said in return as he took the boy from Ma, squeezing him in his two hands. Naruto felt his ribs being crushed and bit on his cheek to keep from screaming or biting his tongue.**

**"Well...that's not good." Leo said under his breath, backing up to stand near Jason as the son of 'Zeus' struggled underneath the debris pinning him down.**

"Wind blast, Jason." Zeus said.

"Well, I don't remember."

Hera frowned at that, "I took memories, not combat training, Jason."

"Urk."

**"Put him down!" Piper said to the Cyclops. Torque looked at her and she repeated herself. "I said put him down! **_**Now**_**!"**

"Listen to my charming voice!"

"Go Piper!" her mother cheered gleefully.

**"...Okay." Torque said, starting to lessen his grip. **

"Ha!"

**Ma grabbed Torque's wrist and hissed at him.**

"Boo…"

**"What the Pit is wrong with you!?" She asked, snatching Naruto back from her son. "You fool! She's a Venus brat. Got that special talking thing, messin' with your head."**

"Special talking." The love goddess said in distaste. Leave it to a monster to degrade her power.

**"Sorry Ma. I'll hold him again."**

**"Not like I'll give ya the chance!" Ma said with a glare locked on Torque, who flinched under her angered gaze. She nodded and looked back at the groaning blond in her grasp. "Usually I like em cooked and with salsa, but a few raw here and there ain't so bad."**

The demigods eyes widened in horror.

**Piper easily guessed what she was thinking, as did Jason and Leo, the three of them watching in horror as Naruto was brought headfirst to Ma's mouth. Ma chomped down, a sickening crack filling the air as she did accompanied by Piper's scream. **

"Well, he died fast." Ares said, getting a burning glare from his girlfriend, "Wha? He did!" he was being honest!

"A month."

"Babe!"

**Ma's smug smirk was turned into a look of confusion then pain as she started to cough, smoke leaving her mouth and her hand.**

**"Phew, that was close."**

"Ninja tricks for the win." Annabeth beamed, go Naruto!

**The three demigods looked above them, where on the side of a building stood the blond son of Aphrodite, watching the Cyclops hack on the wisps of smoke that remained from his clone. He was glad to see the three show the same dynamics a good team would have, **

"Thank you." The three rescuers of Hera beamed.

**but he was a bit miffed Jason and Piper didn't trust him to handle himself like Leo did. **

"Yeah," Leo scolded his two friends, getting mock glares back.

**Then again, it wasn't like he offered his plan forward to them like he did Leo...well, partially anyway. **

"See," Leo glared at Annabeth, "A plan."

Annabeth flushed, "Sorry." She mumbled.

**Letting Ma dispel his clones and take a 'real' one hostage after he blew up part of the building with an improvised explosion from the Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion) was a spur of the moment decision, but he wanted to see just how good team dynamics were.**

"He tested us?" Jason blinked.

"Seemed so." Piper nodded, but still, she wished it wasn't an actually combat situation.

**"Dude...When was **_**that**_** part of the plan!?" Leo asked, looking severely annoyed. "I thought the plan was distract the Cyclopes, get Jason and Piper out, let you distract them until we get to Festus with that clone you left there and **_**then**_** you'd blow up the warehouse!"**

"That's a good plan." Athena nodded.

"Quick, simple. But sometimes that's the best." Her daughter agreed.

**"Meh, I improvised." Naruto said, shrugging.**

**"Ass."**

**"Hey! That's not nice, Leo." Naruto said, frowning. "Besides, I have a great ass! Nyssa said so."**

"Aw," Leo groaned, palming his face, "I don't need to hear this!"

**"Dude!"**

**"What?"**

**"That's my sister!"**

"Exactly!"

**"What? That's what she said!" Naruto said innocently, obviously confused as to why Leo was mad at him. **

"Dense moron." Leo grumbled with crossed arms.

**While Leo visibly restrained himself from throwing his sledgehammer at the blond, Piper was having her own inner dilemma. Did she hug Naruto in relief that he was alive or choke him for scaring her half to death?**

"Hug, then choke. You'll be closer to do it that way." Piper suggested to her other.

**"Enough!" Ma shouted, looking rightly pissed off at the whiskered blond. "I'll slaughter you first, I won't even defile my stomach with your skin!"**

**"...Thanks?" Naruto said, sounding confused before snapping his fingers. "Oh, right! I forgot something."**

**"What now?!" Ma asked.**

**"Jason, you can get up now." Naruto said, grinning as the debris pinning Jason down exploded into smoke. He grinned as the two Cyclopes looked at the rising and sparking son of Zeus with mild concern. "I **_**love**_** the Henge no Jutsu."**

"It was a trick?" Percy asked.

Jason shrugged, "A clone must have talked to me." He stated.

**Jason got to his feet and walked forward where his coin was on the ground. Torque glared at him and charged forward. Jason gave the coin a small flip, catching it and letting it unfold out into a sword, which he used to slice through the cyclops' thick leg. Torque let out a pain-filled cry as he crumpled to the ground. The monster's cry was silenced when Naruto landed next to the Cyclops' head in a crouch, one of his staves impaling the creature through his sole eye, right into the brain. Torque fidgeted for a moment before going still.**

"…Why didn't he, oh," Hazel realized, "Thanatos."

Ares snorted, "He needs to stop getting caught. Moron." He had to send one of his to bail the god out of chains, just like he had done in the old days.

"Bronze Jar." Hephaestus reminded him.

"Screw you cripple!"

**"You little shits!" Ma said, looking livid. "I'll skin the both of you and return you to your parents!"**

That got the gods to frown, did she think they wouldn't destroy her for that?

**"...Not a smart move on your part." Naruto said, knowing just how offensive that was. **

"Exactly," Athena ushered, "Foolhardy and arrogant."

**He stood up and pulled his stave out of Torque's head, watching as the Cyclops slowly turned to dust. He arched a brow and looked back at Ma. "I got a question for you. How good are you at counting?"**

**"What does that have to do with anything!?" Ma asked. She was stalking forward with the full intention of making good on her plans.**

**"Everything." Naruto said as five clones attacked her from behind. They impaled her hands and feet with their staves while the original Naruto reconnected his staves together and turned to face Leo. "Would you like the honors?"**

"Oh," Leo smirked, "Ya gonna make me blush."

**"...Do you really have to ask?" Leo said, walking forward and spinning his sledgehammer in his hand. He brought the sledgehammer back and swung it into Ma's head, caving in her forehead and getting splattered with black goo. "...Ugh...It's in my mouth."**

"That's what she said." Ares and Apollo said as one and high-fived with grins.

"ARES! APOLLO!"

"Worth it." The brothers grinned as Hestia scolded them.

**Piper looked disgusted while Naruto laughed at the now hacking Leo, the blond's clones bursting into smoke while Ma slowly turned to golden dust. Jason shook his head in disbelief and opened his mouth to say something when his blue eyes locked on something very troubling.**

**"Uh...Is it me, or is he reforming?" Jason asked, pointing at where Torque lay. Sure enough, the gold dust that had slowly been made was equally slowly going back to where it was, reforming the monster it used to be.**

"That so sucked by the way." Leo pointed out.

"It really does." Nico nodded, "but not for me since my weapon absorbs their essence."

"…Lucky."

**"That's not good." Leo said, after wiping the black goo off his face. "That doesn't usually happen does it?"**

**"No. That's not supposed to happen at all. We need to go." Naruto said.**

**"Right behind you." Piper said, following her brother as he burst into a slow run. Jason and Leo swiftly followed after her. They got to Festus, who Leo took all but a second to power up, and climbed aboard before taking to the skies. Below them, there was an angered shout in Latin, then English calling for the blood of the 'Whiskered Warrior.'**

"Whiskers!" Hermes roared with indignity with a shake of his fist.

"Hey," Thalia said, looking annoyed, "That's my other's thing."

"In Apollo Naruto, not Dite's Naruto." Apollo pointed out to annoy her.

"…The fact still remains that I use it, my other, that is. So no copying."

"You are so not fun…" Hermes pouted.

**"...Way to go, Naruto. You're now a kiddie superhero."**

**"Funny, Leo." Naruto said, chuckling. He yelped when he got elbowed harshly in the side. "Ow! Piper what was that for!?"**

"He has to ask?" Annabeth mused and look to Percy for a moment and he groaned.

"I'm not that bad."

"So you say, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth retorted with a sly look and kiss his cheek, "But, I like it all the same."

**"**_**That**_**, Naruto, was for making me think you got eaten. Jerk."**

**Naruto would spend most of the flight trying to get back in his sister's good graces.**

"Hmph, he'll have to try harder!"

"Well," Reyna said, closing the book, "I will admit…it was entertaining."

"See?" Apollo grinned, "Reading time is fun time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 7: Windy Cities, Smelly Sewers and the Underground Princess**

"And now who is reading?" Reyna asked, her tone now mildly intrigued by the story.

"I got this." Said Frank said, taking the book.

"Thank you, Zhang." The Praetor said.

**"You can't honestly still be mad at me." Naruto said from where he sat behind Piper. **

"I can very well be mad at you," Piper huffed, her mother nodding, loving some sibling drama.

**He had been trying for the whole flight to get her to drop the cold shoulder act. During his attempts, Leo told Jason about the woman he saw and the reason Festus wasn't working. Jason suggested they keep an eye out for the woman wherever they could. The daughter of Aphrodite turned around and glared at her brother, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.**

**"You faked your death." Piper said, her kaleidoscopic eyes narrowed and appearing a frightening shade of red. **

"And that means she is really mad."

"Leo!"

**"And then used that to 'test' us. **

"It was a good test." Athena commented, getting Poseidon to snort.

"Of course you would side with him." The sea god commented.

**I have **_**every**_** right to be mad at you!"**

**"...Yeah, but not talking to me isn't going to help with the quest." Naruto said.**

"It is not very mature." Reyna commented, somewhat mockingly, getting a glower from the daughter of love.

**From the front of their entourage, Leo snorted. "Dude, I would just drop it."**

**Piper glowered at her brother, ignoring Leo's comment. "Naruto, you pretended to be dead. What the hell gave you that bright idea?"**

"Tell us the tale of your mind." Apollo said dramatically, fanning his arm out.

**"My sensei!" Naruto said with a grin. "Kakashi-sensei did the same thing to me and my team on our first mission outside the village. I froze up and almost got myself killed. I needed to see how you guys would've reacted."**

Athena nodded, "A good test since this is the first time two of you are out in the field."

**Piper opened and closed her mouth for a second before pouting and looking away. Her eyes went to the horse-like spirit that Festus was following and she huffed. "I'm still mad at you."**

"No she's not." Aphrodite giggled, making her daughter pout along with her other.

**Naruto let a laugh escape him before he patted Piper on the head, getting her to pout at him. "Stop it! I'm not a kid!"**

**"Maa, you are in my eyes." Naruto said, pressing two fingers into her forehead in a light tap. "Imouto."**

"Aww," the love goddess cooed at the image as Piper looked slightly pink in embarrassment.

**"We need to focus." Jason said, his eyes following the ventus that had been leading them to Chicago while Piper pushed Naruto back and he laughed. Jason patted Leo's shoulder "Might as well try to get some sleep. The dragon will follow the ventus right?"**

**"Yeah, Festus will watch him." Leo said, he leaned forward and looked back. "You won't let me fall?"**

**"No Leo."**

**"You're sure? Because I remember someone letting someone else fall."**

"Yeah." Leo nodded as Jason rolled his eyes.

**"I won't let you fall, Leo."**

**"Oh good." Leo let his eyes fall shut. "I was worried for a second there."**

**A few hours afterward Naruto suggested the other two get some sleep after Leo woke up. He sent a pulse of chakra through Festus that would keep Jason and Piper attached to the bronze dragon. Leo was talking about some story he read about a ninja called Snake Eyes or something. Naruto tuned him out, **

"Hey!" Leo cried out in outrage. How dare he ignore his epic story telling skills!

**considering the sage wasn't a fan of snakes, even if that wasn't his mom's beef.**

"Mine," Apollo nodded with no shame.

**Then again, most of his sisters seemed to think snakes were gross.**

**Naruto leaned back, his head resting on the lower spine of Festus, and stared up at the clouds. They were dark and ugly, **

Poseidon looked to Zeus in amusement, getting the god king to scowl at his older brother.

**not the usual white fluffs that he had come to appreciate alongside Shikamaru in Konoha. Blue eyes drifted shut for but a moment, snapping open with pupils that had slitted slightly.**

**Kurama was stirring.**

"Yay?" Frank question.

"Yay." Hazel nodded.

**The question now was **_**why**_**?**

**Kurama had told Naruto that he had to reintegrate himself back into his former Jinchuriki's chakra coils and that it would take a while, but if there were any danger, Kurama would know and would wake again to help Naruto when he needed it most. **

"So he'll be coming back soon." Jason noted knowingly.

**Considering that Naruto was seen as a monster among shinobi, even without his biju-laden talents, the blond was a bit afraid that he would be unable to speak to his friend again. Naruto lifted his hand and focused on the palm, pulling on the small pulse he felt. He stared at his palm for what felt like hours before a small orange flame of chakra appeared in the center, right over the circular tattoo.**

"Hey, that's my shtick!" Leo mock complained.

_**Kurama?**_** Naruto asked, his hopes rising.**

**Just like that, they dashed as the chakra dispersed into the air when Festus suddenly dove. **

"Kamikaze!" Ares cheered, grinning ear to ear.

**Naruto shot upward, grabbing Piper and Jason before their necks snapped from the whiplash. **

"Thank you." Piper and Jason said.

**Holding the two teens by the back of their shirts, Naruto glared past them at his pilot.**

**"What the hell are you doing!?"**

**"We're coming into Chicago air! Did you miss the giant plane flying over us?" Leo asked.**

"Yeah, airspaces are complex dude." Leo frowned, getting his grandfather to nod in agreement.

**Jason and Piper stirred from the force of wind hitting them until Leo pulled up. Jason shook his head. "What happened?"**

**"Welcome to the Windy City, Jason!" Leo said. He sounded a bit haggard. "Everything you expected?"**

**"If you mean swarming with venti, then yes. Yes it is." Jason said as their chosen target had lost itself in a swarm above a fountain that had two monoliths. The monoliths had television screens that were shining an image of a woman's face, the fountains themselves spitting water out from where her lips were.**

**"Great. Her again." Leo said under his breath.**

"Great." Percy muttered.

**"Tsuchi?" Naruto said, squinting at the image. He blinked at the weird looks he got. "Some kid found me when me and Miu were looking around. She was a Doton Kage Bunshin, an earth shadow clone. That picture looks like her, only older."**

"She likes him." Aphrodite giggled, making Athena and Piper gag.

**"She's got an eye on us, that's for sure." Leo said, frowning.**

**"Beware the earth..." Jason said under his breath, making Naruto blink in confusion. Now why would they go and do a thing like that?**

"It's pretty obvious." Jason stated blandly.

**"So what now?" Piper asked, looking at Jason. Naruto joined her, curious to how Jason will make his move.**

**"They're going down that hole." Jason said.**

**"Don't say it." Leo said under his breath.**

"Of course he will." Thalia smirked.

**"We need to go down that hole." Jason said, ignoring Leo.**

**"...I knew you were going to say it. I was hoping, but I knew it was a stretch." Leo said, letting a groan escape his lips. **

"Hope all you want, it doesn't really work." Percy told Leo, getting the boy to frown.

"I know."

**He pulled on the reins. "I'll land somewhere. Personally, I don't want to try jumping from this high up into the small hole."**

"Splat." Ares snickered, getting some looks.

**"I was going to suggest we check it out on foot." Jason said.**

**They had landed in a park covered in a white blanket of snow next to a frozen lake. Naruto embraced it as best he could and investigated the trees, coming across a sign said the area was called Grant Park. So cities had parks in them that left some nature to the area? Good to know. He thought it was a bit backwards, though. **

"Indeed." Artemis nodded readily.

**Naruto would've preferred it be more like Konoha, where the forest enveloped the cities, nature surrounding them.**

"If only." The huntress said in a wistful tone.

**"Is that supposed to happen?" Jason asked, pointing at the flickering light in Festus' eye.**

**Leo paused and pulled a rubber mallet out and whacked the eye, fixing it back to normal. "Yep." He said. **

"So just hitting them do work!"

"Don't." Hephaestus scowled at his war brother.

"Delicate touch my right cheek," he snarked back.

**A hand rested on the dragon. "Festus can't stay out here, though. He'll have to circle the city."**

**"What if we need to make a quick escape like with the cyclops?" Naruto asked.**

**Leo started to dig around in his tool belt. He gave a grin as he whipped out a giant orange whistle. The son of Hephaestus turned to the dragon. "Festus, listen up boy. When I blow this whistle, come as fast as you can, okay? Here, this is what it sounds like."**

**The whistle probably blew out Jason and Piper's eardrums, but it outright shattered Naruto's hearing and sent Miu off into the sky. The ninja fell to his back, clutching at his ears and hearing nothing but buzzing. **

"Way to go, Leo."

"Hey," the boy frowned at Annabeth, "how was I supposed to know he had super hearing?"

**He groaned and got to his feet, sticking his pinky finger in his left ear and wiggling it around.**

**Piper turned to him and said something. He stared at her for a moment.**

**"What!?"**

"Heh," Hermes snickered, "I love that."

**"...you hear us yet?" Leo asked. They were in the middle of climbing down the maintenance ladder in the larger drain they saw earlier near the fountain, which was called Crown Fountain. Naruto found it interesting that when he stepped into the fountain's view, the image would shift to Tsuchi's familiar face. **

"Ominous." Hera frowned, wondering what her grandmother was up to.

**He would step out of view and it would turn into the older Tsuchi again. It struck Naruto odd, but Piper got sick of the screen frizzing and forced him to go down after Jason.**

**"Yeah, I've got a faint buzzing in the right ear, but it's all clear in the left." Naruto said, grinning. They were following Jason for some reason, heading down one specific tunnel. "So what'd I miss?"**

**"Piper's got a small sprain from the warehouse. Decided to keep it quiet until we got off Festus. **

"You should really bring stuff like that up." Annabeth told Piper, who frowned. She didn't want to slow the group down at her expense.

**When you were playing with 'Zoo-chi', she had a sip of nectar." Leo said. Naruto glanced at Piper's ankle before looking back at Leo. "Seems she didn't get enough, because she just stumbled."**

**"Of course after I look away." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.**

"I was fine." Piper said with a pout.

**"Let's rest." Jason suggested. "We've gone for hours nonstop and fought without any real food."**

**"I offered to have Miu catch some smaller birds." Naruto said, getting a look from Piper. "What?"**

**"I thought you were a sage." Piper said, frowning at him. "How could you suggest that?"**

**"I make use of everything and burn what remains." Naruto said. **

"Very hunter-like." Artemis comment with amusement, getting her rival to gasp.

"Don't you even think about that, Artemis! That much man needs to be spread around the world!"

"…You did just refer your own son to be a man whore, correct?"

"The sexiest one ever!" Aphrodite tried to recover.

**"It's a shinobi rule. Leave no trace."**

**"But...it's alive..." Piper said.**

**"And all living things die." Naruto said, shrugging it off. **

"Rule of life." Hades nodded in agreement.

**They picked a small portion of the walkway to take a seat at, Leo digging through his belt for any useful items he needed to make some food.**

**"Not the gods." Jason said.**

Apollo gave a cold laugh, getting some looks, "Oops, sorry, tickle in my throat."

"Right." Hermes said dryly.

**"Then why were they afraid of Kronos?" Naruto asked. "Gods can die. Pan faded, the natural death of a god. His domain was attacked too much and humanity lost faith in him, stopped believing, as it were. So, yes, Jason, even gods can die."**

"Exactly." Hades nodded.

**He looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist. "I've killed one myself."**

"Say what now?" the gods said.

**The younger three gave him curious looks, Leo whistling in awe.**

**"How'd you do that?" he asked from where he messed with a skillet.**

**"He didn't." Jason said in disbelief. "You...I mean, they're gods, right? You can't..."**

"The skepticism on this one." Apollo rolled his eyes, making Jason frown along with Hera. But she knew that Apollo was correct, in a way.

**"Not a **_**Greek**_** god." Naruto said, correcting himself. **

"Oh, boring." Ares stated, but still mildly interested.

**"I'm not really sure if she was a god or a monster. She's considered the originator of chakra, the mother of the first ninshu master, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. From dad's side, I'm a descendant of his."**

**"Nin...shoe? Wow, what did he fight with boots and sell sneakers?" Leo asked.**

"Who throws a shoe?!" Apollo questioned in a British accent.

"Fear the aglets!" Hermes cried out.

**"Ninshu was a spiritual method of fighting, I think the Old Man Sage said something about it being a way to bring people together." Naruto said, shrugging. "I dunno, wasn't really paying attention. All I know is that ninshu turned into ninjutsu, which is what I use to fight. Anyway, she turned out to be manipulating this long dead dude and took his body over with the help of her creation Zetsu, who'd been deformed over time into a shadow. I personally punted the freak into a giant satellite before we launched the fucker into space."**

"…In space?" Percy questioned.

"In space!" Leo said in a dramatic voice.

**"Awesome." Leo said, stirring the food. "So what'd she look like?"**

"Of course you would ask that." Piper deadpanned as Leo gave a sheepish shrug.

**"...Depends on what she felt like." Naruto said after a moment. "She was either really pretty or a giant shellfish."**

"So Leo-"

"Shut up."

**"...Giant...Shellfish..." Piper said.**

**"Yeah, but her choice in appearance aside, she could manipulate reality." Naruto gained a hardened look at this. **

"That's…difficult." Athena commented.

"Difficult, that's messed up." Ares stated, "…I wanna fight her."

"Of course you would."

**"She was very hard to fight and if it wasn't for a few special gifts from Old Man Sage, I probably would've lost. Her trump card was making a giant chakra-devouring tree that had captured all of the shinobi fighting against her. It almost killed everyone, but my team stopped her. Granted my friend went a little power mad, I had to beat some sense back into him before he helped us return everything to normal. **

"Stupid Sasuke." Apollo scowled.

**I personally destroyed her left arm before using a technique that ended it. Her remains were sucked into the satellite with Zetsu."**

"That's impressive." Reyna commented with an apprising look on her face.

"Indeed it is." Athena said, her chest puffed up at her legacy's deed, making her rival roll his eyes.

"Please, Percy did better."

"Dad," the savior of Olympus said dryly, he did not want to get involved with their pissing contest.

**"...That's not killing her, though is it?" Leo asked.**

"True." Zeus nodded, it most certainly wasn't.

**"It's what Zeus did to Kronos. Kind of..." Naruto said. **

"Also true." The king of the gods nodded again.

**He looked at his stomach before moving his hand, an action that wasn't lost on the others. "I almost lost a close friend several times that day."**

**"...Dark." Leo said.**

**"This chakra stuff...you got it from your dad, right?" Jason asked. Leo gained an uncomfortable look on his face.**

Leo gave his dad a sheepish look, but the smith god understood.

**"Yeah." Naruto said, sitting back on his hands and thinking about the sacrifices his father made for him. He had a small smile on his face. "My dad's awesome."**

"Of course he was." The weaver smiled.

**"Argument aside, food's done! Let's eat!" Leo said. "Chef Leo's Garbage Tacos! And before you ask, miss picky eater, its tofu, not beef."**

**"No meat?" Naruto asked his sister.**

**"I'm a vegetarian." Piper said.**

**"Don't get her started." Leo said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, she's trying to slowly convert all of us. Beware the anti-cow woman...beware..."**

"All for the anti-cow." Hera smiled at that as Thalia laughed.

"Never." The hunter declared, giving a savage smile to her step-mother.

**"Shut up, Valdez." Piper said, frowning at him. She looked at Naruto. "You should try. It's healthier."**

**"Would that mean I'd have to quit ramen?"**

"You lost right there, Piper." Hazel shook her head.

"Why?" Reyna questioned.

"He's obsessed with ramen."

**"...Maybe, but-"**

**"If there's even a **_**chance**_** of quitting ramen, count me out."**

Piper pouted, darn it!

**Naruto picked a small bit of tofu up and tossed it to a small ledge where a large rat sat. The meal was **_**amazing**_**. Leo had quite the talent for cooking, even if it wasn't up to par on Naruto's personal tastes.**

"Well, I try." The Latino smirked.

**Ichiraku Ramen.**

**It was nectar and ambrosia in disguise. It just **_**had**_** to be.**

"It is most likely not," Athena stated, "Then all the mortals who had eaten it would be dead."

**"Not bad, Leo." Jason said. They sat in a comfortable silence around the fire, drinking the lemonade Leo made from canteen water and powder mix. Jason wiped the nozzle off and took a drink before passing it on to Piper. **

"Indirect kiss!"

"Mom, he wiped it."

"Dart!"

**He looked at the fire for a minute before looking at Leo. "Leo...that stuff you did with the fire...is it true?"**

**Leo said nothing before lifting his hand up to the fire and letting a small orb dance around his hand. "You tell me."**

Frank looked uncomfortable.

**"That's...awesome." Jason said. "Why didn't you say anything?"**

**"Didn't want to be called a freak." Leo said. Naruto snorted at that. If anything, this was the last group to say that to.**

"Seriously, he's right." Piper told Leo, who nodded in agreement.

**"Leo...Jason can live through being hit by lightning and flies. Naruto spams clones of himself like it's an everyday thing." Piper said, getting a chuckle from her brother.**

"Seriously, you belong with us, Leo." Annabeth smirked, getting the boy to laugh in agreement.

**"And Piper can make gods turn their heads." Jason said, getting the girl to fluster at him. "What? You can."**

"So innocent." Aphrodite giggled.

**"Watch it, flyboy." Naruto said. He was playing with a kunai that he pulled from his pouch. Jason took the hint and returned his attention to Leo.**

"Smart boy." Thalia smirked, looking amused at Naruto playing big brother towards Jason now instead of Percy.

By the look on Percy's face, he was too.

**"The point is, that's a really cool thing you can do." Jason said.**

**Leo scoffed and let the fire on his hand snuff itself out. "No. No it's not. Nyssa told me about children of Hephaestus who can use fire. Bad things usually happen whenever one pops up. Like, really bad things. Catastrophic things." He looked at the fire, eyes narrowed. "I was cursed."**

"No." the smith god said simply.

**"Or maybe you were blessed." Piper said. Leo gave her a look that showed he disagreed with her. "Maybe the bad things happen and the gifts are needed to stop them."**

**"The Fire of London in 1666 was caused by a son of Hephaestus." Leo said, as if that explained it all.**

All the gods looked at the fire god, who shrugged, "My bad."

**"So?" Naruto asked. "One kid couldn't handle it. Does that mean that you have no control?"**

**"No...but when I was younger..." Leo trailed off. **

Leo and his dad gained sad looks at that.

**Naruto leaned over a put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Leo, if you did something when you were younger, that's because you were inexperienced and it was an accident." Naruto said softly. He put his hand on his stomach. "I know what it means to be cursed with great power. Before he gave his life for my village, my father did something incredible. He stopped a monster and left its power for me to use. **

"Which was terrible of him!" Aphrodite cried out.

"Nonsense, it made Naruto stronger for it." Athena countered.

"Oh course you would take his side, hmph!"

**The village at first saw me as the monster in question, that caused so many lives to be lost, and it made me into an outcast."**

Aphrodite glared at Athena, who looked away.

**"Real supportive." Leo said under his breath.**

"Seriously." Leo slumped, not helping!

**"But I got their attention." Naruto said, ignoring Leo's mumble. He grinned proudly. "I showed them that I would never give up, that I would strive to be the best and lead them like my father did. I mastered my father's curse and turned it into a blessing."**

Athena sent a smug look to the love goddess, who just huffed and crossed her arms.

**"...How?" Leo asked.**

"You can just hear the desperation."

"Ares," Hephaestus scowled as the war god snickered.

**"I **_**accepted**_** it as a part of me." Naruto said, sitting upright with a content smile on his face. **

"That's rather simple." Reyna said.

"But true." Leo said softly.

**"If you can't accept it, then it will consume you. You're stronger than that, Leo. Whatever happened in the past is beyond your control now, but you're the one who walks the path forward. So will you let your fire guide you, or will you guide your fire?"**

"Well, he can certainly give a rousing speech." Poseidon complimented.

Athena was looking pleased and remembered to write that down. It was a good one.

**Leo looked stunned and turned away, looking back at the fire. "Wow...get that off a fortune cookie?"**

"He liked it."

"Piper!" Leo pouted at his friend's teasing.

**"A what?" Naruto asked.**

**"I'll tell you later." Piper said.**

**"Alright, well let's get some more sleep then we'll follow the ventus." Jason said.**

**Naruto dreamed as he rested.**

"Yay!"

"Aphrodite." Athena frowned, honestly, not all teenage boys dreamt about girls. Even her children.

**He dreamt of a mountainous plain, a grove of trees off to the side and a small lake nearby. He looked down at himself and poked at the blanket that was wrapped around him. It looked like the sky when the sun rose or set, a nice vibrant orange that had mixes of purple and red at the edges. **

"Orange really does work for him," the mother nodded, a nice bright color.

**Weird. Well, it was cool, but it was also weird. A small sound of awe got his attention and he looked up. His eyes fell on a girl his age that looked like Tsuchi. He blinked as he realized it was Tsuchi.**

"A young Gaea." The gods looked shocked.

**"You...look handsome." She said, walking up to him, putting a hand on his cheek.**

"Is this…" Annabeth breathed, her eyes wide.

Her mother nodded, "I believe so." She stated.

**Naruto wanted to ask what was going on, but instead he said. "Thank you...Where am I?"**

**"It hasn't been that long ..." Tsuchi said with a giggle. It sounded like a high bell being rung. She poked him on the nose playfully. "I like it when you joke around. Do it more often."**

"Young Gaea and Ouranos!" Aphrodite squealed at the early love story. Oh, this is fantastic!

**"Well if you insist." Naruto heard himself say. Strange thing to say to someone he hardly knew. Wait...this was that flirting thing, wasn't it? Why was he flirting? He barely knew this girl other than she wasn't on good terms with Leo. **

"Yeah!"

"Hush, Leo Valdez." The love goddess said, eager to see this play out. In fact, some were the other gods.

**Tsuchi giggled again and leaned up, kissing his cheek.**

**Great.**

**Now he feels like a peeping tom.**

"Nothing wrong to hitchhike a dream." The love goddess waved off with a perverse giggle.

She got a few eye rolls at that.

**Tsuchi bounced away, her hands falling behind her back as she walked away. She turned on the balls of her feet, smiling at him serenely.**

"Teenage Primordials!" the love goddess was in titters.

**"Come on ..." Tsuchi said, walking backwards with the smile still in place. Naruto furrowed his brows, wondering why he couldn't hear her say his name. **

"Ooh," Hazel said, "This is getting interesting."

**"Follow me! I want to show you something!"**

**Naruto gave a light laugh and followed her. While he was confused he felt the smile spreading across his face. She took his hand and pulled her along with him.**

**"Over here." Tsuchi said. She sounded so excited. He followed her as she pulled him along. She pulled him to a beach, the sand feeling new and foreign to him despite having dealt with it before. **

"Is that…" Zeus trailed off.

Poseidon nodded, "It is Pontus. Amazing." He breathed out.

**"That's ... He got here yesterday. But look what we made! Doesn't it feel amazing on your feet?"**

**"It's...strange." Naruto said, flexing his toes. He hummed for a moment before smiling at her. "Can you do anything with it?"**

**Tsuchi blinked. "I...don't know."**

**"That's unfortunate...Maybe you could make something?" Naruto said. He dragged his foot through the sand. "It's rather...malleable."**

"Sand drawing," Apollo grinned.

**Tsuchi looked at the sand before beaming. The ground shifted before it rose, a language Naruto wasn't familiar with appeared, but he felt himself blush. **

"Love message!" Aphrodite giggled while clapping, oh they were so cute!

**Tsuchi giggled and turned him towards her.**

**"You're bright, too." Tsuchi said. She leaned up and Naruto felt himself leaning down. Her breath blew against his face and-**

**"Wake up!"**

"No!" the love goddess cried out with a whine. Who dares!

**Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Wha-who? Jason?"**

"Jason Grace!" the lady of doves cried out, scandalized!

"Um, sorry?"

"Damn right you are!" the love goddess huffed.

**"Naruto, I've been trying to wake you up for a few minutes now." Jason said.**

**"You should've just slapped him. That always works." Leo said, looking very amused at the thought. **

"I know, right?" Leo grinned as Piper scowled at him for doing it once to her. Not cool.

**He got a small pebble thrown at his forehead. "Ow!"**

"Hey!"

"Hee," the charmspeaker grinned.

**"Lesson one, don't attack a sleeping shinobi." Naruto said **

"Breaks your neck in his sleep." Ares grinned, he's done it once or twice…on accident, yeah, accident.

**as he got to his feet and stretched, still wondering about that dream he had. Why hadn't he been able to hear the names Tsuchi said? Why couldn't he read the words that Tsuchi wrote, yet still blushed? And why was he wearing an orange towel like a dress?**

"Why all these questions?" Percy asked jokingly, getting a light shove from his girlfriend.

**Sure it was awesome, but still. A towel?**

"Toga." The gods corrected and that was the style back in the day!

**"Why'd you throw a rock at me and not Jason?!" Leo asked, rubbing his head.**

**"Because Jason didn't suggest bodily harm to wake me up." Naruto said simply. **

"Jerk." Leo pouted with crossed arms.

**He looked to the quest leader and grinned. "Let's go, flyboy."**

**Jason rolled his eyes while Piper giggled at the nickname, finding it somewhat appropriate. **

"He would, Superman." The pyro grinned as the flyboy in question smirked.

**Jason led them down a dark tunnel, pausing every now and then to feel the air current. Naruto would occasionally walk onto the wall and then the ceiling, walking parallel with Leo, getting a good startle out of the group when they thought they lost him. **

"Classy," Hermes nodded with a grin.

**Shame Miu didn't join them...on second thought, perhaps it was better. He didn't want to worry about cleaning her feathers.**

"Messy things they are." Poseidon commented off handedly, getting a glare from his younger brother.

**It was when they came to the end of their path that Naruto finally dropped down and scratched his head. Two steel doors with the letter M engraved on them in what Annabeth called cursive stood before them. On the wall next to the doors was a plaque with other words on it.**

**"...Is that...an elevator directory?" Leo asked. He squinted his eyes. "Who has a floor dedicated to poison? And what the heck is a sundry anyway? Is that some kind of lingerie?"**

"Really?" Annabeth asked Piper, who nodded.

Leo just shrugged, it was a good question in his opinion.

**"I'm not sure about those last few questions, but I think this is a directory." Jason said, hitting the up button. The doors opened with a ding, revealing a cozy elevator with gold railings and lush walls.**

**"What is this, Macy's?" Piper asked.**

"Please," Aphrodite scoffed, like Medea could pull that off.

**"What's 'Macy's'?" Naruto asked.**

**Piper just gave him a look of disbelief.**

**"It's a parade." Leo said. He snickered when Piper shoved him lightly while they stood outside the elevator.**

That got a few snickers.

**"Shut up, Leo." Piper said. She looked at her older brother. "Macy's is a mall that happens to have an annual parade."**

**"Oh...What's a mall?"**

Aphrodite made a sharp gasp, the horror!

**"...Wow, dude. Just wow." Leo said. Even Jason gave Naruto a bewildered look.**

"And that's saying something," Piper stated, getting a pout from her boyfriend.

**Piper opened and closed her mouth before shaking her head. "I'll explain it later, Naruto."**

**"If you say so." Naruto said, giving a shrug. He turned to Jason. "So what now, flyboy?"**

**"The best place to start would be at the top." Jason said. He stepped in and the others followed. His finger wandered to the fourth floor's button and pressed it. The doors closed with a loud ding, the floor shifted and Naruto felt it rise. He began getting nervous.**

**Closed spaces were not his forte.**

Percy nodded, he totally understood. The sea needed to be free after all.

**"You alright, Naruto?" Leo asked.**

**"Fine." Naruto said through gritted teeth.**

**"...That bar begs to differ."**

**Naruto looked at the golden bar in his grip, being bent into his hand. **

"Hate to shake his hand," Frank said.

**He let go and looked at his shaking hand, clenching it into a fist. "I'm not a fan of closed spaces."**

**"No, really?" Leo asked. "What happened to cause that?"**

**"Got eaten by a giant snake when I was twelve."**

"That would so do it." Apollo said in full agreement.

**The three looked at him oddly.**

**"...Beats my story." Leo said. No one said anything else, but Jason prepared his sword. Naruto's grip around his staff tightened, surprisingly being sturdier than the railing in the elevator. **

"Celestial Bronze." Hephaestus rolled his eyes, of course it was stronger.

**The elevator doors dinged as they opened and Jason stepped out first with his sword at the ready.**

"Sword polish, axes, spears," Leo said like an attendant, "Sale on guillotines on the third floor."

**Jason paused outside and lowered his blade. "Guys...You have got to see this."**

**They followed and joined Jason as he looked over the mall.**

**"This is not Macy's." Piper said, in shock.**

"Duh." Aphrodite commented.

**"It's like a kaleidoscope." Leo said.**

**Naruto nodded in agreement. It was massive. The ceiling was beautiful glass, stained with strange symbols that reflect off the giant sun in the center of it all. **

"Not my sun," Apollo pouted.

**It was like being in a room showered in color.**

**This was what sage mode looked like.**

**"Check it out." Leo said. "That statue looks like Coach Hedge."**

**Jason and Piper looked to where he was pointing and Naruto followed their gaze. Down by a large fountain – what was with this city and giant fountains? – there was a cage that rattled and stormed, filled with the spirits that had caused his sister and her friends so much trouble, while opposite that was a stone statue of a satyr holding a tree branch the size of a club. That was one strong satyr, stronger than Billy at any rate.**

"If it looks like him…" Percy trailed off.

"It is." Annabeth nodded.

**"We need to get down there." Piper said. "I think that **_**is**_** Coach Hedge."**

"Exactly."

**"May I be of some assistance?"**

**The four demigods turned on their feet, Naruto holding both of his staves while Jason held his sword at the ready. They lowered their guard as they realized it was a woman looking at them. She was pretty, but Naruto didn't really pay attention to that.**

"Good, ignore her, Naruto." Annabeth said.

**It was her eyes that had him keep his guard up. They were cold and calculating. Looking into them and Naruto saw that something was wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on what that was, though.**

"Bad guy." The demigods nodded.

**The woman smiled. "I'm so happy to see new customers!"**

**"We're not..." Naruto trailed off as the wall shifted around behind her. The elevator vanished, the doors being hidden by an earthy wall. Naruto squinted his eyes as a face appeared in it briefly. "Tsuchi...?"**

"Okay, I think she's getting a bit obsessed with him now." Piper frowned.

"Sweetie, this is interesting. Enjoy it."

**"I think tea is on the third floor." The woman said. She turned to the younger three. "How may I help you?"**

**"Um...Is this your store?" Jason asked.**

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth, "That…that felt like a Percy."

"Hey!" the boy cried out in embarrassment as Jason looked embarrassed too.

**She nodded. "I found it abandoned. I, how you say, renovated it. I realized there were many stores like this. I love collecting things and helping people find what they need. It seemed like a...what is the term...? Ah, good investment."**

"Of evil!" Hermes cried out.

**"Are you new to this country?" Jason asked. He ignored the weird look Piper was giving him.**

Piper pouted as Jason looked sheepish at that.

**"Yes, I am…new." She said. Her smile never faltered. "I am the Princess of Colchis. **

"Which should have flagged them off." Annabeth said.

"Hey! Jason and Piper knew way more than me, blame them!"

"I did figure it out but you two were drooling over her." The charmspeaker said with hands on her hips.

**My friends call me Your Highness. **

That got a few snorts, please, so she was a princess. Big deal.

**Now what is it you are looking for?"**

**"Our friend..." Jason said. He sounded a bit dazed. "Gleeson Hedge. The satyr statue. Could we see him?"**

"Charmspeaked too?" Percy asked the guys, and Jason and Leo nodded, "I hate that."

"I don't." Piper smirked.

**"...How would she know his name?" Naruto asked. His words didn't go through the son of Zeus' head.**

"Jupiter." Jason corrected on instinct.

**"Yes, yes. I take you. First your names." The Princess said, smiling pleasantly.**

**"This isn't a good idea..." Piper said. Jason seemed to ignore it.**

"I'm sorry," Jason said to his pouting girlfriend.

**"This is Piper, Leo and Na-"**

**"Than. I'm Nathan." Naruto said. That was the name of a kid at camp. **

Aphrodite hummed at the name. It fit for an alias.

**He nodded to Jason.**

**"And I'm Jason." Jason said. He didn't seem to look concerned as to why Naruto gave the woman a false name. **

"He's a ninja." Hermes said, like that explained everything.

**Naruto glared at the woman slightly as she seemed to focus solely on Jason after he said his name. **

"Well, you're dead." Thalia patted her brother's shoulder.

Jason just glared at her.

**He blinked when he thought that her head became clear, glowing as she gazed at Jason. It was over when he blinked again.**

**"What a...lovely name." The Princess said, giving a bitter smile. "You know, I believe we might have a special sale for you." **

"Here's some poison. Extra deadly." Leo snickered as Jason glared at him.

**She turned and walked towards the staircase. "Come along, children, let's go shopping!"**

**"This is such a bad idea." Piper said to Naruto under her breath. He simply nodded and kept his grip tightly on his staff. They were following the Princess through the potion's store. Why? No clue. All Naruto knew was that the Princess was **_**way**_** too interested in Jason.**

"In a creepy way." Hazel commented.

**And not in a good way.**

"Obviously." Reyna stated.

**"I know." Naruto said simply. "Just play along." He turned his attention to the Princess. "Colchis, sounds strange. Where is it?"**

"A legacy of Athena, not knowing something!"

"Poseidon…so help me-! He is clearly playing along!"

**"Far from here. Very far and lifetime ago." The Princess said simply. She turned to look at him. "You are not from here either...Nathan?"**

**"Wisconsin." Naruto said with a smile.**

**"Wis-con-sin...What a dreary sounding land." The Princess said.**

"Not that bad," Hermes assured.

**"It's not that bad." Naruto said. "They got that team. What was it, Piper?"**

**"The Green Bay Packers?"**

**"Yeah, that's right! The good ole Green Bay Packers!" Naruto said with a grin.**

"Whoo! Football!" Ares cheered with arms in the air.

**The Princess blinked in confusion. "What do they pack?"**

Everyone snickered at that one.

**"Uh...Everything? Doesn't matter. What's this do?" Naruto asked, grabbing the nearest vial that he could find. It was a swan shaped container with blue liquid in it.**

**"Careful, dear." The Princess said.**

**"What, will he sprout legs from his stomach?" Piper asked, rolling her eyes.**

"Hey," Percy said in a serious tone, "You never know." He got turned into a guinea pig!

**"No." The Princess said, her smile widening slightly. "That potion will kill you very painfully."**

**"Like getting a sword shoved through your stomach?" Jason asked.**

"That's painful." Ares nodded, he's done it to many people after all. Ah, the screams he's heard.

**"Far more painful than that, dear Jason."**

"Ooh," Ares sounded interested now.

**"I'll just put this down carefully then." Naruto said. He might have had worse than a sword in his stomach, but he wasn't keen on feeling it again. **

"What sane man would?" Apollo asked, "And you don't count, Ares."

"Peh."

**He grabbed another vial, this one blood red like his mother's hair – or at least the form she chose when she had him – and having a simple cork that stopped it. "What's this one do?"**

**"That one? That one is opposite." The Princess said. "Very powerful healing agent. Heals any disease that befalls you."**

**"Any disease? Like cancer?" Leo asked. "Leprosy? Hangnails?"**

"Hangnails, ghastly." Aphrodite shivered.

**"Yes, sweet boy." The Princess said, gently petting Leo's messy hair. "Any disease."**

"Good doggie, now roll over."

"So help me, Zhang!"

**"...Like amnesia?" Piper asked after a moment. Naruto looked at her, catching her steal a glance at the dazed Jason. He followed her gaze and looked at his fellow blond, seeing a small frown appear on his face before he blinked it away. He seemed to have issues remembering still. **

"Yep." Jason nodded. At least Percy could remember, he was still recovering.

**Naruto looked at Piper again.**

**"Don't, Piper." He said under his breath, his hand grabbing her arm gently. "We can't get sucked into this."**

"He's right dear, no deal like that is worth it." The lady of doves told her daughter, wo sadly nodded.

**Piper ignored him, her eyes staying on the Princess' face. She never looked away.**

**"Yes, I think it could." The Princess said. She tilted her head. "Why dear, did you forget something important?"**

**"Piper!" Naruto said with a hiss.**

"Big brother flags going off." Apollo nodded.

**"I know what I'm doing." Piper said, swiveling a glare on her brother. **

"No you don't." Hermes snorted, just because she had charmspeak, honestly.

**She looked back at the Princess. "How much?"**

**The Princess blinked and put a hand on her cheek, the other resting under her elbow as she looked beyond them. "That's always the problem. I love helping people. Honestly I do. And I always keep my promises, but people take advantage of that."**

"Listen to her whine," Ares mocked.

"Ares," Hera frowned, the princess did have some right to be angry after what Jason did…but then again she did go a tad overboard too.

**Naruto glowered a bit at that. He'd been taken advantage of because of his promises before. One of his most memorable events like that was what he referred to as 'The Mizuki Incident', where his academy teacher Mizuki had lied to him, tricked him into stealing a very important scroll, to make him a scapegoat and then told him the secret that was kept from him for twelve years. **

"For a teacher to do that," Athena frowned.

"I so know that," Percy nodded, remembering Ms. Dobbs. Teachers were evil.

**The woman's eyes glanced at Jason before meeting Naruto's.**

**"You know this pain..." The Princess said. She approached him and reached out, her hand cupping his whiskered cheek. "Betrayed by someone you trusted...**

"Is this another one Naruto charms?" Hazel questioned.

"Harem!" the love goddess cheered.

"No," Artemis scowled at the mere thought of it, Thalia agreeing.

And not just because Apollo Naruto and her other were dating. It had nothing to do with that at all.

**Once a handsome young man came to me for help, he wished to take something from my father. I made a bargain and I promised to help him steal it."**

**"From your own father?" Jason asked. He looked a little bothered by that tidbit of information.**

**"Now, don't worry, Jason." The Princess said, giving him a serene smile, her hand still on Naruto's cheek. "I demand a high price. The young man who had to steal me away alongside his prize. **

"Tricky devil that one." Hermes said.

**It seemed fair. He was good-looking, young, charming, dashing and strong..." The Princess looked at Piper. "I'm sure you understand, yes?"**

"Yes." Leo nodded as Piper flushed, side glancing at Jason.

**Piper looked away at that, blushing a bit. Naruto slipped away from the Princess' hand, getting a small look of confusion from her. He just gave her a flat glare that had her sighing and returning her attention to Jason.**

"Because older blondie isn't effected by her love mojo."

"Leo!" Jason said, looking embarrassed.

**"As it were, my hero did many an impressive deed. And, not to be modest, but he wouldn't have been able to do any of it without my help." The Princess said. **

Hera grumbled a bit at that, she helped, but not that much!

**Her smile fell into a scowl. "But, he betrayed me, cheated me of my reward for helping him. After all I did for him."**

Hera scowled at that.

**"Cheated?" Jason asked.**

**"Not cool." Leo said.**

"The brainwashed duo everybody." Percy said, getting glares from the storm and fire users.

**The Princess smiled and ran her hand across Leo's cheek affectionately. "Such a sweet boy. No need to worry. You'd certainly pay full price, wouldn't you?"**

**"What were we buying again? I'll take two."**

**"Charming." The Princess said with an amused smile.**

"She must really make a lot of sales." Hermes rubbed his chin in thought.

"No," Hades told his nephew, who just snapped his fingers.

**"How much?" Piper asked again. "For the vial?"**

**"...Would you give anything for it, my dear?" The Princess asked, a strange tone in her voice. "I sense that you would."**

**"I would pay the **_**fair**_** price for it." Piper said. **

"Smart move," Annabeth nodded, saying anything was just asking for trouble.

**"Not any price. After I buy it, we can leave, right guys?"**

**"Leave?" Jason asked. "Piper, why would we want to leave?"**

**"Yeah, we've got shopping to do." Leo said. **

"Shopping spree!"

"Mom, evil witch, save Hera."

"Oh, she can wait a bit." The love goddess waved off, getting a scowl from the goddess of marriage.

"No, I most certainly cannot."

**"We'll leave after."**

**Naruto looked between them with a frown. "After...? Guys, we have **_**things to do**_**."**

**"We can do those when we're done." Jason said, waving him off.**

Hera frowned at Jason, who started to sweat a bit.

**Leo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, listen to Jason. We'll finish shopping and then go do those things."**

**Piper gained a look of horror and put her hand on Naruto's arm. "They're charmed. Nar-Nathan, she's using Charmspeak."**

"Bum bum bummm!" Apollo sang and got slapped by his sister on the arm, "Ow, hey! I bruise!"

**Naruto looked at her for a second before looking at The Princess. She was looking at the both of them with the same amused smile on her face.**

**"Interesting. Rare though it may be, I had a feeling you were her daughter. Though, I was not prepared for a son with the same gift." She said. **

"Double love trouble." Aphrodite gloated.

**She gave Naruto an interested look, glancing at the staff in his hand and his clothes. She looked him dead in the eye and Naruto saw a flash of kinship. Quite frankly, he didn't know how to react to that. **

"Because of betrayal." Athena sighed, she hoped her legacy won't let that deter him.

**His thoughts were jarred as The Princess continued. "No matter, let's shop a bit more, shall we?"**

**"B-But the vial–"**

**"Ah-ah-ah, no buts." The Princess said, shaking her finger. **

"But I like butts!" Apollo whined, getting his sister to face palm as he and Hermes snickered immaturely.

**"Now come, let's sho–"**

**"Let's not." Naruto said, tossing the red vial and his staff at Jason and Leo. He grabbed the swan shaped vial and tossed it at the Princess. She gasped and raised her hand, a warm golden glow appearing from it that caught the vial of never-ending agony.**

"This is why I hate magic." Reyna complained.

"Right?!" Thalia nodded.

**"What was-?"**

**"Magic." Naruto said, answering Piper's question. "Colchis. Like the bull. You're the daughter of King Aeëtas, niece of Circe and of Pasiphae. You're Medea...Jason's scorned wife."**

"And she got burned!"

"Leo Valdez." Hera frowned.

"Wha? It's true."

**"I knew Colchis sounded familiar!" Piper said. "And her story, handsome hero, betrayed after all she does. How are you still alive!?"**

"Thanatos is a wimp?" Ares questioned.

"Sounds right." Hades nodded, stupid lazy lieutenant.

**"That is a **_**very**_** good question." Naruto said. He grabbed another vial and tossed it at Leo. "Break it and you buy it!"**

"No!" Leo cried out dramatically.

**Leo tossed Naruto the staff, his controlled mind telling him to save Medea's goods. **

"Good programing." Hermes nodded, getting Leo to scowl.

"Not a robot!"

**Naruto split staff as soon as he caught it, spinning the staves around in his hand, settling in a stance.**

**Medea's head became a transparent glowing skull once again before dying down. "Well...Aren't you the scholar?"**

"Well…" Athena smirked.

**"Legacy of Athena." Naruto said, his face set in a scowl. **

"Sweetie, grin more. Far better for your face." Aphrodite chided.

**He nodded to the near-zombified figures of Jason and Leo. "Let them and us go, or I'll drag your butt across the mall. And not in the good way."**

"And that is just all kinds of bad." Percy nodded.

**Medea laughed. "Fool. They are under my control. I was going to have them fight to death. Guess I just have them kill you first."**

"Yay!" Ares cheered, but got smacked by his girlfriend, "Ow! Not yay?"

"Not yay." The lady of doves shook her head.

"Aww."

**She snapped her fingers and the two set their respective vials down. Leo reached into his tool belt and pulled out his sledgehammer while Jason flipped his coin and his spear appeared in his hand. Both got in ready stances, Leo's more thuggish **

"Hood life!" Jason joked.

**while Jason's looked refined.**

"Attention!" Leo joked back.

**"This doesn't sound fair." Naruto said. **

"Yeah, two on one might be a bit much for him." Jason said as Annabeth snorted.

"We are talking about Naruto here, right?"

"Uuh…"

**He stood up and started to bounce on the balls of his feet. "It actually sounds boring." **

"Hey!" Leo frowned, they could win!

**Naruto stopped bouncing and snapped back into a hard stance. "Guess I'll have to make it interesting."**

**"Kill him." Medea said. Jason and Leo walked forward, their weapons at the ready.**

**"Piper, stay back and out of the way." Naruto said. **

Piper scowled at that.

**Piper gave him an annoyed glare and he looked back at her with a grin. "Trust me."**

"Fine…just hope he doesn't kill you two." Piper frowned.

"More like beat the hell out of them." Percy snickered.

Reyna said, "I'd like to see how he fights." She commented.

"Next chapter it seems." Frank said.

**AN: Hey guys, just wanted you to know that I have a new fic out. It's called The Unrelenting Frozen Seas. It's a PJO/HP fic, the main character might surprise you, or, at least, her parentage. XD If you liked my Every Twisting Wind fic with Andi, you might want to take a look!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 8: The Sage Leaves His Mark**

"I'd like to read," Hazel smiled as she took the book from her boyfriend.

**"You don't need to fight them!" Piper grabbed Naruto's arm.**

"I like that plan," Leo nodded, not wanting his chiseled face caved in from the ninja.

**"No I don't," he said. He pulled out from her grip and blocked Jason's spear and Leo's hammer. Naruto grinned and turned to look at his sister, allowing her to see a gleam of excitement in his eye. "I may not need to, but I **_**do**_** want to."**

Leo looked horrified as Jason shifted a bit with uneasiness.

**"Why?" Piper asked, horrified.**

**Naruto looked at the two boys he held at bay, lifting a foot up and kicking the mechanic away, freeing his hand to be lifted up and swung at the stave at his fellow blond, cracking Jason across the face. **

Jason gaped while Piper glared at her brother, "Hey!" she cried out.

**Both stumbled back, giving him some breathing room. Naruto cracked his neck and righted himself into a relaxed stance.**

**"Because someone close to me once said you don't know someone until you fight them." Naruto lifted his staves again and pounced at the mind-controlled demigods.**

**"That doesn't make any sense at all!" **

"Makes perfect sense," Ares nodded.

**Piper threw her hands into the air as she was ignored and turned to glare at the amused Medea. Medea laughed and wrapped her arms around herself, seeing Piper's glare and smirking back at her.**

"I so want to punch her," Piper fumed.

**"Enjoy the show, girl." Medea returned her eyes to the fight as Naruto ducked under Leo's hammer, letting Jason take the blow to the stomach, **

"Oops," Leo admitted with a shrug as Jason winced as if he was actually hit.

**and then sweep Leo off his feet.**

**As he rose to knock Leo out with a hard kick to the face, **

"Dude!"

**Jason recovered from the blow to the stomach and stabbed at Naruto with his spear. The son of Aphrodite avoided the stab, but the following blow to the jaw from the other end of the spear had the sage stumbling back. **

"My baby's face!" Aphrodite cried out and glared at Jason, who held up his hands in fear.

"Mom, he did hit Jason first."

"Still!"

**Jason pressed on, aiming with another thrust of his spear at Naruto's torso.**

**"Not bad, flyboy," Naruto said, catching and redirecting Jason's spear with his staves so that the spear just missed him. "A bit better than Clarisse."**

"Pheh," Ares grumbled, his girl would so win.

**Jason's eyes narrowed a bit at this, and Naruto's grin widened. He slid into Jason's defenses, using the blunt end of his stave to give Jason a hard smack upside the head. The son of 'Zeus' fell to the ground, his spear changing back to its coin form.**

"What's his obsession with head shots?" Percy question as Ares grinned.

"What better way to take someone down?" he mocked his mortal rival.

**"Whoops...Might've hit him too hard," Naruto said. He used his stave to scratch the side of his head. The shifting of stone had Naruto ducking under Leo's swing. "Almost, Leo, but not quite."**

**Leo's nostrils flared and his hand was lifted up, a ball of fire expelling from it. **

"Hope you like hot tamales!"

"Leo," Piper frowned.

"Wha? He needs some shots, it's all fair." The Latino waved of.

**Naruto yelped and bent himself at an impressive angle to avoid being hit. His foot shot up, kicking Leo right in the jaw. Leo's head snapped back and he soared for about two seconds before landing on a glass display case, or rather, crashing through it.**

"Hey!" Leo shouted, "Glass hurts you ninja idiot!"

**"What is he, a gymnast or something?" Piper asked herself, shocked by the sight.**

"Just our natural flexibility," Aphrodite boasted as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"For the purest of reasons of course."

"Of course!"

**"Your brother is...what is word...rubberish?" Medea asked, tapping her chin in thought.**

**"Flexible," Piper said, glaring at Medea for what it could imply. **

"Everyone wants the blond," Frank stated, it was weird.

**"You could end this whenever you want! Let us go, we've got to do something to save-!"**

**"The gods? How droll," Medea said, her eyes rolling. She smirked at Piper. "Are you sure you have nothing better to do? That someone **_**else**_** might need you more?"**

**Piper's heart clenched in her chest for a moment and she swallowed. "W-What do you mean?"**

**"We all have a share of issues with fathers." Medea looked at her nails, glancing slyly at the pale Piper. "Oh, I know of your plight, Piper McLean. You could say I know who thought it up quite well."**

"Bitch," Piper spat out.

**"It was you," Piper said. Her fists clenched tightly and her eyes narrowed. "You kidnapped my father. You work for Enceladus!"**

**"Me? No, no, no. I don't work for giants, girl." Medea waved the thought away. She turned to a fountain wall and plucked a diamond from her bracelet. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me the office of Tristan McLean."**

Aphrodite's lips formed a thin line as Piper clenched her fists.

**The wall shimmered for a moment before it cleared and the aide to Tristan McLean, Jane, was seen in a familiar office. The woman was on the phone, but hung up immediately when Medea addressed her. "Hello Jane."**

"Always hated her," Piper said through gritted teeth.

**"How can I help you, ma'am?" Jane asked. She blinked vacantly when she saw her boss' daughter. "Hello Piper."**

**"You..." Piper saw red as she glared at the woman.**

**"Oh yes, she was most useful, weren't you dear?" Medea asked Jane.**

**"I do my best," Jane said.**

**"Yes, telling Tristan to go to Oakland quietly in his jet, without alerting the press or police," Medea said, smiling while Piper's heart sunk more and more. "That was rather impressive of him."**

**"Mr. McLean was rather easy to persuade when he thought Piper was in danger," Jane said.**

"Double bitch," Piper hissed with anger.

**"You should prepare a cover story. I believe this was enough to allow Mr. McLean to come home," Medea said.**

**"Of course. I will standby."**

**The image faded and Medea turned to the infuriated daughter of Aphrodite. "That was rather enlightening, was it not?"**

**"You lured my father into a trap! You-!"**

"-Bitch." Piper added for her other as Hestia frowned.

"Young lady."

"I am not sorry, they deserve it." The demigoddess huffed.

**"Oh please, dear," Medea said, cutting Piper off with a smirk. "You'll work yourself into a fit. I've been planning this war even before I was brought back to life. During my imprisonment, I had a vision. The gods victory, the triumph of Poseidon's son, **

"Oh yeah," Percy grinned.

**and then, most interestingly, I saw your friend Leo. I stirred my patron, not fully, but enough for her to make a quick visit."**

Leo started to flame up as Hephaestus' beard caught fire.

**Piper's anger turned to horror. "You..." She looked to where Naruto was holding the two demigods off once more. Jason was bleeding from the corner of his mouth and Leo had a bruise forming on his eye. Piper focused on the son of Hephaestus. "Leo! This woman, she helped the Dirt Lady to kill your mother!"**

"I hope she likes fire," Leo grinned wickedly.

**"Tsuchi did **_**what**_**!?" Naruto asked, turning to look at his sister. His distraction cost him some skin and blood, Jason slipping his sword around and cutting Naruto's arm. **

"Well, at least I didn't lop it off," Jason said weakly at the look the mother was giving him.

**This allowed Leo to back off and bring his sledgehammer up into Naruto's sternum, the son of Aphrodite doubling over from the direct hit to the chest with wheezes. Jason brought his sword up to finish it, hitting solid oak when he brought the sword down.**

Ares snapped his fingers, damn wood, it was just getting good!

**Medea blinked. "Impressive magic..."**

**"It's not magic!" Naruto said, groaning from where he was behind the two demigods. **

"It's a jutsu," Annabeth nodded sternly for her nephew.

**Leo spun and brought his hammer up with a war cry. Naruto stomped on the sledgehammer's bronze head, pinning it to the ground, and used his staves to strike Leo's shoulders, making him drop his weapon with a pained exclamation, before jumping up with a backspin kick to the chest. "Konoha Senpū!"**

"Oh come on!" Leo whined, he couldn't take hits like that!

**Leo flew back and hit a pillar, slumping to the ground with a groan. Jason jumped in, his sword once more above his head. Naruto blocked it with his staves keeping the sword above Jason's head and following with a knee to the gut. Jason folded over Naruto's knee.**

"He's just owning you two," Percy commented and got glares.

"I'd like to see you fight him," Jason frowned.

"Same here," Leo commented, looking put out.

**"Time to snap out of it, flyboy!" Naruto said, slipping behind Jason and bringing his recombined staff down over the back of his head. Jason dropped like a sack of potatoes.**

"Smack!" Ares cheered as he punched his palm loudly. Even Athena seemed pleased from her legacy's actions.

**Medea smirked. "A good attempt, hero. Unfortunately for you." She snapped her fingers and, though groaning, the two demigods started to rise again. "I'm no mere palace magician."**

"Get, we're rag dolls now," Leo frowned, this was going to suck.

**"Okay. Not good," Naruto said, taking a few wary steps back as the bruised and bloody demigods pushed themselves to their feet and brought their weapons up. "Piper! Start using that charmtalk!"**

"Charmspeak," the mother and daughter corrected.

**"I'm trying!" Piper said, tears in her eyes as her friends turned with bad intentions towards Naruto. Naruto could only hold back for so long and eventually his attacks would unintentionally become lethal. **

"Which would honestly suck, just saying," Leo giving his personal input.

**Jason and Leo's bodies were not immortal, after all, and they could only take so much damage before it became life threatening. "Jason! Leo! Please! You're best friends and Naruto's friends! You're not killers! Stop listening to her!"**

"Yeah," Piper grinned, "Start listening to me."

**"C'mon, guys, you're both stronger than this..." Naruto said under his breath as he blocked their attacks. "Don't let that witch control you."**

**"Stop fighting each other and fight Medea!" Piper watched Jason go for an impaling strike while Naruto blocked Leo's sledgehammer. "Jason!"**

**Jason and Leo froze. **

"About time," Thalia muttered, it was why she hated magic. It was so unfair.

**Naruto took the time to look at the gold sword that was centimeters away from piercing his side and then up at the sledgehammer he was keeping at bay. He let out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. "About time."**

**"Naruto? Was I about to stab you?" Jason asked, reaching up and holding his head. "My head is killing me."**

**"Your head? I feel like I was punched a hundred times by a freaking boxer." Leo rubbed his face with a wince before blinking. **

"Blame him!" Leo said, pointing at Naruto's image.

**"I remember something about...my mother..." He rounded on Medea, fire in his eyes and trailing up his hammer. "Lady, I got a chunk of bronze waiting to introduce itself to your face."**

"Bringo bango, witch." The son of fire grinned darkly.

**"It seems I underestimated your abilities, McLean. I'll have to collect my payment another way." Medea sneered and stepped back, pressing on a tile that caused the building to shake. Jason rushed at her and took a swing, going through a smoky figure while she reappeared at the back of the store.**

**Jason, Leo and Naruto made to pursue her, but were stopped as two large golden beasts burst through the floor and then dove back down, causing the three heroes to fall through with the debris. **

"Dammit, Helios," Apollo shook his head, he should _not _have given those out back then.

**Leo landed in an enormous bubbling bowl of lava, breaking up through the molten liquid with a gasp. **

"Yeah, I can survive lava," Leo bragged, he was awesome like that.

**He pulled himself out while Naruto helped Jason back to his feet, the two blonds lucky enough to land on a pile of mattresses that had fallen through to the bottom floor.**

Leo pouted in disbelief, it's always the blonds who get lucky.

**"What the hell was that?" Leo asked. Naruto merely pointed at the growling dragons that weren't quite as large as Festus, but large enough to make them nervous. "Oh. Uh...I'm going to call Festus."**

**"Good idea." Naruto looked up at Medea with narrowed eyes. He caught movement and grinned when he saw Piper running at the sorceress. "Go, Imouto, go!"**

"Go Piper, go Piper," Annabeth and Hazel sang out with grins as the Charmspeaker smirked.

**"Don't look the dragons in the eyes! They'll paralyze you," Jason said. He held his sword at the ready with a wince. Who knew falling through – Jason looked up and counted – five floors would hurt so much?**

"Meh, shrug it off," Ares mocked, it wasn't that much a big deal.

**"Cool! Well, not cool, but, you know what I mean." Leo pulled his hammer up and blanched when he saw that the head had melted. "Oh man..."**

**"Find something else! Free for all sale!" Naruto said, running forward and leaping at one dragon with his staves at the ready. The dragon's orange eyes locked on him and it roared, to which he replied with a war cry as he impaled it in the neck through both sides, straining before he lifted it off the ground about two feet and slammed it back down. "Too heavy. Uh-oh."**

"Should've done that Sage thing," Percy pointed out critically.

**The other dragon grabbed him in its jaws and Naruto used chakra to act as a second layer of skin, keeping the jaws from closing completely around him. **

"Like wrestling a croc," Ares snickered, those things had jaws.

**The first dragon found itself attacking Jason while Leo searched for a suitable weapon and blew on his whistle like there was no tomorrow.**

**"As much as I appreciate Festus coming for us, I **_**hate**_** that whistle!" Naruto struggled under the dragon's mighty jaw.**

"It was a bit annoying," Piper commented on the shrill safety whistle.

"Got the job done," Leo waved off her concern.

**On the potions floor, Piper grabbed several vials from the shelf and threw them at Medea. The sorceress had grabbed the blue swan vial with a smirk, but it turned horrified as she barely caught Piper's thrown vials. Her smirk returned at the successful catch. "A good try. Is that the best you can do?"**

**Piper narrowed her eyes and grabbed another vial, throwing it at the collection in Medea's magic, causing an explosion that sent the sorceress to hit a shelf. **

Piper pumped her fist, those science lab classes did pay off. How to make things blow up.

**The remaining vials crashed down on and around her, the blue vial being crushed in her grip. Medea gained a look of horror once more and nearly shrieked. "You fool! Do you know what all these potions will do?!"**

**"Hopefully, they'll kill you," Piper said. She could feel the floor heat up and started to back away.**

"Victory, to science lab!" Leo laughed, remembering that time he and Piper blew up the science lab, it was mostly him, but Piper aided him as well.

**"Jason! Naruto! Guys? A little help?!" Leo's voice had Piper turning to look for her friend, and when she found him she nearly let out a sob. Leo was pinned by the dragon that had Naruto's staves in its neck, its teeth dangerously close to Leo's face. **

"Shrimp on the barbie?" Ares questioned to his brother, getting a heated glare.

**The other dragon was cornering Jason, its mouth empty. Piper feared the worse, actually praying that Naruto had once more faked his death instead of the alternative.**

**The ceiling crashed and Piper once again felt hope as the enormous and powerful frame of Festus fell through, diving behind him the smaller but equally welcomed Miu. Festus grabbed the dragons in his claws, lifting them off of the ground. Miu swooped in and pulled Naruto's staves out quickly to avoid being harmed by the thrashing dragon.**

"Well trained," Zeus said, stroking his beard.

**"Good boy, Festus!" Leo cheered his dragon on.**

**Festus threw one into the pit it had climbed out of. The other, however, exploded in his claws at the neck, the head going flying to the side while a horde of Narutos poured out, each falling to the ground before going up in smoke.**

"He was going to pop it inside out," Frank said, his jaw went slack, that was crazy.

**The real Naruto landed on his arm with a strangled cry, most likely breaking it. Festus threw the body into the other hole. Jason hit a noticeable button on the ground, closing the cages to the pits and trapping the dragon that was fortunate enough to still have its life along with the other that was slowly reforming. Jason got off his stomach and went over to Leo, helping him to his feet before going to Naruto, who was being fretted on by the concerned Miu, his staves at his side.**

**"You okay?" Jason asked, helping Naruto up. The whiskered blond grunted, not giving an answer. He grabbed at his jacket's sleeve and tugged, not really caring about it at the moment. The fabric gave out and Naruto made a rushed sling with his sleeve. Miu cried at them and Naruto nodded.**

**"I'm fine. Jason, get Piper and Leo and get out of here. Miu, make sure they get out," he said. They looked ready to protest, but Jason backed off at the slitted pupils in his glaring eyes. "I said **_**go**_**!"**

"Yeesh, someone's angry," Percy commented, they were worried about it. No need to act all tough.

**Jason nodded, running back over to Leo and helping him get the wind spirits and their satyr teacher free. After recombining his staves again, Naruto looked up and watched them rise. Beyond them, Piper made a daring leap before they caught her and he grinned. Miu hovered in the air and he glared at her.**

**"Go! I'll be right behind you, Miu!" Naruto made sure she left before he crouched down and channeled chakra to his legs. He shot up and landed on the now flaming potions floor.**

"Finish her," Ares grinned darkly, hoping it would be ugly.

**"You! You'll listen to reason. You know my pain!" Medea looked terrified. "Save me and I'll give myself to you, I'll tell you everything you must know to beat **_**her**_**."**

"Wow," Apollo whistled, "Real forward, but unless he's into corpses like Uncle H-"

"That is not a thing!" Hades glared darkly at his sun nephew, oh he was going to wring whosever neck that started that rumor!

**Naruto narrowed his eyes. He brought his staff up over his shoulder before smacking it against Medea's face, making her fall to the side and drop the red potion. Naruto pushed the sorceress onto her back, keeping her there with his staff while he carefully reached down with his broken arm and grabbed the potion. He stood back up and kept a level glare on Medea.**

**"You can't sell me anything. I **_**learned**_** not to trust so easily, Medea, and I know what it's like to have my trust used against me. **

"Can't have that," Annabeth stated.

**What I want from you is the location of Piper's dad."**

**"After you-Ugh!" Naruto added pressure to his staff.**

**"Location first, then I'll help you."**

Piper smiled at her brother's actions. That was cool of him.

**"We'll die!"**

**"I've got nothing to lose."**

**"You...You're serious." Medea swallowed. "You'll die for someone you've never met."**

**"I'll die for the right reason. **

Annabeth groaned and palmed her face, great, he was another Percy!

**I'm pretty sure that'll get me a pass from Tartarus." Naruto said. He glared at Medea. "You...You'll be serving a full sentence. **_**Again.**_**"**

**Medea's eyes widened. "He's in Oakland, being held captive by the giant king, Enceladus!"**

Piper pursed her lips in remembrance of that fight.

**"Thanks." Naruto pushed her down and turned to walk away.**

**"W-Wait! We had a deal!" Medea reached for him, trying to get up without triggering an explosion.**

**"I never said I'd save you. I said I'd help you." Naruto said, giving her a frown. "But you can't be helped. You're too bitter at the core."**

"Indeed she is," Reyna nodded in agreement.

**"No...no, no, no, no, no, no!" Medea's voice followed him as he jumped out to the roof. "Don't leave me behind! Not again!"**

"I'd almost feel sorry, almost," Aphrodite said.

**"There!" Piper pointed at Naruto's form. She and Jason reached out, catching Naruto's staff and hoisting him onto Festus' back. Naruto used his chakra to cling to the dragon as it sped away just before Medea's Mall exploded behind them. **

"Well, that won't end up on the news," Dionysus sarcastically said.

**The shockwave nearly knocked them out of the sky, but within a few minutes, they were sailing steadily once again.**

**"So...That's a mall, huh?" Naruto asked. He grunted as he readjusted himself before coming to a conclusion. "I don't like 'em."**

**"I agree." Jason nodded. "Death traps."**

"Great, they'll never go to one again," Piper sighed out jokingly, getting a smirk from her boyfriend at her antics.

**Leo snorted. "Talk about an understatement." He reached down and patted Festus on the neck. "Good job, Festus. You did an awesome job."**

**Festus made a shuddering sound, clicking and popping that made Naruto arch a brow. He wanted to ask if everything was all right with their rescuer, but was unable to because of Miu landing on his thigh and chirping worriedly at his arm. Deciding that Leo would undoubtedly handle whatever was wrong, **

"Um, well you see…" Leo trailed off uneasy-like.

**he focused on his own airborne friend, petting her reassuringly.**

**"I'm fine, Miu. I'm fine." Naruto hushed her, listening in on Jason and Leo ask Piper about her dad. She clammed up rather quickly, making Naruto frown. He realized that while she wanted to save her father, she wanted to put the world ahead of her and not thinking about it was as good as it would get. Naruto kept quiet about confirming where her dad was, seeing as it would only distress his sister more. **

Piper had mixed feelings about that, but the quest was very important too, so she guessed he was going the right thing…but still it was worrying when it had happened.

**He instead focused on the red potion in his hand.**

_**Heals any injuries, huh?**_** Naruto looked at his broken arm. It should heal naturally. He leaned forward and tapped Jason on the shoulder. The younger blond turned and looked at him, blinking in surprise when the red vial was held up in front of him.**

"A bit too early," Hera frowned.

**"Here," Naruto said.**

**"What?" Jason looked at the vial being offered to him. "That's the all healing potion. The one that can cure anything..."**

**"Including amnesia." Naruto held it out further. "Take it."**

"Isn't that sweet of him, Jason," Piper smiled.

"It is." The blond boy nodded.

**"Wh-what?" Jason looked flabbergasted. "B-But your arm!"**

**"Will heal," Naruto said. He pushed the potion forward. "Take it."**

**"You need it more than I do," Jason said. **

"Oh gods, stop acting so selfless!" Leo threw his arms I the air, blonds were too noble at times.

**He saw how painful the break was, and Naruto was a heavy hitter. They were going to need him...especially if they were going to run into the king that was going to separate one of the two children of love from their group.**

"Smart thinking," Reyna agreed and from what she had seen of Naruto, he very much was the group's heavy hitter.

**Naruto looked annoyed. "Look flyboy, do you want to drink it yourself or do you want me to help you?"**

**"I...I don't need it." Jason fought back any sign of lying that was on his face. Something told him that Naruto needed to be at his peak in the coming days. Naruto opened his mouth to argue some more, but Jason cut him off. "Okay, look. You drink half of it now, and I'll drink half of it later. After the quest. I...I don't want to be distracted."**

"All for the mission," Frank said as the Romans nodded in agreement.

**Naruto arched a brow and looked at Piper, who was resting her head on Jason's chest, **

"Oh the comings of Jasper," Aphrodite sighed as the couple in question flushed.

**before meeting the other blond's eyes once more. "Distracted...Right."**

**"I mean it. I'll drink it after the quest," Jason said.**

**Naruto frowned a bit but sighed. He leveled a glare on Jason. "You're sure?"**

**"You drink half, then I'll drink half...unless someone else gets even more injured," Jason said.**

"Smart," Poseidon commented, "Seems your legacy wasn't on the ball with that one."

"Silence Poseidon," Athena frowned, unhappy that her legacy was all buddy buddy with a Roman.

**"Fine." Naruto tilted the vial forward. "Uncork it?"**

**"That, I will do." Jason grabbed the cork and pulled it off with a pop.**

**Naruto pulled the vial back, sniffed it and shuddered. "Ugh. It smells horrible." He sighed and lifted it up. "Banzai!"**

**He tilted the vial back and opened his mouth, letting the red liquid pour into his mouth. Jason took the vial and corked it back up before Naruto drank the whole thing. The whiskered blond coughed and hacked, holding his throat. He felt a fire burn down to his arm and there was a sickening snap that had him biting into his other arm to keep from screaming or biting his tongue. When the pain abided, Naruto removed his mouth from his arm, ignoring the bloody mark that immediately burned before healing.**

"That's some magic potion," Percy whistled, far better than the one that turned him into a guinea pig, that was for sure.

**"Guess it has a lingering effect for a bit." Naruto pulled his arm out of his sling and flexed his hand. "Cool...good as new."**

**"That was gross." Leo scrunched his nose up in disgust.**

"It really was," Piper scrunched up her nose.

**"Leo, why don't you get some sleep?" Jason asked.**

**"I'm fine," Leo said. Naruto saw his head bob lightly.**

**"Jason can take the reins, Leo." Naruto stood up and looked out in front of them. "Has that always been there?"**

**"The vapor trail? So you can see it, too? **

Zeus grumbled at that while the daughter of sky and sea smiled smugly at her child's gifts.

**Why didn't you say anything before when we were talking about it?" Jason asked.**

**Naruto shrugged. "I was preoccupied with the searing pain in my arm."**

**"Oh, right." Jason looked at Leo. "He's got a point. I can see the vapor trail and you're not a machine, Leo."**

"Leo the cyborg," the mechanic rubbed his chin in thought.

"Don't even think about it," Hephaestus told his son. While he loved machines, turning yourself into one lead to bad things, just look at all those movies on the subject.

**"...Alright, fine." Leo said handing the reins back before falling forward, wrapping his arms around Festus' neck. "Wake me if there's trouble."**

**"You'll be the first to know." Jason nodded.**

**A few seconds later and Leo was asleep, leaving the two blonds to themselves.**

**"You're not that bad at fighting," Naruto said after a few minutes of silence. Jason turned around to look at him.**

"Ooh, he noticed," Annabeth grinned at her nephew, her mother pleased as well.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You've had training." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Good training. **

"Roman training," Frank grinned.

**When I wasn't trying to beat you into the ground, you had me on the ropes."**

"Not really," Athena said quickly, her legacy dominated that fight.

"He seemed to have nearly gotten him in the end," Reyna commented.

"But it was stopped."

"Still counts," Poseidon corrected his rival, getting a grey eyed glare.

**"Was I really that good?" Jason asked.**

**Naruto hummed. "Hard to tell. Can you destroy the tip of a mountain with a single bolt of lighting?"**

"No," Jason answered, his father could.

**"...I don't know."**

**"That's something to look into." Naruto stroked Miu's beak. "So what **_**do**_** you remember?"**

**"Not a lot," Jason said. "I remember flashes of my sister. My name..."**

**"A bunch of Roman stuff, too." Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought.**

"He'll figure it out," Annabeth assured knowingly. Naruto was smart like that.

**"Yeah." Jason drifted off into his thoughts.**

**"Well...I'm going to get some shut eye. Healing broken arms can be more exhausting than you'd think," Naruto said. Jason nodded and Naruto lay back, resting against Festus' flank, his eyes drifting shut.**

**Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat up, the water he once lay in rippling as he did. **

"Dammit Jay, we let you drive for one minute!" Leo shook his head.

"He's dreaming," the blond frowned as his elf-like friend just grinned at him.

**He shook himself free of the water and got to his feet, patting himself off before looking around at his mindscape, the place where his and Kurama's minds could meet. The sewer his mind chose as a backdrop once unnerved him, but he had come to terms with it a while ago, understanding that it was a representation of the loneliness he had endured for the beginning of his life.**

"My poor baby," Aphrodite sniffled, her heart clenching at that. No child of hers deserved that.

**Naruto frowned; he was a bit annoyed he didn't appear right in front of his slumbering friend and partner. With a forlorn sigh, Naruto began the long tedious journey to where Kurama resided. Along the way, Naruto looked at the walls, which reflected with familiar faces.**

**"These are..." Naruto stopped and lifted his hand up to one that had a blond man wearing a white cloak trimmed with red flames. The image came off the wall and appeared before him, his father standing before him with his hand outstretched.**

Athena smiled to see her son, even if it was an image.

**"**_**You will find the answer...I believe in you.**_**" Minato Namikaze said, the image bursting into fragments before it reappeared on the walls.**

"That's certainly interesting," Apollo rubbed his chin.

**"Huh, that's new," Naruto said. He swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. He walked on and stopped at the image of his mother, reaching out to that.**

**"**_**Don't apologize...**_**" Naruto smiled at the look on his mom's face, surprised as his past self spoke to her. "**_**I had a lot of hard times growing up as a Jinchuriki, but I never blamed you or Dad. I couldn't understand a parent's love because you guys were never there, so I could only guess. But now I know. I live because you and Dad gave your lives for me and filled me up with love before the Nine-Tails was inside me! So here I am, happy and healthy! I'm glad I ended up being your son!**_**"**

Aphrodite gave a true smile at that, her heart warmed greatly by her son's words.

**"Still am." Naruto grinned to himself as he trudged on. Another face on the wall appeared and Naruto's grin widened. "Nagato."**

**"**_**You are an odd kid...You remind me of myself when I was young.**_**" Nagato looked back at him. It was still so surreal how this was the true form of Pein, the self-proclaimed god that had destroyed Konoha in a single blow. **

That got some dirty looks from the _actual _gods in the room.

**And here he was before he died. "**_**I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in... nor believe in myself...but you chose a different path. In you I can see another future. I...will believe in **_**_you_**_**...**_**"**

Annabeth smiled and took a side look at her boyfriend, they really were alike, him and Naruto. Getting people to believe in them and be true heroes.

**Naruto smiled as he continued to stop and look at his memories before he came to a much more recent one, one that he cherished the most during the war. Reaching up, Naruto pressed his hand on the shimmering gate before it moved like a picture and he remembered what he said to his friend.**

**"**_**You're not the monster fox anymore. You're one of my teammates from Konoha, you are **_**_Kurama_**_**!**_**" Naruto remembered throwing the cage doors open, merging himself fully with the nine-tailed fox.**

"Now _that _is cool." Percy whistled.

**The memory ended and returned to look like Kurama's second seal. Naruto lifted his hands to it and threw the gate open, causing it to shatter and fall into the water while he walked past. It reformed once he was in the main chamber and the smile that was on the son of Aphrodite's face had fallen.**

"Aw, it's dead," Ares frowned, he loved that thing, it was funny.

**"Kurama..." Naruto walked forward and put his hand on the large kitsune's muzzle. The vibrant orange fur was now a light grey **

"It's so old," Apollo whispered, maybe they should just put it down.

**and were it not for the light puffs of air escaping Kurama's snout, Naruto would be concerned his friend was no longer with him. Naruto rubbed the muzzle affectionately. "Come back, Kurama...I need your help."**

**"**_**Naruto…!**_**"**

**Naruto looked around, hearing his name echo. His brows furrowed together in confusion. "Imouto?"**

**"**_**Naruto wake up!**_**"**

"Way to ruin a touching moment, Piper," Hazel mock frowned.

"Hey!" Piper glared in mock anger.

**Naruto's eyes flew open and he took in his surroundings. "What's going on?"**

**"Festus just took a dive!" Piper screamed, which was understandable since they were plummeting. **

Eyes look at Leo, except Jason and Piper, "Hey, it wasn't his or my fault," the Latino scowled.

**Naruto nodded and looked at Jason.**

**"Get them to safety!" He said, grabbing the one kunai he had with him and using it to cut Piper's strap and then Jason's. He walked up to Leo's seat, but the son of Hephaestus held a hand out to him.**

**"No! I can fix it! Just go!"**

"In mid-air?" Frank questioned.

"I'm good with my hands." Leo huffed.

**Naruto looked Leo in the eyes and then nodded. "I'll meet you down there."**

**Instead of jumping up, Naruto jumped off and plummeted down, ignoring Piper and Jason calling his name. Naruto lifted his thumb to his mouth and bit down hard, drawing blood.**

**"Please let this work, please let this work, please let this work!" Naruto prayed to himself as he flipped through the hand seals he had memorized so long ago. Clapping his hands together a final time, Naruto threw his right hand out and wrapped his left hand around the wrist. "**_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_**"**

"Summoning jutsu," Apollo translated.

"What's he summoning?" Percy questioned.

**Smoke exploded from his hand, enough to cover a large building. A golden beam shot at the smoke, but a giant ball of water shot out and extinguished it. Naruto landed with a grunt atop a red and wart covered head as more beams fired, only to be extinguished in the same way. The owner of the red and warty head landed on the ground with a huge crater, a hole-filled dragon crashing down nearby as the lasers were taken mostly offline from the impact.**

**"Eh? Who dares summon me in a battlefield?!" A deep voice asked.**

**"Boss Toad!" Naruto said happily, making the enormous toad look up at Naruto with golden eyes.**

"My baby summons frogs?!" Aphrodite cried out with horror as Artemis was holding her sides in laughter.

"Quiet the handsome creature, eh? Aphrodite?"

"Silence you," the love goddess glared.

**"Gaki?" A pierced tongue slipped out of the giant toad's mouth and wrapped itself around Naruto's midsection. It unraveled after setting Naruto on the ground. The toad blinked before grinning around his pipe. "Well, well, well, the savior of the world and the new sage finally deems me worthy to be summoned?"**

"Savior of the world?" Percy pouted, that was his shtick.

**"Sorry, Gamabunta. I didn't want to risk you guys getting eaten by Madara's tree," Naruto said. He held a fist out to the boss toad. "Are we still good?"**

**Gamabunta scrutinized the blond for a minute before his four webbed fingers curled into a fist and pressed lightly against Naruto's. **

"Toad bump," Apollo said with a nod of respect.

**"Only when you have that drink of sake with me back on Myouboku."**

"I wouldn't mind some of that," Dionysus smacked his lips, it sounded good.

**"Right, right, sorry Gamabunta," Naruto said with a bow.**

**"Next time just summon Gamakichi or Gamatatsu," Gamabunta said. He looked around and narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this place, it does not feel...natural."**

The gods glared at that, it was natural to them. And that's all that mattered.

**"I hear you," Naruto said. "You should probably dispel and tell Ma and Pa that I'm okay."**

**"They might just reverse summon you or themselves," Gamabunta said. "But you're right. This place is **_**wrong**_**. No chakra, no energy...no **_**life**_**. **

"Not our fault!" Hermes cried out.

"Kinda," Hephaestus argued halfheartedly.

**Goodbye, Toad Sage. Come to the mountain for the sake soon or I will make our arrangement null and void!"**

**"Yes sir!" Naruto grinned as he saluted the Yakuza-like toad boss. Gamabunta nodded again before exploding in a large cloud of smoke, disappearing from the world.**

"I liked him," Ares said, he seemed like a cool animal to fight.

**"Naruto!" The whiskered blond turned to smile at his sister and Jason as they landed near him.**

**"Hey Imouto. Flyboy." He smiled at them.**

**"Was that a giant frog speaking Japanese?" Piper asked.**

"It is a lot to take in," Hazel nodded in understanding.

**"First of all, he's a **_**toad**_**." Naruto gave his sister a light glare for the mix up. It vanished as he continued. "And to answer your question, yes. Yes it was."**

**"...You can clone yourself and make giant frogs–"**

"Honestly, Piper," Annabeth mock sighed, "It's clearly a toad."

"Whatever," the Charmspeaker rolled her eyes.

**"**_**Toads**_**!"**

**"Toads appear?"**

**"Pretty much," Naruto said, leaning against his staff with a smile. Miu landed on his shoulder and he smiled at her. "Hey Miu, you okay?" Miu crooned at him and his smile widened as he gave her beak a light stroke. "Good. I'm glad you're safe."**

**"Is any part of you normal?" Piper asked, looking at Naruto in complete disbelief.**

"I wonder that too," the son of the sea said.

**Naruto looked back at her, then to the sky as he thought about it, before shrugging. When it came to ninjas, he was considered the strongest person. **

Ares grinned but his girlfriend frowned, "No." she told him sternly.

"Aww," the god of war whined and crossed his massive arms with a pout.

**When it came to Camp, he was definitely the strangest. So when you really thought about it, nothing about Naruto Uzumaki screamed 'normal guy walking!'**

"Not even the orange," Piper shook her head.

"Or Ramen," Hazel added.

**"Leo!" Jason's voice had the two children of Aphrodite rushing up the hill of the crater after the son of 'Zeus'. They made it to the top and found Jason pulling pieces of the weakly whirring Festus away from where Leo was. They saw holes in the body, all coming at angles that would ensure that Leo wasn't hit.**

**"He protected Leo," Naruto said sadly as he walked over to the dragon and crouched in front of the head. His hand went out and lightly brushed over the bronze dragon's crown, the flickering eyes seeming to look up at him as he did. Naruto smiled as he caught the unsaid words. "I promise, 'ttebayo."**

"Aw, thanks dude," Leo smiled. That was cool of him to know what Fetus was saying.

**"Festus!" Naruto stood up and backed away as Leo frantically crawled over to his dragon's head. "No, no, no! You can't leave me..."**

"He'll come back," Piper said knowing as Leo grinned. Oh yeah he did.

**Festus started to whirr and click, much like he was purring from Leo's attention. The son of Hephaestus let a few tears shed as he pressed his forehead against Festus'. **

"Gag me," Ares mutter and got a glare from his fire brother, which he returned with the middle finger.

**Jason and Piper watched silently, unsure of what to do, but Naruto stepped forward and knelt next to Leo, a hand on his shoulder.**

**"He was a fine dragon," Naruto said softly.**

"The best one, ever." Leo added.

**"He was the best thing I ever fixed," Leo said, looking at the fading light in Festus' eyes. Leo choked back a sob when the light extinguished and Naruto squeezed his shoulder in support. Taking a few deep breaths, Leo looked at the head in his hands before looking up at the sky. "Hephaestus, please...If you can hear me, take Festus' head back to Bunker Nine."**

**It was quiet for a moment before the head floated out of Leo's hands into the night sky.**

"Done," the smith god gave a sad sigh at the loss of a fine machine. At least Leo reused him.

**Naruto blinked and grinned. "That was cool."**

**"Yeah," Leo said, looking downtrodden. He looked at his dragon's remains, scowling as he shuffled through them. "This wasn't Festus' fault."**

**"No, it wasn't." Naruto agreed and looked over to where the strange metal tubes stuck out from the ground aiming at the sky. Most of them were unhinged or destroyed by Gamabunta's landing. **

"Who has laser beams?" Frank asked, since maybe they could get some around New Rome. It seemed like a nice idea to invest in.

**The shinobi narrowed his eyes. "Something tells me that the cause of Festus' death is over there."**

**Leo gained a fierce look and walked over to the wrecked gate, grabbing the chain links of the fence that blocked his path. The metal superheated in his grasp and he ripped it down. **

"Wow," Percy muttered, he'd never seen Leo so mad before.

**He then grabbed one of the cannons and tore it open, using a screwdriver he pulled from his tool belt to pull out pieces of it.**

**"What are you doing?" Jason asked.**

**"These things shot beams that were able to tear through Festus' wings like they were made of butter," Leo said. His hands moved like they had minds of their own, something assembling in his hand before Leo smirked as he held the small tube like contraption in his hand. He pointed it at one of the other cannons and pressed a button on the edge of it, a beam of gold firing from the rim of Leo's new toy and blowing the cannon to smithereens.**

"I want it!" Ares gushed, that was freaking awesome!

**"...I want one!" Naruto said, pouting in jealousy.**

"Smart boy." Ares nodded.

**"We don't have time," Jason said. He glanced at Leo apologetically before he spoke. "We lost our ride, we need another."**

**"We'll get one," Leo said as he rested his tube on his shoulder. The rim of the device smoked lightly.**

**"Can we trust you to watch our backs?" Naruto asked, recognizing the look in Leo's eye. He had seen it many times before in Sasuke's and even his own eyes.**

"Hey!" Leo protested with a frowned.

**"Of course!" Leo frowned at him.**

**Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly but sighed and looked to Miu. "Can't blame him, but I guess I'll just have to stop him if he does anything rash."**

**"What do you mean?" Piper asked, hearing the soft conversation Naruto had with his eagle.**

**"Nothing, Imouto," Naruto said, tapping her forehead and making her pout at him. **

Piper crossed her arms, she hated when he did that.

**He turned back to Jason and gestured with his staff. "Lead on, flyboy."**

"Well," Hazel smiled, "That was a good read, who's next?"

"I got it," Nico said with a shrug, might as well get it out of the way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 9: The Golden Mansion, Campfire Stories and Party Crashers**

Nico cleared his throat as he began to read.

**Leo took great joy in destroying the cannons that had shot down and killed his dragon. Naruto watched him carefully. The son of Hephaestus had a lot of anger and self-doubt wrapped up within him, and it made Naruto worry. **

"Hey," Leo frowned, "Don't psycho analyze me."

"He's just watching out for you, Leo," Piper said.

"I know, but I don't like it."

**Right now, even if he didn't show it, Leo was walking a thin line. It was understandable, but Leo had to keep his cool.**

**There were also many traps that Leo had sniffed out, like he was an Inuzuka dog after a nukenin. It amazed Naruto how efficiently and quickly Leo could disarm the traps. It also gave Naruto a good chuckle when Leo had to grab the back of Jason's shirt to keep the blond leader from activating a trap.**

"Thank you, Leo."

"Meh, no prob." The Latino shrugged off.

**Although Naruto had to admit these traps were a better quality than what he was used to. Normally it was paralysis seals, hidden kunai launchers, senbon shooters or even explosive tags that was all he had to look out for normally. **

"Huh," Ares rubbed his chin, those sounded nasty…he liked it!

**In comparison to that, an explosive doorbell seemed a bit much. And that was **_**if**_** the poor person approaching got past the trap door, poison, spiked floor, lasers and the giant log that was hooked on a swinging rope.**

**"Kankuro would love this guy," Naruto said as he investigated the poisonous handrail with a few curious sniffs.**

"Lick it," Ares grinned, getting a glare from his sister and girlfriend.

**"Who?" Piper asked.**

**"One of my friends back home." Naruto coughed and shook the nausea away. "He's a poison master."**

**"...We **_**really**_** need to have a talk about your home, Naruto," Piper said. "Greek gods are one thing, but an island of ninjas?"**

**"Continent." Naruto corrected her.**

**"My head hurts," Piper said, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes.**

"It's a lot to process," Annabeth nodded in understanding, it was still weird to her to be honest.

**"Door's open," Leo said, numb to the world outside of him.**

**"Good job, Leo." Jason complimented his friend with a pat on the shoulder. "You're awesome."**

**"One: no I'm not, if I were, I would've been able to keep my dragon in the air and not lost control of him," Leo said, frowning. **

"You're being a bit hard on yourself," the smith god said, but his son still frowned at losing Fetus the first time.

**"Two; the door was unlocked."**

"Wow, what an idiot," Percy said, who left the door unlocked?

**"Really?" Piper asked.**

**"Too secure in their security," Naruto said from his spot on the porch. He frowned and tapped Miu on the side of her beak to gently wake her. "Go to the trees, Miu."**

**The eagle tilted her head and cawed before taking flight, flying off to the nearby forests. Naruto held his staff tightly as they walked in, eyes narrowed. He stopped and stumbled once they hit the main room, Jason helping him remain upright.**

**"I'm okay! I'm...I'm fine," he said. The other could tell he clearly wasn't, but he didn't want to worry them. Instead he looked around the room at the Greek statues, walking over to the girl frozen in horror. The other statues were screaming in anger and fear. It surprised him how much negative emotions could be in one room.**

"Oh great, this one." Apollo muttered as Dionysus sipped his diet coke a take bit too innocently.

**Jason had them set up camp in the room since it was too cold outside to do so. Naruto carried the cage that held the storm spirits over one shoulder, having to resort to sage mode so he could. Miu flew back to him but he sent her off.**

**He didn't want her in the mansion, it was too...dark.**

**"How about some light, Leo?" Jason asked.**

**Leo held his hand out, but nothing happened. "It's not working."**

"Okay, who forgot to gas up the shrimp?" Ares questioned, getting a few glares as it laughed it off.

**"What? Why isn't it working?" Piper asked. Naruto winced as Leo's anger filled the room. He dropped sage mode so he wouldn't have to feel so overwhelmed.**

**"Well gee if I knew that–"**

**"Never mind, I see your point," Piper said, cutting the irate son of Hephaestus off. She curled up on one side of the couch, holding her arms and shivering. Naruto pulled his jacket off and draped it on her before she could protest. **

"Aww," the mother cooed as Piper smiled softly at the action by her brother.

**He went back to the horrified statue, leaning his staff against the wall and then sat in front of the girl, meditating while Jason and Leo talked to each other.**

_**Help us!**_

_**Save me!**_

_**I won't tell another soul, I swear!**_

_**Daddy, no!**_

_"Oh dear," Aphrodite frowned, "He can feel all that?" she fretted._

_"Seems so," Athena frowned, empaths seem to always end up in terrible places for their gifts. _

**Naruto breathed in deeply before exhaling. He looked up at the girl with a frown. Whoever did this needed to be stopped. Naruto's eyes went to the window when he heard Miu's cry. He narrowed them and got to his feet.**

**"Naruto?" Jason asked, looking at the blond tiredly from where he lounged on the couch. "Where are you going?"**

**"I'll be back in a bit," Naruto said as he grabbed his staff, stepping outside and shivering as the cold Omaha air rushed in past him. **

"He should've at least taken his jacket back," Piper frowned in worry.

**He shut the door and walked down the steps calmly, looking up at the sky where Miu circled overhead. Naruto held his arm up and the eagle swooped in, landing on it expertly without causing him any harm.**

**"What's wrong, Miu?" he asked. The eagle turned her head to look into the woods and Naruto frowned before looking back at her. "Show me what you found."**

**Miu took to the sky once more and Naruto followed after her. She bobbed and weaved through about two clicks of tree foliage before she landed on a branch and gave a cry. Naruto jumped up to the branch, jostling her and making her fly off only to come back and land on his shoulder with an offended cry.**

**"Sorry." He smiled apologetically to his friend before looking ahead at what Miu led him to. "What the heck...?"**

**In front of him were hundreds of golden trees that twinkled in the moonlight. **

"Why that donkey eared fiend! Er, no offense, sister," Demeter said to Hestia.

"None taken." The lady of the hearth assured softly.

**Thank goodness it wasn't daytime or Naruto may have been blinded, like that time he stared at Apollo's cabin for too long. That was a fun bet to win against Travis, but man his eyes hurt like no other afterwards.**

"Heh," Apollo snickered, that was a fun little test.

**"Golden trees?" Naruto frowned and dropped to the ground, landing quietly in the soft layer of snow. He walked over to the nearest tree and put his hand against the bark, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Whoa...it feels like a normal tree..."**

_**Cold!**_

**Naruto's eyes went wide. The trees were emoting, not unheard of, but **_**very**_** rare, even in Konoha. **

"Oh that poor dryad," Demeter frowned.

**These trees weren't natural, they were made by someone. He pushed past the cold feeling, grabbing onto the warmth that lay beneath.**

**"Who made you?" Naruto asked himself, his eyes closing. He gasped and stumbled back as a vision of a woman dressed in green and golden robes smiled at a satyr with unnaturally long horns. "Whoa...This...A sanctuary of Pan..."**

"Another one?" Hermes smiled sadly, that was good to hear.

**Naruto had heard of them from Grover and had been asked by the new Lord of the Wild to keep an eye out for them. He never expected to find one. The blond walked through the golden trees before he came across a small grove that was bare of gold. The green was fading around a sunken cave and Naruto cautiously walked in.**

"Sabertooth tiger," Percy guessed what could be in there. He got a swat from his girlfriend.

"Nah, a whole flock of dodo birds," Nico snickered as he continued.

**"Hello?" Naruto called into the darkness. What he wouldn't do to have Leo at his side. There was some clacking across the ground and Naruto tensed, grabbing his staff with both hands in preparation to separate it. What came out of the darkness was something that caught the son of Aphrodite off guard.**

**Its head was about chest height, but its body was huge. The coat was a light sandy brown and two gleaming golden eyes looked back at him. It was a giant lion, about the size of Akamaru with paws that had to be the size of his head.**

"An American lion," Artemis awed.

Ares scratched the back of his head, "They dead right?"

"Yes," Artemis scowled but turned back to the image, "Pan must have saved them." She praised.

"That's my boy," Hermes smirked.

**"Uh, hello," Naruto said, lowering his staff to his side, though he was still tense. The lion tilted her head and Naruto swallowed nervously. "Sorry if I disturbed you, I just...I saw what happened to the forest...and you're here still...so..."**

_**Wait**_**.**

**Starting to back away, Naruto stopped at the empathic plea. He looked back at the tired eyes of the lion and relaxed. He held his hand out and let it sniff his hand before it turned and walked back into the darkness, stopping before it completely vanished to look back at him.**

**"I'm coming," Naruto said, walking in after the lion. **

"Yes, enter the den of lions," Ares said menacingly.

**They walked for a brief moment before the cavern opened and some glittering stones lightened up the room. The lion opened its mouth, letting out a soft growl. Softer mews came from the back of the room and to Naruto's surprise, three kittens came tumbling out from behind the rock. The lioness fell to her side as the kittens came to her side, eager to feed.**

The goddesses and demigoddesses couldn't help but coo at how cute they were.

**"You've got kittens...There must be lasting blessing on the cave..." Naruto looked around and put his hand on the wall. "Before he passed...Pan must have found out you were pregnant...Or he...Er, never mind."**

The demigods went green at that, just thought of it was gross.

**The lioness kept looking at him before looking to a further wall behind the rock the kittens were hiding behind. Arching a brow, Naruto went to the wall she was looking at and pressed his hand against it.**

**"Nothing," Naruto said, shaking his head as he turned around. He looked down and stumbled back. "Whoa!"**

**A golden lion curled behind the rock, hiding itself from sight. It was a bit smaller than the lioness, but now Naruto was certain that these lions were being protected to repopulate their species.**

"Oh," Demeter frowned, mother's more animal.

**"You lost your mate," Naruto said, frowning as he knelt down to examine the lion. Its' mouth was curled into a snarl and under one paw was another kitten that Naruto missed. "Oh...I'm so sorry."**

"And the kitten?" Annabeth gasped in horror, the poor thing.

**The lioness stared at him impassively and Naruto stared back before he snapped his fingers with a grin on his face. "I've got it!"**

**Leaning his staff against the rock wall, Naruto bit down on his thumb and flipped his hands through some seals before slamming his hand down on the ground. "**_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_**"**

**In a small explosion of smoke, a short green toad with white hair growing outside of its head appeared and what looked like a beard on its chin. It had a dark cloak on and a large club-like staff in its hand. **

"It looks like a big pocket troll," Hermes noted with a snicker.

**Its eyes narrowed as they locked on Naruto and the club swung up, landing a direct hit onto Naruto's head.**

**"Ow! Pa! That hurt!" Naruto whined as he rubbed the crown of his head.**

**"Humph, serves you right, brat," Pa, or rather Fukasaku, said. He brought his club-like staff back over his shoulder and smacked Naruto across the face.**

"Why that miserable frog!"

"Toad," Artemis corrected the irate love goddess.

"Whatever! It struck my baby's face!"

**"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his cheek. "That hurt, too!"**

**"That was from Ma," Fukasaku said. He rested his staff on the ground and smiled. "That all said and done, it's good to see you again, Naruto-chan."**

"Is hitting a greeting for ninjas?" Thalia questioned, remembering the whole annoying pink girl with Naruto in the Apollo story.

"I hope so," Ares grinned, making Frank look embarrassed at his father's Greek aspect.

**"Good to see you, too, Pa," Naruto said with a smile, though wincing afterwards. "I think you almost knocked out a tooth."**

"Ooh, not good." Apollo shook his head, so not cool.

**"Almost? I must be getting old." Fukasaku glowered over that information. He shook it off in a second. "So, what can I do for you, Naruto-chan? Sage training? Bug hunting?"**

**"No, no, I was just wondering if you can help me out with something." Naruto stood up, grabbed his staff and walked over to stand near the lioness while Fukasaku hopped onto the rock and watched him. "I found her here hiding with her cubs, she needs somewhere to stay until I can talk to her caretaker...I'll explain it more in detail later, but I need to get back to my team."**

"Yeah, were kinda in a situation," Leo said in mild remembrance.

**Fukasaku looked at the lioness and her cubs with narrowed eyes before smiling gently. He leapt from his perch and landed in front of the lioness, offering a webbed hand that she sniffed before pressing her snout against. He chuckled. "Ah, clever isn't she? She knows the scent of sages."**

**"I can explain that, later," Naruto said. He was starting to get antsy, being away from Piper and the others for so long. Something may have happened. **

"Something is happening." The trio deadpanned.

**"I promise."**

**"Yare, yare, no need, Naruto-chan. I will take her and her cubs to the mountain for protection. When you next summon me I will have Ma reverse summon herself with them," Fukasaku said. He nodded to Naruto. "I hope we speak again soon, Naruto-chan."**

**"Hai, Fukasaku-sensei," Naruto said, giving a small bow. The toad put his hand on the lioness' snout before they disappeared in a giant plume of smoke. **

"At least they're safe," Artemis said as Demeter nodded in agreement.

**Naruto looked around the cavern once more as the room seemed to die, walking around to the golden lion and cub. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small storage seal he had been carrying with him, sealing the golden statue away with a frown.**

"They should be able to save them," Jason said since he figured out how to do so.

**Naruto left the cavern just as it collapsed on itself, breaking into a run that Miu followed with ease. He wasn't surprised, Miu could keep pace with Festus. Keeping pace with him shouldn't be that difficult.**

**Naruto returned to the mansion within twenty minutes, keeping Miu in the foliage until he called for her. He nearly tripped over what looked like a short burly man bending over to eat some grass.**

"Coach!" the Seven Heroes grinned.

**"Die!" The man said, righting himself and running at him with a club at the ready. The horns and hooves told Naruto this was the same satyr that Piper was insistent on rescuing from Medea's Mall of horrors.**

"He honestly just attacked him," Reyna muttered, such a strange faun.

**"Easy!" Naruto caught the club and tossed the satyr away, standing defensively as the satyr pushed himself to his feet. "I'm on your side! I'm Piper's brother! From Camp!"**

**The satyr stopped and looked Naruto over, narrowing his eyes. "...Just because you wear the shirt doesn't mean you're not a spy..."**

"I like him," Ares grinned.

"Because he brought Clarisse to camp?" Frank asked.

"Huh? Oh, that too I guess."

**"I'm the cabin counselor of Cabin Ten, why would I be a spy?" Naruto asked, almost regretting it as the satyr lifted his club up.**

**"Like the last counselor? Beauregard? Yeah, I know how she turned out," he said. **

"That wasn't her fault!" Aphrodite cried out as Piper frowned at her Protector's words.

**"If you **_**aren't**_** a spy, you wouldn't fight back against me."**

**"And I haven't yet!"**

**"You stopped me from pummeling you!"**

"Ares logic," Athena surmised, getting her brother to grin.

**"That's self-defense, you senile goat!"**

**"Who are you calling senile, you dirty spy?!"**

**"I'm not a spy, you dumb jackass!"**

**"And I'm not a jackass, you dumb blond!"**

"I sense a long and lasting friendship forming." Hazel said with a giggle, getting a few snickers from the others.

**The two of them were glaring so intensely that if one looked closely sparks could be seen dancing between their eyes. Overhead the clouds rolled in before a bolt of lightning came down and broke through the roof of the mansion. **

"That was me." Jason smiled.

"I figured," Thalia rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

**The two turned and watched with horror written on their faces.**

**"Imouto!" Naruto sprinted past the satyr, who ran after him, and burst through the doors with his shoulder. Just in time to get doused in falling water. Outside the rain came down hard and fast.**

**"No!" an old guy in a bathrobe cried out as the statues started to revert to normal and stalk towards him. Naruto saw Jason put a sheet over an angry looking gold swordsman, before grabbing the groups' things.**

"That was a hassle," the son of the sky admitted with a tired sigh just remembering the event.

"Still, you saved up." Piper smiled, kissing his cheek. She got a smile from the blond for that one.

**"Naruto, thank Olympus," Jason said in relief. "Where were you?"**

**"I found something important. I'll tell you later. Where's Piper and Leo?" Naruto asked.**

**Jason looked over at a dry part of the room and Naruto's heart stopped for a second. His sister and new friend were statues of gold, frozen in place. **

"I'd be freaked out too," Percy admitted if he saw his friends like that.

**Naruto looked at Jason, who put a hand on his shoulder. "We can change them back, Midas' curse is easy to fix."**

**"Running water," the satyr said behind him. He looked at Jason and nodded to Naruto. "You know this idiot?"**

"Best of friends."

**"Coach Gleeson Hedge, meet Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, Coach Hedge," Jason said. He grabbed Piper's statue and started to pull her out. "Coach, give me a hand. Naruto–?"**

**Naruto was already moving, spamming clones to grab Leo's statue and taking Piper's statue off Jason's hands.**

"Handy," Thalia mused with a grin.

**"What the heck–?" Hedge started, he was cut off by Jason pulling him along.**

**"No time, explain later!" Jason ran out of the house, turning back to look at Naruto. "C'mon, we need to go!"**

**The original Naruto turned to where the previously golden statues brought their vengeance upon the old guy in his bathrobe. **

"Be sure to beat, not punch," Ares instructed, "Don't want to be turned back after all." He snickered.

**A brief moment of satisfaction crossed Naruto's face before he followed Jason, Coach Hedge and his clones out of the mansion. **

**They ran to the nearby river and Jason instructed the clones to dip the two frozen demigods in the water. Leo went first, going in halfway before he started to revert to normal, falling into the water when he accidentally punched both Naruto's clones hard enough to dispel them. **

"That's nice of you, Leo."

"Oh shut it, Animorph."

**He came out coughing, Jason explaining everything as he helped Leo out while Naruto and his clone dunked Piper in.**

**"It's not working!" Naruto said.**

**"Try going complete submergence!" Hedge said.**

**Naruto and his clone nodded, moving in to the center of the river and taking breaths before dunking the golden Piper into the water. A few seconds passed before anything started to happen. Unlike with Leo, the process was much slower and more taxing. By the time they were done, Naruto's clone had dispelled from the lack of air. Naruto carried the shivering Piper onto land, shuddering himself from the chill in the water. **

"Great, now he's going to get sick," Piper frowned, worried for her brother…it made her feel like a hindrance back then.

**Jason came to their side and took Piper from Naruto.**

**"We need to leave! Now!" Jason said over the booms of thunder overhead.**

**"What have you kids been using as transport?" Hedge asked.**

**"A d-d-dragon," Naruto said between his chattering teeth. "It got sh-sh-shot d-down a few hours a-ago."**

"Boo," Leo frowned.

**"Can you fly, too?" Hedge asked Naruto. The whiskered blond shook his head, rubbing his arms and trying to heat himself up. His clothes were clinging to his body, not helping with the chill he felt from the brewing storm.**

**Jason blinked and set Piper down swinging the golden backpack he had around and opening the flap. He pulled out the cage of wind spirits with a bit of strain before slamming his hand against the side, the spirits turning to look at him. Jason glared at them and a few cowed under it. **

Zeus puffed up his chest, as they should.

**He opened the gate and pulled the three cowed spirits out, shutting the cage quickly afterwards and jamming it back into the magic backpack.**

**"Coach, grab Leo and pull him on one with you. Naruto, you okay to ride alone?" He asked, picking Piper up.**

"Thus Tempest was bonded to you," Piper said to her boyfriend, who smirked back.

**Naruto nodded, his teeth chattering. He was too cold to even think about holding Piper and hanging onto one of the spirits at the same time. Miu flew after him, picking his staff up as he climbed onto the spirit. She dropped it in his shaking hand and immediately clung to his shoulder, the sharp pain heating the limb up as blood flowed from it.**

"Ah, one of the best motivators," Ares nodded in agreement.

**"Onward!" Jason said, ordering the spirits into a flight that had the landscape below vanishing within seconds. They didn't fly for long, but soon they were upon what Hedge called the Rocky Mountains. It wasn't as grand as the Hokage Monument in Naruto's opinion, but it was impressive.**

"I think it is magnificent," Athena noted with a look of pride, making Poseidon roll his eyes.

**"Whoa!" Jason pulled on the cloud-like mane of the spirit. "I said **_**whoa**_**!"**

**The spirits nearly hit the mountainside, but diverted to a small cave where they made a hard landing. After setting Piper down against the wall, Jason quickly pulled the cell back out and forced them back in, slumping to his knees once they were locked back up. He got to his feet and put the cell back in the pack, looking at Hedge, who was slapping Leo across the face.**

That got a round of laughs as Leo looked pink in the face, "Ah man, so not cool."

**"Wake up, Valdez!"**

**A final smack had Leo jolting upright. "I didn't do it, I swear!"**

Eyes turned to Leo, who upturned his palms, "I didn't." was all he said.

**"Th-that's g-great," Naruto said, still chattering. "M-m-make a d-d-damn fire!"**

**"What he said," Hedge said.**

**"Sure, yeah." Leo held his hand up and a fireball shot into the dirt, making a rather small fire. Naruto went to sit by it, shivering all the way as he held his arms. Miu sat at his side, rubbing her head against his leg as he sat down. Jason dug around in his pack while he brought Leo up to speed. The blond demigod tossed the shinobi a folded up blanket, which Naruto immediately wrapped around himself.**

**"Hypothermia," Hedge said, taking a seat next to Naruto and tossing some sticks that Jason tossed him onto the fire. "You need to heat up. Get out of those clothes."**

"Enjoy it girls," Aphrodite smirked, getting a few flushes.

**"Wh-what?" Naruto asked.**

**"Just do it dude, it'll be like gym class, no one will look," Leo said with a chuckle.**

"More like too scared too," the love goddess looked prideful, getting some green faces from the boys.

**Naruto stared at him blankly before hanging his head in defeat. He let his blanket drop and pulled the clinging Half-Blood shirt off, tossing it to the side. His jeans followed and landed next to his shirt. Naruto stayed in his boxers, wrapping himself up even tighter in the blanket and scooting closer to the fire.**

"Sweetie, show a little more."

"Mom!"

**"Should do the same for McLean," Hedge said. Leo and Jason immediately went beet red.**

Piper did as well.

**"T-T-Touch my sister and I'll c-c-cut your balls off," Naruto said, trying to be as intimidating as possible despite his shivering. He sneezed and groaned. Great, he hated being sick. This wouldn't have happened if Kurama was awake.**

"Stupid lazy dead thing," Ares shook his head in disappointment.

**"Relax, kid, I'm a teacher." Hedge said. **

"That doesn't make it sound better," Annabeth commented.

**Jason gave Hedge a blanket and turned away, Leo doing the same while Naruto kept his eyes locked on them, Jason especially.**

"Oooh," Thalia smirked as Jason paled, Naruto was very protective. Great, he was going to end up like Percy in the Apollo Naruto story.

**He knew how fond of the other sex Zeus tended to be, and he was certain that there was a lingering pervert in his son. **

"I am not!" Jason cried out with a red face.

"True, the boy's far more pure in mind then daddy dearest," Poseidon commented with a smirk, getting a glare from Zeus.

**All men were perverted, a true fact of life. Even he was a bit perverted, but not on his siblings or on people he saw as family.**

**Miu shrieked and Leo jumped. "Dios mío, what is her deal?"**

**"She's watching you both." Naruto said, his eyes narrowing. His chattering had finally stopped and he watched Hedge carry his wrapped up sister to lay near Jason. Naruto's eyes narrowed even more and Jason swallowed.**

"So doomed when you two start dating," Leo snickered as Jason let out an actual whimper.

**"So, who the heck are you, Blondie?" Hedge asked once he sat down next to Leo and Naruto. He looked at the eagle, who hissed at him, and glared. "Yeah, pleasure's all mine."**

**"Naruto Uzumaki, son of Aphrodite," Naruto said. His eyes never once moved from Jason's form. He dropped the blanket slightly and risked a glance at his fingertips. Not as blue as they were before. He sneezed again and groaned before resuming his watch on Jason, returning the blanket to its previous position.**

**"Really?" Hedge asked. He scrutinized the whiskered blond for a second. "And what's with the cloning thing? Aphrodite become the queen of duplicates when I wasn't looking?"**

Aphrodite huffed, "I'll make him look like a clown next time," she said.

**"No," Naruto said. He sniffed and shuddered. Being sick sucked. "I'm from the Isle of the Letoides."**

**"Now you're pulling my tail," Hedge said.**

**"No, Chiron confirmed it," Jason said. He shifted slightly and felt a wave of dread he had never felt before. **

"Oh, I love that thing with the intent," Ares smiled darkly. Man, ninja's had all the fun.

**He looked at Naruto and saw the slitted eyes that unnerved him in Medea's Mall.**

**"Wh-what is that?" Leo asked, looking around fearfully.**

**"I dunno, but it isn't good," Hedge said, looking around before looking at Naruto. The source of the dread came from him and he scowled. He picked a rock up and chucked it at Naruto's head, snapping the dread away. **

"Hehe," Ares snickered.

**Naruto turned to glare at Hedge, and then promptly sneezed on him.**

**"Aw, sick!" Hedge said, wiping his face off with his arm.**

"Germaphob?" Apollo questioned.

"It is gross," Aphrodite wrinkled her nose.

**"Serves your right," Naruto said with a huff before glaring at Jason again. "Interrupting my killing intent...stupid..."**

**"Killing intent?" Leo asked, eyes wide. Jason's were wider and his tanned face was paler than normal.**

"Why me?" Jason mumbled, shoulders slumped as Piper patted his shoulders in assurance.

Naruto wouldn't kill him…maybe hurt him but that was it.

**"Killing intent is when you force your killing intention onto an opponent." Naruto explained calmly, never once breaking eye contact with Jason. It was one of the things he committed to memory when training with Jiraiya. "It paralyzes them in fear and can sometimes be used to cover a whole area."**

**"Why are you using it?" Jason asked, though he had a good guess.**

**"Let's just say that I don't trust you right now," Naruto said. His sisters were gorgeous and he was fine with them seeing other guys if they so choose, so he had no real problem with Piper and Jason being together. However, he didn't trust Jason's lust to keep from peeking on Piper when she was vulnerable.**

"I wouldn't!"

"Good boy," Thalia patted his head with a grin, getting a grumble form her brother.

**Jason couldn't say or do anything other than nod. That was freaking terrifying, being able to freeze someone in place while focusing your intent to kill. He'd have to try it sometime...just not when Naruto was around.**

**"Okay, you're her big brother and won't let Grace touch her, I get it," Hedge said, sounding annoyed. **

"Yeah, that's Hedge's job," Leo snickered at how much the goat loved to mess with the couples.

**"Knock it off, you're on a quest. Act like it."**

**"...Fine." Naruto looked down and sneezed again, sitting upright with a groan. "Ugh, I **_**hate**_** being sick!"**

**"Too bad you're not a son of Apollo," Hedge said, smirking. "They usually don't get sick."**

"I know!" the sun god pouted, wishing Naruto was his kid again.

**"Normally I don't either, but for different reasons," Naruto said, groaning as he rubbed his nose with the blanket.**

**When Piper started to stir, Leo had just started cooking some food. She started to sit up, but stopped when it felt colder than normal. Looking down, she found herself wrapped in a blanket and under that was nothing but her underwear. **

"Pink of course," Aphrodite nodded as her daughter's face burned in embarrassment as if it were true.

**Piper flushed bright red as she looked around. **

**"I pulled your clothes off, and before you start shouting, I didn't see anything," Hedge said before she could demand answers. Piper looked at Jason, who she was seated pretty close to, and both blushed before looking away. A low growl came from her left and Piper looked at Naruto, blanching at his appearance.**

"Oooh."

"Mom, no, just no." Piper glared at the goddess.

"Nothing wrong with it."

"Everything's wrong with it!"

**He was clad in only his boxers, a jade necklace hanging around his neck and resting on his defined chest. Had Naruto not been her brother, Piper would've felt okay with calling him hot. **

"Most of you girls here are thinking it," the lady of doves said, getting a few blushes from the demigoddesses.

**However, he was her brother and so it was awkward for Piper to look at him while he was mostly naked. She instead decided on looking at his face and following his glare to land on Jason. She looked between the two curiously, clearly wondering what happened while she was out.**

**"Don't mind him," Leo said with a chuckle. "He's just in all protective big brother mode right now."**

"It's sweet of him," Hestia giggled softly.

**"Shut up, Valdez," Naruto said, crossing his arms with a scowl.**

**Piper flushed lightly and sat up, looking at the fire while she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. She bit her lip and looked around. "So, the last thing I remember is being chased by an old guy with donkey ears, his hand out and yelling 'you're it'!"**

"He'd be wonderful at it," Dionysus snickered.

**"Midas touched you," Jason said.**

**"He **_**what**_**?"**

**"Not like that, Naruto," Jason said, looking red in the face. Leo fell back in laughter with Hedge. Piper felt disgusted with that thought and shuddered, **

"Bad wording dude," Percy snickered, getting Jason to roll his eyes.

**listening to Jason as he continued. "You turned to gold. We had to dunk you in the river."**

**"I dunked her in the river and we both got hypothermia," Naruto said, sneezing with an angry growl. "I fucking **_**hate**_** being sick!"**

**"Wow, you got a mouth on you," Hedge said with a laugh.**

**"Shut up, senile goat man!"**

**Hedge scowled. "Make me, you dumb blond!"**

"Hey!" Annabeth fumed, damn that stereotype!

**"If I weren't so miserable I'd kick your ah-ah-achoo!" Naruto sneezed again, causing the fire to blow from the force of it. "Great, now my chakra control is going to shit. Again!"**

**"Anyway..." Leo tried to bring the conversation back from where it was heading, i.e. nowhere. "After you and Naruto got hypothermia, he, Jason and Coach Hedge used some spirits to fly us all the way to the Rockies."**

**"Pikes Peak," Jason said.**

**"That's in Colorado," Piper said. "We got here really fast."**

"Like the wind," Zeus said, getting groans from his siblings.

**"Not fast enough," Naruto said, grabbing a piece of toilet paper and blowing his nose. He frowned and tossed it in the fire. "I swear I got sicker on the flight here."**

**"Why did we fly here, though?" Piper asked.**

**"The vapor trail led here and then thinned out," Jason said. He sighed. "I think we lost it."**

"Not quite," Zeus stated to his son with a smile as Jason nodded.

**"Pikes Peak, you said?" Hedge asked. He was scratching his beard, nodding as it came to him. "Yeah, that's where he usually parks it."**

**"Who?" Jason asked.**

**"Aeolus," Hedge said. "He usually brings his home around this area. Best broadcasting, he says."**

"Yep," Hephaestus nodded in agreement.

**"You've met him?" Jason asked.**

**"No, just word gets around," Hedge said.**

**Naruto sniffed and grumbled. "Food done yet?"**

**"Almost," Leo said. He shook his head. "You are not a pleasant sick man."**

**"I can't fight when I'm sick." Naruto scowled. "I can't even **_**train**_** when I'm sick. And then there's the **_**hospitals!**_**"**

"There's nothing wrong with them." Apollo crossed his arms with a frown.

**"Hospitals?" Piper asked.**

**"I **_**hate**_** hospitals," Naruto said, sniffing and sneezing. "Needles, blank white walls and the smell of bleach. It drives me nuts. Like I'm in a cage of blandness."**

"Um," Apollo fumbled as his siblings snickered at him.

**"What's wrong? Not enough pink?" Hedge looked amused at his own joke.**

"Cheeky goat," Percy laughed, that was a good one.

**"I'll skin you, goat man," Naruto said with a hiss.**

**"I'd like to see you try, whisker boy."**

**"It wouldn't be hard, runt."**

**"You want to bet, nimrod?"**

**"I never lose a bet, asshole."**

"Punch him in the face!"

"Ares," Athena frowned as the war god cackled.

**"Stop!" Jason said, the two sitting down with crossed arms from where they stood glaring at each other. **

"Boo," Ares jeered, it was getting good too.

**He shook his head and looked at Leo. "You were saying something earlier about something your dad told you?"**

**"Oh yeah," Leo said. He went on to tell the four about his dream and how Hephaestus jacked it. **

Zeus glared at his son for that, but just got a shrug.

**Talking about how Hephaestus had warned him about Festus' imminent death and how some parts can be reused. Naruto looked around the fire as Leo finished and topped off the tofu burgers, his eyes landing on the thoughtful Piper. A few seconds ticked by and Piper had yet to say anything other than thank you to Leo when he handed her some food.**

**"I have something I need to tell you guys," Piper said. Naruto looked at her and felt a weight drop from his shoulders. She shivered and the wind roared outside. "I don't want to keep it a secret anymore."**

"She's in love with Naruto?!" Annabeth gasped.

"Annabeth!" Piper glared as many laughed at that, "So not cool."

"I couldn't help it, it was just there. Wide open." The blonde smirked.

**"We're all ears, Piper," Leo said around a bite of his food. Naruto shook his head in amusement, ripping his burger in to pieces to share with Miu.**

**"Three days before the Grand Canyon trip I had a nightmare," Piper said. She stared into the fire, afraid to meet anyone's eyes. "A giant, Enceladus, told me he had my father and would kill him if I didn't do exactly as he said."**

Athena pursed her lips at the mention of her enemy.

**Hedge whistled. "That's a big giant. Breathes fire, too. Not someone I'd want around my daddy goat."**

**"Shut it, goat," Naruto said, Miu hissing at Hedge. The whiskered blond looked back at Piper. "Go on, we're listening."**

**"At camp...I called dad from Annabeth's phone," Piper said. She swallowed. "All I got was Jane."**

Piper gained an angry look on her face that the mention of the secretary.

**"That was the mind controlled lady, right?" Leo asked, his head foggy and a bit damaged from that meeting.**

**Piper nodded. "Yeah. To get my dad back I had to sabotage this quest..."**

**"Beauregard all over again," Hedge said under his breath. Naruto caught it and sent a seething glare at the satyr.**

"Damn right," Piper frowned along with her mother.

**Piper didn't seem to hear him. "I-I didn't know it'd be you two. Enceladus visited me in another dream, he told me you two needed to die."**

"How nice of him," Percy nodded, getting a push from his girlfriend.

**"Nothing about Naruto?" Jason asked, his brow furrowing in thought.**

**"No," Piper said. "I don't think he knows about Naruto."**

**"That's something to our advantage then," Hedge said. **

"Indeed," Athena nodded, Naruto would give them a strong edge.

**He took a bite of his burger. "Continue, McLean."**

**"He wants me to lead you two to a mountain," Piper said. "I don't know which, but I know it's in the Bay Area, I could see the Golden Gate Bridge." She looked down at her hands. "I have to be there by noon tomorrow, on the solstice."**

Hera frowned at the delay to her rescue, but they still managed to get it done, so it was okay the goddess presumed.

**"An exchange..." Jason said. He ignored Naruto's presence and wrapped an arm around Piper, giving her a light hug. **

"Brave little fool," Athena commented lightly.

**"Piper, why didn't you say anything? We could've helped you."**

**"W-what?" Piper looked genuinely shocked that Jason and Leo were giving her apologetic frowns.**

**"You've been carrying this for a week?" Leo asked. "Dang, beauty queen, you should've said something sooner."**

"Yeah," Percy nodded, "Lying during a quest stinks in the end."

"Speaking from experience?" Piper asked, and got a nod from the sea child.

**"Are you two crazy? I just admitted that I was told to kill you or my dad will die!" Piper said, glaring at them.**

**Naruto laughed from where he sat. "You're mad at them for not being mad at you? Classic."**

"It really is," Apollo snickered.

**"Shut up, Naruto!" Piper glared at him. "Why aren't any of you mad?"**

**"You've saved our lives, Piper," Jason said. He gave her a tight hug for a brief moment, grateful Naruto hasn't hit him with another dose of killing intent. "I trust you with mine completely."**

"How sweet," Aphrodite cooed as Reyna had a small frown on her face.

**"Same here," Leo said. He held his arms out. "Can I get a hug, too?"**

"All ladies want to give Leo a hug," Leo smirked, getting dry looks from said ladies.

**"I'd hug you but I'm sort of naked and still a little sick," Naruto said. He still had a grin on his face.**

**"Take this a bit more seriously, I probably just killed my dad telling you this," Piper said.**

**"No way," Hedge said. He finished his burger and licked his fingers off. "Yum. Not bad, Valdez. Anyway, Enceladus needs the bargaining chip still. He'll wait til after the deadline before he does anything."**

"It's how he operates," Athena added.

**"And we'll stop him before then," Naruto said. He gave Miu another piece of the burger. "You said he wanted you to divert the quest, right? Well I may know where the mountain is. Do you guys know what Oakland is?"**

"I think he means where," Annabeth muttered.

**"Where'd you learn that?" Jason asked.**

**"Why do you think I hung back?" Naruto asked in return. Jason's eyes widened and he thought of the vial, thinking that was the main reason.**

"What a twist!" Apollo mock gasped, a hand on his chest.

**"You..."**

**"I did what I needed to," Naruto said. He had a bitter look on his face. **

"You have to sooner or later," Dionysus said in a clipped tone, glancing down at the demigods.

**"I don't like it, but I know that your dad's somewhere in Oakland."**

**"I don't know the area well," Hedge said, frowning. "It's bad luck. The Bay Area, always has been for demigods."**

"Greek demigods," Thalia corrected with a frown, remembering her times in California.

**"No...It can't be," Jason said. He pulled away from Piper and held his head. "Ugh, my head."**

**"You alright Jason?" Piper asked in concern.**

**"Probably another memory," Naruto said. He opened his mouth to say something more when he froze. The others looked at him and watched his pupils shift into slits. He bared his teeth and the whiskers on his cheeks seemed to darken slightly. "Get your weapons, now. We're not alone anymore."**

"Great, this part," Leo sighed out, this was so not good.

**"What, now you have super senses?" Hedge asked.**

**"Yes! Now get your things together! Piper, dress! Leo, Jason, goat, weapons! Now!" Naruto said, Miu bringing him his staff. He immediately parted it into his two staves and climbed to his feet, shaking the spots away from his eyes. The hypothermia was still affecting him.**

**"We'll protect you two," Jason said as he and Leo stood at the ready. Leo had his cannon stick out at the ready and Jason had his sword. Hedge pulled his club out and gave an angry bleat.**

"I love that goat," Ares praised.

**"I can smell 'em," Hedge said. Miu shrieked and hissed, spreading her wings as she backed into the cave further. Hedge nodded. "Yeah, they're foul alright."**

"Seems they agree on something," Frank stated.

**There was a howl that echoed in the cave and everyone tensed. From the forests, several black wolves, larger than any species Naruto had ever seen, walked out of the shadows. Naruto raised his staves defensively, moving up to join the ranks even if he was still a little weak. The largest, the alpha, came forward with a growl.**

**Jason met the approach with his sword ready and said something in a language Naruto didn't understand.**

"Latin," Reyna smiled, at least Juno didn't take that away from Jason.

**"I need to learn some Latin," Leo said as the wolves backed off.**

**"What's Latin?" Naruto asked.**

**"A dead language," Hedge said, eyeing Jason suspiciously. **

"No it's not," Reyna frowned along with the rest of the Romans.

**His eyes went back to the wolves as they returned. "Okay, here's the plan. I'll kill all of them."**

"Why couldn't Pan pick him?" Ares questioned, "He'd get shit done."

"Grover's fine," Hermes said, getting a grunt form his war brother.

**"And how do you plan to do that, faun? With your giant stick? Don't make me laugh." A new deep voice said. A man wearing nothing but furs walked out of the shadows, his eyes the same red as the alpha's. He looked at Jason and smirked. "Son of Rome...A pleasure."**

"There's that little break in the divide." Hazel said dryly.

**"Can't say the same," Jason said.**

**"Oh it would be if you let us in for a snack."**

**"There's no food for you here."**

"Well, technically," Ares trailed off with a dark chuckle.

**"Unless you want some tofu burgers?" Leo asked. The man snarled at him and he gripped his hammer tighter. "I'll take that as a no, then."**

**"Don't know what you're missing out on," Naruto said, getting the man's attention.**

**"...A daughter of Aphrodite, a son of Hephaestus, a faun and a son of Rome, of Lord Jupiter, we expected," the man said. He pointed at Naruto with a glare. "You, I don't know."**

"You're about to," Athena smirked haughtily, knowing her legacy could take him.

**"Naruto Uzumaki, son of Aphrodite, legacy of Athena and future Hokage. Pleasure's all yours," Naruto said with a grin. The image was ruined as he sneezed. "Stupid friggin..."**

"And intro ruined," Hermes said with a thumbs down.

**"Ho-ka-gay..." The man repeated it. He narrowed his eyes. "Where are you from?"**

**"A place called none of your damn business," Naruto said, groaning as he rubbed his nose. "It's just west of go fuck yourself."**

"I thought it was right on Disembowelment Street?" Ares scratched his head.

**"Insolent little shit." The wolves snarled along with the man. "Do you know who you speak to? I am Lyacon."**

**"Lyacon?" Naruto repeated, blinking a few times before his eyes narrowed and his whiskers darkened even more. "You're the asshole king that tried to feed Zeus human flesh!"**

"Indeed," the king of the gods scowled deeply, and he tried to kill him! Laughable!

**"You know my story then?" Lyacon asked, snarling. "Zeus killed my sons and turned me into what I am today!"**

**"A feral Inuzuka," Naruto said. He smirked. "I beat one with a fart when I was twelve. Wanna see if I can do it again?"**

"I would pay to see that," Zeus smiled widely.

**Lyacon's eyes narrowed even further. "Would you care to repeat yourself?"**

**"I asked if you wanted to see if I could kick your sorry ass like I did a kid when I was twelve," Naruto said. He tightened his grip around his staves and looked to Jason, sending a silent message to the blond. Jason nodded back and started to back up while Naruto advanced.**

**Lyacon snarled and gnashed his teeth before turning to his pack. "Capture the son of Jupiter, kill the rest. This one is mine!"**

"He's toast," Leo shook his head.

"Naruto's sick, Leo," Piper reminded him.

"…Uh-oh."

**"Bring it, fuzzbutt!" Naruto said, scraping his staves against each other and making a horrible shrill sound that had the wolves cringing. Jason picked Piper and their stuff up, shooting past the wolves. Leo, Hedge and Miu shot off after them, Hedge and Leo taking out two of the wolves as they did.**

**"Get them!" Lyacon said to his pack as he started to shift. He stopped at a hybrid form and launched himself at the blond in the cave. "Die!"**

"Aw man, a cliffy?" Apollo pouted.

"Yep," Nico nodded, "Hey, Thalia, you're up."

"Nice," the hunter grinned, time for her grand entrance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 10: Beware The King's Wrath**

Thalia began the chapter, eager for her entrance.

**"Come on, you mongrels!" Hedge said, batting away a wolf that got too close for comfort to his hindquarters. "Die!"**

"No, stab, not hit," Ares shook his head.

**"Great, out of a cave and into the freezing tundra," Leo said. He used his cannon stick to dissuade the wolf that looked ready to pounce at him. The wolf fell back in a roll but hopped to its feet. "Damn!"**

"Laser proof wolves suck," Leo pouted.

**"W-Werewolves," Piper said, shivering. She had barely gotten back into her damp clothes when Jason had picked her up and shot out of the cave like a bat out of hell. Her hypothermia was still afflicting her and while being held by Jason was nice for her, it was hindering his ability to defend the both of them. **

"I think that is a cute picture." Aphrodite smiled.

**"Silver can k-kill them."**

**"Got it!" Leo said, reaching into his tool belt. "Silver, silver, silver ... Double damn! **

"Always carry a silver knife," Reyna stated, since they usually had to deal with Lyacon's ilk.

**Any other ideas?"**

**"Bash their skulls in!" Hedge said, cracking a wolf across the face and sending it tumbling with a whimper.**

**"L-Lightning?" Piper looked to the son of Zeus.**

**Jason shook his head. "I tried already. The snowstorm is blocking anything else from coming."**

"We can only wonder who did that," Hera frowned deeply as Zeus looked slightly embarrassed.

**"Okay, so... Think, Leo, think..." Leo said to himself, firing another golden beam at the wolves. He reached into his belt again and pulled out a glass bottle, chucking it at the wolves' feet. It shattered upon hitting a rock jutting out of the snow and splashed on two of the wolves' forelegs. **

"Gasoline is good," Leo grinned.

**Leo sent a ball of fire at the rock, the fire spreading upon impact to the two doused wolves. They burst into flames and dropped into rolls in the snow. "Valdez Fun Fact: Gasoline is **_**highly**_** flammable."**

"Amazing," Frank rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous is all," Leo huffed.

**"I can't hit 'em if they're on fire!" Hedge was outraged.**

"Yeah!" Ares nodded with a frown.

**"Yeah, well, count yourself lucky because I don't think I can keep it up for long," Leo said. He fired another shot from his cannon stick and threw another glass vial at the wolves.**

**"Leo's right, we're stuck," Jason said.**

**"Th-The spirits," Piper said.**

**Jason shook his head. "We'd have come all this way for nothing if we can't give them to Aeolus."**

**"Coach Hedge, it's been an honor pranking you," Leo said, **

"And it will continue to be so," the Latino smirked.

**sending another wolf rolling from his cannon stick and setting another on fire.**

**"You've been a thorn in my side since day one, Valdez!" Hedge swung his club and knocked a wolf back.**

"Salute!" Hermes said.

**"J-Jason..." Piper choked on her words. Jason faltered for words himself, wondering how he messed up. Should he have kept them in the cave? No, Lyacon and Naruto needed that space to fight. Just in case worse came to worse, Naruto could've trapped Lyacon and himself in it.**

**Then there was the sound of whistling and then the sound of tearing squishy cardboard. A gleaming stick was imbedded in the side of a wolf. It howled mournfully before falling into a puddle of shadows, a silver arrow in its wake. **

"No need to thank me," Thalia smirked as she continued.

**The wolves turned to the woods and several more followed the first's fate, falling into shadow puddles as arrows flew from the woods. The wolves ran with their tails between their legs, going back towards the cave.**

"Yes, flee little pups, flee," Artemis smiled widely.

**Hedge huffed and spat at the ground. "Dammit, I didn't get to kill any."**

**From the foliage two white wolves came out, contrasting with the black monstrosities that had tormented the four. Following them were hunters in white camouflage. One glared after the wolves and looked to three hunters on the left.**

**"Get them," she said. The other hunters and their white wolves broke into a run after their quarry. Leo had his weapon down, unlike Hedge who was scowling at the girl.**

**"You're not Nightshade," he said.**

"Obviously," Thalia rolled her eyes.

**"No I'm not," the lead hunter said. She stepped forward and pulled her parka hood down. Wild raven hair spiked out and blew lightly in the cold wind as she looked over the group, a silver tiara gleaming on her forehead. **

"Like a pretty princess," Nico snickered, getting got a death glare from the hunter.

**Electric blue eyes looked them over before spotting the shivering Piper. She looked to the others. "Phoebe, take her."**

**"You'll have to get through us," Leo said, lifting his weapon.**

"Not the best of words, Thalia," Annabeth said.

"Meh, whatever." The reader shrugged.

**"Easy, Valdez, they're friends...much as I don't like them for scaring off **_**my**_** kills!" Hedge glared at the lead hunter.**

**"How are you so sure?" Leo asked.**

**"Because she's my sister," Jason said as he stepped forward. He handed Piper over to the other hunter, Phoebe, before returning his attention to the lead hunter. "Thalia Grace."**

**"**_**Who **_**told you that name?" Thalia asked, glaring at Jason.**

"I was born with it," Jason said in a cheeky tone, getting a push from his sister for his mouth.

**"I know it because it's my name, too," Jason said. He stepped closer, hesitant and cautious. "I'm Jason. Jason Grace."**

**"Jason?" Thalia's eyes scrutinized his face and she took and equally hesitant step forward, restraining herself from reaching out to touch him. "It is you...you have the same scar from trying to eat a stapler when you were two."**

"Best way to I.D. your long lost brother," Percy snorted, "Check for the scars."

**"A stapler?" Leo burst into laughter. "Here I thought you got in a fight in grade school or something. Your rep just plummeted."**

**Hedge just nodded as he leaned on his club. "Smart boy. Staples are good for you."**

"Puts hair on your chest," Ares grinned, "Right Heph?"

"Screw you."

"Ah, love you too, ya cripple."

**"We need to get to some cover," Thalia said. She looked at her hunters and then back. "I can't stay long, but I...**_**we**_** need to talk."**

Jason frowned, he wished he could have talked with her longer to be honest.

**"There's a cave about half a mile down the way the wolves came," Jason said. He looked to Piper, who was being bundled up and fed something from a bottle. "Piper's brother."**

**Leo's eyes went wide. "Oh, shit. I just thought of something. We couldn't kill the wolves because we don't have silver."**

**"And?" Thalia asked, not sounding all that surprised.**

**"We left him to fight the alpha male," Jason said, coming to the same conclusion.**

"Not good," Annabeth frowned with a worried look on her face.

**"Die!"**

**Naruto braced himself as the hybrid Lyacon leapt at him, forcing back the concern he had for Piper, Jason and Leo. He fell to his back, using his feet to dig into Lyacon's stomach and flipping the lycanthrope over him into the cave. **

"Nice counter," Frank said, very unorthodox.

**There was an offended squawk from Miu, who hopped back as Lyacon got to his feet. He glared at Naruto, his eyes red as blood.**

**"I'll enjoy feasting on your flesh," Lyacon said. "Children of Venus always have such tender and juicy meat."**

"Oh he so did not!" Aphrodite fumed with a heated glare.

"Must be all the lotion," Artemis idly commented, getting a glare from her rival.

**Naruto's temper flared and he folded his staves under his arms, crossing his fingers in front of his face. "**_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**!"**

**Ten clones appeared at his side and Lyacon grinned savagely. "They're not illusions...More meat for the grind, my pack will feast for days on your flesh!"**

"He wishes," Thalia scoffed, knowing about those clones.

**"Not today," Naruto said, one of the duplicates running forward and stabbing with his staves. Lyacon snarled at the offending clone and backhanded it into the cave wall, where it landed face first and dispelled. More clouds of smoke followed, Lyacon ripping through them like tissue paper.**

**"Solid illusions," Lyacon said. He had a deep snarl on his face. "You must be killed, you're too big a threat to our plans!"**

"He wishes he could kill Naruto," Piper frowned, no way her brother was going to go down.

**"Not the first time I've heard that," Naruto said. He tossed his staves at the werewolf. Lyacon dodged and smirked at him, the smirk quickly falling into a look of shock as he saw a rapidly approaching foot. "Dynamic Entry, dattebayo!"**

**The kick landed and Lyacon flew back into the cave wall. **

"And he sticks the landing," Apollo cheered.

**Naruto kept up his attack, running forward with his hand back and a sphere of energy forming. He brought the Rasengan up and prepared to drive it into the wolf king's chest, only for the lycanthrope to grab his wrist and divert the attack to the side. The wall exploded and when the dust cleared there was a massive crater, Naruto's hand hovering over it.**

"Dog boy's got some skill," Leo hummed.

**"That was impressive." Lyacon had a gleam in his eye, one that unnerved Naruto. He lifted a clawed hand up to slice through Naruto when a shriek had him turning around. Talons clawed into his face and Lyacon roared in pain, tossing Naruto aside as he tried to fend off the eagle that assaulted him. **

"Ha!" Zeus smirked.

**There was a pained cry from the eagle as Lyacon grabbed her neck. He snarled at the struggling bird in his grip. "I **_**hate**_** eagles."**

Zeus' smirk quickly fell.

**"Let go of her!" Lyacon looked back at the blond and caught Naruto's fist as it flew at him. Lyacon tightened his grip around Naruto's fist, cracking filling the air as he slowly crushed the son of Aphrodite's hand. Naruto dropped to a knee with a strangled cry.**

Percy winced along with his friends, that had to hurt.

**"I'll let her go if you so wish," Lyacon said. He slammed the bird into the wall and then tossed her at the fire.**

**"Miu!" Naruto watched with his breath caught in his throat as his friend went through the flames, landing in a roll, possibly dead. **

"Why that-!" Zeus looked thunderous, wanting to smite the wolf man.

"Easy yourself, brother," Hestia calmly said, but her brother barely controlled his temper.

**His eyes went wild and the marks on his cheeks darkened. "I'll **_**kill**_** you!"**

**"I doubt that." Lyacon twisted the fist in his grip and caught the other that was sent at his stomach. He lifted Naruto back up with a savage grin, the strange glint was back in his eye. "You are strong, son of Aphrodite, but not strong enough."**

**"I will make you **_**pay**_**," Naruto said through gritted teeth.**

**"No. You will submit to your new lord and master." Lyacon pushed Naruto's hands back and the feral demigod fell to his knees. "I am **_**the**_** alpha male, the king of wolves! And you, boy..." He leaned forward, his pointed teeth gleaming with spit and blood, which was not his own. "You will **_**join**_** my pack."**

"But I don't want my son to be a furry!" Aphrodite cried out with fret.

"That's what you're worried about?" Athena asked with a look.

"Yes, Frank already fills that spot."

The son of Mars nearly passed out from that alone while Hazel flushed a deep red.

**Naruto's eyes went wide as the sound of splitting flesh echoed in the cave. The pain he felt was worse than any he had ever before, even more than when Kurama was ripped from him. Naruto couldn't stop the scream that escaped his lips as Lyacon bit down harder on the space between his shoulder and his neck, the curse worming its way into Naruto's system.**

"Oh gods," Piper looked as sick the rest of the demigods, who turned a tad green as well.

**Lyacon pulled back, tearing the flesh off and exposing pink muscle as he did, ignoring the screaming blond. He released Naruto's fists and stepped back as he reverted to his full human form, pulling the skin from his teeth and chewing what remained in his mouth like it was jerky. **

"That is just twisted," Thalia made a gross face.

"Why do you think we detest cannibalism?" Demeter huffed, it was bad enough to be eaten whole, but being immortal made it all the worse.

**He watched with sadistic glee as Naruto writhed and contorted on the ground.**

**"Yes, it hurts the first time, but what doesn't these days?" Lyacon asked. "First hangover, murderous. First time in bed, not horrible for us males most of the time, but for bitches? Oh, it kills them." He chuckled, **

The females in the room glared at the image greatly for that one.

**lost in thought, before returning. "Yes, and let's not forget the first day of birth, that's psychologically scarring and painful I suppose. But nothing, not even the worst death you can imagine, is as horrible as being turned for the first time."**

**Naruto said nothing, still screaming as his body burned from the inside out.**

**Lyacon popped the rest of the flesh in his hand into his mouth. "Mm. You know, I'm quite disappointed you're so powerful. Your flesh is **_**divine**_**." He laughed at his own joke. **

The goddesses related to Naruto looked none pleased.

**"You'll see what I mean when that 'sister' of yours comes back in the jaws of my wolves. I'll let you have the first bite. **

"That twisted bastard," Piper seethed.

**Can't have you going after the son of Jupiter, now."**

**Naruto's skin started to heal and he started to lose consciousness. It was going black in his eyes, overcasting his vision like a cloud would the sun. Though despite this, he not once stopped screaming.**

**"Now comes the boring part," Lyacon said. He squatted down over Naruto with a grin on his face. "Waiting."**

"I have a feeling he won't be waiting too long," Ares grinned, hoping the kid fought back. It'd be entertaining.

**Naruto found himself in front of Kurama, on his hands and knees as chains seemed to appear from the walls. They wrapped around his arms and neck, restraining him. Lyacon's voice echoed in his head but he didn't listen to the words. Instead, he looked at Kurama.**

**"Kurama, please!" He felt like he was dying. This had to be it, when Kurama would come back. "I need your help!"**

"Stupid fox, wake up!" Aphrodite grinded her perfect teeth. Do you're damn job you dumb animal!

**The grey kitsune did nothing and Naruto let out an anguished cry as a spike suddenly shot through his stomach. Another shot through either of his biceps and legs, pinning him in a subservient position on his knees. Voices echoed around him.**

**"**_**Embrace the pack. Embrace the pack. Embrace the pack.**_**"**

"So this is how it is done," Reyna murmured as she watched on, a frown etched on her lips.

**"Never!" Naruto grit his teeth and ignored the pain. He blocked out the voices as best he could. He continued looking at Kurama's sleeping form. "Wake up! You stupid fox!"**

**"**_**Obey your king.**_**"**

**"Kurama!"**

**"**_**Serve the great mother.**_**" It was a new voice, a deeper one.**

"Who's that?" Hazel asked as Piper frowned.

"Maybe Enceladus?" she said.

**"You damn stupid lazy fox!"**

**"**_**Retrieve Jason Grace**_**."**

"No thank you," Jason said.

**"I'm your damn partner, remember!?"**

**"**_**Bring him to me, so that I may revive the great mother.**_**"**

**"And I said its time you WAKE UP!"**

**Kurama's red eyes snapped open and blood red energy filled the room.**

"Finally," Athena said with pursed lips.

**Lyacon stumbled back as his new pack member suddenly burst into orange and gold flames. **

"Hey, that's my shtick," Leo pouted.

**Black pooled around his navel in a spiral, lines breaking from it to go up his chest and down either of his arms, spirals forming at his shoulders, hips and feet. Two small energy-like horns sprouted from his forehead **

"Well, that is certainly the sign of the devil," Apollo rubbed his chin.

"Or lust," Artemis said in a snide tone as Aphrodite huffed at her words.

**and the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks turned into three solid black bars.**

"Ooh, he looks good all golden," Aphrodite smiled, a hand on her cheek. Gold really was his color…maybe orange too. Maybe.

**"What in the name of-?" Lyacon had to shield his face as the energy lashed out and knocked him back into the wall. He growled and got to his feet, glaring as the boy that was to join his pack rolled onto his stomach, revealing a large black spiral on his back, and calmly pushed himself to his feet. Lyacon opened his mouth to speak, but was cowed as Naruto's eyes snapped open.**

**Blood red orbs a darker shade than his own glared at him, slits acting as pupils. The flame-encased shinobi curled his hands into fists, looking down at them.**

**"Incomplete," He said to himself. **

"_That's _incomplete?" Percy gawked, wondering how powerful this Naruto really was.

**The hands relaxed and he stared at his palms. Two large energy claws sprouted from his shoulders and centered over either hand as the eyes locked back on Lyacon. "But more than enough to end **_**you**_**."**

**Lyacon snarled. "Insolent whelp! You reject my gift? I'll kill you!"**

"Well, it was just refunded," the lady of doves huffed.

**"I already have my own gift," Naruto said. The claws hovering over his hands started to rotate and two basketball-sized orbs of blue energy grew in his palms. "**_**Oodama Tsuin Rasengan!**_**"**

**He slammed the attack into Lyacon's stomach, plowing him through the mountain. The werewolf idly wondered when the demigod closed the distance between them, but focused on screaming instead as he was driven through countless layers of rock to the other side of the mountain. **

"…He's drilling him through the mountain," Hazel said in awe.

**Breaking through had Lyacon soaring through the air until he broke down several trees. His ribs snapped back into place and he coughed up blood as he healed.**

**"Resilient," Naruto said as he walked forward calmly. Lyacon got to his feet shakily.**

**"I'll k-kill you, boy," Lyacon said with a snarl. "I can't **_**die**_** from anything but silver!"**

"That just makes you a good punching bag," Ares grinned, punching his palm eagerly for what was to come.

**"We'll see about that." More golden claws of energy sprouted from Naruto's back and hovered over his head. Lyacon's eyes widened as each gained a similar orb as the last two, only this time they were the size of small cars. "Try this on for size, tough guy. **_**Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan!**_**"**

"Go Naruto!" Piper cheered as did the other demigods.

**The claws came down on Lyacon, the werewolf king screaming in agony as what he thought felt like a shot from the Master Bolt encased his whole body. **

"What?" Zeus frowned.

"Oh, just relax," Poseidon rolled his eyes. His brother was so picky when it came to his nightlight.

**He remained intact, but his spine and ribs were definitely shattered. He was broken, but alive, if barely.**

**"Huh, and I was sure that was going to kill you." Naruto walked over to Lyacon calmly and looked down at him. Red eyes were wide and gleaming as they looked down into the burning red that the wolf king had, glaring at the demigod with all of his hate. Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I didn't want to resort to this because of all the nature around us, but you leave me no choice."**

"Obliterate!" Ares whooped in glee. Finally, some destruction.

**Lyacon watched as another duplicate appeared and put his hands over the original's palm. A small black orb started to form and the wolf king felt his eyes widen in horror. Not much scared him, but he knew when he pushed his luck and needed to get the fuck out of dodge. That orb was nothing but bad news and it was the last thing he wanted to touch him.**

**It was most likely worse than silver.**

"That's some energy he's holding," the smith god rubbed his beard in interest.

**By the time it was the size of a baseball, the clone had extinguished itself and Lyacon was almost back at to a point where he could run and regroup with his pack. Naruto was watching him and waiting, Lyacon knew what he wanted. The demigod was mocking him, acting as a predator whereas he would be the prey. **

"Irony at its finest," Jason smirked, the wolf deserved it.

**This would not stand! He was **_**the**_** predator! He was **_**the**_** alpha male! He was the **_**damn**_** king of wolves!**

**"Get up," Naruto said. His eyes were burning with want.**

**Lyacon felt a force overcome him and he obeyed the boy against his will. **

"Charmspeak," Reyna muttered, looking at Piper and then back at the image.

**His legs healed and so did his arms. His spine was back to normal. Good. Now he could run!**

**"You, Lyacon of Arcadia, betrayer of Zeus and king of wolves, are guilty of murder." The demigod's eyes narrowed. "I sentence you to death by combat."**

"More like gory execution, we like that more," Ares corrected.

**Lyacon wanted to laugh in the boy's face, gloat over his immortality being guaranteed, but he couldn't. As much as he tried, he could not move.**

**"Any last words?"**

**Feeling his jaw loosen, Lyacon couldn't resist. "I'll enjoy your sister's corpse when I return."**

"Wow, give it deeper," Apollo shook his head, not a smart play, even if you were about to die.

**"**_**If**_** you return." The demigod brought his hand back and threw it forward, the arm extending to cross the distance between them. "**_**Chō Mini Bijudama!**_**"**

**The orb touched his chest and Lyacon burned. Every molecule in his body exploded. Pain like no other, even **_**more**_** than his first transformation, even **_**more**_** than the last barrage, overcame him. Lyacon realized now that **_**this**_** was what being hit by the Master Bolt felt like.**

"It is not!" Zeus rumbled, there was no pain, just zap. Nothing. That was it. Honestly!

**The world around him went up in a flash of white, and Lyacon knew no more.**

**Jason stumbled over as the mountain shook, the small group falling to the ground just outside of the cave. Then there was an earth-shattering boom that echoed for miles. **

"Huh, maybe Master Bolt on minimal?" Hades suggested.

"Possible," Poseidon nodded as Zeus glared at the two for comparing his bolt to some power wielded by a child!

**He helped Phoebe, despite her accusing glares, and Piper back up to their feet.**

**"Rockslide!" One of the hunters pointed up. The group hurried back to the cave, rushing in as boulders fell down around them.**

**"What the hell was that?" Thalia asked. She looked up through the clouds at the sky, a bit nervous.**

Zeus looked at his daughter as she ignored him, focusing on the story since she would do that too.

**"Yo, Naruto? You dead?" Leo called into the cave. Jason gave him a light glare and followed, nearly tripping over something. He looked down and his eyes went wide.**

**"Miu..." Jason crouched down next to the eagle and hesitantly put his hands on her chest. There was a soft, barely noticeable beat. **

"Thank goodness," Hazel said with relief, that would have been terrible if Miu died.

**Jason's eyes widened and he looked to the satyr. "Coach Hedge! Help!"**

**Hedge ran over to Jason's side and winced. "Ouch. Crispy."**

**"Can you help her?" Jason asked.**

**"Maybe, I dunno, Grace." Hedge looked her over and then looked at Thalia. "Hey you got any, what'cha call it, petals of er, uh...it's a flower that looks like a used tissue?"**

"Used tissue?" Artemis questioned the healing skills of the satyr.

**"Lily of the Valley? What, someone having a heart attack?" Thalia asked.**

**"Just give me the damn flower, buttercup," Hedge said.**

"He did _not_ just call me that," Thalia glared at the word in the book.

**Thalia glared at him. "Don't call me buttercup, shortstop."**

**"Flower! Now!" Hedge demanded impatiently. Thalia looked to Phoebe, who tossed her a bag, and then tossed the bag to the satyr. He ripped the sealable top off, tossing it into the fire before grabbing a small pinch of the plucked flowers. He ground them in his hand and opened the eagle's beak, letting the ground flowers fall into her mouth.**

**"Grace," he said. Jason and Thalia looked at him, though Thalia more likely glared, **

"I would." The hunter nodded.

**and he looked at Jason. "You. Rub her throat with two fingers. Gently."**

**Jason nodded and did just that. While he did that, Hedge went out of the cave into the woods.**

**"So, what's with the eagle?" Thalia asked. "You get a pet?"**

"Not yet," Jason smirked as Leo snickered at the Son of Rome's portable generator.

**"She's a friend," Jason said. He rubbed Miu's neck softly. "Very loyal to Piper's brother."**

**"So it's **_**his **_**pet?"**

**"I guess so."**

**"...Why the heck does he have an eagle for a pet?"**

**"I don't know, Thalia," Jason said, sounding a bit exasperated.**

"Yeah, leave me alone," Jason pouted at her sister.

**"Watch it, buddy, I'm still your older sister."**

"You heard other me, Jason."

"Yes, Thalia."

**"His **_**hot**_** older sister," Leo said.**

Eyes turned to Leo, who shrugged, "What? It's true."

"Never going to happen," Thalia grunted.

"I know," Aphrodite sighed out.

**"Dude." Jason flatly gave Leo a look while Thalia ignored him.**

**A few minutes later Hedge came back, whittling away at a new set of reed pipes. He blew into one end and a high note came out. He grunted. "It'll have to do. Forgive me if I ruin your eardrums. I've been out of practice for some time."**

"Oh gods," Percy paled, remembering Grover's skills on the instrument on their first quest.

**The next thing Jason heard was a beautiful flute solo. It tugged at his heart and he stole a glance at Piper, who was looking back at him. Jason looked away and looked at Leo, who was staring into the dying fire. Looking around, Phoebe was focusing on Piper's ankle while Thalia was lost in a thousand mile stare. It seemed Hedge had ensnared everyone in his music.**

"…He's so good," Hazel said in amazement as Frank's jaw dropped.

**Hedge finished when Miu suddenly shot up from under Jason's hand, back on her feet and looking around. The satyr snorted and scowled. "So off key. My momma goat would tan my hide if she heard that."**

"Are you kidding?" Apollo gaped, "That was great for someone out of practice."

**"Coach Hedge," Piper said. "That was beautiful."**

**"You got corn in your ears, McLean. That was crap. It took three minutes to bring the bird back," Hedge said, tossing the reeds into the fire. "That's why I don't play instruments. I'm no good at it."**

"Okay, I have to chat with that guy," the god of music said. No way could talent like that not be used!

**"I don't want to imagine what you think good music sounds like," Leo said, turning his head away and rubbing his eyes. Jason rubbed his cheek and blinked at the dampness of it.**

"Ah, music," Apollo smiled, moving hearts for ages.

**Miu shrieked and looked around before her golden eyes landed on Jason expectantly. Jason looked back at her and shrugged. "I don't know where he is."**

**Miu gave a cry before going to the back of the cave, flying back with two items in her talons.**

**"That's Naruto's walking stick," Leo said.**

"Staff," Annabeth correct.

"Hey, he's a sage, right?" Leo shrugged, "Walking stick."

**"So where's Naruto?" Jason asked.**

**"You can find him later," Thalia said. "Listen, I don't have a lot of time. I need to get back to my hunters and return to my hunt. **_**We**_** need to talk."**

**Jason looked to his sister and nodded, letting her lead him away so they could have a private conversation...plus Leo. Jason needed the support.**

"Not awkward at all," Thalia frowned as Leo grinned at her.

**The water dripped nearby and Naruto woke up sore. He blinked his eyes and looked at the ceiling of his dank and dreary mindscape. He sat up and looked around. Sewer, check. Pipes lining the walls, check. Images of memories, check.**

**"Well, it's about time."**

**Naruto let a smile cross his face as he turned around. Giant orange-furred hate-demon-fox-monster-turned-close-friend? Check.**

"Finally, good old killer is up." Ares smiled crookedly.

**"I should say the same thing," he said. He held his fist out to the orange kitsune. "It's nice to have you back, Kurama."**

**"It's good to be back, Naruto," Kurama said, letting a smile cross his face as his massive fist pressed lightly against Naruto's. **

"He likes his bro fists, don't he?" Leo asked.

"Damn right," Apollo grinned as he and Hermes did one.

**He laid down on his hand-like paws and watched Naruto patiently. "So...Care to tell me what in the name of The Rikudou is going on?"**

**So Naruto told him.**

**About the world beyond the Elemental Nations. The land of America, filled with humans more than nature, something Kurama snorted disdainfully at. The camp of heroes, which again, Kurama snorted at.**

"Hey," the demigods frowned at the fox's dismissal of them.

**"Children of gods," Kurama said, huffing. "I'm the son of the Six Path Sage, the God of Shinobi, you don't see me going to a summer camp."**

"Monster camp!" Leo cheered with a laugh, getting some snickers.

"Now, this is how you avoid a celestial bronze decapitation," Percy said in a Chiron-like voice.

"Oh man, I bet that is so a thing in Tartarus," Hermes laughed.

**"Kurama, there's only nine of you, me and Sasuke," Naruto said dryly. "There's not enough of us for a camp."**

**"Marshmallows with the Uchiha? **_**Never**_**."**

"Same," Percy nodded.

**"Oh, come on, lighten up a bit! That was months ago!"**

**Kurama glared at Naruto flatly. "He trapped us in miniature moons and tried to kill you...Again."**

**"Water under the bridge," Naruto said, waving it off.**

"He is way too forgiving," Annabeth shook her head.

**Kurama shook his head. "I will **_**never**_** understand you, Naruto."**

**Then came the news about his mother.**

**"I fucking knew it! That redheaded whore **

"Heh," Artemis smirked as the love goddess' eye twitched at that.

**was eccentric in her seal, chaining me up and piercing my body with spikes. That fucking bitch was the embodiment of love, my antithesis. **

"For good reason," the lady of doves sniffed.

**What I would do to that skank...Er, no offense," Kurama said once his ranting had dwindled down.**

**Naruto rubbed his forehead. "A lot taken. But thanks for keeping it somewhat PG."**

"I was rather fond of it."

"Silence Artemis." Aphrodite glowered.

**"Still...I can't believe you're the son of the love goddess..." Kurama drifted off and thought about it before smirking. "On second thought, yes. Yes I can. Little peacekeeper, you. Mommy must be **_**so**_** proud."**

"I am."

Ares just huffed at that with crossed arms. Lame.

**"Shut up, Kurama!"**

**And then came the news about his father.**

**"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kurama said dryly. He rubbed his head with his left paw. "Let me see if I get this straight. Your mother is the goddess of love."**

"Oui!"

**"Yep."**

**"She split a mortal aspect of herself off into some woman's womb."**

**"I guess so."**

**"She let that body grow up as a Jinchuriki of me."**

**"That probably wasn't part of the plan."**

"I doubt she had a plan," Athena surmised dryly.

**"It never is. Then later on she married your father, who was the son of a strategic war goddess."**

**"That's right so far."**

**"And then they had you, the reincarnation of the youngest son of my father, the one that rallied people into standing behind his brother's tyranny."**

"A chip off the old block," Percy said in a chipper tone, getting a giggle form Annabeth.

**"Pretty much sums it up."**

**Kurama stared at Naruto for a long while before laughing. "God, I love being sealed inside you. There's never a dull moment!"**

"He is entertaining," Hestia commented lightly.

**"You're taking all this rather well," Naruto said with a grin.**

**Kurama's laugh died down to a chuckle and he grinned back. "I just had nap for several months and got to watch you obliterate a king with my power. Of course I'm in a good mood."**

"I want to drink with him, the stories to be told!" Ares laughed with a slap to his knee.

**Naruto smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Kurama. It got lonely without the voice in my head."**

**"I am glad to be back, Naruto." Kurama said, settling down on his paws again. He turned serious. "Now, as to this 'quest' of yours. Your half-sister's father is being held captive and she has until sometime today to lead two other demigods to the captor or her father dies?"**

**"Yep, but the quest is to save Hera, the queen of the gods," Naruto said. "They can't divert or it will mean the end of the world or something."**

"Or something," Hera parroted in a dry tone.

**Kurama mulled this information over before nodding. "We will rescue the father then."**

**"Shouldn't I tell the others that I'm okay first?" Naruto asked.**

**"No, time is of the essence right now. The more time we waste the less time we have to save the human from death," Kurama said. **

"Hey, this sounds like a good plan," Leo rubbed his chin.

"Plus it's my legacy slaying that foul giant," Athena smirked widely. Hm, now how would her other aid him…

**"And I am not back to full power, so you will be without your Biju form."**

**"The incomplete cloak will be enough." Naruto nodded in assurance. "And if anything else I can fall back on sage mode."**

**Kurama scowled. "Damn toads...Useful, but damn them."**

"Ghastly," the love goddess nodded in agreement.

**"C'mon, let it go," Naruto said. "How can you cooperate with others if you don't get over your past transgressions with them?"**

**Kurama went silent for a moment before he smirked. "That was a big word for you, Naruto."**

Annabeth and Athena frowned at the slight to the wisdom legacy.

**"Shut up, Kurama!"**

**They held a stern look before both burst into laughter again. The laughter of two friends echoed in the mindscape. Hundreds of other memories filled the walls, filled with the sounds of Naruto laughing with someone else. **

"That's really cool," Percy admitted, he wondered what the inside of his mind looked like.

"An aquarium," Annabeth said, like she was reading his thoughts.

"Guess you'd have a maze as yours."

"…Not funny," the blonde pouted with crossed arms as her boyfriend chuckled.

**When they died down, the memories did as well and a comfortable silence filled the air.**

**Kurama held his fist out with a smile on his face. "Ready to go show the world what **_**real**_** power looks like?"**

Zeus humph'd at that.

**Naruto grinned and pushed his fist back against Kurama's. "You know I am."**

**"Then wake up, Naruto Uzumaki, and show them how strong we are."**

**Blue eyes shot open and Naruto pushed himself off the dirt-laden ground. He looked around at the giant hole he lay in. Part of the mountain he once resided in was now missing and a good portion of the woods he was once in had been obliterated. The sage pursed his lips at that.**

**"Grover's going to kill me," Naruto said, his head hanging.**

"Fear the tin cans of doom," Percy nodded sagely.

**"**_**Not if you don't tell him it was you,"**_** Kurama said.**

**"I'm not going to lie to him," Naruto said. He looked up and walked to the epicenter of the giant crater that now filled the area. Standing in the middle of it, Naruto estimated it was about fifty meters wide.**

"Nice," Ares chuckled.

**"Yeah...Grover's going to kill me."**

**"**_**Enough wallowing over the past. Let's move."**_

**"Right." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on Kurama's chakra and let it encase him, going to the incomplete cloak in a second. He looked down at his arms in awe. "I will **_**never**_** get over this."**

"It is rather dashing," Reyna admired the golden form.

**"**_**Focus, Naruto."**_

**"Sorry," he said. He crouched down and shot up, leaving the crater with a mighty jump. He landed about eighty meters away, groaning. "Okay, I'm just going to run."**

**"**_**Then run, Naruto! Geez, you always talk to yourself?"**_

"It helps with the crazy," Dionysus commented.

**"Shut up, Kurama!" Naruto grumbled as he burst into a run, his arms hanging behind him as he did. Eventually he left the foliage, bursting through to an open plains and shooting through a small town. He ran on the road and passed a giant welcome sign, behind that was a white car with deactivated lights on the hood.**

**"Holy shit!" The policeman sitting in his car looking at his radar gun exclaimed. The red numbers were rising after the golden blur shot past. Eventually they came to a stop at one hundred and seventy five miles per hour. **

"…I could use an intern."

"No Hermes," Aphrodite frowned. Her baby would not look good in worker man brown, yuck.

**The policeman choked on his coffee and looked at the donuts sitting on the dash.**

**They were a day old.**

**He threw them outside of his car.**

"Smart pig," Ares snickered.

**"I'm going back to alcohol."**

"Smarter pig," Dionysus cheered his diet coke to the cop.

**"**_**Do you even know where you're going?"**_

**"West," Naruto said as though it were obvious.**

**"**_**Okay, new question. Do you know where **_**exactly**_** you're going?"**_

**"Uh..."**

"Not the smartest fellow," Poseidon commented lightly and got a glare from his rival for it.

**"**_**I figured. Stop at the next small town and ask for a map."**_

**"Really?" Naruto asked, arching a brow.**

**"**_**Yes. I don't know the area. So even if you just glimpse it, I should get a bit of an idea what you're looking at because you're using my chakra. I'll break the image down and apply our location."**_

_"That's really cool," Jason admitted. Seriously, all personal GPS in your head. _

**"Just one question."**

**"**_**Go for it."**_

**"Do you understand the language of this land?" Naruto asked aloud in English.**

**"**_**Fool, you understand it. Your thoughts automatically translate it back to our native tongue and script. So when you look at it, it will translate for me."**_

_"Fail," Nico snickered. _

**Naruto pouted. "No need to be so mean about it."**

**"**_**You don't seem to be taking this seriously."**_

**"I am so taking this seriously!"**

**"**_**Naruto...You're an idiot."**_

_"I can related," Annabeth said in a wistful tone. _

**"Hey!" Naruto's pout deepened. He thought they were passed that.**

**"**_**A **_**naked**_** idiot."**_

_"Oh no," Piper palmed her face as her mother giggled. _

**Looking down, Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. Kurama was right, he was naked almost as the day he was born. Thank goodness he still had his boxers on, otherwise that would be awkward.**

**...No, it's still awkward.**

**He groaned while Kurama laughed.**

**"Shut up! Why didn't you say anything sooner?"**

**"**_**Are you kidding me? You're the golden streak-er now! Son of the yellow flash-er!"**_** Kurama was having a jolly good time with this if his laughter was anything to go by.**

Athena and Aphrodite frowned at that.

**"You know that's not his moniker!"**

**"**_**Well...not in public but with your mother...she was a kinky thing, I'll give her that."**_

_"Amen," Ares smiled widely as the love goddess giggled. Many people gagged heavily at that. _

**Naruto tripped and doubled over several times before coming to a halt on his chin. His body bent over his head for a moment before flopping down to the ground. **

"Ooh, the skid marks on that one," Leo winced.

**He groaned and got to his feet, dusting himself off. When that was done, the golden demigod glared at his navel.**

**"I did **_**not**_** want to hear that!"**

**"**_**I'll bet not, but you have to admit it was funny."**_

**"I should just ask Octopops if he wants to switch biju when I get home!"**

"No, I like this one!" Ares whined.

"Who the heck is Octopops?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but I do like the name," the sea god said.

"He sounds tight, yo." Apollo grinned.

**"**_**Ha! Now who's being funny? You love me and you know it."**_

**"Like a tumor."**

**"**_**I love you too, Naruto."**_

**Naruto just grumbled while Kurama chuckled in the back of his head. He continued to run until he got to a small town, stopping in an alleyway. Naruto looked around and as luck would have it, found a door on one of the buildings.**

**Thinking it may be a department store, Naruto walked in. He was relieved to find so many clothes hanging on racks. **

"Anytime sweetie," Aphrodite smiled sweetly.

**They were a bit strange though, not something he thought was regular attire.**

**"Antony!"**

**Naruto killed his chakra shroud as someone called a name nearby. No need to have the government after his ass...if he didn't already that is. **

"The Mist covers that," Hazel waved off the blond's worry.

**A mousy looking man walked around the corner of one of the racks before jumping when he saw Naruto.**

**"Well if Antony is going to be late, you'll have to do," the man said. "Spin around."**

"Wha?" several of the demigods questioned.

"Model agency?" Piper asked her mom.

The Charmspeaker only got a giggle.

**"Uh, but I'm..."**

**"Ah, ah, save the butts for later, please." The man glared at him and put his hands on his hips. "Now spin!"**

**Naruto spun around and stopped when he was facing the man again.**

Aphrodite giggled even more, unnerving many.

**"A bit shorter than we would like, but well defined...Fine, change out of those ghastly pants. Here, put these on." The man threw Naruto something and Naruto looked at the object. The man tapped his foot. "Well? Come on, you're on in five!"**

"Oh Us, I just got it." Apollo let out some laughs as the others were still confused.

**"You're going to watch me change?" Naruto asked.**

**"Ugh! Always so shy!" The man said, turning around and crossing his arms. "Happy?"**

**Naruto shook his head and changed as the man requested. When he was done he pulled at the offending clothing. "Are they supposed to be this tight?"**

**"And a rookie at that! No wonder you're shy!" **

"Oh gods," Thalia blanched at the coming lines.

**The man grabbed Naruto by his arm and pulled him through the racks of clothes to the front. "Come on, we're late!"**

**"**_**Ladies of the fine Cherry Bomb's early morning, we give you the Last Call!**_**" A suave voice said from speakers behind the curtain Naruto was led to stand behind.**

"A male stripper?" Athena paled as the gods were roaring with laughter while the demigods either joined or looked a little queasy. Nico looked mildly interested.

**"Hey, how's it going. I'm Todd," said a guy that was taller and a bit beefier than Naruto. He had a rugged face like Naruto had seen on the Wall of Fame in his cabin.**

"Mm~ Indeed," Aphrodite bit her bottom lip a little.

**"Er, Naruto. Do you know what's going on?"**

**"We're partying man," Todd said. The curtain parted and a bunch of women stared back at them. **

"My _brother_ is now a stripper." Piper muttered to herself. It was her other's job to look out for him, oh the cruelties of the Fates.

My _nephew _is a stripper," Annabeth muttered to herself. All that potential, and now he was a lady pleaser…where did her other go wrong?

**There was a song playing over the speaker, Todd and the other guys started to walk oddly out onto the stage that had poles on it.**

_**American Woman~!**_

**"**_**What kind of music is this crap?"**_

**Naruto just shook his head, frozen like a deer in the headlights.**

**He was in a bar.**

"Yep." Dionysus nodded.

**He was in a **_**strip**_** bar.**

"Pretty much." Apollo nodded.

**He was in a strip bar **_**dressed**_** like a **_**stripper**_**.**

"Hilarious," Hermes nodded.

**He was in a strip bar dressed like a stripper on **_**ladies **__**night**_**.**

"Make mommy proud sweetie!"

"Mom! Do not encourage this!"

"Indeed," Athena glared heatedly, no legacy of hers was going to be a s-stripper!

**"Time to leave!" Naruto said to himself searching for an exit. He saw one too many strange dances for his liking and hopped down from the stage, bolting for the door. A woman snagged him by the back of his too tight leather pants. **

"Naruto," the lady of doves chided, "Give the ladies some sugar."

"Pour that sugar on me~" Apollo sang out, but Artemis hit his arm, "Ow! What? So called for!" he argued, but his twin's glare said otherwise.

**He gave a surprised squawk as several women, all very attractive in their own way, started to...touch him. **

"Rape, rape!" Piper cried out for her brother, damn hussies!

**They also slipped him some money, which wasn't frowned on, but still...**

**They **_**touched**_** him.**

**EVERYWHERE**_**.**_

"Lucky bastard," Leo pouted, he'd kill for that kind of action.

**"Ah, tha-thank you. Thank you. Have a nice night, bye!" Naruto pulled himself away from the ring of twenty groping utensils, hopped over the bar and bolted out the door.**

"The mental scarring to come…" Athena sighed, that was never good.

**"**_**...So..."**_

**"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto grumbled as he walked across the street to a clothing store. He was going to break in, change clothes and leave this crazy town. He'll get a map at the next gas station or something.**

"Smart play," Hermes nodded.

"I can never unread that." Thalia shuddered as she held up the book, "Who wants it?"

"I'll take it," Athena smirked, her giant was no doubt to fall in the coming chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 11: The Number One Knuckleheaded Shinobi**

Athena smirked as she began the chapter.

**The half-prince was quiet after his nest-sister left with the other predators. I did what the sage would've wanted and consoled him with my presence. His shoulder was smaller than the sage's, and uncomfortable, but bearable for his sake.**

"The half-what and nest-who?" Percy scratched the back of his head.

Athena frowned, wondering who was narrating.

**The fire-thrower was a relief for me. **

"Okay, that's me." Leo pointed to himself.

**He took up the responsibility of cheering the half-prince up. **

"Half-prince is me…" Jason said and blinked, "Guy's, I think this is Miu."

"Huh, that's new." Frank said.

**The sage's nest-sister helped even more when she returned to the group. **

"So, if the sage is Naruto, I'm the nest-sister. So that first nest-sister was Thalia." Piper nodded in understanding.

**The satyr was counterproductive and rude as always, just as the First Feather said they were.**

"First Feather is clearly Dios." Zeus murmured.

**When we left the cave, I took to the skies, flying around the mountain to find the sage. There was a crater, large enough to become a new, if not small, lake. I believe I can assume that the sage won.**

"Hell yeah he did," Leo grinned at the guns Naruto was packing in the form of chakra.

**I called out for him, my voice echoed in the cool air.**

**There was no response.**

**No matter, I pushed my worry down and returned to the sage's group. I am sure that we will meet later. First Feather always said it was easy to find his master because of their bond. I will find mine in the same way.**

Zeus smirked at that while his brothers rolled their eyes.

**For now, I will watch the sage's nest-sister, the half-prince, the fire-thrower and the satyr for him. It must be difficult being a land walker. The poor sage's talons must get exhausted after he goes for his 'morning run' around the half-blood nest. And now his nest-sister has to climb a frozen path. A shame they cannot fly like me.**

"I can fly," Jason corrected.

"Not indefinitely," Piper reminded him, since it made him tired.

**I perch myself on a statue of the Wind Lord, a friend of First Feather, and wait for the land walkers to come back outside. A breeze picks up and ruffles my feathers. Annoying. **

"Glaucus gets like that," Athena smiled lightly.

"Annoying little thing," Ares growled,, it always pooed on him!

**I brush them back down and look up when a tittering laugh echoes around me.**

**"Well now, aren't you precious?" I turned to the owner of the voice, a woman with red hair and purple eyes. **

"Aphrodite, huh." Hephaestus commented.

"What are you doing there?" Zeus questioned and the love goddess just shrugged at him.

**My head tilted and I observed her, looking directly at her eyes.**

**I chirped and left my perch to land on her outstretched arm, careful not to damage it.**

**She is First Feather's sister, the Olympian.**

"What?" Apollo blinked.

"I thought Gaea created Dios?" Artemis questioned, but her father made an iffy motion with his hand.

"It was debatable." The king of the gods said.

**"You must be Miu," she said. Her finger trailed down the side of my beak like the sage does. I lean into it, comforted. She tittered again. "Are you the one watching my baby?"**

**I answered yes proudly. **

"An ego to match the domain she's from," Poseidon muttered to Hades, who nodded.

**I tell her that I was chosen by the First Feather to watch over the sage. **

"Dios wanted to watch over him?" Zeus asked.

"I wonder why?" Athena smiled, eager to know more.

**She just smiles and says nothing else, tapping the bottom of my beak. My head tilted and she laughed.**

**"Keep up the good work, Miu," she said. "A big strong eagle lies in your future."**

"Even for an eagle?" Artemis questioned dryly.

"Love doesn't discriminate, unlike you, Artemis."

"Why you-!"

"Enough," Zeus said in a firm tone, silencing both goddess for now.

**First Feather was right, his sister is very strange.**

**"Now, listen up." I straightened up when the Olympian spoke again. "I can't stay long, but do you remember the mall?"**

"Sending her to fetch something?" Athena asked her fellow goddess.

"Seems so~" the lady of doves smiled.

**"**_**So...About what happened at the Cherry Bomb..."**_

There was a burst of snickers from that as Athena pursed her lips, a dark glint in her grey eyes.

**"I said I don't want to talk about it," Naruto said. He was running again, sprinting through towns like they were moving backdrops. From the store he had grabbed some jeans, a black shirt with a weird smiley face that had two X's for eyes **

"Nirvana, nice." Thalia smirked, such a good band.

**and an orange jacket from the clothing store. He didn't bother with shoes, mostly the chakra cloak protected his feet. In his hands was a crumpled up map. "Just passed a sign saying California."**

**"**_**I know. For what it's worth, I think you were stunning."**_

_"He needs a muzzle," Athena stated, getting a nod from Annabeth._

_Percy's laughter beg to differ. _

**"I so don't want to hear this, Kurama!"**

**"**_**Could've used something like that one girl did with the pervert back when you were on the training trip."**_

_A glower leaped from Athena's throat at the thought of the man that trained her son and her grandson. Aphrodite was giggling over the fact. _

**Naruto pushed those memories to the back of his mind and fought down the blush that was crawling its way up his neck. "Shut up."**

**"**_**Or at least teased them with that flex thing Kirabi showed you."**_

**"We agreed never to speak about that!"**

"This should be good," Leo smirked.

**"**_**Left here."**_

**"Don't change the subject!" Naruto turned left.**

**"**_**Hell, you could've at least gotten a kiss. I mean, there are like **_**three**_** kisses total that actually count in your life and two of them were with the Uchiha."**_

_"Ooh," Aphrodite looked instantly interested._

_"No," Athena glared, her legacy was not going out with some delusionary psychopath with mental issues. _

_"Hmph, love is pure in any form, Athena. You're brain babies are a good example of that."_

_"…The fact remains-"_

_"That I want to hear the story," Hermes complained and Athena quickly continued, not wanting to talk about this. _

**Naruto wiped out again.**

**"**_**Granted the second one probably wasn't a real kiss. That was just misfortune."**_

**"Stop talking about that! Ugh, I think I'm going to puke!"**

**"**_**Isn't your mother the goddess of love?"**_

**"I may love Sasuke like a brother, but **_**that's**_** as far as it goes."**

Athena looked smug now as Aphrodite pouted.

**"**_**I dunno...You sure chased after him a lot..."**_

**"He needed to come back to the village so someone could undo the brainwashing!"**

**"**_**Sounding real defensive here, Naruto."**_

_"He is," Nico nodded. _

**"I've had sex with a **_**woman**_**, Kurama!"**

**"**_**First of all, that wasn't sex, that was a hooker. **_

_The less mature gods snickered at that along with the love goddess. Athena just frowned at the reminder. _

_**Secondly, you could be bisexual. Never know until you try."**_

_"Exactly!" Aphrodite nodded, "Finally someone says it."_

_"They love me in Cali," Apollo grinned with a sparkling smile._

_"I don't." Hades muttered, too bright. _

**"I...I'm so done talking about this with you."**

**"**_**Aw, did I make you mad?"**_

**Naruto didn't reply.**

**"**_**Oh, come on. I was just kidding around, Naruto. I know you don't like the Uchiha! You have to admit though, to the outside viewer..."**_

_"Ooh, give us more, Kurama," the lady of doves ushered on. _

**"Just stop..."**

**"**_**He didn't react to your Oroike no Jutsu, so it's easy to assume the Uchiha might like you."**_

"That sexy jutsu," Apollo grinned, he wanted to see it.

**"Neither did Octopops!"**

**"**_**Yeah, but he did ogle Matatabi's Jinchuriki's chest..."**_

**Naruto let a grin cross his face at that memory. "That was one of the best fights ever. Man, too bad Yugito died."**

"What's this?" the goddess of the demigod grinned.

"Mom, take it easy." Piper sighed.

"Don't want to."

**"**_**Oh ho...so he likes older women, does he?"**_

**"No! I, uh, it's just I would've liked to train with her."**

**"Train**_**...Suuure, yeah, that's what you meant."**_

_"I can think of some training to do with a girl like her," Apollo grinned as they showed the image. _

**"I'm being serious here!"**

**"**_**It's okay, Naruto. I'm sure someone will love you and she'll even have dentures, too."**_

**Naruto gagged. "Ugh, you're gross."**

**"**_**Too old? Okay, narrowing down the age range."**_

**"We're **_**not**_** talking about how old I like my women!"**

**"**_**Yugito Nii was around thirty..."**_

**"Shut up."**

**"**_**And that was when you were fifteen..."**_

_"So about a good twelve years older as a minimum." Aphrodite nodded. _

**"Stop."**

**"**_**So...carry the seven..."**_

_"I think he fails at math," Annabeth frowned._

_"I can relate," Percy nodded in sympathy. _

**"Where the hell did you get a seven!?"**

**"**_**Add in the two kisses with the Uchiha at age twelve…"**_

**"Hey!"**

"Those do factor in," Apollo nodded.

**"**_**Stop."**_

**"You stop, I told you I don't want to talk about this anymore and-!"**

**"**_**No you idiot! Stop, as in, we're here!"**_

_"Aw," the love goddess pouted, she wanted to hear more~! _

**Naruto scowled and came to a halt. He looked around and scratched the top of his head. "What do you mean? I'm standing at the base of a mountain."**

The Trio frowned at that mountain.

**"**_**Exactly. We're here."**_

**"In Oakland?" Naruto asked.**

**"**_**Close enough to it,"**_** Kurama said. **_**"Your half-sister told you she was at the top of a mountain, right?"**_

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"**_**Think, Naruto, think. You're smarter than this."**_

_"He is," Athena insisted._

_"You said that quite fast."_

_"Silence Barnacle Beard." _

**Naruto hummed and looked up at the mountain before looking down at the map in his hand. An idea hitting him, he pulled the edges open and looked over the green and slate colored paper.**

**"**_**We're at the base of Mt. Diablo."**_

**"Thanks," Naruto said as he found the mountain. He traced the mountain to the bay with his finger and blinked. "The Bay Area. And Oakland. All in the line of sight from this mountain."**

**"**_**Exactly,"**_** Kurama said. **_**"Your half-sister's father is at the top of the mountain."**_

**"Easy," Naruto said, smirking. He prepared to jump when the chakra cloak cut out. "Hey! Kurama, what gives?"**

**"**_**Naruto, think about this. If you shot up there glowing like the sun itself, the mortal would be dead in a second,"**_** Kurama said.**

"Such a Percy move," Nico shook his head.

"Hey!" the sea child frowned.

**Naruto winced at that. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Piper wouldn't forgive me if I got her dad killed."**

"Not really," Piper frowned.

**"**_**Your mother would possibly be a bit miffed, too."**_** Naruto looked at his hidden navel and Kurama elaborated. **_**"Goddess of love. She probably loves all her children's fathers in their own way."**_

_Aphrodite nodded to this._

**"Huh, I never thought of it like that. Hey, for the embodiment of hatred that was pretty deep."**

**"**_**Tch, don't look too deep into it. Know thy enemy and know thyself."**_

_"Good call," Athena nodded to herself, who knew what was going on in that love obsessed head. _

**Naruto just smiled and folded the map up, tucking it away into his back pocket. He cracked his knuckles and ran at the mountain's rocky face, finding some grips before he began climbing, using just a bit of chakra to cover his hands and feet. He was going to go in slow and steady, conserving most of his energy for the rescue and the fight that would most likely follow. All of his rescue missions resulted in some giant fight anyway. **

"I hear ya," Percy nodded.

**Now he just had to literally fight one.**

"No pressure," Leo said.

**"Oh man, I'm not dead am I?" Piper asked out loud once she woke up.**

**The last thing she remembered was Aeolus flipping on them with apologies, saying that his orders came from someone higher up. Of course the dream she had before she died wasn't so bad, the fake memory of her and Jason's first kiss. **

The couple had small smiles at that memory, even if it was fake. It was still a nice one.

**Piper frowned a bit at the memory and scowled at her surroundings. Medea's Mall, the last place she wanted to see.**

**"No, sweetie, you're not."**

**Piper spun around and stared at who had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen on the planet. **

"I try," the love goddess smiled, no humility in her voice whatsoever. Not like she would need it.

**Absently, Piper wondered if the woman was an actress, because she seemed really familiar. The woman was elegant and fashionable without really trying, having a natural beauty that Piper was a bit jealous of.**

Piper's cheeks pinked as her mother giggled lightly.

**She smiled and her eyes changed, darkening to purple and then lightening to blue. Her previously chocolate hair lightened to a light red and then darkened again to a balance between amber and a vibrant red. Piper blinked, thinking she imagined it before the woman's features changed again, her face rounding out a bit and then reverting smoothly to the model-like face it was before.**

**"Sorry, still cooking," the woman said.**

"You? Cooking?" Demeter questioned doubtfully.

"I dabble." Aphrodite huffed.

**"Aphrodite," Piper said. "Mom?"**

**"Bingo!" Aphrodite tapped Piper on the nose with a smile, walking past her to the nearest shop. She stopped and turned to look at Piper. "Well come along, I haven't got all day."**

**Piper numbly followed after her. "You're here...why are you here? I thought Zeus-?"**

**"Don't bring him up," Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes. "'History repeats itself. Let's hide away so she'll go back to sleep!' Brilliant idea, obviously working out for us."**

Zeus grumbled at that as his family snickered a bit.

**"Who will go back to sleep?" Piper asked.**

**Aphrodite brought her palm to her forehead. "Sorry, Piper, I'm normally much more composed than this. My mind's a bit scrambled since I made my big gambit."**

"I thought you were always a scatterbrain?!" Artemis mock gasped. Aphrodite glared at her.

**"Gambit?" Piper frowned. All she was getting were more questions instead of any answers.**

**"Your brother," Aphrodite said, **

"He certainly is one," Jason admitted.

**grabbing a yellow top and holding it up to her chest. "A nice deal, but would look dreadful on me."**

**"How can anything look dreadful on **_**you**_**?" Piper asked. **

"Depends on the body I'm working with," the love goddess waved off.

**"And what has Naruto got to do with anything?"**

**"Natural beauty is so hard to come by, Piper," Aphrodite said. She set the top back on the rack and grabbed a red one. "Oh, this is cute."**

**"But you're the goddess of beauty," Piper said. "How can you not be naturally beautiful?"**

**"Goddesses can change their appearances with but blink of their eyes," Aphrodite said, smiling as she put the red top away. "So finding the right thing to wear is always so hard. I have to know **_**what**_** I'll want to look like at a certain time. Believe me it's not easy."**

"So true," the lady of doves groaned in agreement.

**"I'll take your word for it," Piper said, frowning. "What does Naruto have to do with anything?"**

**"Your older brother has a **_**lot**_** to do with **_**everything**_**." **

"Oh, do tell." Athena inquired with interest.

**Aphrodite kept looking through clothes. "You see, after the most recent fight with the Titans–"**

**"The second Titanomachy," Piper said. "Hephaestus told Leo about it."**

**"Humph, taking the fun out of our meeting," Aphrodite said. "Anyway, Hera has decided to play a risky game against her husband's wishes. However, I can see her side of it. The gods need the heroes to come together. However, she's putting a lot of faith in two boys who barely have had the same experiences that your brother has."**

"I saved the world," Percy pouted as Hera frowned at Aphrodite.

"So did Naruto," Annabeth pointed out, "And he's older too."

**"Jason and that Percy guy, right?" Piper asked.**

**"Indeed." Aphrodite smiled as she pulled an orange shirt out that had a small frog on it. Piper looked around, wondering when they wound up in the baby section of the store. **

"Maternal instincts." Hera smirked as Aphrodite smiled too, it was a cute little shirt.

**"You see, Piper, your brother is quite possibly the strongest son I've ever had, rivaling your divine brothers."**

"Bull!" Ares fumed.

"Not really, you've seen what the boy can do. And he's _not _a god." Athena smugly said.

**"You're kidding!" Piper gaped at that.**

**"No. And not to brag, but I'm fairly certain he's stronger than Zeus', Poseidon's or Hades' children," Aphrodite said. She was smirking proudly at that. **

The Big Three frowned at that as did their children, looking put out.

"I could take him." Percy said.

"Did you _not_ see him make a crater, I saw that." Leo said.

"…I could still take him."

**It was then Piper noticed that the shirt in her hand was gone and they were back in the women's department. "Oh yes, Naruto has definitely surpassed Aeneas in strength, but he is not my only strong child this generation."**

**"There's another?" Piper asked.**

**"Yes," Aphrodite said, smiling. She pointed at Piper.**

"I had no idea?!" Leo gasped and got a mock slap from Piper.

"It is true," the mother said with pride as Piper smirked at her.

**"**_**Me**_**?" Piper fumbled for words. Aphrodite had to be wrong, she was just Piper. Can't run with a dagger without risking impaling herself, hypothermic-prone, ankle-twisting Piper whose dad was kidnapped by a giant. **

"The negativity…"

"Oh hush Hazel," Piper pouted at her friend.

**"No, I'm not, I mean..."**

**"You're strong, Piper," Aphrodite said, cupping Piper's chin. "You're not afraid to get your hands dirty, you're clever and you're gorgeous to boot. A trifecta if I've ever seen it."**

"A model of love-like fury," Annabeth nodded as Piper gave her a sly smile.

**"But Naruto can multiply and do all these ninja things!"**

**Aphrodite laughed lightly. "You think this makes Naruto one of my strongest? Piper, there has not been a son of mine with a heart as pure as his in eons. Naruto is strong because he follows his heart and doesn't let anything get in his way. **

"Amen," Percy nodded, liking this Naruto once again over Apollo Naruto.

**Admittedly he got some of Athena's hubris, but what's a demigod without some pride?"**

"Knew it," Poseidon said, getting a flat glare from Athena.

**"Right..." Piper frowned, still unsure.**

**"Piper." Piper looked up into her mother's eyes. "As we speak, your brother has gone to save your father."**

**"What?" Piper blinked in surprise.**

**"The oddest thing," Aphrodite said. She pulled out a blue dress and looked it over before looking back at Piper. "After he defeated Lyacon, he got up and left, heading off to California. A misadventure here and there, **

"A hilarious one," Leo snickered.

**but I overheard him mention your name and the word father several times to himself. Always the hero, much like his own father. Self-sacrificing...Of course, that's why Athena doesn't like Percy Jackson! The same fatal flaw as Minato."**

Athena frowned deeply at that while Percy looked wide eyed.

"I thought you all had Hubris," Percy asked his girlfriend.

"Not really, it's just the most common," the daughter of wisdom said.

**"Fatal what?" Piper asked.**

**"Nothing of importance, Piper," Aphrodite said. She hung the dress back up and they wound up in the potions department.**

**Piper frowned at the red vial that displayed itself so readily to the room, wishing she could grab it and give it to Jason.**

"Right, she doesn't know about it," Jason murmured as Piper pouted. That could have helped them heal from their hypothermia!

**"Now, now, stop thinking about your boy and listen to your mother," Aphrodite said. She smiled and Piper knew that a blush had crawled up onto face. Aphrodite grabbed a small vial and offered it to Piper. "You must meet Naruto at the mountain and give him this. He will give it to Tristan after he rescues him."**

"Right, that potion…" Piper sighed sadly.

**"Why can't I do it? I want to help rescue my dad!"**

**"I know, sweetie," Aphrodite said sadly. "This is a task that only one of Athena's can do properly. The giant who holds Tristan is her opponent, you know. Bred specifically to fight her and her kin."**

"And Naruto will slay him," the wisdom goddess smiled.

**"So I wouldn't have a chance..."**

**"Not true. Any demigod with the help of the giant's opponent would emerge victorious," Aphrodite said. "It is just easier if you let Naruto take this fight. He will ensure Tristan's safety, Piper, you can put your faith in Naruto. Many have and they have yet to be proven wrong."**

"He is someone you can just believe in," Hazel nodded after seeing just what he can do and how he acts.

**"I do trust Naruto," Piper said. She bit her lip. "Will he be okay?"**

**"I've told you that Naruto is the strongest son I've had in eons, if not the strongest demigod alive today," Aphrodite said. **

Percy and Jason looked put out by this.

"He is impressive," Reyna added, there was no denying that.

**"Your boytoy, Jason, **

"He's not a boytoy, mom."

"I beg to differ."

**comes in a close second, but he is hindered by a life he does not remember. Naruto has lived through war, war that not even Ares has seen, and defeated a being that would be on par with some of the minor gods, if not one as powerful as I, loathe I am to admit it."**

**"The Rabbit Demon?" Piper asked.**

**"Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was a daughter of Zeus," Aphrodite said. **

Zeus' interest was piqued at this while Hera rolled her eyes.

**"Somehow she obtained power that nearly placed her in the same level as her father."**

"Wow, way to go," Poseidon mocked, great, just what they needed.

"So typical of them, ambitious little…" Hera shook her head.

**...Naruto killed Jason's sister...**

"Huh, he did." Nico blinked in surprise, not really bothered by that as Zeus had a deep frown on his face.

**The thought was surreal, impossible even, but it was true. There was nothing else Piper could say, nothing she could think of. Naruto said he had defeated a god, or whatever came close to it, and there was no way Piper could see herself doing the same."**

"I did." Percy commented as Ares glared heatedly at him.

"Like hell you did, you got lucky you little shit."

"I'm up for round two."

"Gladly!"

"No," Zeus frowned as his son seethed at the denial and Percy smirked.

**"Now," Piper looked back at Aphrodite, "When you awake, you'll be close to him, but do not join him. This is his test and my own."**

**"Wow, no pressure."**

**"Unlike you and I, stress does wonders for Naruto's complexion."**

Piper made a gag noise while Aphrodite giggled.

**"A bit more than I wanted to hear, Mom."**

**"Almost there," Naruto said, pulling himself to the top of the mountain. He stopped on the edge and hung for a second. After adjusting his grip, Naruto pulled himself up to look over the edge covertly. His eyes continued to go up when he found his target.**

**"The time is almost on us, human," a deep baritone voice said. The owner chuckled, his dreadlocks dancing atop the bronzed head. Weaved in them were white objects, which Naruto decided were bones and did not want to know where they came from. The thirty-foot tall monstrosity was human in appearance from the waist up, on the other end it was scaly and two draconian feet acted as trunks for the giant, keeping him upright. The human half was protected by gleaming bronze armor and in his left hand was a flagpole staff.**

"There you are…" Athena smiled like a predator.

"Walk into my parlor the spider said to the fly," Poseidon said, getting a dirty look from his rival.

**"**_**So that's what a giant looks like? Ugly bastard, isn't he?"**_

**Naruto said nothing, merely narrowing his eyes on Enceladus. He was looking at a man dangling from a crane, his arms chained above his head. **

"Okay, that's scary," Annabeth frowned, if that had been her dad…

**That had to be Piper's dad. A grunt got Naruto's attention and he looked down, blanching at the twenty something men walking around. Each had six arms and wore only loincloths.**

Piper and Leo gagged at seeing them again, so gross.

**"**_**...Well that just makes it all the more interesting,"**_** Kurama said.**

**Again, Naruto remained quiet, returning his attention to Enceladus.**

**"Three hours for your darling daughter to save you," Enceladus said. He smirked, the smile reaching up to the solid marble white orbs that had locked onto Tristan's body. "And then, after she has tried, I will kill her. Only then will I allow you to die."**

"Charming fellow for someone who is your bane, Athena," Artemis said flatly.

"I know, isn't he?"

**"**_**That was the **_**worst**_** line I've ever heard. And you fought a guy that spoke in the third person and called himself a 'good boy'!"**_

_"Burn by the fox," Leo snickered. _

**Naruto bit on his lip to keep from laughing. He hated Tobi at the time, but now, looking back, the guy was a riot. If only Obito hadn't fallen victim to the curse of hatred, then maybe he would've been like a second uncle to Naruto. The blond shinobi shook his head, this wasn't the time to think about that.**

**"Indeed, I will kill you, your daughter and those two heroes...But first I will attend to my guest," Enceladus said, turning to meet Naruto's gaze.**

"Uh-oh," Thalia said, "Spotted."

"Quick, hide in a cardboard box!" Leo cried out.

"That only works in video games." Frank rolled his eyes.

"It works, I've done it!"

**"**_**Well, there goes the stealth route."**_

**"Never my strong suit anyway," Naruto said. He pulled himself completely onto the mountaintop and settled into a fighting stance.**

**Enceladus arched a brow. "Well, aren't you the machismo? Tell me, boy. What brings a young lad like you to a place like this on a day like today?"**

"Oh, you know. A casual climb and save the day thing, the usual," Percy shrugged.

**"You've got my sister's dad," Naruto said. His eyes narrowed. "I'm going to take him back."**

**"Are you now?" Enceladus chuckled. "And how, pray tell, do you plan on doing that, young demigod? There's only one of you."**

"Nonsense, he's a one man army," Athena smirked.

**"I'm **_**never**_** alone," Naruto said. He flipped his hands into his favorite seal and grinned. "**_**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_**"**

**The side of the mountaintop Naruto occupied was engulfed in a cloud of smoke that blew away with the breeze, revealing fifty or so clones of the demigod. Enceladus' smirk fell and he gained a stern glare before pointing at Naruto with his finger.**

**"Kill him, Earthborn."**

**The six-armed men ran forward dutifully, yelling incoherently while the clones gave their own war cries. **

"Blood!" Ares cheered wildly.

**Naruto and several of his clones hung back and fell into meditative positions, Enceladus watching carefully. After a moment and about half the clones had fallen, the meditating blonds had gained orange pigmentation around their eyes, which snapped open to reveal the golden eyes of a toad.**

**"**_**Now!"**_

**All of the clones went up in smoke, leaving Naruto alone. He grabbed onto Kurama's chakra and pulled it out. It burned at first, but then the malicious chakra and nature chakra balanced out. Gold and orange flames engulfed him and Naruto glared at the giant with his four-pointed pupils. **

"Ooh, sexy eyes." Aphrodite said with a giggle.

"They are, quite the eye catcher."

"Was that a joke Reyna?" Jason asked, getting a frown.

"No, I was merely saying it drew attention."

**He had done this only once before and Kakashi had remarked how his eyes looked like a compass.**

**"Humph, a child of Apollo." **

"I wish." Apollo pouted, his Naruto did it like, a hundred times cooler!

**Enceladus snorted and pointed at Naruto with a scowl. "I'm the Anti-Athena, boy! You should run off and wait for Orion to show his face."**

"Oh, I eagerly await that," Artemis seethed for what he had done to her hunters over the years.

"Same," Ares glowered since that nut job went after his honorary daughters, the Amazons.

**"I'm not a son of Apollo. I haven't even met the guy!" Naruto scowled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of Aphrodite, legacy of Athena and next Hokage!"**

**"A legacy?" Enceladus arched his brow. "Only a legacy? I'm insulted. **

"You should be grateful that's all you get," Athena sniffed since he originally had gotten bested by a Roman of all things.

**Earthborn! Rid me of this pest!"**

**"Bring it," Naruto said, bringing his hands up to flip through hand seals. "**_**Senpū: Daitoppa!**_**"**

**Naruto reared his head back as chakra built up before he expelled a giant wave of golden wind from his mouth. The foot soldiers that remained were forced off of Mt. Diablo, soaring for quite some time.**

"That was cool," Jason said, wondering if he could do that too.

**Enceladus narrowed his eyes. "How did you do that?"**

**Naruto just grinned at him.**

**"Bah, no matter." Enceladus spun his spear around and expelled purple fire at the glowing demigod. "I may not be the largest of my brethren, but I am the smartest!"**

"He brags like you as well."

"Be silent, Poseidon."

**Naruto jumped to the side, his eyes on Piper's dad where he was dangling for his life over the edge of the mountain. He had to make a big distraction for this to all pay off. Naruto grinned at the thought and bit his thumb. He ducked down again to avoid another blast of fire, his hands blurring through seals. The left hand slammed down and Naruto shot up.**

**"**_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_**"**

**Enceladus sent a burst of fire to disperse it. From the smoke a deeper voice shouted out. "**_**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!**_**"**

"He gets bested by a toad…oh this just far better," Athena grinned.

**A large ball of water came out and met Enceladus' flames, extinguishing them. The mountaintop shook lightly and Enceladus blinked once the smoke cleared. Naruto grinned and crouched down, patting the fifty-foot tall dark red and blue toad on the head. The toad moved his giant cigarette around and rolled his golden eyes to glare up at Naruto. "You summoned me to take care of a shrimp?"**

"I am loving this," Piper whispered with a smirk.

**"Hello to you, too, Gamakichi. Still have an ego that matches the size of your head, I see," Naruto said.**

**The son of Gamabunta smirked. "Don't insult me. My ego's larger than that."**

"Befitting for the boy's lineage," Poseidon nodded.

"I quite agree." Hades smirked as Zeus and Athena frowned at that with looks on their faces.

**"What in the depths of Tartarus...?" Enceladus looked like he was unable to comprehend what he was seeing. The surprised look vanished in a second and he smirked before his dialect matched theirs. "Japanese, eh? Interesting."**

**Naruto blinked. "Huh, someone speaks it?"**

**"Why wouldn't he?" Gamakichi asked. "It's the world language, isn't it?"**

"He wishes," Hermes snorted.

**Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Right, world language...Gonna have to take some maps back to Konoha with me..."**

**"Whatever, Naruto. Let's hurry this up so I can go home and play cards with Tatsu," Gamakichi said, reaching onto his back and pulling out his large tanto. "He's got a few packs of my favorite smokes and I want them back!"**

"I know the feeling," Ares nodded and glared at his brothers, always winning his stuff. It sucked!

**Naruto shook his head. "Where did I go wrong with you?"**

**"**_**He's moving. Now, Naruto!**_**"**

**Naruto's red eyes locked onto Enceladus as the giant charged forward. Gamakichi blocked the spear with his tanto, struggling against Enceladus' surprising strength. Naruto jumped up and made his favorite hand seal again.**

**"**_**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**!"**

**"Your parlor tricks won't fool me, boy!" Enceladus said. He turned to keep the score of duplicates away from his lure, but was halted as Gamakichi's tongue shot out and wrapped around his neck.**

"Like licking dirt," Hazel guessed.

"Or a dragon's backside," Piper said with a grossed out face.

"Ares knows what that tastes like, right Ares?" Apollo asked, getting a glare.

"That was a bet!"

"Yeah, and you lost. Right?"

Ares just gave his sun brother the finger.

**"I don't think so, asshole!" Gamakichi said. He kept the giant in place with all his might, fighting against the giant's struggling.**

**"Thanks Kichi!" one of the many glowing demigods said. His 'brothers' were mostly gathered at the front of the crane, pushing the machine back and away from the edge. The original was climbing the crane's neck to the cable from which Piper's dad dangled. Naruto slid down the cable and balanced himself on the hook.**

**"What's going on? Who **_**are**_** you?" The movie star hanging above the ground asked.**

"He's helping dad, just be quiet please." Piper said, not wanting her dad to ask questions and just save the sanity he still had.

**"Name's Naruto. I'm here to help, so, don't hit me." Naruto grabbed the rope that was binding Tristan McLean to the crane's hook and pulled it up. He pulled Tristan onto his shoulders without effort and jumped from the hook to the ground. His clones banded together and used the transformation technique to change into a pile of mattresses for him to land on.**

"That's useful." Reyna said.

"Indeed," Aphrodite quirked her lip.

**"Well that was fun," Naruto said, setting the man down. The movie star slumped to his knees, and Naruto followed. "Are you okay Mr. McLean?"**

**"Okay? I was told my daughter was in trouble, a-a giant kidnapped me and then you show up! Do I look okay to you?" Tristan asked.**

"No, no he looked horrible then, he probably looks horrible now." Piper sighed, but was thankful that her dad was okay.

**No, you look like you're about to freak the fuck out. Naruto didn't say it, but it was on the tip of his tongue. Tristan was pale, sweating and had a terrified look in his eyes. Naruto had to wonder just how long he'd been dangling over the edge of the mountain.**

**"Um, no?"**

**"**_**Wow, what an excellent response, Naruto. That'll reassure him."**_

"That's so something Percy would say."

"I would not," Percy glared at the impish looking Thalia.

**"There's your answer," Tristan said. Naruto remained quiet as he helped his sister's father out of his binds. The movie star weakly got to his feet and moved off the mattresses, which then exploded into smoke. Tristan rubbed his eyes. "First giants, giant frogs-"**

**"Toads," Naruto said under his breath.**

**"-and now magic? What's next, gods?"**

"Funny story," Aphrodite clapped her hands once with a smile.

**Naruto decided that **_**now**_** wouldn't be the best time to say he was Piper's half-brother.**

**"I can't take it," Tristan said.**

**"Sir, I know you're going through a hard time right now, but I need to get you away from the mountain," Naruto said. He made his hand seal and three clones appeared next to him, all minus the glowing features he had. "They'll get you down and keep you safe."**

**"Fine, just get me out of here," he said. **

"Thank you, Naruto," Piper sighed with relief.

**The clones nodded and wordlessly began to flee the area down the preferred path, leaving Naruto behind to watch them. He waited for a few moments before the mountain shook and he stumbled. He turned around and gaped at the sight before him.**

**"You think a mere amphibian can hold me back? **_**Me**_**? The Bane of Athena?!" Enceladus asked, pressing his spear down towards Gamakichi's eye. **

"Giant's got game," Leo whistled at taking down the toad dude.

**The summon boss' son was shakily holding him off, but the spearhead was getting too close for Naruto's comfort.**

**"Dispel, Kichi, I've got it!"**

**"You're sure?" Gamakichi asked, risking a glance. Naruto nodded and the toad grunted before he exploded into smoke, letting Enceladus drop to his knees.**

**The giant growled as his foe fled and looked at his original opponent. "You think you can best me, boy? I've waited an eternity for this."**

**"I don't think I can beat you," Naruto said. His comment had Enceladus smirking. Naruto wiped it off his face with his next words. "I **_**know**_** I can."**

"There's that hubris again," Percy pointed out as Annabeth poked his side with a pout.

**"Your hubris will be your downfall, boy!" Enceladus spat a ball of fire at him. Naruto ducked under it and ran forward, charging head on at the giant.**

**Enceladus sneered. "Is this the extent of your abilities? Glowing and making duplicates of yourself?"**

**"This is just the beginning!" Naruto had his hands at his sides and two energy arms sprouted from his shoulders, cupping over his hands. Within seconds two basketball sized orbs appeared in Naruto's hands. He ducked under the thrusted spear and brought his hands forward, the chakra cloak extending energy arms out and driving the dual attack into Enceladus' gut, "**_**Senjutsu: Oodama Rasenrengan!**_**"**

"That's got to hurt," Frank winced.

"Healing," Jason reminded.

"I know. But still, that think could grind a boulder to dust. Imagine what it could do to a human?"

That got some green faces out of the demigod bunch.

Though Ares looked greatly interested now.

**Enceladus skid back from the force of the attack, leaving two giant grooves in the ground from his draconic feet. When Naruto released the attack, he grinned as the giant fell to his hands and knees, using his spear to keep him upright. Enceladus took a few deep breaths before he began to chuckle and rise back up.**

**"This just got interesting," Enceladus said, looking down at his rapidly healing stomach.**

"So not cool," Percy frowned, it was like fighting his half-brother all over again. And that just plain sucked.

**Naruto grit his teeth and cursed under his breath.**

**"**_**I suppose nothing short of a few Bijudama would obliterate him,"**_** Kurama said. **_**"I'm still recovering energy, but if you needed to go full tailed cloak-"**_

**Naruto silently told Kurama to be quiet. He had sealed away the Old Man Sage's gift in both himself and Sasuke to ensure peace in his homeland. It was part of a treaty and he wasn't about to go and break it for no reason. **

"He can go get even stronger?" Reyna muttered in surprise.

"Seems so," Annabeth nodded, hearing her shocked tone.

**He could take this giant out without resorting to that.**

**"You owe me a new chest plate, boy," Enceladus said, investigating his broken armor with a small frown. White orbs narrowed on the chakra-covered son of Aphrodite and a smirk crawled across Enceladus' face. "I'm going to enjoy using your bones to decorate my hair."**

**Naruto's eye twitched. "That was a crack at my mom, wasn't it?"**

"The fiend!"

**"It seems you **_**are**_** a legacy of Athena."**

**"...I'm so going to enjoy killing you," Naruto said.**

"I will as well," Athena pursed her lips.

**Enceladus smirked. "Of course you will. Provided that you get some help."**

**"**_**Enough talking, start fighting! Go bigger! Go harder!"**_** Kurama said.**

"Innuendo," Apollo smirked and get a few laughs.

**Naruto's hands lifted above his head and again two chakra arms sprouted over either hand, one spinning the chakra orb that was forming while the other balanced the nature chakra. Naruto's red eyes narrowed and he forced more chakra into the attacks, making them grow in size.**

"Nature, animals, all of life, give me your energy!" Apollo said in a Goku voice.

"Spirit Bomb, nice," Percy grinned, he loved that show as a kid.

**"You leave yourself defenseless!" Enceladus brought his spear back to thrust it forward. Naruto grit his teeth as two more hands sprouted from his sides, catching the spear before it could bisect him. **

"How handy," Leo said as Piper rolled her eyes with a smirk at the poor joke.

**Enceladus smirked and began pushing, forcing Naruto back. The shinobi dug his feet in, tearing up the mountaintop as he was forced to move. More chakra limbs shot out from Naruto's back and imbedded themselves into the ground, acting as anchors.**

**"Impressive, most impressive!" Enceladus laughed as he continued to push the demigod back. "I've never felt such a thrill since I fought Athena! I was mostly victorious in all of our meetings on and off the battlefield. **

"Oh please," Athena glared, "That was not what happened."

"So readily to defend yourself." Poseidon smirked and got a glare from the goddess before she continued reading.

**She was strong like you, but smart enough not to get cornered, unlike you dear legacy."**

**"You lost then," Naruto said, trying to stall for time for his attack to build up. "How? Did she outsmart you?"**

**"Outsmart me? No, boy. She got lucky!" Enceladus sneered. **

"I do not rely on luck," the goddess in question scoffed.

**Naruto had more chakra arms dig into the ground after glancing behind him. He had maybe ten feet left before he would be on the edge of the mountain. "A demigod shot his arrow just as she pierced my side. Then she and her brothers buried me under a mountain! I learned from my hubris, I learned patience. **

"Not enough in my opinion," Athena remarked.

"Should we bury her under a mountain?" Apollo whispered to Hermes, who snickered. They both shut up as Athena glared at them, clearly hearing their words.

**In a few minutes, one of two things will happen, either these constructs stopping me from killing you fail or the constructs keeping you on this mountain will. Either way, I win!"**

**"Or I've got option three: I beat you with my attack!" Naruto grinned as Enceladus looked up at the orb in his hands, and then further up to find that the energy arms had extended up into the sky and held a duplicate of the boy. He had thought the attack would be the same as before, but this time, Naruto had pulled his second most powerful attack out. It was fifty feet in diameter and was shaped like a four-pointed throwing star.**

"Super-size me?!" Leo gaped at the thing.

"Now _that_ is an attack," Zeus marveled.

**"A ruse..." Enceladus looked infuriated rather than afraid. "You made me believe it would be two of the same attacks!"**

**"And you fell for it!" Naruto said, grinning. "One of my chakra arms had a clone in it. I swapped with the original so he could finish it off!"**

"Slick," Hermes whistled.

"Ingenious," Athena corrected with a smile.

**"Then...You've been keeping **_**me**_** in place!" Enceladus' rage grew as two arms shot from the ground and wrapped around his arms and ankles. He looked up and purple fire shot from his mouth in a tower, trying to eradicate the original as he jumped down.**

**"**_**Futon: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!**_**" Naruto shouted the name of his attack as he threw it. It parted Enceladus' flames like butter. When the attack hit its mark, Naruto was forced to cover his face as a large blue dome exploded. From the brief glimpse he had of it, it was nearly one hundred meters before it dispersed.**

"Wow," the demigod children of the sky awed, wishing they could do that.

"Okay, who gave out the mini nukes out without asking?" Ares pouted.

**"Yeah! Choke on that one, Encle…Enchil...You stupid giant!" Naruto grinned at the smoke that had overtaken the mountaintop. **

"Nice taunt," Nico nodded mockingly.

"Hey, his actions speak louder," Annabeth said in defense of her nephew.

**He's grin fell as an overwhelming feeling of hatred hit him.**

_**DIE!**_

**"**_**Naruto, MOVE!"**_

**Naruto just barely managed to jump back and avoid being skewered by Enceladus' spear. He landed in a crouch and stared in shock at the panting giant. Enceladus' right arm was gone, along with a good portion of his right side, but it was all slowly reforming.**

"Now that just has to hurt," Frank said with wide eyes, seriously, that was a lot of damage.

"Most impressive," Reyna nodded in agreement.

**"You think you can kill me?" Enceladus asked. Naruto was frozen in place as Enceladus's presence became overbearing. The giant used his spear to stay upright, his right leg still regenerating. "Without a god at your side boy, I am invincible!"**

"One downside to fighting a giant," Jason frowned.

**"**_**He took a Chōōdama Rasenshuriken to the face and survived...This fucker is more slippery than Madara!"**_

"Hate to see this Madara," Percy whistled.

**Naruto could say nothing, he couldn't find his voice.**

**"**_**Hey! Snap out of it!"**_

**Naruto blinked, his eyes losing the sign of a sage and reverting back to the normal slitted reds. He was out of nature chakra. That didn't happen in a lot of his fights. Naruto needed a new plan of attack. He can't risk another Rasenshuriken. Enceladus won't let him try to build any other attacks, and at the rate he's healing, Naruto would have to use at least three more Rasenshuriken to take the giant out. The area couldn't give that much natural energy without sacrificing a few innocent lives.**

"Meh, sacrifices are needed in times of war," Ares waved off, getting some looks from his words.

**"Now, boy...what will you do?" Enceladus asked.**

**"**_**You can do it, Naruto."**_** Naruto blinked and looked around. That wasn't Kurama. In fact, he couldn't reach Kurama anymore, something was blocking him. **_**"Your friend is sleeping now. He has exhausted a lot of energy and I encouraged him to regain it."**_

_"Athena," the gods said as one as the goddess flushed a little from being figured out so quickly. _

_**You knocked him out.**_** Naruto surmised.**_** Who are you?**_

**The voice didn't answer. **_**"You can win, Naruto. You must believe in yourself, do not let him get inside your head. If he does, you have already lost."**_

_"Ah, psychological warfare," Ares said with a fond smile. _

_**How? Nothing I have works, all my jutsu aren't strong enough and I don't have any weapons! And Chiron said all the gods were locked on Olympus so even **_**if**_** I had a weapon I don't have one of them at hand!**_

_"He's got a point," Percy nodded. _

**"**_**Then let's fix that."**_

**Enceladus' leg finished reforming and he stalked forward, his spear brought up. "It has been fun, legacy of Athena, but you are powerless to stop our revenge!"**

**Hoot.**

**Naruto looked past the giant and saw an owl roosting beside a gleaming object. **

"Really, sister?" Artemis questioned with humor, "This is not Harry Potter."

"Shush Artemis," Athena said towards her sister's playful words.

**Owls were good signs, signs of wisdom or a sign from...**

**"Athena!" Naruto grinned and ran forward, right between Enceladus' legs. The giant spun and swiped with his spear, kicking the dirt up behind Naruto and causing him to lose his footing. Naruto tumbled for a moment, but came to a stop next to the owl, its large eyes locked onto him.**

**"Glaucus..." Enceladus' voice growled over to them. **

"I've always wanted to meet him," Annabeth pouted, he looked so small and cute.

**The owl turned and hissed at the giant, flying off before Enceladus could roast him with purple fire. **

Athena glowered at that.

**The giant scowled at the sky. "I'll enjoy that meal on another day, Athena. First, I must crush your legacy and make use of his bones."**

"I think he had a bone obsession," Hades remarked, it was getting a tad weird.

**Naruto reached out and his hands touched the gleaming object obscured by the grass. As soon as his skin made contact with the golden metal, a thousand ways to use it forced its way into his head and Naruto had a throbbing headache. He started to get back to his knees and used the golden pole to rise up to his feet.**

"…He gets to use the spear?!" Annabeth gaped, "Lucky!" she whined.

"Huh, so the spear gives you all your ideas huh," Ares mocked his sister who smirked.

"No, I give it mine," she corrected smugly.

**Enceladus gave pause at the object. "That...No, they locked themselves away on Olympus! They wouldn't have...The owl! That damned avian will feed me for eons!"**

**"Not this century, you grotesque excuse for a sniveling sycophant," Naruto said. He blinked. "Whoa, that was weird."**

"Wow, he just got all sophisticated." Percy blinked, that spear really was terrifying.

**"You may wield her spear, but it is not the same! I will end you demigod and all of your kin!" Enceladus charged forward with his spear drawn back.**

_**Act, never react. **_**The thoughts weren't entirely Naruto's own, a boon from Athena's weapon he supposed absently. **

"Indeed it is," Athena nodded.

"I want to use it," Annabeth muttered with a pout.

**Naruto gripped Athena's spear tightly in both hands and settled back into a ready stance. **_**He will thrust forward at my body, but he knows my speed and agility are more than enough to avoid it. His cheeks are purpling slightly, must be a sign of him building up fire. He'll probably try to roast me rather than skewer me. A constant stream so he only has to swivel his head and open his mouth. His arm is missing, only back to the elbow. I'll fake to his right, but instead go left, right at the spear. It'll act as a bridge, a clear path to his head. Then I will strike. Then I will win.**_

_"…That thing's mad scary," Leo gulped as the others nodded._

_Reyna could see why the Romans want to weaken Athena by taking her statue, she truly was a war goddess. _

**Enceladus' spear shot forward and Naruto moved to the right. He jumped back to the spear when the giant opened his mouth and spewed a stream of purple fire. Naruto used his chakra to run up Enceladus' spear, and jumped when Enceladus tried to shake him off. He brought Athena's spear back over his head with both hands and drove it forward into Enceladus' chest, because the giant stepped back when he was in the air. **

"Excellent," Athena smiled.

"I did that," Jason commented, but he almost blew up in the process.

**Enceladus cried out, his fire cutting out at the pain. Naruto didn't release the spear, not fully, and instead used his free hand to make a normal Rasengan.**

**"It's not an arrow but it will have to do," he said. Naruto slid down the shaft of Athena's spear, bringing his Rasengan forward to drive it into the same wound.**

**"No!" Enceladus began to break apart, cracks emerging from the point of entry. He glared at Naruto. "I will kill you, demigod! I will erase your existence!"**

"He wishes," the goddess gloated over her legacy's victory.

**"Not today," Naruto said. He put his feet on Enceladus' chest and pushed back, pulling Athena's spear out as the giant began to build fire up in his mouth. Naruto jumped off just as purple flames escaped the cracks forming on Enceladus' body.**

**"No! Mother! Help me!" Enceladus began to crack and crumble as he stumbled back to the edge of the mountain. He lost his footing and fell.**

"Sorry, mommy's not listening," Leo smirked at the giant's lose.

**Naruto raced to the edge just in time to see Enceladus' body explode in a blaze of purple. The chakra shroud expelled itself and Naruto was forced to release Athena's spear from sheer exhaustion. **

"It is draining for a mortal." Athena nodded, it was a godly weapon after all. The increased wisdom was exhausting enough for a mortal mind.

**He fell back to the dirt, black edging its way into his vision.**

**Just before his eyes closed, he felt a shadow encase his body.**

**And once more, Naruto dreamed.**

"Nap time," Nico nodded, those were important.

Athena held the book with a smile, it was an excellent fight.

"Who's next?" Hermes asked, doing a quick text message.

"Me!" Aphrodite smiled, eagerly taking the book about her baby.

**AN: Hello, yes I know of Bones doing the third part of his SHDG fic. Yes, I will be doing a reading on it. But not right now. So please do not PM and beg I start writing it. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 12: Dreams and Reality**

"Let's get started," Aphrodite smiled.

**"Wake up, Naruto."**

**Naruto groaned and rolled onto his side. "Later, Kurama. My head hurts."**

**"He's got a point, Mr. Nine. It ain't chillin time. Fool, ya fool!"**

"Is that rapping?" Leo asked.

**"B, we've talked about that rapping."**

**"Don't be hatin' on me, Gyuki!"**

"It is!" Apollo beamed.

**"Octopops?" Naruto sat up with a groan, rubbing his eyes. He dropped his hand and took in his surroundings. A dimly lit cavern was where they were, but it was large enough to house the nine Biju, each about three times the size of Gamabunta. **

"I want to collect them all," Ares beamed.

**Behind him, ever loyally watching over him was Kurama. He was putting a tough act on, but Naruto could tell that Kurama was exhausted still.**

"Isn't that cute?" Hazel smiled a little. A tough guy, huh?

**To his immediate right was the eight tailed Biju, Gyuki. The Hachibi was an Ushi-oni, a beast with a bull-like head, but his left horn was shorter than the right. Gyuki had a strong torso and eight octopi-like tentacles that acted like his tails. **

"Ooh," Poseidon said with interest.

**He stood just as strong as Kurama, though just a bit smaller than his brother.**

"Just like Poseidon to Zeus," Athena said with snide.

Poseidon scowled as Zeus smirked at that.

**Standing in front of Gyuki was a muscular dark skinned man with platinum blond hair and a goatee. Oval sunglasses hid his eyes and on his left cheek was a tattoo in the shape of a horn, representing the beast he held within him. He dressed in white armor as seen in Kumogakure, the village in the clouds, but with a twist that made him more 'hip'. **

"Now that is a fly kind of guy," Apollo whistled.

**There were two swords strapped to his back and a large bandaged sword resting at his side. Samehada, the shark-scale sword, it was the man's second strongest weapon, not counting the biju forms.**

Ares gleamed, "I want that!" he said after seeing it.

"Ares, enough," Hera scolded.

"But mom!"

"No, now shush," the Queen of Heaven said, making her warring son pout.

**This was Kirabi, aka Killer B, or as Naruto affectionately called him: Octopops.**

**"You know, he may not be as tired if he had the lucky number seven sealed inside him," said a buzzing voice. Naruto chuckled while Kurama growled at the seven-tailed rhinoceros beetle. Chōmei, the Nanabi, was always so laid back and calm whenever they spoke.**

"He seems like a cool dude," Apollo rubbed his chin, liking his number.

**"I believe Kurama did an admiral job protecting him," a soft, yet deep, voice said. Kurama huffed, not saying thank you but acknowledging the six-tailed slug's words. Saiken was mostly quiet, only speaking when spoken to or when he felt it necessary. A similarity he shared with Tsunade's slug summons.**

"Lots of different kinds it seems," Artemis commented with interest.

**"If he had done a good job, we wouldn't be meeting now," said an irritated voice.**

**"Quell your anger, Kokuō," Gyuki said to the dolphin-horse. Kokuō huffed but remained quiet, his five-tails swaying lightly in annoyance.**

"I like that one," Poseidon said as Percy nodded with him.

**"I'm sure Kurama has a good reason. He could have told us before Naruto awoke," said a deep voice to Kokuō's left. The red four-tailed monkey named Son Goku **

"So, we have a Super Saiyan, huh?" Percy questioned and Annabeth rolled her eyes at his love for that show.

**was sitting in a meditative position and watching Naruto carefully. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Have you lost weight, Naruto?"**

**"Oh, good, I wasn't the only one to notice," a light chuckle escaped the turtle-like Isobu. He spoke even less than Saiken, and was often seen as the most caring of the nine as well as the most innocent.**

"Lot of them are my symbols and domain," the sea god said, looking pleased with himself.

"Oh get over yourself," Hades rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous is all." The middle brother smirked.

**"Maa, I think Naruto-san looks fine. A proper tomcat," said the nekomata to Isobu's left. Matatabi's green and yellow eyes were looking at Naruto like he was a kitten, making him pout lightly at the maternal care the Nibi showed him. Matatabi was respectful, but she was far more overbearing than he would've liked. She stuck around Konoha for at least two months before going her own way after the war ended.**

"Tomcat indeed," Aphrodite smiled as she was liking the cat Biju already.

**"He certainly hasn't gotten smarter, look at the dumb look on his face!" A cackle escaped the Ichibi. **

Those of wisdom frowned at that.

**The tanuki made of sand named Shukaku was mad, much in the way Dionysus would approve of. **

"Oh really now?" Dionysus wondered.

**He often tried to pick fights with his brothers just for the hell of it, but would grow bored mid fight and find something else to do.**

"I like him the best," Ares grinned wildly.

**"Shut up, Shukaku," the other eight said in Naruto's defense. Naruto smiled at that, happy his friends were so willing to stand up for him, even if Shukaku was just playing around.**

**"Now that Naruto is awake, I believe we can begin," Kurama said. The other Biju looked to him, while Naruto was helped to his feet by Kirabi and received a fist bump. "Several weeks ago, Naruto was abducted by a goddess from his own living room."**

**"What?!" "And you allowed this to happen!?"**

"More like had no choice," Aphrodite snorted.

**"Silence!" Kurama flared his power, quelling the anger of Matatabi and Chōmei. "I was still recuperating from being reunited with my other half."**

**"I knew I should've stayed in Hi no Kuni," Matatabi said.**

**"Quiet, Matatabi. Let Kurama continue," Gyuki said. His white eyes turned to Kurama's red. "After all, I'm sure there's a reason he allowed his Jinchuriki, our new sage, to be taken from us."**

**Kurama snarled at the accusation. "You filthy little sea urchin!"**

Poseidon scowled at the words as his siblings snickered.

**"Kurama, Gyuki, stop!" Naruto had the two strongest staying put with just his words. "Gyuki, like Kurama said, he was still in recovery hibernation. He's only just woken up and has probably a third of his full power at his disposal."**

**"Only a third? Let's fight and see who is stronger, Kurama!" Shukaku said.**

"Definitely the Ares of the bunch," Hermes said, getting a smirk from the war god.

**"I still have enough to beat each and every one of you into the ground!" Kurama was on his haunches again, ready to fight if need be.**

"So the Zeus," Hades said in a dry tone, getting nods all around. The king of the gods fumed at that with flared nostrils.

**"Kurama, don't encourage him." Naruto glared at the growling kitsune until he was sitting back down. He turned to look at the rest of the room. "And you guys are no better! Listen to my full story and **_**then**_** speak."**

**"Fine," Kokuō said, glaring at Kurama and then looking irritably at Naruto. "Speak quickly, Nidaime Sennin, I wish to return to my forests."**

**"You will," Naruto said. He then began to recount everything he had learned. Like Kurama, the tailed beasts were shocked by the discovery of a larger world and of the Greek gods. They all shared a look when Naruto told them of his parentage, and pieces of answers to many of their questions about him began to click together.**

**"This...changes everything," Saiken said, summing up a lot of what the others were thinking.**

**Kirabi nodded, then whispered something to his sword. Samehada began shuddering and shaking, a rhythmic sound coming from the scales as they shuffled in tune.**

"I want that," Percy said under his breath, he loved Riptide, but that looked really really cool.

Ares glared at him, "Wait your turn Jackson, I saw it first!"

**Kirabi nodded his head to a beat and it soon filled the room, making the Biju groan.**

Apollo started to beatbox a tune, getting groans.

**"Yo! Say! Ho! Gods rule above and below me, but nothing can stop the mighty Lord Killer B. Ain't nobody, immortal, dead or alive can stop my power that resides inside. The people love us Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto is their favorite word jockey. But when it comes to da real raps, ain't no one can top me. Why? Cause I'm the mighty Killer B."**

"Someone's full of themselves," Athena frowned.

"I wonder if he's a child of someone," Artemis said, looking at her twin.

Apollo beamed, "Hey, if he was, that'd be awesome!"

**"That was slick, Octopops. There ain't no doubt you can be topped. Think of this though, when you're writin' in your book, I'm the one where everybody looks. You might be the best, this is true, but I'm way cooler than you." Naruto grinned as he got into the rap spat. **

"My baby has mad skills!"

"Mom," Piper palmed her face.

"No, that was good," Apollo supported.

**They did it all the time on the giant turtle island.**

**"Don't be joking like that, Mister Nine. You're not that cool, you're not even fine. It's not all their eyes on me that I want, it's their ears that ought to be taught. The words I say aren't meant to be seen, so it don't matter if I'm clean! I'll be on stage using my greatest tool, so don't try to challenge me, fool ya fool!"**

"Good point," Apollo nodded sternly in agreement.

**"I'd rather be a fool-!"**

**"Enough!" Kurama wrapped the tip of his tail around Naruto's mouth, making the boy struggle against it.**

**"Aw, but it was getting good," Shukaku said with a whine.**

"I know!" Apollo whined too, stopping his beatboxing.

**"Don't encourage them, please!" Gyuki rubbed the side of his face with a groan. "It's one thing when it's just B, but both of them? My head will split."**

**"I'll take your word for it." Son gave Naruto a wink and Naruto grinned back behind Kurama's tail. He was a silly monkey. "Now, there are otherworldly forces out there, do we have to fear from them?"**

"Yes," Ares said as the others just shook their heads at his behavior.

**Kurama released Naruto's mouth and after giving his friend a mild glare, he answered. "No. The gods have decreed that our home, the former island of the Letoides–"**

"Hi, yeah, that's us." Apollo smiled while Artemis gave her own small one.

**"The twin god and goddess, correct?" Isobu asked.**

**"Yes, Isobu. Apollo and Artemis." Naruto nodded. "Apollo is the god of the sun and Artemis is...well..."**

**"The goddess of the moon," Chōmei said. The biju collectively shivered at that. Even if the Shinju's body didn't create the moon, it was still up there and it was enough to give them a good scare every now and then.**

"The what?" Percy asked as they were shown an image, "Oh, wow…" he trailed off as everyone gave a small shudder to that thing.

**"And she's the goddess of the hunt. She won't come after you because you're not 'game', so unless you guys plan to test your luck against her – and no, Shukaku you're not allowed to."**

**"Aww..." The giant tanuki looked like he had just been kicked.**

"Definitely the Ares of the bunch," Athena shook her head.

"Hey," Ares glared, no dissing his new favorite thing, not cool.

**"She'll probably leave you alone," Naruto said, finishing his earlier thought. "...Maybe. I don't know, I haven't met her."**

"I don't want to meet him."

"You just like Apollo Naruto more," the love goddess rolled her eyes.

"…Shut up," Artemis frowned.

**"But you have met your mother, right?" Matatabi asked.**

**Naruto grinned. "Yeah. Twice now. It's so cool that my mom's a babe."**

"Pretty much," the love goddess said with smug.

**"And a goddess?" Son Goku asked.**

**"Yeah, that too."**

**"At least you have one parent alive," Matatabi said, purring while her tails waved idly back and forth. "Now tell us, Naruto-san, have you found a girl yet?"**

"I really like her," the lady of doves giggled.

**"Matatabi, now isn't the time to pry into Naruto's personal life." Kokuō gave his sister a dry glare while Naruto sputtered and flushed at the direct question. She hissed at him for intruding on her fun and he arched a proverbial brow. "He's not even your original Jinchuriki, you should leave these sorts of things to Kurama."**

**"Yugito-san placed her trust in him alongside us, so I will watch over him like he is," Matatabi said. Her emerald and golden eyes gleamed as her blue flames danced mirthfully. "Besides, don't act all high and mighty. I saw you release some steam when Kurama told you he had been abducted."**

"Horses are loyal like that," Percy nodded as Poseidon beamed at his words.

**"That was because without Naruto I would be hounded to be used as a weapon," Kokuō said.**

Ares hummed at that while his horse making uncle glared at him.

**"Both of you, stop it!" Naruto said. He rubbed his head as the two looked back at him. "Look, I've told you everything that I learned. I guess I need you guys to keep this on the down low and keep them from coming after me. I still have issues coming to grip with some things, so if any of the Kages find out about this..."**

"Not like they can do anything about it," Zeus huffed.

**"It could be very problematic," Gyuki said. He nodded. "I will have B tell Ē-sama what we have learned and that the Biju will be on patrol."**

**"Do we have to?"**

**"Yes, Kokuō!" Saiken lightly swatted the grumbling dolphin-horse.**

**"This'll be fun!" Chōmei said with a buzz. His wings fluttered. "Ne, Naruto. If you need a lift, call the Lucky Number Seven! I'll pick you up in a pickle!"**

"I really like that one," the sun god smiled. He was just so chill.

**"You have us at your disposal if you need us, Naruto," Son said in agreement.**

**He got to his feet and held his fist out to the blond. Saiken and Isobu stepped forward, their tails resting on his fist. Kokuō snorted before doing the same and Matatabi followed suit, placing her paw against Son's. Gyuki pressed his against Son's other side and Chōmei put his insect-like leg atop the Ushi-oni's fist. Kirabi went over to the fists and put his in, Kurama growled in annoyance at Shukaku, who pushed his against Matatabi's, before joining in.**

"Team huddle!" Leo called out.

**Naruto grinned and pressed his fist against Kirabi's. "Alone we are strong, but together we're unstoppable!"**

"Like a Legion," Reyna nodded, getting smiles from the Romans.

**"Heh, didn't need a rap to tell you that, Mr. Nine," Kirabi said.**

**"Thank the Sage," Gyuki said under his breath, making his brethren chuckle or smirk.**

**"We await further word from you, Naruto," Son said.**

**Naruto nodded and the world went white.**

**Kirabi yawned and stood up, stretching as he did. He was glad to know that his buddy was okay. The hottie Tsunade had been getting antsy about Naruto's absence and it had been doing the same to Ē. Ē feared that a fifth war would break out should Naruto go missing for too long.**

"Whoo!" Ares whooped as Frank palmed his face.

**"**_**Which is exactly why you should hurry to his office and tell him to summon the Alliance Leaders,"**_** Gyuki said.**

**"Ah, we're in agreement on that, Hachibi-sama," Kirabi said. He rolled his arm to loosen it up. Afterwards, he held his hand out to the large mass of scales that was sitting at his side. Samehada's mouth opened and chattered before its handle jumped into his hand. "Yeah, I hear you bro. Things be getting strange for our boy, Naruto."**

**"**_**Oh for the love of the Sage."**_

_"And Order," Artemis sighed, knowing how the Biju felt as she glimpsed at her twin in annoyance. _

**Naruto didn't wake up immediately after his meeting with the rest of the Biju. Instead he found himself in a library. **

Eyes went to Athena, who had a passive face.

**A **_**big**_** library, at that. Naruto wandered around for a bit, trying to find the exit. While doing this, his eyes wandered over the book titles he walked past. There were a lot of history books on war in what he supposed was the west wing, **

Athena nodded while Ares grunted. War was supposed to be done, not read.

**and in the east were several books on weaving, tapestry and all sorts of architecture. **

Annabeth looked interested now.

**To the south was a bunch of biographies and other random things, but it was in the north that Naruto found his choice of literature.**

**"**_**The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi**_**!" Naruto grabbed the copy of his favorite book and opened it. He read through the pages with a smile on his face. He was named after the hero of this book, after all. **

That one seems like a fun read," Hazel commented as did the other reading lovers.

**Naruto turned the page and cheered his namesake on as he fought against a horde of samurai. "Man, Ero-sennin wrote such a good book...why didn't anyone pick it up?"**

**"It was too idealistic for the time."**

"And here she comes, here comes Athena, she's a demon on wheels," Apollo sang and got a withering glare from his brainy sister.

**Naruto jumped slightly and turned, book closed and ready to be thrown. **

"Beware," Percy nodded, Annabeth was deadly with a book.

**Behind him stood a woman whose beauty rivaled his mother's. **

Aphrodite clicked her tongue, getting a smirk from Athena.

**Her hair was as dark as the night sky and looked like it was softer than silk. Her skin was fair and lightly tanned, contrasting perfectly with the charcoal business attire she wore. But it was her eyes that captivated him the most: the same shade of grey as Annabeth's, but instead of a thousand thoughts, perhaps millions were going through her head at once. **

"I try," Athena said in a humble tone, getting a snort from her rival.

**It reminded him of the look in his dad's eyes when they fought against Madara.**

**"Athena." Naruto gaped and relaxed as she smiled at him.**

**"Hello Naruto," Athena said.**

**"Hi...Can I call you Grandma Athena?"**

"No."

**"No."**

"Good, we're in sync." Athena nodded and glared at Apollo, "No jokes."

"Aw…"

**"...Please?"**

**"No."**

**"...How about Athena-baachan?"**

**Athena frowned slightly. "No."**

**"Athena-oba?"**

"He's not going to let this go, is he?" Athena pursed her lips as her daughter giggled lightly.

**"Just Athena will do, Naruto."**

**"...Fine." Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew when to let a battle go. And he would let this battle go...for now. **

That got a few sniggers as Athena shook her head.

**His grandmother would not win this war! **

"We'll see about that."

**"Thanks for letting me use your spear."**

**"I only did what was needed to be done," Athena said. She turned and began walking, Naruto following swiftly after her. She turned and gave him another small smile. "You did well."**

"Athena giving praise," Poseidon said in an awed voice, getting a scowl from his rival.

**"Thanks!"**

**"You could have done better," Athena said. **

"And now for the criticism," Hermes said under his breath.

**Naruto pouted and her smile turned upward into a smirk. "When Enceladus was reforming you would have had enough time to make a few Rasenshuriken. It would've hindered him even more and given you time to think up a strategy. Perhaps you could've prayed to me or...your mother, for help rather than waiting for me to fight my way into your head."**

"Well, he's never really needed to pray for help before," Piper pointed out, getting nods of agreement.

**"Yeah, but...Uh..." Naruto struggled to come up with a good rebuff that would get her off his case.**

**Athena chuckled. "You could have done better, but you got it done, and that is what matters. I wished to congratulate you in person. Glaucus sends his regards, as well."**

"So lucky," Annabeth pouted.

**"That was the owl, right?" Naruto asked. The little guy sure was a help, distracting Enceladus for a brief moment was enough for Naruto to get his wind back.**

**"Yes, that was my owl," Athena smiled proudly. "He was insistent on getting the spear to you. I believe he knew that you needed a sign and a moment to catch your breath."**

**"He was right. **

"Just as his owner," Athena smirked, getting eye rolls.

**Does he take sacrifices?" Naruto asked.**

**Athena arched a brow and gave him an amused smile. "No, but a prayer of thanks wouldn't be objected to, I'm sure."**

"That'd be like thanking the original Pegasus every morning for riding Blackjack," Percy muttered.

**"I'll do that as soon as I wake up," Naruto said. "So Gr-Athena, not that I'm not grateful or anything, but was there another reason for your visit?"**

**"You should be careful how you address me, Naruto. The same with the other gods. We don't tolerate disrespect," Athena said.**

"Yep," Percy said, getting some looks since he didn't do much respecting unless he wanted to.

**"No offense, but I don't just give respect out." Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly. "You have to earn mine. Everyone's equal, human, animal or god."**

"Loving this one way more," Percy grinned, Apollo Naruto could go suck it. This was his kind of Naruto!

**"I see. And have I earned your respect?"**

**"Well, yeah. You're my dad's mom." Naruto grinned. "But that means you're family, and family is family, I should be allowed to be me when I'm around family."**

"Good point," Jason nodded, wishing he could do that with his dad.

**Athena blinked. "That's...a rather logical argument." **

"It's finally happened…"

"Silence Fishface," the goddess scowled.

**She smirked. "I suppose I won't smite you, then."**

**"...Right, smiting...that's a thing..." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry."**

**"It's fine. Just try to remember that the gods are stingy and not all are as lenient as myself. Like Poseidon for instance. He's more likely to drown you than save you." **

"Oh you conniving little-!" Poseidon glared.

"Heh," Athena smirked at his anger.

**Naruto nodded to that and the goddess gained a small smile.**

**Athena stopped walking and grabbed a book from the shelf. She offered it to Naruto and he took it. "The main reason I have come to you, Naruto, is because I wanted to see what my son's child with Aphrodite was like on a firsthand basis."**

"My invading his dreams," Hermes nodded.

**Naruto looked at the book in his hands. "This is the book Anna-oba has!"**

**"I would hope so, this library is a projection of all the things I have knowledge of," Athena said.**

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth gasped, she wanted to see it, oh she just had to!

**"...You've got a **_**lot**_** of time on your hands."**

**"Immortality has its boons," Athena said. She tapped the cover of the book in his hands. "In this are Minato's strategies in the Third War, his policies in government, and his greatest achievements documented by myself. When you awake, and return to camp, I want you to study it thoroughly."**

"Oh no, not a pop quiz!" Percy said in horror.

**"That's a lot of studying," Naruto said under his breath as he flipped through the book. "I don't suppose you have some copies to send to us. I have a trick that lets me learn things faster."**

**"I'm aware of it. I want them to continue the usual studies. You personally must study this one." Athena gave him a stern glare that had Naruto nodding somberly. **

"While the clones are all well and good, to personally do it is far greater in the end," Athena nodded.

**She let up on her glare just slightly. "Good. You are a smart boy, Naruto. Minato would be proud of you."**

"What father wouldn't be?" Aphrodite smiled softly.

**"I know," Naruto said, smiling. He closed the book and offered it back to Athena. She did not take it, instead looked outside the nearby window. He followed her gaze and saw distant dark clouds rolling in.**

**"Zeus is aware that I am manipulating your dream, he's honing in on me," Athena said. **

"I know the feeling," Hephaestus nodded in agreement.

**She looked back at Naruto, her brilliant grey meeting his bright blue. "Olympus is closed to the world, Naruto, but I have a feeling that more of us will push for Zeus to open it once more. **

Eyes turned to Zeus, who glared right back.

**One last piece of advice; beware Jason Grace. He cannot be trusted."**

"Hey," Jason frowned as the Romans frowned. Hera did as well at the slight to her champion.

Athena sniffed, it was sound advice for her legacy.

**"What? Why not?" Naruto asked, frowning. Sure, Jason was a son of Zeus and was probably falling for his sister, **

Jason flushed as Piper smiled brightly at that.

**but there wasn't anything really bad or untrustworthy about him.**

"Exactly," Jason nodded.

**"Trust **_**me**_**, Naruto. Jason Grace is not to be trusted. Not with your secrets or with Minato's. Especially Minato's. Keep your father's work safe," Athena said. **

"Yeah, Romans getting ninja strategies would not be good while we're in-fighting," Annabeth nodded in agreement since she didn't trust Jason at first either.

**The booms of thunder got louder and the world around him started to darken significantly.**

**Naruto watched as Athena seemed to fade away. "Wait! Athena! What's happening that's caused Zeus to close Olympus? Why can't I trust Jason, you're not making any sense!"**

**"Be wise in your coming battles, Naruto Uzumaki."**

**"Athena!" Naruto sat up. There was a sharp beeping and Naruto winced, looking down at himself and finding a smock covering his body and cords hanging on the outside of his eyes. He reached up and grabbed the sensors that were sticking to his forehead, peeling them off with a groan. When that was done, he reached into his smock and did the same thing to the ones on his chest.**

"He's in a hospital huh." Apollo rubbed his chin.

"After that fight, I would think so," Hermes told him.

**Then a flat line appeared on the machine and within moments a few nurses rushed into the room.**

**"Sir! You need to lay back down," one said.**

**"Not happening," Naruto said, grabbing the IV in his arm and pulling it out. A queasy feeling overcame him as he looked at the needle and he quickly tossed it out of his hand. Naruto looked around. "Where are my clothes?"**

"Sweetie, you don't need them."

"Mom, stop it."

**"We can't give them to you yet. You need to be released by your guardian," the nurse said. "Sir, you need to lay back down! You have a concussion and we have some very troubling readings from the machine."**

**"Lady, trust me, I'm fine," Naruto said, jumping off of the bed and stumbling before the nurse helped him get back to his feet. "Ugh...I feel like I'm going to puke."**

**"I told you to lay back down. Concussions are no joke. I'll go tell the man who brought you in that you're awake," she said, helping him back to the bed.**

"Who brought him?" Frank asked.

"Maybe…my dad?" Piper guessed, it was possible.

**"Good. I need to have a few words with him." Naruto glared at one nurse who grabbed the IV. "Get that away from me."**

**"That's not..." The nurse was quieted and all of them hurried out when Naruto repeated himself. **

"Charmspeak at its finest," Aphrodite giggled.

**When they were gone, he flopped back down to the bed and held his head.**

**"**_**Where the hell have you been!?"**_

**"Not so loud...headache..." Naruto groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.**

**"**_**I've been trying to wake you up for an hour now!"**_

**"Got lost...Had to talk to...'thena..."**

"Lost in his own head," Nico snickered.

**"**_**Just settle in then. I don't like that she can separate us."**_

**"Believe me, I know," Naruto said, frowning a bit.**

**"You know what?" Naruto looked over to see Piper's dad walk in, his wrists bandaged.**

Piper smiled but soon paled, he still remembered!

**"Nothing, just talking to myself," Naruto said. He scooted up in his bed to sit and looked at the man. "So...you brought me here?"**

**"After your...clones vanished I was afraid something happened to you," he said. He walked forward and offered his hand. "I never properly thanked you for saving my life. Tristan McLean."**

"Go dad," Piper smiled once again as Aphrodite sighed a little.

**Naruto smiled and took the offered hand. "Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a...friend of Piper's."**

**"Do you know where she is?" Tristan asked, looking a bit worried.**

**Naruto shook his head. "We got separated on a field trip. She's been worried sick about you."**

"Like you wouldn't believe," the charmspeaker frowned.

**"She was never in danger then," Tristan said. He scowled. "Jane is so fired."**

Piper cackled.

**"Who?" Naruto asked, playing dumb.**

**"My assistant. She's the one that told me Piper was being held hostage. I used the same cover for the authorities after you were brought in, but...when I get through with her..."**

**"Hey, the important thing is that you're safe and Piper's safe. There's no reason to bring violence into it," Naruto said. He grinned and winced. "Trust me. Violence can only solve so much."**

"Lies!" Ares cried out.

**Tristan sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I suppose you're right. I was just so worried. I never wanted to send her to that damn school either."**

**"Why did you send her?" Naruto asked. He hadn't heard a lot about his sister's past, but he knew she didn't like the school.**

**"She was stealing things constantly, and then was trying to play it off like she hadn't," Tristan said.**

"Not my fault," Piper crossed her arms, looking at her smiling mother.

**"**_**Sounds like that charm-language."**_

**Naruto nodded in agreement to Kurama. "Well, did you ever think about why she did it?"**

**"The doctor said she was a kleptomaniac," Tristan said. "She tried to swipe one of his plaques."**

**Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mr. McLean, I'm an orphan and trust me when I say Piper is not a thief. I've had a...a not too pleasant past and regret a few things I've done, but some things I did and got in trouble for was because I wanted people to look at me and notice me."**

"Piper, is this true?" Leo frowned at her, getting the girl in question to roll her eyes.

"Ha ha, Leo."

"I try, Beauty Queen."

**"You think Piper was doing this...for attention?" Tristan asked.**

**"If I had a dad that was always busy, I'd want to get his attention somehow," Naruto said. He smiled lightly at the thought of being on the receiving end of his father's stern look after a prank while his dad sat behind the Hokage desk, still in his prime. That would have been nice.**

"It's not nice," Hermes and Apollo said as Zeus glared at them.

**Tristan rubbed his face. "Oh, I should've seen it. I made it worse by shipping her off to school without even considering it. She must hate me."**

"No, dad, I could never," Piper said with a frown at him even thinking that.

**"I don't think it's possible for Piper to hate you." Naruto chuckled at the idea.**

**Tristan smiled again. "Thank you. A lot of things make sense, but I still have some questions-"**

**A sharp tapping at the window cut him off and they turned to look at it. Naruto beamed when he saw the reason why.**

**"Miu!" **

"Geez, got a GPS on her or what?" Leo whistled.

"It's that bond thing," Nico pointed out.

"Still weird."

**The eagle tapped urgently at the window again and he slowly got out of bed, ignoring the throbbing in his head as he did. He went to the window and slid it open. The golden eagle fluttered in and rested on the bed, looking at Tristan curiously before dipping her head, as if she were accepting his presence. Naruto went back to the bed and lightly stroked Miu's beak. "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes. I'm so glad you're okay, Miu."**

**The eagle chirped and nuzzled against his hand, crooning at his touch.**

**"I take it you know this eagle?" Tristan asked.**

**"Yeah, Miu's probably my best friend here," Naruto said, smiling as he continued to stroke Miu's beak and let her settle into a perch on his leg. He feared the worst when Lyacon had thrown her through the fire. **

"Indeed," Zeus frowned.

**"Right, Miu?"**

**"My father would think you have some sort of spiritual connection with her," Tristan said, having a distant look on his face.**

"You could say that," Piper giggled at just how right her father was.

**"Something like that," Naruto said, lightly stroking the feathers on the back of Miu's head with a smile on his face. He looked down at Miu's leg and found a rolled up piece of paper tied around it. "What's this?"**

**Miu let him untie the note and went back to cleaning her feathers, satisfied that Naruto had given her enough attention. Naruto unrolled the paper and read the note aloud. "'Naruto. Quest done. Full story later. Need to come in. Urgent...Piper.'"**

"Wait, we don't get to read how awesome we were?!" Leo gasped, "So not fair!"

"We know what happened, Leo." Jason told him.

"Not the same!" the Latino pouted with a grumpy look.

**"Piper?" Tristan asked. He rushed out of the room before Naruto could stop him. Naruto looked at Miu with a sigh.**

**"Great. Now how am I going to get out of here?" Naruto asked her. Miu tilted her head before she resumed cleaning her feathers. Naruto chuckled. "Thanks for the advice. On my own, huh?"**

**Naruto eyed the window with a grin on his face.**

"He's going to jump!" Hazel pointed out in mock horror.

"Get the firefighters!" Leo exclaimed.

**Piper looked nervously back to where Jason, Hedge and Leo were hanging out by a smoothie shop. After they had saved Juno and she had brought Jason back from death with her charmspeak, **

"Thanks for that," Jason smiled at Piper.

"No problem, Sparky," She kissed his cheek.

**they had obeyed Juno's advice to follow the eagle. Leo had built a rather impressive and intricate go-cart that ran on his heat from the remains of his helicopter. **

"I'm awesome like that," the pyro grinned.

**They followed Miu to Highland Emergency. Miu found a scrap of paper and dropped it in Piper's hands, which she interpreted as writing a message for Naruto.**

**"Pipes!"**

**Piper looked to the front door and her heart stopped for half a second. Her dad was alive. Naruto did it. He saved her dad. She was worried that her dad would be in the hospital in a coma or something or worse, Naruto would be dead along with her dad.**

"So little faith in your big brother," Aphrodite frowned.

"I was worried," Piper argued with a pout. She was glad they were both safe.

**She took a few steps before she was pulled into the tightest hug she's ever been in.**

**"Dad!" she finally said, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him back.**

**"I'm sorry," He said. It was so soft that Piper barely managed to hear it. "I'm so sorry, Pipes. If I had known..."**

**"Dad, it's okay," Piper said. She pulled away and her dad reluctantly let her feet touch the ground again. "You were tricked by Jane, but you're safe. The giants won't hurt you anymore."**

"Oh yeah," Piper nodded.

**"Piper, I'm not talking about that," her dad said. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry for never believing you."**

**"What?" Piper asked, blinking in surprise.**

**"All those times you were caught stealing...you aren't a thief. You're a neglected child, and I'm so sorry I put you through that," he said. **

"Aww," Aphrodite sighed, like something melted in her ribcage.

**His thumb brushed across her cheek and he smiled at her. "You're my daughter, Piper. Never forget that first and foremost I am your father. I love you."**

**"I...I love you too, dad," Piper said, biting her lip. The potion in her pocket felt like lead. **

"Oh yeah it would," Piper frowned.

**She hated what she had to do, especially after what they just went through. "Dad...I...I need you to do something for me..."**

**"What is it, Pipes?" Tristan asked.**

**Piper bit on her lip. "Dad...I need you to-"**

**"Look out below!"**

**Piper looked up and gaped as from a window on the far right, about six stories up, fell a very familiar blond. Naruto landed with a crash atop a very expensive looking car, driving the roof inward. **

"That poor Maserati!" the guys exclaimed with pained looks.

**Piper ran to the car and a few people started to follow.**

**"Is he all right!?" Tristan asked, coming up alongside Piper. Naruto groaned and sat up, popping his back into place.**

**"That...was probably the worst escape from a hospital I've ever done," he said. Tristan and Piper watched him climb off the car with wide eyes. He stretched his arms above him and groaned. "Oh, yeah that feels better."**

"He's fine folks," Nico nodded, yeah, that wouldn't freak anyone out.

**"Sir! Sir are you alright!?" A doctor asked, running up to them.**

**"I'm fine...aside from a splitting headache, but that'll go away in a bit," Naruto said. He smiled at Piper and Tristan. "Hey Imouto! Mr. McLean. Ready to go?"**

"He's not that good at, you know, being discreet, is he?" Hazel laughed awkwardly.

"Not that I can see." Reyna stated.

**"...You...What am I going to do with you, Naruto?" Piper asked, rubbing her head. She had to give her dad the medicine now. Before he goes insane like Jason's mom.**

"He's doing far better," Thalia said in a snide tone as Jason frowned a little.

**"You can clone yourself, beat up giants, glow like the Human Torch and survive falls from six stories," Tristan said. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and led him away along with Piper. "Come on, before the news gets here."**

"He's taking it rather well," Annabeth admitted and Piper frowned. If he gave him some time…could he still have remembered? Great, now she was stuck with a huge what-if.

**It took a while for him to get his clothes back, but Naruto eventually did thanks to Tristan. Who knew that being rich and famous and having access to the best lawyers around could be so useful?**

"Has its perks," Piper shrugged.

**Naruto readjusted his coat and then whistled, letting Miu roost on his shoulder once again. He looked at Piper, who was talking softly with her dad in a booth in the smoothie shop.**

**"So, how'd your fight go?" Leo asked. The son of Hephaestus was tinkering with his Boom Stick. **

Leo rubbed his chin, he needed to make that.

**"Piper said you were going to deal with Enchilada, letting us get to Juno."**

**"Huh? Oh, yeah...it went okay," Naruto said. He thought about what Athena told him and frowned a bit. He really could've gotten through that fight if he hadn't frozen up. That killing intent combined with sage mode, though...It was too much, his instincts took over.**

"Empathic weakness," Aphrodite sighed as Athena frowned at that.

**"Just okay? No details?" Leo asked.**

**"Pah, whatever," Hedge said. He was chewing on an aluminum can. "Bet the blond idiot could barely move. Enceladus is a smart bastard."**

"Why that little-" Athena glared, how dare he say that about her legacy!

**"I didn't do that bad, throw rug," Naruto said, scowling at the satyr. He looked back into the smoothie store and saw Piper pull a vial out of her pocket and pour the contents into her dad's smoothie when he wasn't looking. **

"Slick," Hermes said, giving a thumbs up to Piper as she frowned.

**He then glanced at Jason. "Do you still have the rest of the potion?"**

**"Yeah, why? You're not hurt are you? And I've got my memories back," Jason said. He looked like it, like he was trying to sort through it all. It blew Naruto's mind; Jason wasn't Greek, he was Roman. That explained a lot, but it made him wonder why Athena wanted him to be careful around him.**

"Wait until I tell him that story," Annabeth sighed, that was going to be a problem. Gods know how her siblings were edgy with Jason around the first few months. They eventually eased up on him, but were still guarded all the same.

**"Just give me the vial, flyboy," Naruto said. Jason shrugged and pulled it out of his pocket. He was amazed that the vial hadn't broken in all the fights and crashes that they had gone through. The son of Jupiter gave the vial to Naruto and the blond nodded. Naruto set his staff against his seat and prompted Miu to save his spot. He missed his staff. It would've come in handy against Enceladus. He carried the vial with him as he went inside.**

**"Piper, I can't believe you left your school!" Tristan was now chewing Piper out like she had done something wrong and she looked miserable for it.**

"That didn't happen," Piper winced.

**"**_**Wow, he sounds pissed."**_

**Naruto agreed under his breath and ducked into the bathroom, using the Henge to appear like an overexcited fanboy. He ran back out and right at the McLean's table.**

"Ooh, nice one," Hermes snickered as Aphrodite frowned a little. But Piper was greatly interested now.

**"Mr. McLean! Mr. McLean! Oh my gosh!" Naruto bumped against the table and knocked Tristan's smoothie to the floor. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, here, let me make it up to you and buy you another!"**

**"No it's...Fine..."**

**Naruto left before Tristan could finish. He went to the counter and ordered a small cherry smoothie. Paying the cashier, Naruto then went to the side counter and emptied the rest of the vial into the smoothie before recapping it, grabbing some napkins as he did. He set the smoothie in front of Tristan and asked for an autograph. Tristan gave him a death glare but sighed and did it anyway.**

"He's cool like that," the daughter of love smiled.

**Naruto smiled and left, going to the bathroom and undoing the Henge. He walked back out and went to a nearby table to watch his magic happen.**

**Tristan rubbed his head. "Piper...I...We'll talk about this later."**

**He took the treat set before him and, after replacing the straw with a new one, took a sip. Naruto grinned as he saw the fog lift from his eyes. **

"Yes," Piper beamed, now she was super curious to deal with her dad knowing who and what she was.

**Tristan blinked a few times before coughing. The cold smoothie must have counteracted with the burning properties of the healing agent.**

**"Pipes...What...Did you just try to drug me?" Tristan asked, setting the drink down.**

"Busted!" Leo snickered as Piper paled.

**"W-what? Why would I do that, Dad?" Piper looked terrified at the thought and a bit ashamed.**

"I was." The girl nodded.

**"You did! Piper..." Tristan frowned at his daughter and put his hand on hers. "You slipped something into my last smoothie, didn't you?"**

**"Dad, I just..."**

**"Piper, don't you trust me?"**

**"I do, but-but mom said that you'd be unable to handle it and-and you might go crazy and she wanted to be a bittersweet memory..."**

"I did," Aphrodite pouted, it was how she rolled.

**"Piper." Tristan stopped her with a word. "No matter what, all your mother will be is a bittersweet memory. I can never hate her, though. She gave me you. I told you before, you're **_**my**_** daughter. From now on, you will be first priority. And if the studios don't like it, then tough."**

"I really wish I didn't give him that potion," the head of cabin ten sighed.

**Naruto grinned and left the smoothie store, giving Piper a wink when he caught her eye.**

**"**_**Drug her own lover into a peaceful bliss at the extent of her daughter's peace...I never knew Kushina had it in her."**_

**"Kushina doesn't." Naruto walked out of the store with a smirk plastered on his face. "Aphrodite does. And she should know that for me, no matter what, family comes first." **

"Heh," Artemis smirked at her rival's own child rebuking her wishes.

**Naruto looked up at the sky, the clouds overhead shifted a bit to look like the proud face of a bearded man and he squinted his eyes. "Zeus?"**

"Nope," Aphrodite smiled as Zeus scowled.

**"Where?" Jason asked, looking up. Naruto watched the clouds separate slowly as the passed over the sun.**

**"I thought I saw...Must've been my imagination." Naruto shook his head and reclaimed his seat, Miu reclaiming his shoulder as her roost. "So, tell me flyboy. What was your sister like?"**

**"She was hot."**

Thalia glared at Leo, but he just grinned, "Can't lie on that one."

"Truth." Apollo nodded, getting a glare from his twin.

"**Leo!"**

"Who's next?" Aphrodite asked the rest.

"I will," Hera smiled since her moment was coming no doubt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 13: Homecoming, Pride and Parties**

Hera began to elegantly read the thirteenth chapter.

**Tristan was able to pay for four tickets back to Long Island, and the trip was incredibly smooth. Naruto attributed it to Jason's presence on the plane. **

"Now, if only Thalia would get on a plane."

"Shut it Jackson."

**Naruto was a bit unsettled that he would have to wait for Miu to return to camp and that he had to hide his staff. Apparently when you twisted a specific part of the staff it shrunk down into what Piper called a laser pointer. **

"Nice," the guys snickered, who didn't love using that thing?

**Naruto enjoyed the laser part until Piper took it away from him when the stewardess threatened to take it from him.**

"Boo!" the guys proclaimed.

**He pouted the whole flight back to Camp Half-Blood.**

"I feel your pain," Leo patted his heart.

**A few hours after they returned, Chiron called for a cabin counselor meeting for a debriefing. It was during this meeting Jason told the rest of the counselors about his history and what Juno had told him.**

"It has began," Percy said in a mysterious voice, but Annabeth slapped his arm with a roll of her eyes.

**"What do we do with this information?" Will of cabin seven asked.**

**Annabeth was giving Jason a wary and angry look **

Athena smirked while Annabeth looked apologetic to Jason, who was pouting at her.

**while the others look just as confused.**

**"I think," Jason said. "That if Juno...Hera...Whatever, I think she wanted to bring the two camps together to stop Gaia and the giants. So if you wanted to find Percy Jackson, you'd have to go to Camp Jupiter."**

"That was fun," Leo smiled as Reyna gave him a withering glare. Remembering what happened with the Argo II.

**"That's assuming Percy is there," Butch said. "Remember, Jason, we were told to find a demigod at the Grand Canyon."**

**"Plus, you said Jupiter is in California, which is bad luck for us," Annabeth said.**

"For clear reason," Reyna commented towards the great divide.

**"It is?" Naruto asked, blinking. He leaned back in his chair and scratched his cheeks. "Huh, I thought it was rather lucky. I mean; I managed to beat a giant."**

"All casually-like," Hermes snickered.

**"What?!" The counselors, sans Leo and Jason, turned to Naruto and he chuckled sheepishly.**

**"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Whoops!" Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I fought Enceladus, the Anti-Athena."**

**The counselors began murmuring in disbelief while Annabeth blinked several times before beaming. Her nephew made good on his heritage.**

"Indeed." Athena beamed as well.

**"How did you beat him?" She asked. The details were sure to be amazing.**

**"Well, after a few of my personal attacks failed, Athena came to me in a brief vision," Naruto said. The counselors continued to murmur but fell silent at his next words. "Then she sent me her spear to use!"**

**Annabeth's jaw fell. "H-Her spear?"**

"She's so jealous." Thalia smirked as Annabeth sulked a bit, she was jealous too!

**"Yep! It sucked a lot though. Made me all boring and analytical," Naruto said, shuddering at the notion. He grinned and pointed a thumb at himself. "I'm Konohagakure's Number One Knuckle-Headed Ninja, and I can't live up to that name if I'm all smart."**

That got a few snickers as Athena blanched as Annabeth hung her head.

**"Sure fits the description," Will said with a huff while the other demigods snickered at Cabin Ten's counselor's proclamation.**

**"I want the full story later," Annabeth said, trying – and failing miserably, mind you – not to let her jealousy show. **

"See."

"Shut up, Thalia!"

**"It still begs the question: What do we do now?"**

**"We need to make contact with Camp Jupiter," Jason said. "We need to unite the camps for the coming war."**

**"Uniting the camps, huh? I'm in!" Naruto said, throwing his opinion in.**

**"Naruto," Chiron said after a long moment of silence. "Your vote will not count."**

"Centaur say what?" Percy blinked.

**"What?" Naruto looked at the trainer in confusion.**

**"You left the camp without permission," Chiron said. **

"I do it all the time," Percy said with a confused look.

"I know, yet you still come back alive," Dionysus sighed.

**He sighed. "I'm sorry, but as the current Camp Director, I have to revoke your status as counselor." That stirred the other counselors from their shock, bursting into whispers. Chiron stamped his hooves and frowned at them all. "You all forget that it was Naruto who left camp on a quest that was not his own."**

**"Chiron, Percy did the same thing," Annabeth said. "Twice!"**

"Yeah." Percy agreed with other Annabeth.

**"I know, and it is because of that that I am revoking Naruto's status," Chiron said. "Percy was the only member of his cabin, so he was instead punished with chores after his return. **

Percy looked down, all those toilets that needed to be cleaned. And without his powers! The smell!

**Naruto is no longer the only eligible leader of Cabin Ten, there is another."**

"Piper," Leo glared at her, "This was your plot all along!"

"Be quiet, Leo." The charmspeaker rolled her multi-colored eyes.

**Naruto blinked before he followed Chiron's line of thought and grinned. He glanced at Piper, who was welcomed to recount her experience on the quest. "Okay, Chiron, you win." The counselors looked back at Naruto. He shrugged. "I can't be here year round, I have things to settle back home eventually. **

"Ninja time," Apollo grinned as Aphrodite pouted. She wanted her baby close to home!

**Besides, I already have a new counselor in mind."**

**"Please tell me it isn't Tanaka," Butch said. The other campers looked equally worried while Piper had a scowl on her face.**

"For good reason," Piper nodded.

**"No, Drew had her chance and I'll bet she's had to wear the shoes often when I was away," Naruto said. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "I choose Piper McLean to take my place."**

**"What?" Piper asked, looking shocked.**

**Naruto stretched and got out of his seat. "I've got to go break it to the others. I know they'll all be heartbroken. **

Aphrodite squealed in joy.

"What is wrong with you?" Artemis asked her rival.

She received no answer.

**I'll leave you guys to it then."**

**"Wha-Wait! Naruto! I don't-!" Piper was cut off lamely as Naruto opened a window and jumped out it. "...Want to be counselor..."**

"It is a bit of a chore," Piper sighed.

**"Well, beauty queen, welcome to the club," Leo said, frowning. He sighed and resumed tinkering with his Boom Stick. **

Hermes and Apollo snickered at that.

**"I'd rather be in the forges than at meetings, but my cabin chose **_**me**_** to be the counselor. Ingrates. Who stops their curse? Me. Who wants to rebuild his awesome dragon? Me. Who is the last person that wants to be here? First two guesses don't count."**

"You've done a good job so far," the smith god said.

"Yeah, but meetings! Bleh."

**Chiron chuckled. "Well, Naruto has made a fine choice from what I've heard tonight. Take a seat, Ms. McLean. We have a lot of things to discuss."**

**"Well that went better than I thought it would," Naruto said. Of course Drew threw a small fit when she found out Piper was going to be the new head counselor, but he managed to nip that in the bud with a one on one conversation. **

"He's amazing," Piper awed.

**Lacy took it a bit harder, calling his punishment unfair and saying it was out of Chiron's jurisdiction. **

"Indeed," Aphrodite gave a swift nod.

**Naruto just laughed and ruffled her hair, telling her he was fine with it. He had a much larger goal in mind than cabin counselor.**

**"**_**Your sisters are stranger than Matatabi. I thank the Rikudou for only burdening me with one,"**_** Kurama said.**

"I hear ya," Apollo nodded, he was fine with just Artemis, and Athena, but he was tighter with his twin.

**"Yeah, but they're great when they want to be," Naruto said. He interlaced his hands behind his head as he walked to the small enclosure that he would normally find Grover's girlfriend Juniper. Sure enough, she was there taking care of a few animals.**

**"Naruto," She said with a smile, standing from where she was kneeling next to a few rabbits nibbling on some vegetation. "Glad to see you're back. Sorry about your position being revoked."**

"Trees love talking," Demeter nodded.

**"How did you...? Word must get around fast," Naruto said.**

**"I just told her," Grover said from his place to their left, glaring at the rabbits.**

Percy snickered as Annabeth tried –and failed miserable- to hold in her own giggles.

**"What did the rabbits ever do to you?" Naruto asked.**

**"They're bullies!"**

"He did not just say that?" Frank said with a blink.

"He did," Percy nodded.

"I love them," Aphrodite chirped with a wide grin.

**"Grover, how many times do I have to tell you to get over what happened when you were six?" Juniper asked.**

"Ah childhood trauma," Ares said with fondness.

"Like jars?"

"I'll slit your throat," Ares glared at Hermes.

**"But Juniper..."**

**"Grover..." Juniper put her hands on her hips and glared at him. The satyr Pan had chosen as his successor and champion swallowed before inching his way out of the woods.**

**"**_**Talk about submissive,"**_** Kurama said.**

Percy blanched at that, along with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. They did not want to hear that.

**Naruto snickered, getting a dirty look from Grover, before he sobered up and grinned. "So, I found one of those sanctuaries you told me about."**

**"Really?" Grover asked.**

**"Yeah, there was a family of lions in it," Naruto said. He pulled out the seal he made on the scrap piece of paper Miu had gotten him in Detroit and placed it on the ground. His hands came together in a seal and Naruto channeled his chakra. "Fuin: Kai!"**

**The golden lion and cub appeared again in front of them.**

Artemis and Demeter frowned deep at this.

**"Er, not that I'm not a fan of statues, but...those are statues...golden statues," Grover said.**

**"Yeah, I know. I found them in a cave," Naruto said. "On their quest, I left the group for a second and the others encountered the guy that turned people to gold."**

**"Midas," Juniper said, frowning as she knelt next to the statue. She looked at Naruto. "Do you know how to get them out?"**

"Thanks to me," Jason smiled, happy to have helped.

**"I do, but they're not the only ones I found in the sanctuary," Naruto said. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and took a few steps back as he bit it. Drawing the required blood, Naruto's hands blurred through hand seals before he slammed his hand down onto the ground. "**_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_**"**

"This should be interesting," Hermes commented.

**Juniper and Grover blinked as the ground and Naruto were enveloped in smoke. After it cleared, their jaws fell when their eyes landed on Fukasaku. **

"Never see a toad with a goatee, have ya? Me either." Thalia said.

**The old toad was looking around and then looked at Naruto with a grin.**

**"Naruto-chan. It is time, is it not?" he asked.**

**"You know it, Pa," Naruto said, nodding.**

**Fukasaku nodded before he hopped back and went through the same seals. "**_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_**"**

**Another plume of smoke enveloped the area. It cleared to reveal the mother lioness and her cubs along with a purple toad that was the same height as Fukasaku. She looked around before her eyes narrowed on Naruto.**

"That's a bad look," Leo muttered, it was the look teachers would give him.

**Naruto's smile fell. "Oh no."**

**Crack.**

**"Ow!" Naruto was on his knees, holding his head. "Why do you always hit me!?"**

**"You haven't been eating your grubs, Naruto-chan! Look at you, all skin and bone!"**

"By the Fates, it's Demeter toad," Hades blanched.

His sister glared at him for that.

**"That doesn't excuse you hitting me, you crazy old toad!" Crack. "Ow!"**

**While this exchange went on for the next few minutes, Grover couldn't tear his eyes away from the two toads, Fukasaku especially. **

"Sages flock together," Hermes grinned.

**The old toad was lightly petting the lioness' muzzle while she nursed her kittens.**

**"Ma, Naruto-chan, I believe we've fooled around long enough." The two looked at Fukasaku before nodding, righting themselves and acting like it never happened. Fukasaku hopped over to the golden statue and picked it up like it were a feather.**

"Someone pump that thing with roids or what?" Ares whistled.

**"Holy..."**

**"Gods..." Grover shared his girlfriend's sentiment.**

**Naruto, remembering they were there, scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, hey, sorry. Got caught up in reconnecting with Ma."**

**"Naruto...That frog-"**

**"Toad! Geez, it's really not that hard to see the difference is it?" Naruto asked.**

"Some champion of Pan," Ares mocked, getting glares all around.

**"Uh...No, I guess not," Grover said, taking another look at them. "He's...What is he?"**

**"Humph, boy's eyes are worse than a snake's," Ma said. She hopped up to Naruto's shoulder and slapped him upside the head. "Manners, Naruto-chan, introduce us."**

**"Grover, this is Ma, or Shima-baachan, and the other one is Pa, or Fukasaku-sensei," Naruto said. He grinned. "They taught me how to be a sage."**

"Not weird at all," Nico said.

**"That explains the feeling they give off," Grover said under his breath. "But why can't I understand them?"**

Apollo snapped his fingers, "Damn language barriers."

**Naruto blinked and looked at Shima. "Have you understood anything he's said?"**

**"No," she said. "I have the gist of it, though. I feel like I will no longer be needed here, Naruto-chan. Pa! Don't be slacking off now!"**

**"Just go home already you crazy old bat!" Fukasaku glared at his wife.**

**"Who are you calling old, you old fart?!" Shima hopped down and began arguing with her husband. **

"Aw, toad versions of Zeus and Hera," Aphrodite cooed. The married couple glared at the love goddess.

**At the end of it, she dispelled the summoning and went back to the mountain the Toads called home.**

**Naruto turned back to Grover, who was watching the interaction with awe. "They must be speaking my homeland's native tongue, which, according to Anna-oba, is a bit of a blend of several Asian languages, Japanese being the most similar."**

**"So...you're trilingual," Grover said. He shook his head. "Should've known. Athena's children..."**

"We try," Annabeth nodded.

**"I'm just her grandson, I'm not all that smart." Naruto waved it off. **

Athena frowned at that.

**He looked at Fukasaku, who was still holding the statue, and pointed past Juniper. "If you go in that direction, you should find some running water. Dunk it in and wait for them to return to normal."**

**"Send a few clones with me, I don't want to risk the kitten's life when the father wakes up," Fukasaku said.**

"Smart," Piper nodded, that would be one ticked off daddy lion.

**Naruto nodded and made three. They left the clearing and Naruto went over to the lioness, sitting next to her head and patting it gently.**

**"Don't worry, your family will be whole again soon," Naruto said. The lioness made a groan and he chuckled. "Wish I knew what that meant."**

**"She said 'thanks cub'," Grover said, walking over and sitting next to Naruto. Juniper joined them and rested her head on the satyr's shoulder. The kittens finished eating and came out to play, investigating the dryad and her boyfriend while the lioness rested her head in Naruto's lap.**

"Aww," the goddesses and demigoddesses cooed at the scene.

**"This is what it's all about," Grover said. He smiled as he pet a kitten.**

"Indeed," Artemis smiled softly.

**"You've got that right," Naruto said. He scratched the lioness' ear and she rubbed herself on his leg. "So...I can't go around not calling you anything." The lioness let a rumbling purr escape her and turned to lick Naruto's arm. "Joō...How's that sound?"**

**"What's it mean?" Juniper asked.**

**"Queen," Naruto said, **

"Smart," Hera smirked.

**smiling as the newly named Joō licked his arm again. "So what should we call the others?"**

**"This little cutie seems like a Simon," Juniper said, holding one of the kittens up to her nose and pressing it against his. The kitten just licked her face. "Like Simonides of Ceos."**

**"The poet, right?" Naruto asked. **

"Aw yeah," Apollo grinned.

**He had a few cycles of clones reading up right now. He looked at Joō. "What do you think?"**

**Joō let out a low roar.**

**"She likes it." Grover chuckled as he looked over at a kitten that was pouncing at a fluttering moth. "And that would be Simba."**

"Loved that one," Piper smiled, it was such a cute story. But still strong. Go Disney!

**Naruto furrowed his brow. "I don't recognize that name."**

**"It's from a movie," Juniper said, giggling at the newly named prince. She looked at the last cub in Grover's lap, lavishing in his attention. "And for the third prince?"**

**"Neji," Naruto said with a soft smile. The couple gave him a look and Naruto swallowed. "It was the name given to my friend. He...Died in the war."**

"That's sweet of him," Hestia smiled softly.

**"Sorry," Grover said.**

**"It's alright. Still hurts though," Naruto said. He looked up and to the direction that Fukasaku went. "Finally! I was worried we were too late."**

**"What do you mean?" Grover asked. He craned around to follow Naruto's gaze. Joō lifted her head and then rose to her full height. Naruto followed her with a smile as three figures came from the brush. Joō walked forwards and her head brushed against the smaller lion, the two embracing and nipping at each other's necks.**

The married gods smiled at the scene, it was sweet. Well, except Hephaestus.

**"That is so precious," Juniper said as she hugged Simon to her chest.**

**"He's Mufasa." Grover grinned, chuckling sheepishly when Juniper gave him a glare. "What?"**

**"Really?"**

**"I like it!"**

"It's a boss name," Leo nodded in agreement.

**"Then the name of this one is yet to be determined," Fukasaku said as he carried the smaller cub in his arms. Naruto came forward and carefully, under the scrutinizing eye of Joō and Mufasa, picked the cub up. She, as he discovered when he picked the young lioness up, was shuddering from the water, mewing pitifully. **

"Oh, I want to cuddle her," Hazel cooed along with the other girls. Except Reyna…who only looked mildly interested. Not that she ever would!

**"I leave them in your care, Naruto-chan. And don't forget, Bunta-chan wants to have a drink with you soon."**

**"Yes, Fukasaku-sensei," Naruto said as he sat down while Joō approached him. The toad nodded and exploded into smoke, leaving nothing behind. Naruto looked at the two lions as he took in the chakra of nature around him to increase his body temperature. "So young and tiny... Well, I only got to meet you from the Long Island Sound, but I don't think Sound is a good name."**

"Nonsense!" Apollo argued.

**"Nala?" Grover asked. He, Juniper and the three cubs joined the watching parents as Naruto heated the final cub up.**

**"No more Lion King!" Juniper said.**

"You put that foot down, sister," Piper nodded.

**"But..."**

**"No!"**

**"Fine," Grover said, defeated.**

"Whipped," Nico rolled his eyes.

**"Karura," Naruto said after a moment. He had a smile on his face. "It was the name of my friend's mother. It means "add water" I think..."**

"Poetic," Poseidon chuckled, getting a nod from his sunny nephew.

**"I think that's perfect," Juniper said, smiling.**

**Grover nodded and scratched the ear of Simba. "They can stay for a few days, but then I'll put a nature's blessing on them and release them into the wild."**

**"Fine by me," Naruto said as he used his jacket to dry the newly named Karura off.**

**"**_**Gaara would approve,"**_** Kurama said.**

**Naruto's smile widened.**

"That hottie?" Aphrodite smiled with glazed eyes. Ooh, what a handsome man. Ares simmered.

**A week passed and the American Lions, as Naruto learned they were called, were released into the wild. **

"At least they can try to repopulate," Artemis sighed in relief. She had been saddened when they were gone.

**This pleased Miu, who returned the day after Mufasa and Karura were released from their golden prison, because she did not want to share Naruto's attention with the cubs any longer. **

"Attention seeker," Hades scoffed, "I wonder where they share that from?"

Zeus glared at him for the remark.

**Naruto made, with Leo's help (when the boy wasn't working on his ship), special bands that went around each member of the small pride's leg, not hindering them in anyway. The bands were designed to track them and grow with them, **

"That's good," Artemis said with a pleased smile. It was important to know where they were located to help them.

**so they wouldn't need to be adjusted, thanks to Uzumaki sealing techniques that he **_**refused**_** to share with anyone.**

"Smart plan," Athena nodded. No need to show all your cards.

**Now, Naruto was working on a new seal.**

**"Just one section of the cabin..." Naruto put the piece of paper on the wall and for a second, his small portion of the room was bright orange **

"Um, no," Aphrodite frowned.

**before the seal sparked and fell off. Naruto groaned and glared at the ceiling. "Not cool, Kaachan."**

"Deal with it," the love goddess huffed with crossed arms.

**"Embrace the pink, Naruto," Lacy said with a giggle.**

**"Never! Orange is the color of the gods! **

"Meh." The gods said.

**...Er, well, maybe not Kaachan's, but I'm sure the others like it!" Naruto nodded sagely as if it were fact.**

**"The camp shirts are orange," Mitchell said.**

"He's got a point," Percy nodded, the shirts were awesome.

**"See?! Someone likes it!" Naruto crossed his arms smugly. "Thank you Mitchell."**

**"I never said I liked that the shirts were orange," Mitchell said.**

**Naruto scowled at him. "I thought we were in this together."**

"Traitor, mutiny!" Leo proclaimed.

"Yar," Nico said, sounding like a pirate. He liked pirates.

**Mitchell snorted and went back to his homework for Ancient Greek. "I was just stating a fact. Thought you would appreciate it."**

**"Thanks." Naruto gave his brother a flat glare. He flopped back on his bed with a scowl. "Back to the drawing board."**

**"Shouldn't you be helping Annabeth and Leo?" Lacy asked.**

**"I am. Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Naruto asked.**

**Lacy pouted and looked back at her desk. "Stupid clones..."**

"Right?" Annabeth pouted.

**"That support should go here," Annabeth said pointing at a spot above her. One of the many pairs of clones that were helping in Bunker Nine nodded and lifted the support up. She nodded as they put it in place. "Perfect!"**

"Annabeth approved." Percy smirked as Annabeth smiled back at him.

**"I'll say." Annabeth turned to see Nyssa soaking in the view of the shirtless blonds lifting heavy metal.**

Leo made a gagging noise.

**Annabeth gave Nyssa a flat glare. "Nyssa. I thought you were working on the bow."**

**"Leo said he had it covered," Nyssa said, waving at her while she kept watching the clones. The daughter of Hephaestus nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched the clone closest to her bend over.**

"The girl has taste," Aphrodite nodded, making her husband glare at her.

**"Hey, focus," Annabeth said, slapping the girl on the arm.**

"Yeah, stop ogling him like a piece of meat." Annabeth frowned.

**Nyssa frowned at her and looked back with a pout as the clones dispelled. "Aw..."**

"Is this what I'm like?" Leo asked his friends.

"Yes." His friends said.

"Well…I'm not very sorry."

**"We've got a job to do and you ogling my nephew is not part of it," Annabeth said.**

**"It's not a bad bonus though," Nyssa said, grinning slightly. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she turned back to the plans. Nyssa leaned over her shoulder. "Hey, can I ask you something?"**

"May I have your blessing?" Aphrodite smirked.

Annabeth pursed her lips, Nyssa wasn't a bad girl.

**"If it has anything to do with bringing more Naruto clones over here, I don't want to hear it."**

"Amen," the blonde nodded to her other.

**"Damn." Nyssa snapped her fingers. "I guess I'll have to go with my other question."**

**"And that would be?" Annabeth made a small adjustment on the plans for the fuel source.**

**"...How did you get Jackson to notice you?"**

"…He _is _a lot like you," Annabeth frowned as Percy looked sheepish.

**Annabeth paused mid pencil stroke, blinking in surprise. She turned to look at Nyssa. "You want to ask him out, don't you?"**

**Nyssa nodded.**

**Annabeth crossed her arms and leaned back against the desk. She looked Nyssa over, inwardly smirking at the ability to make her fidget uncomfortably. **

"All Athena," Poseidon rolled his eyes.

**She needed to be sure that the girl wasn't just interested in Naruto's body and was interested in him for who he was. Her nephew was more than just a pretty boy, he was smart when he needed to be. **

"Very true," Piper nodded, she'd hate for her brother to be treated like that.

**For a second her frown deepened. She missed Percy. **

"At least I have someone to remind me of you," the Architect smirked to her boyfriend.

Percy rolled his eyes at that.

**Annabeth pushed that line of thought aside for now and focused on the task at hand. "Are you sure?"**

**"Yes," Nyssa said. "Come on, don't tell me Jackson didn't make you feel funny. Like a piston going full-throttle in your gut? **

"Maybe not that," Annabeth flushed at the analogy as Percy grinned at her.

**And he's actually mature, unlike the little boys we have running around here most of the time."**

"True," the girls nodded in agreement, getting the guys to pout a little.

**"And the fact that he's very good looking?" Annabeth asked, not betraying anything.**

**"...Bonus?" Nyssa smiled nervously. **

"A sexy one," Aphrodite nodded.

**Annabeth's eyes narrowed slightly. Nyssa sighed and clasped her hands together. "Come on, Annabeth, you know me. I really, really like him. Please?"**

**Annabeth added a smidge more to her glare, making Nyssa fidget just a bit more. **

Athena gave her daughter an approving look. Always make them sweat.

**A few seconds ticked by, then Annabeth sighed and started to rub her head. "Fine."**

**"Yes!" Nyssa pumped her fist victoriously. "Thanks, Annabeth. So, um, any idea of how I get him to go out with me?"**

"Not your strong suit, Heph." Apollo grinned as his brother glared at him.

**Annabeth hummed in thought. "The Christmas Party is tomorrow, right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Be direct." Annabeth turned back to her schematics, **

"Got through to this one," Annabeth smirked at Percy.

"I was slow, I'll admit it."

"Damn right," Thalia grunted. It was painful, that's how slow it was.

**trying to get her mind off the party and what she just agreed to.**

**"Direct, huh?" Nyssa walked away while tapping her chin. She grinned. "I can do direct."**

"Leo direct?" Piper asked.

"Hey," Leo frowned, she made it sound like a bad thing.

**Naruto hammered a nail into the wall and took a streamer from a daughter of Apollo. She, along with two of her sisters and a few girls from Demeter's cabin, had asked him to join them with decoration for the party. **

"Yes, asking," Artemis commented as Apollo frowned along with his aunt.

**Not one to turn down the offer to help – unless it came to math **

"Brother!"

"Percy, be quiet." Annabeth sighed.

– **Naruto agreed. So here he was, standing on a ladder, hanging a golden shimmering streamer thing on the wall. "Is this good?"**

**"Just a bit higher, Naruto."**

**Naruto grunted and pushed it up a bit higher. "Here?"**

**"A smidge to the left!"**

"Looking for his best side," Aphrodite smirked, making the parents of the girls grumble a little.

**"How about now?" He asked.**

**"No, now it needs to go right."**

**"Um, can just one of you tell me where to put it?" Naruto turned to look at them, slightly disturbed by their intense stares.**

"Wolves after meat," Reyna frowned.

**"No." They all had dreamy smiles too, weird.**

"He is dense," Jason said, even he understood those looks.

**"I think it looks fine as it is."**

**Naruto looked past the girls, who had turned around, and beamed. "Hi, Nyssa!"**

"Go bold or go home!" Hazel sniggered.

**"Hey Naruto," Nyssa said, giving her own light smile as she walked in. "Can you come down here for a second? I need to tell you something."**

**"Sure!" Naruto jumped down, grateful he didn't have to deal with standing on a ladder any longer. He blinked in confusion at seeing the other girls glare at Nyssa, but shrugged it off. **

"Taking their eye candy…"

"Mom." Piper warned, getting a pout from the love goddess.

**He stopped a good arm's length away from her. "So what can I do for you?"**

**Nyssa closed the space between them with a small secretive smile on her face. "Are you going to the Christmas Party with anyone?"**

**Naruto frowned and blinked. "No...Why?"**

The smith god was mumbling under his breath now as Leo groaned a little, just weird to see his sister flirting.

**Nyssa's smile widened and she put her hands on either side of his face. Before he could ask what she was doing, Naruto found himself tasting cooked marshmallows. He heard the other girls gasp, and felt his body relax into the kiss. **

"That's…bold alright," Annabeth blinked. Huh, guess Nyssa really did understand her other's words. It worked for Percy after all.

**Nyssa broke away just as he started to reciprocate.**

"Ooh, a tease~" Aphrodite beamed at her step-daughter while her husband glared at her commentary.

**"Pick me up at my cabin at seven tomorrow. See you later, Naruto," she said, running a finger down the middle mark on his right cheek. Nyssa smirked and walked away, leaving him stunned and frozen in place.**

"She's good…better then Leo anyway."

"Hey!" Leo glared at the amused love daughter.

**His eyes dropped to her swaying hips and he licked his dampened lips. **

"I don't want to hear this!" Leo wailed, covering his ears.

**The other girls followed after her, each looking angry or annoyed. **

Aphrodite flew into another burst of giggles.

**Naruto ignored them, instead just put his hand on his cheek and let it slide over to his lips, trying to come to terms with what just happened.**

"You got a date," Frank smiled, he thought Nyssa was a nice girl. Good for Naruto.

**"**_**Way to go, Naruto!"**_** Kurama said with a laugh. **_**"Guess you can answer Matatabi's question now."**_

**"Yeah..." Naruto said, not looking away from the door or moving his hand from his lips. He didn't react when Leo walked in, covered in soot, grinning like a loon.**

"He hasn't heard yet no doubt," Annabeth looked amused as Leo groaned.

**"Naruto! Dude, ready to suit up tomorrow?" Leo asked.**

**"Hm?"**

**"Tomorrow? Party?" Leo said, looking at Naruto like he was crazy. "Dude, we're going to be the center of attention! Wingman, remember?"**

"Oh gods no," Leo palmed his face, his other's brilliant plan! Ruined by his own blood!

**"Wing-what?" Naruto asked.**

**"The chicas, dude!" Leo pulled Naruto into a one-armed hug and put his hand on Naruto's arm. "You." He put his hand on his own chest. "Me." He looked out at space and wiped his hand across their line of vision. "All the girls...I've been working on my lines for an hour now!"**

"You work on those?!" Hazel blinked in bewilderment.

"Duh," Leo rolled his eyes. Most were natural, but he liked to practice as well.

**"Oh..." Naruto said. He blinked. "Uh, sorry...I think...I think I have a date."**

**"What!?" Leo asked, pushing away from Naruto like he was diseased. **

Leo glared at all the couples, "Damn you and your happiness!"

"Leo, calm down." Piper said soothingly.

"I am calm!"

**"With who!?"**

**"Nyssa."**

**Leo's eye twitched for a second before he donned a thoughtful look. Leo hummed before giving Naruto a stern glare. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."**

"You're honestly going to get your sister to back down?" Thalia asked Leo.

"For the good of the plan."

"Your plan must suck."

Leo just glared at the hunter.

**Naruto nodded slowly. He wasn't sure he remembered how to walk yet.**

**Leo nodded and stormed out of the room, grumbling under his breath about sisters ruining his plans for domination. **

"What?" Zeus frowned, making Leo sweat.

**Domination of the ladies, that is.**

The goddesses and demigoddesses glared at Leo. Some the gods gave him secret thumbs up.

**Naruto just took a seat at one of the already decorated tables, rubbing his lips while still thinking about the kiss. Ten minutes passed before Leo returned. Only now, he had two black eyes.**

"Look! Panda Leo!"

"Shut it, Zhang!"

"I see negotiation have failed," Piper commented, getting a whine from Leo.

**"Okay...That didn't work. Ow. Luckily, I have a new plan," Leo said. He winced when he blinked and then pointed at Naruto. "You...Be the worst date you can be. **

"Leo!" the girls scolded the boy, who crossed his arms.

"I see no fault in my logic!"

"I concur." Aphrodite nodded.

"Mom, Naruto is not breaking hearts. He banned it and so did I no doubt."

"…Sweetie he does it just by standing there."

"And if he has a date too." Piper countered, getting a thoughtful look from her mother.

"Piper, dear, that is great thinking!" Aphrodite squealed, making Piper frown having to think that up.

**Like, so bad it'll be legendary! That'll teach Nyssa to interfere in my plans."**

"You are a terrible brother," Ares told his nephew, but grinned, "Nice!"

Leo blanched at the compliment from his least favorite uncle.

**"What?" Naruto blinked and frowned. "Why would I do that?"**

**"Dude, I'm your wingman! Haven't you ever heard the phrase bros before...Uh, on second thought, don't want to call my own sister that," Leo said, wincing. **

"Smart play," Apollo nodded as Artemis simmered. She hated that phrase.

**Naruto just stared at him blankly. Leo shook his head. "Anyway, the fate of my life is at stake here!"**

**"How?"**

**"My single-life! If you have a date, how am I supposed to get a date?"**

"Ask?" Percy said, getting Leo to roll his eyes. Naïve fool!

**"...Ask someone to go with you?"**

**"...What are you smoking and where can I get some?" Leo shook his head **

"Dating is far more difficult than that," Aphrodite shook her head, it was a science! One most difficult to master.

**and sighed. "Look, this is pretty basic Animal Planet stuff, man. **

Artemis' gaze turned to Leo, who squirmed under it.

**Guys need to stick together like girls do. Here's how it works: Girls talk to you, and with me being your wingman, they consequently talk to me, and I show them awesome!"**

Apollo rubbed his chin, "The kid's smart."

"Thank you."

**Naruto furrowed his brows together. "Wait...That makes me sound like I'm bait..."**

**"What? No, dude, you're the **_**wing**_**man. You help me keep afloat in the never ending sea of chicas."**

"That's bait," Thalia said plainly.

**"...What do I get out of this?"**

**"My, uh..." Leo thought about it for a second. "My friendship?"**

**"I thought I already had that?"**

**"...I have many levels of friendship. You get bumped up one."**

"How generous."

"I try," Leo smirked at Piper's dry look.

**Naruto shook his head. "Why don't you go to Jason? Girls like him."**

Piper frowned as Jason smiled weakly.

**"He's going with Piper, the traitors..."**

"Sorry Leo," the couple said, but the boy waved it off. No biggie.

**"What?"**

**"...Oh so she didn't tell you?" Leo grinned, wincing as his bruises were stretched. "Yeah, she asked him."**

**Naruto pursed his lips in thought. He couldn't really do anything if Piper asked Jason out. There was no real malice about them dating, but still, Athena's words bothered him. Why would the goddess of strategy warn him about not trusting Jason? Was it because he was Roman or something?**

"Yes." Athena said with no shame.

**"We could team up and spy on them! Make sure nothing happens," Leo said.**

"Leo," Jason looked hurt, but Leo was stern. His love life was at stake!

**Naruto put his face in his hands and sighed. "No...I may not like it, but I trust Piper."**

**"Do you trust a hormonal boy who's the son of Zeus? Er, Jupiter?" Leo asked. "You know, the guy who's been married for how long and has had how many affairs? **

Hera's face soured.

**Come on...Who knows what's going on in the sex driven head of his?"**

"I am not like that!" Jason exclaimed loudly.

"Thank the Fates," Hera said, looking at her husband. Who readily ignored her look.

**Naruto blinked. "Like you?"**

**"Wha-a-at? Me? No way! I'm as pure as an angel," Leo said. He smiled and a fire halo appeared above his head. "See?"**

"More like a Diablo." Reyna said dryly, getting Leo to pout.

**Naruto smirked. "Nice try, but I was trained by a guy who called himself **_**the**_** Super-Pervert."**

Athena frowned deeply at that while the boy's mother giggled fiercely.

**Leo blinked and the halo extinguished. "Really?"**

**"He even wrote some books." Naruto pointedly decided to leave out his involvement in writing two of them.**

"Wonderful!" the love goddess smiled.

"Aphrodite, that is not good at all," Athena frowned, her legacy shouldn't be writing smut of all things!

**"...Do we have a Greek translation for it?"**

**"No." Naruto glared flatly at the boy.**

**"Come on!" Leo threw himself at Naruto's feet. "Look at my face, dude! I need this! Help a brother out!"**

"He's begging." Percy shook his head.

Ares jeered at his smith brother, who gave a fiery glare back.

**"Let go of my leg!"**

**"Give me a book! I'll do my own translation!"**

**"No!" Naruto got up and started to go back to his cabin, dragging Leo along the way. **

"That's just embarrassing." Nico shook his head.

**"Seriously, dude, let go!"**

**"I refuse to let it go!"**

**"My leg or the book?"**

**"Both!"**

"Tenacious." Hermes laughed, liking his nephew's spunk.

**Naruto groaned and pulled himself into the doorway of Aphrodite's cabin. He couldn't fully enter because of Leo's unwelcome presence on his leg, so he had to grab his staff and try to pry the son of Hephaestus **_**off**_**. **

"Ah the lever," Athena looked on fondly, as did Hephaestus.

**Seeing the sad puppy-like look on Leo's face, Naruto sighed. "Look, I'll...I'll get the first book translated for you, okay?"**

**"...Really?"**

"I want a copy!" Apollo grinned, it was literature after all.

**"Yes! If it'll shut you up...I got all the rights to them in Ero-sennin's will and it'll be good practice for me. Translating, I mean! Not that it would be practice for anything else." Naruto hung his head in defeat. He hated writing the books, they brought out the worst in him.**

"The best, he means the best," Aphrodite insisted.

Athena begged to differ.

**"Yes!" Leo hopped up and grinned. "Thanks dude, see you later!"**

**Naruto groaned again, rubbing his forehead. He hated reading Ero-sennin's work...It was **_**a lot**_** more than he was ever ready to read. Man, he thought he was done with perverts.**

Apollo dropped out of his throne, rolling in laughter along with Hermes as the gods grumbled at them. But they didn't really disagree with their reaction either.

**"Now, you need to keep looking at other girls, make sure they stay interested," Drew said. **

Aphrodite nodded as Piper frowned. Her other better cut in.

**She fixed the black jacket her brother was wearing with a click of her tongue. "Did you have to wear the **_**orange**_** shirt?"**

**"Don't diss my orange. **

"He makes it work," the love goddess said with a begrudging sigh.

**And besides, I hate dressing up," Naruto said. He scrunched his nose up at the thought and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Drew slapped his hand away. "Why did it have to be a tight shirt?"**

**"Because, my simple big brother, girls **_**like**_** seeing your chest. Even if it's hidden by this thin cloth," she said. **

Annabeth hummed, looking at Percy up and down. The boy started to sweat a little.

**She sighed and sat him on the bed, messing his hair up a bit. "You should be a model."**

**"An **_**underwear**_** model!" one of their sisters said, making the others snicker.**

"Brilliant." Aphrodite beamed.

"No." Athena, Annabeth, and Piper said.

"Aww."

**"That's-that's not funny," Piper said, trying to hide her own amusement.**

**"My dad has a few connections," Lacy said with a giggle. "We could use the money for camp!"**

**"As helpful as that would be, I'll pass," Naruto said dryly.**

**"But think of all those parties you could get us into!" one of the girls said, pouting at him. "Think of the possibilities for us!"**

"Yes, think of your siblings!" the love goddess said.

Hermes nodded, "Connections are important." And he would know.

**"Yeah, and then Piper's dad could help too!"**

**"Hey!" Piper's amusement had turned into embarrassment. "My dad is not a piece of meat!"**

**"I beg to differ," Drew said, smirking.**

"So do I," Aphrodite's eyes glazed over. Piper turned green.

**"Hey, still a couple of guys in here," Mitchel said, scowling. He turned to Liam, another young son of Aphrodite. "Seriously, as if there wasn't enough estrogen."**

**"Amen, dude."**

**"At least we have Naruto now," Cole, another of the few sons, said.**

"Praise the testosterone." Ares whooped.

**"And Naruto is going to be late," Piper said. She went over and pulled him away from Drew. "And despite whatever **_**you**_** believe, Drew, Naruto should **_**never**_** be late for a first date."**

**"I've only been on one date before and the girl cried." Naruto frowned slightly. **

"That sucks bro," Leo said with sympathy.

**"And I think she might have been using me."**

"Why that little-!" the love goddess snarled. How dare some little wench use _her_ child! It was the other way around!

**His feelings toward Sakura were confusing; he didn't have them anymore, but it was still was weird thinking back on it.**

**"Just means you need practice using them," Drew said.**

**"Thanks for helping, Drew!" Piper rolled her eyes and pushed Naruto to the door. "Go. Be nice, be yourself and forget **_**anything**_** Drew told you."**

**"I've dated more than you, McLean! What's your score again? Zero?"**

"She has a point," Aphrodite whispered to her daughter, getting a pout.

**"One!" Piper said smirking as she followed Naruto out. "I have to go pick up **_**my**_** date!"**

**"I hope you trip in mud!"**

**"Love you, too, Drew!"**

"I can just feel the bunnies and rainbows," Leo sighed out whimsically.

**Naruto didn't have to walk as far as Piper did. He found himself in front of Cabin Nine's metal door within a few seconds and knocked on it.**

**"**_**Relax. Unlike the first date, this girl likes you, obviously."**_

**Naruto took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know."**

**The door opened and Leo stepped out. He looked good in Naruto's opinion. A nice suit, flashy suspenders and a bowtie worked for him. **

"I rock those things like a boss," Leo smugly said.

**The son of Hephaestus's eyes had returned to normal, seems he got some medical attention.**

**"Is that what you're wearing?" Leo asked, a brow arched.**

**"Why is everyone asking me that? I'm comfortable! ...More or less," Naruto said. He glanced down at his dark pants and glared at the tennis shoes Drew had shoved onto his feet. How the hell were they supposed to support him if he needed to land from a rooftop? His toes couldn't spread to take the kine-kisthe-...The force of the landing. **

"Hope my other helps with that lesson," Annabeth sighed, Naruto had a lot of work to do.

**He shook the thought off and crossed his arms, frowning. "Why, is that what **_**you're**_** wearing?"**

**"I make this look good," Leo said, holding his suspenders out in front of him before letting them snap back into place. He glared at Naruto and crossed his own arms. "And unlike **_**you**_**, I've got a real wingman this time."**

**"After you begged and pleaded with Jack."**

Some of the guys snickered at that while Leo glared at them, "Hey, it isn't easy!" he complained.

**"Shut up, Nyssa," Leo said, frowning. "Why are you meeting so early anyway? The party doesn't start for another hour."**

"To make-out of course," Aphrodite smirked as her husband fumed.

**"It's called a 'date' for a reason, Leo," Nyssa said. Their argument was drowned out as Naruto looked Nyssa over subtly. Her red bandana was still keeping her hair back, but rather than sweaty and matted, her hair was brushed and looked like liquid chocolate. She had a light red blouse on and tight pants that clung to her curves, keeping true to her tomboy personality. **

"Hm, not bad," the love goddess commented with a rub of her chin.

**Her eyes met his just as he snapped back up to look into them and she smirked. "See something you like?"**

**"Uh...Er, yes?"**

**"**_**You're an idiot, Naruto,"**_** Kurama said. Naruto grit his teeth slightly in response to that, while Nyssa's smirk widened and Leo groaned.**

**"Great...Well as fun as it is hearing you two flirt, I'm going to go practice my lines again. **

"Getting nervous?"

"Silence Jackson."

**Don't stay out too late and Naruto?"**

**"Yeah, Leo?"**

**"I will **_**fry**__**you**_** if you hurt her."**

"Aw," Piper pinched Leo's cheek, "That's adorable."

"I could take him!"

**"Leo!" Nyssa glared at him while Naruto swallowed.**

**"Right." The son of Aphrodite nodded.**

**"And if you go further than first base."**

**"LEO!"**

"Pot meet kettle," Hazel rolled her eyes.

**Naruto felt his cheeks heat up at the prospect. "Yeah, okay..."**

**"Glad we understand each other," Leo said. He grinned and grabbed the door while Nyssa, her own face as red as her bandanna, grabbed Naruto's arm and led him away. "You two behave now, ya hear?"**

**"Shut up, Leo!"**

**Leo just cackled as he closed the door. "Consider us even, sis!"**

"Yeah, that's what you get for ruining my other's plan!"

**"So...is there anything specific you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as he and Nyssa walked through the camp. The party wasn't for another hour, and if that wasn't nerve wracking enough, he had no idea what to do.**

"Like Percy," Annabeth giggled as her boyfriend pouted.

"I improvised."

"Very strategic." The blonde nodded with a grin.

**"Well..." Nyssa hummed for a moment in thought. She shrugged. "All I know is that you're from this distant island."**

**"Get to know each other?" Naruto gained a small smile. They stopped walking and turned to face each other. "We could introduce ourselves properly..."**

"He likes to introduce himself a lot," Demeter commented.

**"I'm pretty sure we did that when you first got here," Nyssa said, smirking at him.**

**"It doesn't hurt to do it again." Naruto gave her a grin. "Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training and my family, which is admittedly a lot bigger than I first thought it was. **

"Big time." Everyone said together.

**I don't like stuck up assholes, megalomaniacs or traitors. My dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage that Konohagakure no Sato has ever seen."**

**"Hokage?" Nyssa asked.**

**"The leader of my village." Naruto beamed proudly.**

"And he most certainly will," Athena nodded, knowing he could do it.

**"I didn't see you as a political man," Nyssa said. She smiled. "Nyssa Glades. I like tinkering with things in the forge and other hot things."**

"So Leo's sister," Piper shook her head in amusement.

**Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm not **_**that**_**-"**

**"Son of Aphrodite, your argument is invalid." Nyssa cut him off. **

"Honestly it is," Aphrodite sighed, loving how modest her boy was. He was just so cute.

**"I don't like when other girls at camp talk about me behind my back, but what girl does? I also don't like it when something I try to make falls short or doesn't work when it should. **

"Amen sister." Leo nodded.

**My dream for the future...hm, I don't know. Survive for that long, I guess."**

"The dream of many," Hades said, getting uncomfortable looks from the demigods.

**"So negative," Naruto said teasingly. She shoved him lightly and he laughed. They resumed walking together and wound up on the beach. Without much care for their clothes, both sat down in the sand. Naruto looked up at the stars and frowned slightly. "I miss Konoha."**

"Boo, it's much better here." The love goddess huffed.

"It's rather beautiful there." Demeter said as Artemis nodded in agreement.

**"What's it like? Your home?" Nyssa asked. She turned her head to look at him.**

**Naruto let a smile fall on his face as he leaned back on his palms. "It's awesome. Konoha is one of the strongest villages on the continent. And it's beautiful, surrounded by trees...nature's everywhere."**

**"The satyrs and naiads would probably love it," Nyssa said.**

"Definitely." Percy nodded.

**"Yeah..." Naruto sat quiet for a moment. "I don't think I'll be a year rounder...I can't bear to be away from home for that long."**

**Nyssa let a laugh escape her. "You and I couldn't disagree more on that. I wouldn't leave camp for anything in the world."**

"Bad home life," Annabeth said with a knowing look.

**"Not even for your mom?" Naruto asked.**

**Nyssa frowned. "My mom...She's more interested in her job than raising a kid. **

Hephaestus frowned at that.

**I knew after my fourteenth birthday that I would be better off on my own than bothering her."**

**Naruto frowned, empathizing with her. He moved a bit closer and rested his hands on his knees. "You don't really think that do you?"**

**"The last time I remember my mom taking any active interest in me was when she heard I got into a fight and nearly got someone killed in shop class," Nyssa said. **

"That could happen to anyone," Leo argued. He would know, he almost cut off his shop teacher's finger once. The dude was such a no talent hack.

**"It wasn't my fault. A stupid monster was in the school. A cyclops, of all things, disguised himself as a student and sniffed me out. **

"Ouch," Percy frowned, remembering how he and Tyson met.

**I was in shop when he couldn't control himself. I don't know what the others saw but he tossed a boy at a table and the engine that was dangling above it nearly fell on him. I pulled him out of the way, but I guess the others saw me push him and then try to save my own skin."**

"Mortals are dumb like that," Percy nodded.

**"What happened to the cyclops?" Naruto asked.**

**"I threw a wrench at him and nailed him in the eye. He stumbled back and fell under the engine. That's why I pulled the kid out of the way. The engine fell after that."**

"Nice use of your surroundings," Hermes praised.

**"That makes you a hero."**

**"Tell that to my mom." Nyssa scoffed. "I've heard stories about how parents drop their kids off in the summer and then pick them up at the end. Me? I'm fine here. I've got the forge and my cabin, that's all I need."**

"Aww," Leo frowned, but he understood completely. He'd never go back to Foster Care or what was left of his family.

**"That sounds lonely," Naruto said softly.**

**Nyssa swallowed. "It is."**

**Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Look, Nyssa...if we...you know, don't **_**go**_** anywhere...I'll still be your friend. You don't have to be alone."**

"Trying to cover his bases, smart." Apollo nodded as Hephaestus frowned.

**"Still have to try to go somewhere before we get that far," Nyssa said with a soft smile.**

**"Yeah, I guess we should do that," Naruto said with a chuckle. He looked back up at the stars. "But still...I'll always be your friend."**

"He's a sweet guy," Piper smiled at her brother.

**Nyssa let her head rest on Naruto's shoulder. He didn't move her or move his arms, letting her get comfortable. "Thanks, Naruto."**

**"No problem." They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence. After fifteen had gone passed, he looked down at her. "So...when does the party start?"**

**Nyssa looked up at him with a sly smile. "Who cares about a stupid party?"**

"Ooh," Hazel giggled as Piper was smiling too.

**"...Something tells me I don't."**

**"**_**I retract my previous statement. You're not an idiot. But you are still stupid, Naruto."**_

_"We like them like that," Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek, the scene was very mood setting. _

_Percy smiled and gave her a peck back. _

**Naruto ignored Kurama as Nyssa leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his.**

"Aww," some of the girls said. It was cute.

Hera pursed her lips, she was barely mentioned, let alone was not seen at all.

"I liked it, it was a nice funny chapter." Apollo grinned.

"Oh, I can't wait to see their relationship make it or break it," Aphrodite tittered.

Hephaestus just looked grumpy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 14: Capture The Flag**

"I got this one," Apollo grinned his sunny grin as he took the book.

**"Campers!" Naruto looked up from the schematics that were in front of Nyssa at Chiron's voice. It had been two weeks since their first date and they had a few since then. **

Aphrodite clapped gleefully as Hephaestus grunted.

**Now he was sitting with Nyssa and looking at the designs she had made for a new type of kunai made of celestial bronze. "Meet at the pavilion to prepare for the game!"**

**"Guess we should go get ready," Nyssa said, frowning slightly. It was Ares vs Athena again, and despite what everyone thought he would do, Leo sided with Cabin Five along with the cabins of Apollo, Demeter, Hecate, and Hermes. **

"Going against us Leo?" Piper pouted at him.

"It happens at times beauty queen, you know that." Leo shrugged.

**This left Jason to side with Athena **

Athena had a frown on her lips at that.

**along with the cabins of Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hecate and Iris.**

**She didn't like being set up against her boyfriend or siding with Clarisse.**

"Boowoo," Ares mocked, getting a glare from his brother.

**Naruto chuckled and rolled the blueprints up.**

**"You can tell me more about the knives later," he said. He handed the blueprints to her and took her hand. "Let's do as the horse-guy says."**

**"Fine," Nyssa said. They stopped by her cabin and dropped the blueprints off before heading over to the pavilion, letting go of each other's hands and going to their respective tables.**

Aphrodite cooed, loving the love. Oh, she hoped Naruto broke her heart. It would be beautiful.

**"Campers!" Chiron greeted them with a smile. "Once again it's time for the Capture the Flag game!"**

**The campers cheered, all murmuring excitedly.**

**"The rules haven't changed," Chiron said. "The north side of the forest will go to the Red Team and the south to the Blue Team. The creek will be the boundary, as per the norm. All magical items will be allowed! Prisoners may be taken, but will not be bound and/or gagged. Opponents may be disarmed, but **_**not**_** killed or maimed."**

"Pheh," Ares spat, how boring.

**"Why is that a rule?" Naruto asked softly.**

**"Ares' kids occasionally can get **_**too**_** excited," Lacy said.**

"They're quick shots." Apollo grinned.

"Just like daddy," Hermes joked, making Apollo high five him and get Ares to glare at them.

**Naruto nodded in understanding and looked back at Chiron.**

**"No more than two guards for either flag," the centaur said. "And finally, all of the forest will be legal territory."**

**"Finally." Someone from Apollo's cabin scoffed.**

**"Shut up, Dustin!" Nyssa glared at the boy.**

**"Calm yourselves," Chiron said. "I will be acting as field medic and referee. Arm yourselves and prepare for battle!"**

**The tables became littered with armor and weapons. Annabeth turned and sought Naruto out, waving him over to her. **

"Meeting of the minds," Thalia smirked as Annabeth had a small smile on her face.

**Naruto walked over to Athena's table, his staff in hand and a simple long black piece of cloth in the other.**

**"What's up Anna-oba? Hey, Malcolm-Oji," Naruto said to the cabin's second in command.**

**"Naruto." Malcolm nodded to him, not caring about the added suffix.**

**Annabeth, however, frowned. "Stop calling me that in public."**

"You know he won't," Piper snickered as Annabeth pouted.

**"No promises," Naruto said. "So what'd you need?"**

**"When we get to the forest, go set up some traps," Annabeth said.**

**Naruto beamed. "I can do that?! You got it."**

"Please, I'll disarm them," Leo scoffed.

**"There's more," she said. "You'll be on flag duty. Alone. But I want scouts in the trees and a few on offense to disarm or trigger whatever traps the Hephaestus cabin sets up."**

**Naruto nodded. "Right."**

**"Don't engage if you don't have to," Annabeth said. "We'll have a separate squad on retrieval."**

"Guess throwing him at them would be pushing things," Percy nodded.

**Naruto nodded again. "Anything else?"**

**"If you see Leo, capture him," Malcolm said. He got a frown from Annabeth and Malcolm shrugged. "Leo could easily reactivate the traps. He's the biggest threat they have."**

"Damn skippy." Leo grinned as Reyna glared at him. Her pegasus was not damn anything.

**"Agreed," Annabeth said. She looked back at Naruto. "Only if you see him. Don't search him out."**

**"Right. Are you guys going to send Jason after him?" Naruto asked. The two children of Athena frowned and he arched a brow. "Was it something I said?"**

**"No, Naruto," Malcolm said before Annabeth could speak. She gave him a glare and he gave her a pointed look that said 'later'. **

"Still not so hype about a Roman in their home, are they?" Hazel frowned.

Annabeth flushed, "Hey, we were all a bit touchy on the subject at first."

**Naruto didn't know what they'd have to talk about, but decided to drop it.**

**Annabeth looked back at Naruto. "Go back and get ready. And **_**please**_** think about using a sword."**

**Naruto rolled his eyes. Annabeth always wanted him to use a sword, but it wasn't his thing. Kunai, sure he'd use those, but swords? Bleh, let Sasuke keep his sword. Naruto twirled his staff and slammed one end down onto the ground.**

"It oddly works for him," Athena commented.

**"I'll pass, thanks," Naruto said. There was a cry and Miu landed on his shoulder. "Hey, ready to do some scouting?"**

**Miu cried her agreement, taking an offered snack and then taking to the sky.**

**"One more thing," Annabeth said. Naruto looked back at her and blinked at the knowing smirk on her face. "Don't go easy on Nyssa."**

"You don't on me," Percy pouted at the blonde, who smirked.

"Where's the fun in that?"

**"I won't!" Naruto felt his cheeks heat up and he stormed away without another word. Annabeth and Malcolm were chuckling behind him, making him flush even more.**

**To ignore them, Naruto looked at the assorted armor and weapons set on his mother's table, picking a small dagger up with interest. It was similar to Katropis, but at the base two smaller blades branched out. **

"That's cool looking," Piper commented.

**It reminded Naruto of his father's Hiraishin kunai. He set the sheath in place on his waist and drew the dagger, putting it back when a horn sounded.**

**"Armor, Naruto?" Piper asked. She was wearing a light bronze armor that had a leather skirt along with shin guards and under her arm was a helmet that lacked the normal blue plume.**

"No pink?" Hazel teased, getting a glare from Piper.

"Never."

**Naruto grinned secretly at her. "Nah, I'll be fine."**

**"Naruto..."**

**"Trust me, Imouto." He tapped her forehead with two fingers. "Your Niichan is too strong to get hit."**

"Doesn't he mean too fast?" Frank asked.

"Not if he beats them down before they hit him," Ares rebuked with a savage grin.

**"We'll see about that!" Jeered someone from the red as they walked past to get in formation.**

**"I'll be waiting at the flag," Naruto said.**

**Naruto had his hands in his lap, his staff was imbedded in the ground behind the flag. He was sitting cross-legged and had his eyes closed, balancing on a clone Henged into a sheet of metal that was set atop his staff. He reached out to his clones with his chakra, refueling them.**

"That's cool." Percy said, "…You think someone'll throw something at him, like a dunk tank?"

"Percy." Annabeth frowned.

"What? It'd be funny."

**One popped and Naruto arched a brow at the memory. "Huh...Headhunter seals work..."**

**Based off of his sensei's jutsu, Naruto had devised a seal that would grab an opponent's foot and suck them down into the ground so that only their head remained above. **

"That sounds interesting," Hazel admitted. Something to look into.

**A few unfortunate children of Apollo had discovered this the hard way, sucked into the ground as they tried to sneak through his team's territory. **

Apollo pouted as his twin laughed at him.

**Naruto just chuckled, remembering what one son yelled at his clone before it dispelled to tell him about the prisoners.**

**"Well, I wonder if all children of Apollo are as cruel in their insults," Naruto said to himself. **

**He crossed his fingers in front of him. "**_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**_**"**

**Four clones poofed into existence and Naruto sent them to retrieve the prisoners. Naruto settled back into his meditation, taking a deep breath before nearly falling off as a new clone dispersed. The memory was fresh and he couldn't help but laugh.**

_**Clone's Memory**_

**"I thought I already deactivated this tripwire?" Naruto said. He scratched his head and followed the line to a tree. "It wasn't here though..."**

Leo grinned.

**Naruto ducked as a beam of golden energy shot out and hit the tree, burning it where his head would have been. Naruto turned and stared wide eyed at his attacker.**

"Surprise sucker!" Leo cackled.

**"It's set to stun," Leo said proudly as he blew smoke off of his Boom Stick. "So, you're messing with my traps. What's up with that?"**

**"Uh...Rules of the game?" Naruto said.**

**"Dude, first you ditch your wingman and now you mess with his stuff? Not cool," Leo said. He took aim at Naruto again. **

"It honestly isn't." Leo sighed as Piper patted his arm.

"There there, Leo."

"Thanks, beauty queen."

**"Look, I've got you. You don't have distance magic or whatever that ninja stuff is. You're close quarters."**

**"...Nyssa..." A part of Naruto felt hurt that Nyssa had used what he told her against him and a part was a bit proud. **

"Oooh," Aphrodite wiggled in her seat, just loving this!

**It was just a giant prank war, everything was fair game. Except for the sensitive bits, those are **_**always**_** off limits.**

"Not with me," Ares laughed.

**"Yep! Never thought that having a sister dating the camp's resident ninja would ever be cool until now." Leo waved Naruto over. "Try anything and I'll stun you."**

"Setting phasers to stun," Leo said in a robot voice.

**"That would imply you could," Naruto said. He held his hand up in one seal. "I'll defeat you with the ultimate technique in my arsenal! My first unique Jutsu!"**

**"I said don't try anything!" Leo shot his beam. He gaped as Naruto jumped up and stood on the branch above them, defying all laws of gravity. "...Okay, maybe I should've set up a few more traps."**

"They never think of the trees," Artemis shook her head.

**Naruto dropped down and landed, his chakra exploding around him. "**_**Oroike no Jutsu!**_**"**

"Nice," Apollo whispered.

**The area filled with smoke and Leo coughed, looking around wildly with his weapon. When it finally cleared, Leo spotted blond hair and aimed his weapon. "Ha! A smoke bomb, that's the best you have? I've...Uhh..."**

**Naruko put her hand behind the devil horns on her head and stood in a position that showed off her full hourglass figure. **

Piper's just hung open, "He didn't…"

"He did." Annabeth blinked.

"Hot damn," Leo surmised the thoughts of all the guys.

**Her other hand dragged the purple glove on it down her side and stopped at the edge of the equally purple heeled boot. Her chest jiggled, held together by the concealing yet enticingly revealing bra, and the fake devil tail moved very realistically.**

Artemis and Athena scowled, one out of feminist anger while the other out of sheer embarrassment.

"Hm, I need to get one of those," Aphrodite noted.

Ares pumped his fist.

**"You aren't going to shoot me, are you, **_**Leo-sama**_**?"**

**The seductive voice had Leo setting himself on fire and passing out. **

"I wouldn't call you a man if you didn't." Hermes whistled, taking pics with his cell.

**Naruko smirked and undid the jutsu, reverting back to Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"Another example of the less-is-more rule," he said. **

"Oui!"

"Mom!"

**He went over to Leo and bound the pyro in Ninja Wire, something more durable than regular rope and yet still hard to see. "This should keep you in place til the replacement comes to get you."**

**Naruto then exploded into a cloud of smoke, sending the memories back to the original.**

**"Oh man, I can't believe that worked!" Naruto said, falling from his place on the staff onto his back. The sheet exploded into a cloud of smoke when it hit the ground, the clone also enjoying what he saw and losing balance. He sighed and made two more clones, sending them to get the unconscious son of Hephaestus.**

"Great, jail for me," Leo pouted.

**There was a rustling in the brush and Naruto narrowed his eyes, grabbing his staff and pulling it out of the ground. He separated his staff and prepared to move forward. Through the brush came Nyssa along with a few sons of Ares. Naruto didn't know their names, so he decided on calling them Big Idiot Number One and Big Idiot Number Two.**

"Well thought out," Athena nodded as Ares glared at the screen.

**"Come out, Naruto, we caught a member of your team and she told us everything," Nyssa said. "We know you're the only one watching the flag."**

"Oh, a fight between lovers~!" Aphrodite gushed.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend, mom, not lvoers," Piper corrected.

"Sweetie, how long before you think she's break off a piece of him, hm?"

Piper gagged.

**Naruto jumped up into the trees and with practiced precision threw his voice. "Then why would I come out and face you, Nyssa?"**

**An arrow flew from the woods at a tree opposite of him. Naruto jumped to a different tree, throwing his voice again. "Lying to me already? You know, that's not very good for a relationship."**

**"I never said how many of us there are," Nyssa said. "Just come out and be our prisoner."**

**"Screw this, I'm going for the flag." Big Idiot Number Two ran forward and reached for the flag. Naruto threw one of his staves, braining the son of Ares and knocking him out. **

"Fail," Hermes said with a thumbs down as Ares seethed. Why was it his brats that always get beat in CTF?!

**He moved to another tree and as expected an arrow shot from the wood at his suspected spot. He had to pinpoint the archer.**

**"One down." Naruto looked down, grinning at his perturbed girlfriend.**

**"Come on, I'll make it worth your while if you surrender," Nyssa said.**

"That's interesting," Aphrodite said, getting a glare from her husband.

**"I offer you the same courtesy!"**

**"What do I get if I surrender?" Nyssa asked, looking curious.**

**"What do you want?"**

**"A lap dance."**

Hephaestus' and Leo's jaw slacked as Aphrodite was in titters.

**Naruto almost lost his footing.**

**"**_**I wonder if she knows you're not the best at that, considering what happened at the Cherry Bomb."**_

_Laughs broke out at the remembrance of that scene. _

**"Shut up," Naruto said under his breath. He cleared his throat and threw his voice to echo in the small clearing. "Anything other than a lap dance?"**

**"We've only been dating for two weeks, there's not much I can ask for at this point," Nyssa said.**

**"**_**Oh, she's playing hard ball."**_

_"Well, she could raise the stakes." Aphrodite rubbed her chin, Piper just face palmed. Why did she even bother? _

**"How about I give you a massage?" Naruto asked. "I'm pretty good at those."**

**"That's a pretty good deal," said a new female voice. Naruto looked down to his left spotting a mop of blonde hair similar to his own. In the girl's hands was a bow and on her back a quiver. She was turning to take aim at the trees. "Take the damn deal, Nyssa so I can shoot you when this is all over. Seriously, Naruto's the camp's new Adonis and she scoops him up...So unfair."**

"My girl has a point," Apollo nodded.

**"Bingo," Naruto said to himself. He dropped from the tree behind the girl and brought his stave down across the back of her head, catching her as she slumped forward unconscious.**

**"Gonna have to do better than that, Naruto!" Nyssa looked around the clearing. "What's wrong, not good at lap dances? I can teach you."**

"Dude," Frank gaped as Leo just buried his face in his palms. This was so wrong!

**"**_**Now **_**that**_** is something I would like to see,"**_** Kurama said.**

**"Shut it," Naruto said. He jumped up into the tree with the bow and an arrow ready. He drew it back and aimed at Big Idiot Number One. "Tempting, but I can only assume that will require me to do something else."**

**"A strip dance," Nyssa said.**

"She's…a bit screwy," Reyna commented dryly.

"She knows what she wants," Annabeth said just as dryly.

**Naruto almost fell out of the tree.**

**"**_**Bold."**_

**"Stop talking," Naruto said.**

**"Enough of this." Big Idiot Number One growled and stepped forward. "Why don't you show yourself, coward? You afraid to fight us?"**

"Ares' kids are stupid, evidence number two hundred and seventy three. Kid takes out a giant and calls him a coward? Real smart." Hermes shook his head.

**"Not really. I just don't feel like it." Naruto drew the string back.**

**"Face me!"**

**"Alright, look up here." Naruto stopped throwing his voice, letting the two find him. He shot the arrow, and Ares' son jumped back so that the arrow landed between his feet.**

**"Ha! Missed!"**

**"Check again," Naruto said. The tag he had tied to the arrow burst into fire and hissed before exploding, sending Big Idiot Number One flying back into the brush. **

"Explosions make everything better," Leo grinned.

**Naruto made several clones and sent them out to restrain the lug. He dropped down and stood opposite of Nyssa. "So...Surrender?"**

**"Not happening," Nyssa said, smirking. "You'd need to give me a reason to."**

**"How about a kiss?"**

**Nyssa's smirk grew into a grin. "Tempting. How's about we make out?"**

"I," Reyna flattered, "I'm confused here. She would surrender so easily? Just for that?"

"Love is a strange thing, Reyna." Aphrodite smiled widely.

**"Now?"**

**"You want me to surrender or not?"**

**Naruto narrowed his eyes before he made a few clones that vanished in an instant.**

**"Isn't that against the rules?" Nyssa asked.**

**"Rules say no more than two guards. I'm one guard and they're all me, in essence," Naruto said. He approached her with a small smile on his face and cupped one side of her face. "Surrender?"**

**"Fulfill your part of the bargain first." Nyssa slipped her arms around his neck.**

Leo made a gag noise.

"Well, you have to give him credit," Nico shook his head, "He knows his enemy."

**"Deal." Naruto closed the gap between them and he pressed his lips to hers. They meshed almost perfectly. Her arms tightened around his neck and he moved his hands to her hips. Something pressed against his lips, probing for entry. Naruto allowed Nyssa's tongue in, wrestling against it as it tried to reach all parts of his mouth.**

"We don't need the details," Thalia grunted.

"Jealous?"

"Annie, I swear…"

**After two minutes passed, Naruto broke it apart and Nyssa whined. He gave her a small peck and chuckled. "I believe you owe me something."**

**"Yeah, fine. I surrender," Nyssa said. She leaned against him with a grin. "Take me to jail."**

"Suggestive," Apollo grinned and got a kick from his twin, "Ow! Reading here!"

"Then read," the huntress grunted.

**Naruto led Nyssa to the jail, the daughter of Hephaestus blinking at seeing her cabin head sitting there. Leo looked up and groaned. "Aw man, you were captured, too?"**

**Nyssa smirked and as she walked passed him, slapped Naruto on the ass. **

"Wow, forward," Hazel blinked, Nyssa just kept surprising her.

**Naruto muffled a yelp, his face turning bright red. He glared at his smirking girlfriend while she spoke to Leo. "Yes. I was captured...rather thoroughly, at that."**

"Very," Aphrodite nodded.

**"Gross," Leo said, scowling. He sighed. "At least I got to see what Elysium looks like."**

"Kid's got a point," Hermes nodded, glancing at his pics.

**"What do you mean?" Nyssa asked. Leo remained silent and glared at her boyfriend while Naruto chuckled. Nyssa looked back and forth between them before shaking her head. "I'm better off not knowing."**

**The horn blew and echoed throughout the woods. Leo hung his head in defeat while other captured prisoners grumbled. Naruto led them back, walking into the woods and stopping at the creek, where Chiron gestured to Annabeth.**

"Damn right," Annabeth grinned, of course she'd get it.

**Annabeth had a cut on her cheek, her hair was a mess, but there was a smirk on her face as she stared at Clarisse, who scowled from where she was in the center of the creek, drenched and slightly covered in mud. In Annabeth's right hand was her personal dagger while in her left was a blood red flag that had Ares' symbolic boar and axe engraved on it in gold.**

**"The game is at an end! The winner and still reigning champion of inter-camp Capture the Flag matches, the Blue Team!" Chiron said.**

"Blue team for life," Percy said in a serious tone.

**Naruto wobbled when all of his clones dispelled, shaking his head from the information dump while his team cheered.**

**The spirits were high in camp after the capture the flag game. Naruto found himself at the Athena cabin the day after, studying up since Nyssa was occupied with repairing armor and weapons. He was flipping through the Intermediate Greek with a bored look on his face. Studying was never his strong suit, **

"Amen," Percy nodded.

**he was always too energetic to sit in one place, and it wasn't like meditation, so he couldn't even compare it to that.**

**Sighing, Naruto went to the partially translated journal concerning his father's life that Annabeth was helping him with. Out of habit, he started at the last page before realizing his mistake. **

"Oh you Japanese, reading backwards." Apollo chuckled.

**Feeling too lazy to flip the book over and search for the last place he was at, Naruto decided instead to work from the end of the book, flipping back a few pages before one passage caught his eye. It was an italicized subscript, overlooked by the Greek translation next to it, but Naruto knew the characters that his aunt did not, reading them to himself. It was a seal.**

**Naruto pumped chakra into the seal and out popped a letter that he quickly unfolded, reading the characters with ease.**

"Secret message, Annabeth, how could you miss that?" Piper chided.

"It was Japanese," the blonde frowned, I don't know Japanese."

"Ignorance," Apollo huffed as he continued, "Annabeth from my Naruto learned it."

Annabeth shimmered at that.

_**To Athena**_

_**First of all, thank you for claiming me upon my death. **_

_"That's so wonderful of you," Poseidon said in a dry tone, getting a glare from his rival. _

_**It is good to know who my mother is, though I wish I could've known sooner. It would've explained why I never saw the Shinigami as he was depicted in the texts of the Uzumaki scrolls or why I had issues reading at first. And the whole Underworld thing...Yeah, I'll refrain from further comment.**_

_Athena had an amused look on her face. _

_**Secondly, I would be glad to recall the last day of my life, though I prefer to remember it as the day my son was born.**_

_"A positive attitude, nice," Percy grinned as Annabeth looked happy too. _

_**(PS: If you haven't already guessed, you're a grandmother.)**_

_"I noticed," Athena said with a look at an innocent looking Aphrodite. _

_**My wife, Kushina Uzumaki – who I still haven't seen down here for some reason **_

_"Immortality, dear," the love goddess commented airily. _

_– **had just given birth to Naruto. Her seal containing the Nine Tailed Fox was weak and was slowly breaking. I had just handed Naruto over to Lord Third's wife Biwako and was getting ready to fix Kushina's seal. Two screams cut me off and I turned to see my son, so small and bundled in a blanket, in the arms of a masked man.**_

_"Whoa, plot twist," Leo whistled, getting a glare from Annabeth. _

_**Naruto was crying, no doubt scared out of his mind from the chakra the man gave off. The Masked Man told me to step away from Kushina or else he would kill Naruto "within the first minute of his life." **_

_Aphrodite's heart clenched as Artemis, as the goddess of childbirth, protected all new born babies. _

_"That's just messed up," Jason swallowed._

_**I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but at the same time was trying to discern how the hell this man got passed the barrier.**_

_"Multi-brain tasking," Hermes nodded as Athena smirked. _

_**Then, Kushina's seal strained visibly, it spread up her face. I remember looking back at her and then to the Masked Man when he repeated his threat. He pulled a kunai, a small throwing knife, out and held it to Naruto's face. He was calm, I was not.**_

"I'd call you heartless if you weren't." Aphrodite frowned, worried for her baby and…other husband.

_**Never before had I wanted to rip a man apart so badly.**_

_"Any father would," Zeus rumbled, getting nods all around. _

_**Before I could think of any possible winning strategy, he tossed Naruto up into the air and lunged at me. Kushina called Naruto's name, her terrified voice was heavy with anger and exhaustion, most likely angry at being unable to do anything. **_

_"Giving birth is taxing," Aphrodite nodded._

_**I utilized my Hiraishin no Jutsu to evade it and catch Naruto. His cries ripped my heart apart. The blanket wrapped around Naruto started to hiss and smoke. I discarded it and left the small cabin we had hidden ourselves in, just barely making it out before the explosion that destroyed the cabin.**_

_"…He planted an explosive on my baby?!" Aphrodite raged._

_"Exploding babies…" Ares hummed, getting glares all around, "Okay, okay, chill. Styx, I was kidding." _

_**I landed with a wince, cradling my still crying son who was thankfully unharmed. I pulled a piece of wood out of my shin and then used Hiraishin again to get Naruto to safety within the village. I laid him on our bed, carefully bundling him beneath the covers, and regrettably left him to save Kushina. I got to her just before the Nine-Tails could crush her under his hand.**_

_"Thank you, dear," Aphrodite smiled. _

**"**_**I'd do it again, even without the mind control. Kushina was a bitch to me."**_

_"Hmph, deal with it." The goddess huffed. _

**"Shut up, Kurama," Naruto said. He was horrified at what Obito had done thanks to Madara's meddling.**

_**Kushina, bless her, was shivering and weak, **_

_"Heh," Artemis smirked at Aphrodite, who glared at her. _

_**concerned only for Naruto and the village. Despite her wishes for me to stop the man that had taken control of the Nine-Tails, I took her to him, laying her on the bed next to our now sleeping son. She cradled Naruto and I watched them, filling with determination. I knew then that I might die that night, but so long as they lived, it would be worth it. **_

_Percy had to admire Naruto's dad, that was a demigod dad if he'd ever seen one. A part of him wanted to be just like that. _

_**I donned my cloak, a gift from the summoning toad sages, and left my family to stop the coming beast.**_

_**When I appeared, I was too late. The Nine-Tails was summoned and had already begun wreaking havoc on the village. He noticed me as I appeared atop my head on the Hokage Monument, which was always a surreal experience now that I think about it, and began powering up the land destroying Bijudama, the inspiration for my Rasengan technique. **_

_"All great moves need inspiration from somewhere." Athena nodded._

_"Like RAW or the WWE." Apollo beamed as the male gods nodded. _

_**I stopped it with my Jikūkan Kekkai, a Space-Time Fuinjutsu barrier that allows me to redirect a chakra based attack. I transported the Bijudama three miles beyond the village, and still made a large dome that could be seen and felt for miles.**_

_"Epic," Ares grinned. _

_**Before I could counterattack, I sensed a presence behind me and turned to stab my would-be attacker in the head. My hand, shockingly enough, went through the Masked Man's head like it wasn't there. I believe it's a similar Space-Time technique, only it displaces his body, leaving a realistic afterimage behind. The Masked Man then tried to, as crazy as it sounds, absorb me inside of him. **_

_"Bad touch," Hermes shivered. _

_**I escaped with the Hiraishin, but it wasn't for long. The Masked Man followed me with his own variation of a transportation technique.**_

_**I at first came to the conclusion that this was the first real threat to Konoha, Madara Uchiha. Rival to the original God of Shinobi, the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju. If that were the case, he would have had to be over one hundred and fifty years old. Not even the Uzumaki lived that long according to my knowledge.**_

_"And if a son of Athena is doing the numbers…" Leo grinned._

_"It just has to be right," Percy smirked at his girlfriend. _

_**He taunted me with his identity until I told him I didn't care who he was. I asked him why he decided to attack Konoha, my home. He didn't give me a direct answer, but I believe this was planned, to what end, I don't know. All I knew at the time was that he was dangerous and that I had to be on my guard. I couldn't flee, he would cause too much chaos if I went after the real threat, the Nine-Tails.**_

_**The Masked Man attached a long chain to cuffs on his wrists. He lunged at me, empty handed, and I lunged at him with my Hiraishin kunai in hand. Once more I went through him, but he tightened the chain around me once I passed. It was strange, powerful how he could be there and at the same time not be. Or maybe, the chain was there all the time while he was not. Ah, I digress.**_

_"Athena does that, a lot." The gods nodded as the wisdom goddess glared at them. _

_**Realizing that physical attacks were pointless, I devised a plan to feint out his attack, the only time he was solid. It was all about being faster than him.**_

_"Amen," Hermes grinned wildly. _

**"Go Dad..." Naruto said under his breath. He might've gotten through to the heartbroken Obito in the end, but this was still his father's fight. He had to play for the home team first and foremost.**

_**We charged at each other again and I threw my kunai at his head. As suspected it started to go through. The Masked Man reached out to grab me and I knew that once my kunai finished passing through his head, he would be vulnerable. I made the Rasengan in my right hand and felt out my kunai.**_

_**I waited for a full connection and as soon as I had it, I used the Hiraishin. I reappeared above the Masked Man's back and drove the Rasengan down. He broke the ground with his impact, leaving the area in a mess. **_

_"Excellent job," Athena praised._

_Poseidon flapped his lips, parroting her words. Fates, she was annoying when her children were doing something good. _

_**I planted a Hiraishin seal on his back. He jumped out of the rubble and praised me. I gave him no more time and used the seal I planted on him to appear directly in front of him. I pressed my hand against his chest and placed a contract seal on him, breaking the connection between him and the Nine-Tails.**_

_"Have to give him props for that teleportation move," Jason whistled, it was amazing. _

_**The Masked Man fled after I did this, telling me he planned on world domination.**_

_"Wonderful," Percy rolled his eyes. Same song and dance, just new partners. _

_**I don't know if that is his true goal or if he simply means to dominate our continent, but I warn you Athena, do not take our people lightly.**_

_**Even gods can fall at the hands of men.**_

_"Like Ares," Percy nodded._

_"Fuck off, Jackson!" _

**Naruto stopped reading there as the door opened and Annabeth came in. He folded the note up and hid it in his jacket. Normally he would share this information with Annabeth, but this seemed really personal. And call Naruto selfish, but he didn't have a lot to remember his father by. He was going to keep this letter, even if it wasn't meant for him. Who knows, maybe Athena left it for him to find.**

"I wouldn't exactly mind." Annabeth admitted, but a part of her would still want to read it.

**"Naruto, good you're here," Annabeth said. She looked around, frowning. "Where are your clones?"**

**"I didn't feel like making them today," Naruto said. The note burned a hole in his jacket, keeping him aware that it was still there, waiting to be read.**

"Evil ghost letter," Leo said in a whisper, getting Nico to glare at him.

"Dude, not cool."

**"Well, I guess that's for the best. We need to talk," Annabeth said. She pulled the chair next to Naruto out and took a seat next to him.**

**"About what?"**

**"Jason." Annabeth frowned.**

"He's just not going to cut," Percy shook his head, getting Jason to roll his eyes.

**Naruto arched a brow. "What about Jason?"**

**"He's **_**Roman**_**."**

**"...And your point is...?" Naruto didn't see what the big deal in that was. So he was Roman, big deal. That just meant there were more demigods to meet, more friends to be made.**

"He's…optimistic, I'll give him that." Reyna stated.

**"Naruto, Romans are dangerous," Annabeth said. **

The Romans nodded to this.

**"They were the enemies of Greece for a long time and eventually attacked it, claiming Greece as part of their Empire."**

**"Yeah I know that, but the Romans also took in Greece culture and helped the conquered people regain their dignity," Naruto said. **

Athena scowled.

**He liked that part of history the most, where the people were treated fairly.**

**"Naruto, during the war against Greece, they went against Athena first." Naruto frowned and Annabeth continued. "They took Athena's statue from Athens."**

**"...They took the **_**Athena Parthenos**_**?" Naruto blinked in surprise. "Wow...I...I don't know what that means."**

"It means bad things," Percy surmised, or at least that's what he figured it as.

**Annabeth sighed. "Naruto, by taking her statue, the Romans greatly weakened Athena. It dishonored her as a war goddess. It was also a way of disrespecting the Greeks, adding insult to injury."**

Athena's mood darkened.

**Naruto frowned. "If that's the case, why didn't the Greeks try to take it back?"**

**"I'm sure they did, but over the years, the statue was lost. Children of Athena know this by heart and don't dare trust Romans because of what they did."**

**"That's it?" Naruto asked. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."**

Poseidon broke out into laughter as Athena squawked. Annabeth blinked as Reyna hummed.

"He's interesting, that's for sure."

**Annabeth frowned and spoke softly, but her voice had an edge to it. "Naruto, you have to understand, we have our mom's pride. How do you think she felt when it was taken? They reduced her to nothing but a goddess of crafts and a strategist who focused on retreating. Think about that for a minute."**

Athena nodded. Help your grandmother, Naruto.

**"I can see where that would suck," Naruto said. "But I'm not going to hate someone because of something that happened centuries ago."**

**"But he's-"**

**"So what?!" Naruto frowned at her. "Annabeth, you may have Athena's pride, but right now you don't have her head. And neither does she."**

"Oooh," the gods said as Athena frowned.

**"Naruto, you shouldn't say that!"**

**"Then you should use your head and think about **_**who**_** you're talking to."**

**"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. It hit her a second later. "Oh."**

**"Yeah." Naruto frowned and stood up. "Annabeth, what I went through...I would **_**never**_** do that to someone else. It's not fair and it's not right. Jason isn't the one responsible for stealing Athena's statue."**

"Points to him," Frank nodded.

"Indeed." Reyna agreed.

**"You have to admit he's too perfect, though." Annabeth frowned. "It's creepy."**

Jason frowned, "I'm not perfect," he waved off. Annabeth gave him a look.

"You are at times, it's creepy."

Jason sulked.

**"...And now it's about Percy." Naruto rubbed his head with a sigh. "I should've known."**

**"Hera switched them just to spite me," Annabeth said. "All because I insulted her a few years back."**

Hera huffed, she deserved it.

**Naruto shook his head. "I don't think it's as simple as that."**

**"No, it's the icing on her cake." Annabeth's shoulder slumped and her eyes casted down. "It hurts, Naruto. It hurts knowing he's out there and, knowing him, in trouble and that I'm here doing **_**nothing**_**."**

Percy gave Annabeth a half hug, she snuggled into his frame.

**"Anna-oba." Naruto had her looking back up at him and he gave her a small reassuring smile. "He's strong, if any of the stories I heard about him are true."**

**"He's an idiot," Annabeth said, frowning.**

"Damn right," Percy said with pride, Annabeth palmed her face.

**"So am I. And the good thing about us idiots? We're **_**very**_** durable." Naruto grinned.**

"Haaave you met Ares!"

"Shut it speed stick!"

**"Not with an Achilles Heel, you aren't," Annabeth said.**

"I lose it." Percy waved off.

**"I don't know what that is," Naruto said, frowning. He shrugged. "Whatever, I'm sure he's fine."**

**Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip, probably still worrying about Percy. Her eyes went to the table and she noticed the journal, making Naruto swallow. She grabbed the book and flipped through it. "You were on 'Advancement to Jonin'."**

**"Oh, right," Naruto said. He let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding. Annabeth began helping him translate and Naruto nodded along to her instructions. He could still feel the tension, though. It felt as if Athena herself was disapproving of his words. **

"I would be," Athena frowned.

**Oh well, she'd have to get over it. Naruto didn't discriminate, not after the childhood he had.**

The war goddess grumbled at that, she couldn't exactly change a perspective like that. Not that she couldn't try mind you.

"And that's that chapter," Apollo grinned, "Who's next?"

Hermes already had the book in hand.

"Damn thief."

"Damn right." Hermes grinned wildly with mischief.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 15: Chimera and Oracle**

Hermes began to read with an eager grin.

**Two months had passed since Naruto found the letter in his father's journal. He still hadn't read the rest of it, not finding the right time to do so. That or whenever he began to, something would interrupt him. So he decided to wait until he was sure he wouldn't be doing anything else or bothered and hid it in a seal he painted onto his wrist.**

"Sneaky ninja skills." Hermes smirked.

**Over those two months, his relationship with Nyssa had gone further than he expected. Within the third week she had initiated second base during a make out session, **

"Whoa, fast." Apollo whistled as Hephaestus groaned.

**and a month after that they got pretty hot and heavy in third base. **

"She's got more nerve then her father, that's for sure." Aphrodite tittered and got a flaming glare from her husband.

**That night was definitely going to be a night Naruto would never forget. The fact they did that in the forges...Naruto felt lucky he wasn't scalded by something.**

"Did what?!" Leo snapped and blanched. Oh gods, he hopped his other didn't need a blue light.

**"Hey, are you listening to me or are you off in la-la land again?" Nyssa asked. Naruto blinked and chuckled sheepishly.**

**"Sorry Nyssa," he said. He scratched the back of his neck. "I was thinking about the time in the forges..."**

**"Looking for a repeat?" Nyssa asked, a sly smirk on her face.**

"She better not!" Leo shouted with fury, like they needed that place sullied like that.

"Like you never thought of that, Leo." Piper smirked.

"I would never do that at the work place…maybe."

**Naruto flushed and looked around the small fast food joint, hoping no one heard them. Nyssa had gotten Chiron's approval to go into the city for the weekend for a few campers, including themselves. The hotel rooms that had been booked were originally supposed to be coed, girls on one side of floor and boys on the other, but Nyssa, being the clever minx she was, slipped several couples under Chiron's nose.**

"I am liking her more and more," Aphrodite smiled in approval of her step-daughter.

The smith god palmed his face, his daughter was doomed now.

**So here they were, on a makeshift date-day eating lunch at a chain called McDonalds. Naruto nearly punched out the statue of Ronald McDonald when it greeted him, still not used to the urban atmosphere. **

"Damn freaky clown," Jason frowned.

"Hey, watch the crack at the clown, Jay." Thalia frowned.

"They're just so weird!" the son of Rome confessed.

**Nyssa stopped him from earning more stares than he already had.**

**Apparently it wasn't every day that a seemingly American boy with strange marks on his face suddenly burst into excited Japanese after Ronald McDonald said "Hi! Welcome to McDonalds!"**

**"Nyssa, I'm pretty sure that if your dad doesn't smelt me, Leo will," Naruto said under his breath.**

"Damn right I would." Leo huffed, crossing his arms.

**"Him? The short stuff is focusing on his boat far too much to pay any attention to what goes on at camp," Nyssa said. **

"Hey!"

"Focusing too much on work makes you like that, Leo." Annabeth stated.

"And she's speaking from experience." Percy grinned, getting a light shove from his girlfriend.

**She rolled her eyes. "Same with that Roman guy, and your sister. Both of them have blinders on if the other is within viewing distance."**

Jason and Piper flustered at that.

**"That, I've noticed," Naruto said, chuckling. Piper and Jason were dancing around each other like they were standing on a floor made of glass. Naruto grabbed one of his French fries and put it in his mouth. "You'd think they'd just kiss already?"**

**"Maybe they already have," Nyssa said. "Maybe they're keeping it quiet so someone's big brother doesn't kill the new boyfriend."**

"He wouldn't kill me," Jason said, Naruto was a nice guy like that.

**"I wouldn't kill him." Naruto took a sip of his drink. "Bruise him up a bit, maybe. But I wouldn't kill him."**

**"Athena's cabin would be ashamed of you," Nyssa said.**

"Yes." Athena admitted, getting Jason to sweat somewhat.

**Naruto rolled his eyes. His relationship with his aunts and uncles wasn't exactly the greatest right now. Since he told Annabeth that he wouldn't have any part of isolating Jason or outright shunning him. Malcolm, Gregory, and Alexandra had approached him with similar concerns and explanations. He was glad his fatal flaw wasn't hubris, it was getting extremely annoying to deal with their 'infallible' reasoning. **

"I feel his pain," Poseidon nodded as Athena huffed.

**Infallible up until Naruto mentioned that he was treated like a leper by most of his home village, an average of around five hundred thousand people save **_**maybe**_** thirty, until he was fifteen.**

Aphrodite simmered at that. Eyes flaring to through different colors of red.

**That certainly left them speechless and flustered.**

"I am really like this one all the more," the sea god grinned.

**Naruto brushed those thoughts aside and grabbed one of Nyssa's nuggets. She glared at him as he popped it in his mouth and took his drink in retaliation.** **Naruto chuckled around the nugget and swallowed. "So what do you want to do next?"**

**"Well...there's the Empire State Building. We could always go check it out even if we can't visit the top floor." Nyssa was referring to Olympus of course. She frowned and ate a fry. "Why is the top floor closed? That's literally the coolest thing to do in New York."**

"Because someone was afraid we were 'interfering' too much." Hera rolled her eyes as Zeus frowned. Oh she wouldn't be letting this go for decades!

**"The, uh, boss closed it because he was afraid of history repeating itself, whatever that means," Naruto said. He hummed and thought on it. "But what could happen that he's so afraid of?"**

**Nyssa chewed on another fry. "I wish I didn't average out in history. Maybe I should pay more attention...but then I couldn't focus on the forge..."**

"Stick to your guns," Ares nodded. It was what he did.

**"History is the one thing I actually enjoy," Naruto said. **

"Of course he would," Percy rolled his eyes as Annabeth smirked at him.

**He ate the rest of his cheeseburger, an interesting meal, and balled up the wrapper. "We could look into it? Do some research..."**

**"Study date? Very tempting," Nyssa said, smiling at him as she took his drink again.**

**"Is there a place we could do that?" Naruto asked.**

**"The public library," Nyssa said. She grinned coyly. "Fair warning, I might get distracted."**

"Excellent point." The love goddess nodded.

**Naruto shook his head in amusement. "As long as you can control yourself."**

**"I promise **_**nothing**_**."**

"She's got the hots alright," Apollo whistled.

"Wonderful." Thalia rolled her eyes, a frown on her face.

**The New York Public Library was **_**huge**_**. Far larger than Konoha's library, at least double if not triple the size. Then again, most ninja don't like keeping all their information in one place. Tends to end badly in the case of espionage. Naruto followed Nyssa to the Ancient Greek section. Their dyslexia made it a bit difficult, but eventually the two had found a large collection of Greek "mythology" that looked old enough to come from Ancient Greece itself.**

"Harsh," Percy said.

Annabeth sighed, no one wanted to learn much from a good book nowadays. It was always the internet now.

**Naruto opened the book and began going down the index. "'Beginning' ... 'Titanomachy' ... 'Typhon' ... 'Gigantomachy?'"**

"There's that Athena book magic." Piper smiled as Annabeth looked smug.

**"Sounds like something to look into," Nyssa said. She turned to the page and read the first line. "'The Gigantomachy was the war between the Gigantes, a new breed of giants, and the Olympians. The Gigantes were debated to be either the children of Gaea and Tartarus, or born from the blood spilled by Ouranos when his son Kronos sliced him into pieces.'"**

**"And all I did to my dad when I met him was punch him in the gut," Naruto said.**

"Ouch," Apollo winced.

"Didn't that happen to you in Sun's Heir Death's Guardian?" Artemis innocently asked.

"Ha. Ha."

**"Do you think this could be what Ze-er, the big guy upstairs meant?" Nyssa asked. "History repeats itself...You fought a giant, right?"**

**"And it couldn't be defeated without Athena's help," Naruto said. He pointed to an excerpt he found. "'It was with Heracles' arrow and Athena's spear that Enceladus fell.'"**

"Ah, that was a fond moment," Athena said, looking melancholic.

**"So demigods and gods have to work together to kill them," Nyssa said. "But with Olympus closed..."**

**"We can't get help." **

"Therein lies the problem." Demeter frowned.

**Naruto felt a chill go up his spine as he said it. There was a shuffling of books and Naruto looked around. His nerves were on full alert with this discovery.**

**"What is it?" Nyssa asked.**

**"I don't think we're alone anymore." Naruto quickly turned to look at the upper level of the library, seeing a shadow move. "Correction: I know we're not alone anymore."**

A monster…in a library." Athena said in a dark tone. Of all the vile moments to attack!

**Among the murmuring of the other seekers of knowledge or entertainment, there was a low growl. It was deep and had the hairs on his neck standing on edge.**

**"Tell me you brought your laser pointer," Nyssa said.**

**Naruto checked his pockets and swore. "It's back at the hotel. Where's yours?"**

**"I don't have a specific one," Nyssa said. "Daughter of the smith. I'm pretty good with everything. Just not on par with the warmongers."**

Ares grinned at that.

**"What did you bring?"**

**"A sledgehammer," Nyssa said. Naruto gave her an incredulous look and she shrugged. "It gets the job done."**

"Damn right it does," Leo nodded with a grin. He wouldn't replace his hammer for nothing.

**"Well great," Naruto said. He put his hand over his stomach. "I've got a backup plan, but I need some time to build up."**

**"I swear, sometimes its like you're from a manga or something," Nyssa said.**

"Hehe, he is." Apollo snickered.

**"Manga are awesome," Naruto said. "Like Dragonball Z, that's the coolest thing I've **_**ever**_** read."**

"Damn right." Percy nodded firmly.

**"...It's the orange isn't it?"**

**"Damn right it's the orange!" **

"It's the blue!"

"Percy," Annabeth deadpanned, "Stop."

"Never!"

**His cheer had the whole library looking at them and he laughed sheepishly. "Sorry."**

**Something lunged at them as soon as everyone turned around. Nyssa managed to pull Naruto out of the way as their table was crushed. Naruto stared at it in shock. It had the upper body of a lion, a snake for a tail, and goat-like hooves for a rear end. The mane was blood red and its eyes were blacker than night.**

Percy let out a nervous chuckle as Annabeth eyeballed him.

**"Chimera!" Nyssa dragged Naruto with her as they started to run for the exit. A blast of fire followed after them. People started screaming and joined them as they fled when something set tables on fire.**

Athena was seething at this, destroying a library! Sacrilege!

**The Chimera focused on them alone, rearing his head back and building up a ball of fire in his mouth. It shot out and winged Nyssa. She stumbled, falling forward with a cry. Naruto scooped her up into his arms and jumped forward, clearing the distance between where they were and the front door. He set her down and grabbed a security guard that was shakily waving his gun around. **

"Hehe, stupid mortals." Ares laughed, such a riot!

**Why he had a gun, Naruto didn't know, but right now he didn't care.**

**"Hey! She's burned and needs medical attention, get her out," Naruto said. **

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Leo waved off.

"Nyssa doesn't have fire immunity, Leo. She has fire resistance. So, yes, she wouldn't be hurt too bad. Minor wound at worse." The smith god corrected.

**The guard stared at him for a moment. Naruto rolled his eyes and glared. "Get her out of here **_**now**_**!"**

**"R-Right, yes sir," the guard said. He helped Nyssa up despite her protests. **

Leo winced, "She is going to be so pissed."

**Naruto ushered the rest of the people out before shutting the giant door behind him. He grabbed one of those metal poles that had a red chain and jammed it into the door handles. He turned and looked around warily. The Chimera had seemingly vanished.**

**"Where did you go?" Naruto asked. He advanced slowly through the library, stepped over charred books and walked past tables that were still aflame. "Here Chimera, Chimera. Whose a good monster?"**

"Nice fresh demigod, right here." Thalia said with a squirrel call.

**"**_**You sound absolutely ridiculous,"**_** Kurama said.**

**"Shut up, I never asked you for an opinion."**

**"**_**Well you're getting one."**_

_"Have to be open to others opinions." Percy nodded. _

**Naruto rolled his eyes. "Thanks."**

**"**_**You do realize that your little girlfriend has a minor resistance to fire and you possibly just pissed her off by sending her away, right?"**_

**"Since when are you a love guru?"**

"Embodiments of hate don't know anything about love, hmph!" Aphrodite huffed with crossed arms.

**"**_**Don't change the subject."**_

**"Yeah, I know. But if I have to use something like the Rasenshuriken, I don't want her in the crossfire."**

**"**_**I figured. But will she care?"**_

**"Probably not..."**

**"**_**Four o'clock."**_

_"Must be nice to have a demon radar, thing, in you." Frank said, it sounded very useful. _

**Naruto turned and jumped back as a blanket of fire spewed out of the Chimera's mouth. The poor table that was behind him with a few new releases on it was not as lucky, being burnt to ashes from the intensity of the Chimera's fire. **

"The fiend!" Annabeth cried out in outrage.

**The Chimera roared angrily and charged forward. Naruto caught the monster by the horns and tried to stop it by using chakra as an anchor. It didn't work and his feet shattered the tile as it pushed him back.**

"Terrible craftsmanship." Hephaestus shook his head.

**"**_**Stop pussyfooting around and get serious. Snap this thing's neck,"**_** Kurama said.**

**"Not helping!" Naruto grit his teeth and started pushing back. The Chimera growled and its tail flew up, the snake's mouth opening with a hiss and revealing two dangerously large fangs. **

"That's how it got me," Percy pouted, stupid cheap ass snake.

**Naruto's eyes went wide. "Kurama!"**

**"**_**On it."**_

**His body was surrounded with red chakra and a bubbly acidic chakra shot out to intercept the snake, catching it in a claw-like hand.**

"Oooh," Ares said in an eager tone. That looked nastily awesome.

**"**_**Initial mode version one. The test is good."**_

**"I don't think I'll need to go more than one tail," Naruto said. He began pushing the Chimera back as the chakra took form around him to look like a rabbit-eared fox's shadow. The large tail behind him bubbled and hissed. It shot out and wrapped around the Chimera's midsection tightly.**

"Extra appendages are good," Frank smirked as Percy pouted.

"So lucky." He whined.

**The monster growled again and the snake's head shot two clear globs of poison from its fangs. The poison hit Naruto's chakra cloak and fizzled away into nothing. The hand wrapped around the Chimera's tail spread and encased it before it started to pull.**

**"**_**Hold it still,"**_** Kurama said. Naruto nodded and planted himself firmly in the ground. He watched as the chakra cloak, under Kurama's will, tugged and started to rip the tail off of the Chimera. Kurama growled in annoyance. **_**"Give me your tail!"**_

_"Tail conquest shall be ours!" Leo shouted._

**The tail gave out and the Chimera let out a roar of agony, **

Percy cheered, take that you bastard!

**it tried to skewer Naruto with its horns. Naruto growled back at it and lifted the Chimera's head up before he slammed it down into the ground. His red eyes glared into the black orb and he snarled. "Don't attack my girlfriend!"**

"Ooh, fierce. I like it." Aphrodite grinned as Thalia rolled her eyes.

**Naruto pulled and off came both of the Chimera's horns, leaving the beast to roar once more as it writhed on the ground. Not finished, Naruto drove both horns into the Chimera's hide, stabbing its lung and its heart. **

"Brutal," Ares nodded, nice move.

**The Chimera slowly fell apart into golden dust and Naruto smirked. Naruto turned and began to walk away.  
><strong>

**"**_**Wait. Something isn't right."**_

**"Monster's dead, I'm in one piece, the library is still standing and I've probably got an angry girlfriend to deal with," Naruto said. "What could be wrong?"**

"Well, just that last part." Piper said.

"I think it was sweet." Aphrodite huffed.

**"**_**Don't monsters leave trophies?"**_

**Naruto opened his mouth to counter that question, but clicked it shut. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Dammit...I don't like that."**

**"**_**What? Monsters leaving trophies? Why not? 'To the victor goes the spoils' and all that shit."**_

_"Exactly, we need something for killing them." Reyna nodded, it was only right after all. _

**Naruto turned around and the spot where he killed the Chimera was vacant of a hybrid monster. He glared at the spot with a groan. The red chakra poured back out and Naruto's eyes turned red once more. He jumped up and clung to the ceiling to avoid a strike from the snake's head.**

**"**_**So...maybe we should go full out..."**_

_"I like this plan." Ares nodded eagerly. _

**"And destroy this building? I'm already on bad terms with Cabin Six. Let's not make it worse than it already is," Naruto said as he glared at the circling monster.**

"That would be bad." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Aw…" Ares pouted.

**"**_**Might not have a choice. Look at those books burn."**_

**"I'm trying not to," Naruto said. He crawled along the ceiling before dropping down opposite of the Chimera, landing like a quadruped. "Give me another tail."**

**Kurama's chakra doubled and Naruto groaned; the potency of the Biju's chakra overwhelmed him as a second tail bubbled into place. He felt his canines lengthen slightly and knew instinctively – thanks to his mother – that around his eyes and mouth, a thin black line appeared. His whiskers had thickened even more and his hair had gone wild.**

"Liking that wild beast, Thalia?" Aphrodite commented as Thalia scowled at the implication of her words.

"Shut up."

**The Chimera roared and Naruto roared back, only his roar broke the windows. The Chimera shuddered and took a wary step back.**

**"**_**Yeah, damn right you step back, bitch!"**_** Kurama jeered, flaring his killing intent through Naruto.**

"Best respect the red beast!" Apollo whooped.

**"Ease off," Naruto said. He didn't want the people outside within in a three-mile radius to have heart attacks. Naruto narrowed his eyes and got to his feet, still hunched over, and brought his hand back. "We need to end this without accidentally killing someone."**

**"**_**Fine."**_

**The Chimera opened its mouth and out came another wave of fire. Naruto scowled, his tail shot out from behind him and wrapped around the Chimera's mouth. **

"No fire for you." Leo shook his head.

**His left hand's palm turned up to face the sky. A vibrant red orb began to grow in Naruto's palm, expanding and turning purple.**

"Team colors." Reyna smirked.

**"Let's end this," Naruto said. The tail pulled the Chimera towards him and Naruto brought his hand back before he threw it forward. Naruto drilled his hand through the monster's mouth, shredding it down the middle. **

"The magnificent carnage." Ares gushed like a sugar high kid.

**His eyes gleamed.**

**"Rasengan!"**

**The Chimera's two halves dissolved into dust.**

**"**_**Now!"**_

**Naruto brought his hands up and the chakra arms shot to the roof. He brought them down and the Chimera's golden dust scattered out of the library. **

"Smart." Hazel nodded, "Scatter the dust, it takes them longer to recover with the Doors open."

**Naruto cut the power and fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around his stomach.**

_**"That would've gone faster if you had gone with the incomplete nine-tailed form."**_

**"I would've knocked out more people and caused mass hysteria..." Naruto said with a groan as he felt the cells around his stomach replicate. "Besides...not like I...needed..."**

**Naruto fell forward, and caught himself on his hands. "Whoa, talk about disoriented."**

**The doors banged open and several men in black uniforms with yellow horizontal stripes burst into the room. **

"Always at the worst times." Percy sighed. It was a demigod curse, he just knew it.

**A man came over to him while his group spread through the library. "NYFD, are you okay?"**

**"Fine...I just need to get outside," Naruto said.**

**The fireman nodded and helped him to his feet, partially carrying him outside to a medic, who took him over to an ambulance.**

**"Stop, I'm fine. Hey, I said I'm fine!" Naruto glared at the medic that approached him with a needle. **

"The horror." Apollo rolled his eyes. What a baby.

**"Touch me with that thing and I will jam it where the sun doesn't shine."**

"He must have heard you." Artemis smirked to her twin.

Apollo pouted.

**"Sir, we just need to take a blood sample."**

**"Over my dead body," Naruto said, yanking his arm away. "Look, other people may need your help. I'm fine. Go help them."**

**The paramedics looked at each other before they walked off without another word. **

"Ah, Charmspeak. The greatest gift of all." Aphrodite smiled, but the other gods disagreed with her.

**Naruto shook his head and got to his feet. He walked around until he saw a familiar red headband and smiled when his blue eyes met Nyssa's warm brown.**

**"You ass!" Nyssa said as she embraced him with a hug that he returned. **

"You bitch!" Ares grinned back and got a glare from his brother and nephew. He shrugged, "What? It's a greeting."

**She pulled away and glared at him.**

**Naruto winced. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"**

**"A lot of trouble," Nyssa said. She frowned. "You do know I have a resistance to fire, right?"**

**"...I was trying to keep you safe?"**

**"Chivalry is so annoying." Nyssa glared at him again. **

Artemis smirked along with Thalia, agreeing greatly.

**"I can fight, you moron."**

**"I know," Naruto said. He grunted and held his stomach. He rubbed it soothingly. "I did something stupid though and I didn't want you to get hurt."**

**"Earth to Naruto, I'm a craftswoman. I get hurt, it's part of the gig," Nyssa said.**

"I don't because I'm so good." Leo bragged with smug.

"We get it, Leo." Piper rolled her eyes.

**Naruto winced again. "Sorry?"**

**Nyssa huffed. "You're lucky you're cute. **

"Oui!"

**So what did you get for killing the Chimera?"**

**"I didn't kill it," Naruto said. "I mean, I did, but it...I don't know, came back to life."**

**"That's...That's impossible, Naruto," Nyssa said. "Monsters die for a while, longer than within a day."**

"Not with the Doors open." Hades pursed his lips. Ugh, it was such a headache!

**Naruto frowned. "Something is up. We need another book. Maybe there's something that happened that kept people and monsters from dying."**

"Smart boy." Athena smirked.

"It was pretty obvious if you actually looked into it." Nico shrugged.

**"We'll find one back at camp." Nyssa grinned at him. "But before we do that, we have a hotel room that's still ours for one more night."**

"Oh my, what's this?" Aphrodite tittered as Hephaestus looked uncomfortable.

"Oh no." Leo paled. He didn't want to hear this!

**Naruto blinked. "Wait...after a monster attacked you want to...?"**

**"While I don't **_**like**_** that you kicked me out to fight a monster on your own, it's very sweet and I think that deserves a reward," Nyssa said. She lightly pecked his lips. "Plus, I want compensation for not getting a good monster fight."**

"That's some compensation." Reyna muttered.

**They returned to camp the following day. Nyssa had a glow about her that the other girls constantly commented on and the smile on her face wouldn't go away. **

"I would bet." Aphrodite was in stitches.

Piper groaned, great, she was going to have to deal with this.

**Naruto, on the other hand, constantly got flustered when the other guys asked him for some tips. **

"Never be afraid to ask, boys." The love goddess told the demigods. Who found the floor pretty interesting.

**He swore he didn't have any advice and didn't know what they were talking about, but they just kept pestering him.**

**What was the worst part about their return to camp?**

**The gossip spread like wildfire.**

**Piper was not happy.**

"I wouldn't be." Piper nodded.

**"I can't believe you...Ugh! Naruto, you have to slow down! It's only been three months! You can't just...Not after three months!" **

"Uh, horny teenagers, hello." Apollo rolled his eyes.

**Something about it felt wrong to Piper. Sure, she occasionally felt excited at moments with Jason, but with a lot of self-control, Piper managed to keep her hormones at bay. **

Jason looked at Piper with a raised brow, she flustered.

"Shut up." She mumbled, snuggling into his side.

**She expected Naruto, who was **_**older**_** than her, to be more than adept at the practice. Apparently she was wrong.**

"Very wrong." Percy nodded.

**"Nyssa started it!" Naruto glared at his siblings who dare snicker at him while he got chewed out.**

"Naruto brings up a good point, sometimes a girl just can't hold back." Aphrodite sighed forlornly.

**"Oh, trust me, I'll get to her next," Piper said. Taking advantage of her simple-minded pure-hearted brother? Oh yes, Piper will be having words with Nyssa. **

"…I fear for her." Leo admitted, Piper was scary when she wanted to be.

**For now, however, she would deal with her brother. "You'll be cleaning the cabin **_**without**_** clones or I **_**will**_** make sure that the meals exclude ramen."**

**"You coldhearted bitch, you wouldn't!"**

"See, a ruthless Piper is a scary Piper." Leo shivered. Jason just nodded.

Good thing they were dating.

**"Try me."**

**Then there was Leo.**

"Oh damn right I'd have something for you." Leo nodded.

**"On one hand, as your bro, I have to praise you and compliment you on a job well done." Leo smiled, **

"Yep." The pyro agreed.

**but it was mischievous and sinister all at once. "However on the other hand, it was **_**my sister**_** you did it with, therefore you must be punished."**

"Burns be coming, boy!"

**"Wh-what?" Naruto started to back away nervously.**

**"I guess I'll settle for the surprised look on your face if you can't accept your fate." Leo pointed his fingers at Naruto's legs. Naruto's pants caught on fire. Chaos ensued. Pants were burned. Vengeance was delivered.**

"His pants are on fire!" Frank cried out.

"He's a liar!" Apollo gasped in shock.

**All was well with Leo and the rest of Hephaestus' cabin...Until they realized the fire burnt his underwear, too.**

Aphrodite giggled as Piper glared at her friend.

"Dammit, Leo!"

"I am not sorry…I think."

**Naruto's lower extremities were revealed to the camp, try as he might to conceal them.**

"Giving the whole camp a show." Percy whistled as Annabeth groaned. That did _not_ just happen!

**A girl from Demeter's cabin covered her younger sister's eyes and glared at Nyssa. "You lucky bitch."**

Demeter gaped as Hades snickered.

"So well behaved."

"Silence kidnapper."

"Oh let it go, you whining child!"

**Nyssa just smirked smugly at the other glaring girls.**

**Annabeth and the rest of Cabin Six were still not talking to him and Leo's punishment did little to improve relations between them, so whatever their opinion on his romantic life was it was still a mystery to him.**

"Wow, real supportive family." Poseidon mocked, getting a glare from Athena.

"I'm sure they'll work through it…once Naruto comes to understand." the goddess huffed.

**Surprisingly, the only one it seemed that was on his side was Jason.**

Jason smirked.

**"It's natural, I don't see why it's a big deal." Jason grabbed Naruto's wrist and twisted it. He attempted to flip Naruto onto his back but Naruto caught himself, he landed on his feet and reversed the grip.**

"Just a chill talk during an intense training session." Frank shook his head in amusement.

**"You are really cool about this." Naruto jerked Jason's arm up behind him and wrapped his other arm around Jason's neck. "Yield!"**

**"Not happening." Jason pushed off the ground and landed behind Naruto. His arms slipped under Naruto's and Jason's hands interlaced behind Naruto's head. "You yield."**

"Fight fight fight fight!" Ares whooped eager for more violence.

**"No," Naruto said, trying half-heartedly to break out of the hold. It was a mock fight; neither of them was going all out. He slipped his foot behind Jason's and flipped the son of Jupiter onto his back. Jason rolled out of the way as Naruto brought his knee down where Jason's head would've been. Naruto avoided a haymaker punch and caught a left hook. "But, why are you so cool about this?"**

**Jason caught Naruto's left straight and shrugged. "I took health seminars in New Rome seriously. Did you do the thing where your leg goes behind your head?"**

"Oh my," Aphrodite smiled as Jason flustered and avoided Piper's intrigued gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jason said simply, at least not in front of everyone.

"Me either," Thalia gagged.

**"There's a position like that?" Naruto was genuinely interested in this subject, and surprisingly not because it involved sex. He thought the flexibility would be beneficial in a fight.**

Aphrodite palmed her face while Athena nodded. Yes, no sex talk or sex think. No need for that.

**Jason proceeded to give his first sex talk, all while he fought Naruto, both topless and covered in sweat. **

"…" Eyes just turned to Jason.

"What?" he asked, seriously, stop it with the eyes!

"Nothing." Piper said, patting his arm reassuringly.

**The blond duo was completely unaware that they drew attention to themselves of the female variety.**

"You blonds are dangerous together." Annabeth commented idly. Almost as bad as Percy.

**Chiron felt that the situation resolved itself and let Piper deal her punishment out. So imagine Naruto's surprise when he was called to the Big House for something very important. He arrived at the front door and was met with an energetic greeting from the camp's Oracle.**

"Yeah, she's real eager." Thalia shook her head.

**"Hey Handsome! How's it hanging?" Rachel asked with a knowing grin.**

"She is just so precious!" Aphrodite gushed. Oh they must simply get together! The drama!

**Naruto turned red and looked away. "Um, Chiron called for me?"**

**"Chiron had to go check on a son of Apollo that got shot in the leg by one of your sisters," Rachel said. **

"Oh come on, Dite!" Apollo whined.

"It isn't my fault." Aphrodite huffed.

**She stood to the side and gestured for him to enter. "Come on, Handsome, I don't bite."**

**"**_**From what you've told me about this one, I wouldn't be surprised if she did,"**_** Kurama said.**

"Snarky fox, is snarky." Hermes snickered.

**Naruto ignored him and walked in. He sat down on the couch and Rachel took a seat next to him. The room was covered in drawings and sketches that did little to inspire hope, **

Apollo shrugged, that was prophecy in a nutshell.

**but they were nicely detailed all the same. Naruto felt relieved there was a seat between them. "So...Any idea what Chiron wanted to talk about?"**

**Rachel's smile dimmed down into a frown. She moved pictures and papers out of the way before a book was revealed on the table. It was the same book as the one Naruto and Nyssa found in the New York Public Library. Rachel opened the book to a page entitled 'Sisyphus.'**

"See? Just a little research." Nico stated.

**"We think that this might have something to do with why monsters aren't dying," Rachel said. Naruto leaned in, his fingers interlaced together as he read along silently with her. "'Sisyphus' next plan to escape death and judgment in Hades' realm centered on successfully kidnapping the God of Death, Thanatos. Sisyphus gagged and bound Thanatos and stuffed him under the bed. For the next few days, no mortal died. It was not until Ares rescued Thanatos **

"Seriously killed my war mood." Ares growled. Stupid mortal fool.

**and brought Sisyphus back to the underworld, along with the other souls who were wrongfully still walking the earth, that people started to die again.'"**

**Naruto frowned. "Do you think that's what it is? Someone kidnapped Thanatos?"**

"Yes, I don't feel sorry for the jerk." Hazel huffed. He was just so irritating.

**"Something's definitely wrong and if it is that, he's the god we need to find," Rachel said. She sighed and sat back. "However, with Olympus locked up, we can't really do anything. I haven't had a clear vision in weeks, not since that prophecy to save Hera." Naruto looked around the room and she waved the pictures off. "Those are just glimpses I get. I'm going to sell a few for some money for local schools' arts programs."**

"And they'll never know, slick." Hermes nodded in approval.

"I'd do it." Apollo shrugged.

**"Cool," Naruto said. He always wished he could draw better than he did. He wasn't too bad at writing, but that praise came from Jiraiya after he finished a chapter of **_**Icha Icha Island**_**, so he was a bit iffy on it. **

"Ah, the career of a smut writer." Artemis mocked, getting a glare from Aphrodite.

"Hmph! Some of the best literature is actually smut in disguise."

Athena shook her head in disagreement.

**That and until he started to train as a sage, Naruto always had difficulty sitting down in one place for a long period of time. "What sort of things do you like to draw?"**

**"Whatever comes to mind," Rachel said. She glanced at him. "So, I hope this isn't too manipulative, **

"That's just the best way to start something off." Annabeth shook her head.

**but I was wondering if you could help me out with something."**

**"I'd be happy to help," Naruto said with a smile. "What's up?"**

"So quick to agree, I think he has trouble saying no." Nico said, glancing at Percy.

"Hey." The son of Poseidon frowned. He could say to other people.

**"Well I've got a charity event coming up tonight and I need something that draws attention," Rachel said.**

"Like that statue posing thing, huh." Percy remembered.

"Oh gods, she wouldn't!" Annabeth gasped.

Aphrodite was giggling, "She's a smart cookie. I'll give her that."

**"I'm not the best artist," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm flattered you'd ask but I don't think anyone would bid on my stick figures."**

**"It's not artwork we're using to draw attention," Rachel said. She smiled slightly and for some reason, Naruto was sure he just dug a grave.**

"You did. I'll perform the funeral rights." Nico joked.

**"Are you sure I need to be in my shorts?" Naruto asked as he followed Rachel to Cabin Seven. She had sent him to get changed into running shorts and a muscle shirt, which he did despite the light chill in the air. Naruto then met her back at the big house and she said they would be going to the Apollo cabin to get ready.**

"Oh yeah, time to paint." Apollo snickered.

**"Naruto, by the end of this you probably won't even need your shorts." Rachel giggled secretively.**

**"Should I have brought other pants?"**

**"Don't worry about it. We'll have something for you to wear," Rachel said.**

**"Naruto!" The both of them stopped and turned to face Nyssa as she approached with a frown on her face. **

"Got to clear it with the girlfriend first." Percy shook his head. Even he knew that was one-oh-one.

**She came to a stop in front of them and crossed her arms in over her chest. "What's going on?"**

**"Rachel wants some help with a charity event and I volunteered," Naruto said. "She was just taking me to Cabin Seven to finish getting ready."**

**Nyssa glared at Rachel. "And you didn't ask me first because...?"**

"Because she's a sneaky minx~" Hazel giggled. She had to give Rachel some props.

**"...Slipped my mind?" Rachel said. Nyssa's eyes narrowed and Rachel groaned. "Come on, I'm not going to do anything to him. Will is going to be the one to cover him in bronze paint. I would, believe me, but because **_**someone**_** is stingy," Rachel glared at the sun **

Apollo grinned, "Hey, you got one cool guy painting another, you should be happy."

Artemis swatted his arm with a look, but her twin just grinned.

**and looked back at Nyssa, "I have to let someone else do it."**

**"...Will? The only son of Apollo in camp who **_**really**_** takes after his dad, Will?" Nyssa asked. **

Apollo smiled at that.

**"Why couldn't Shaun or Grant do it?"**

**"That's just a rumor. And besides, Naruto looks too much like a brother for Will to think that," Rachel said. **

"Nothing wrong with that." Apollo shrugged.

**"You can go supervise if you want."**

**"Damn right I'll supervise," Nyssa said with a frown. A small grin spread across her face and she smirked at Rachel. "I might even help Will with certain areas."**

"Saucy." Apollo whistled.

**Rachel pouted and turned to resume her walk. Naruto scratched his head in confusion. All he got out of the conversation was that something was going on him and Nyssa didn't like Will for some reason. He let it go as Nyssa took hold of his arm and dragged him onto the cabin's deck.**

**There were a few catcalls upon the door opening **

"You're daughters no doubt." Aphrodite grinned.

"Or sons. Doesn't matter to me." Apollo admitted.

**and Will shut the door behind him with a frown, carrying two paint cans. He looked Naruto up and down for a second before looking at Rachel. "I didn't think you'd actually get him to agree."**

**"It's not like he's posing for a nude," Rachel said. "Though maybe next month..."**

"…She needs a replacement." Aphrodite pursed her lips.

"No, Dite. She's good at what she does." The sun god disagreed.

**"What?" Naruto asked, eyes wide.**

**"Just kidding Handsome," Rachel said with a smirk.**

**"From the rumors spreading around camp, I doubt anyone would be able to get an accurate sketch," Will said with a chuckle. He looked at Nyssa. "So what was it like?"**

**"Filling." Nyssa said.**

Aphrodite was in titters while Leo just blocked his elfish ears. Hephaestus was not looking too pleased.

**"Hate you both." Rachel pouted. The other two demigods shared a laugh.**

**"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked.**

**Will shook his head with an amused look on his face. "Not the brightest star in the sky, is he?"**

"They never are," Annabeth smiled fondly at her boyfriend, who pouted.

"Not cool."

"You're still sweet." The blonde kissed his cheek.

Percy was all smiles.

**"Hey!" Naruto pouted at the jab.**

**Will smirked. "Just follow me, Naruto. Hope you can sit still for a while."**

**"What exactly are you doing to me, anyway?" Naruto asked as he followed Will and Rachel, Nyssa now holding his hand as they walked.**

**"I'm sodomizing you," Will said dryly. **

"Painful the first time." Apollo nodded, Aphrodite nodded in agreement.

Artemis blanched.

**He held a paint can up. "Marble white paint. Your body is a canvas. Do the math."**

**"Math sucks," Naruto said on instinct. He had a scowl on his face at the thought of the evil subject. **

"My brother!" Percy cried out.

"Calm down, Percy."

"Never." The son of Poseidon told his girlfriend. Math was evil. It was Kronos numerical!

**If there was one thing he considered doing as Hokage, it was hiring an accountant so he wouldn't have to worry about doing his own taxes or budgeting anymore.**

**Rachel slapped Will's arm. "Don't be mean. You'll scare him off."**

**"He took down a giant. I doubt a bit of sarcasm will scare him off," Will said. **

"Indeed." Athena nodded.

**Rachel glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, we're going to paint your body white like marble. Once it dries, we're going to go into town and meet up with a few other kids helping with the charity. They'll tell you where to stand and for however long."**

**"Why didn't you just say that?" Naruto asked.**

**"Because demigods have issues with standing still," Rachel said.**

"True." All the demigods said as one.

**"Not him," Nyssa said. She slipped her hand around his waist and grinned. "Tall, stiff and sexy."**

"She is just really laying it on." Reyna commented.

"I know, it's annoying." Thalia grunted.

"So jealous." Apollo snickered.

"Whatever." Thalia turned her head to the side.

"No, I take it back. So tsundere." Apollo corrected and Artemis glared at him. Not looking amused.

**Naruto flushed, Will rolled his eyes and Rachel pouted.**

**"I hate you so much right now," Rachel said.**

"I can just feel her pain," Piper shook her head. Poor Rachel.

**"You and every other girl in camp," Nyssa said. **

"With excellent reason." The lady of doves nodded.

**They stopped at small clearing, just in view of the Big House's back porch.**

**Will started to lay out a big tarp and snorted. "Better be careful. Some of my sisters are considering making you have an 'accident'. They're like my dad that way, don't like their objects of affection getting taken away from them."**

Apollo whistled innocently as some of the gods gave him amused looks.

**"I'd like to see them try," Nyssa said. She turned to Naruto and held her hand out. "Take your shirt off."**

**"Okay...?" Naruto pulled his shirt off and gave it to Nyssa. She turned him around and slapped him on the ass, making him yelp and walk forward. **

"She's really hormone driven." Hazel chuckled.

**He turned to glare at her while she grinned.**

**Rachel glared at Nyssa with a pout on her face. "I swear if it's as firm as I think it is, I'm going to start looking for a new Oracle."**

"Do it!" Aphrodite agreed instantly. It would be so interesting! So the drama!

**"It's firmer than that," Nyssa said, smirking as she folded Naruto's shirt loosely and hung it over a branch.**

"Poking the tiger, that one." Frank shook his head.

**"I hate you."**

**"Coming from Miss 'Carry Me Handsome?' I think I take that as a compliment."**

**"With **_**all**_** of my hate." **

"And Rachel can hate." Percy nodded, if she whipped out that blue plastic hair brush, you were as good as doomed.

**Rachel turned back and watched Will dumped half a can onto Naruto's back.**

**"COLD!"**

**"Suck it up! And don't move!"**

**"But it's **_**cold**_**!"**

**"Don't be a pussy."**

**After Will repeated the action on Naruto's chest, Rachel snapped a picture with a small pocket camera.**

"Sneaky girl." Hermes laughed.

**The whole process took about two hours. Nyssa kept a watchful eye on Will and Naruto; occasionally she turned to smirk at Rachel. Rachel, like Nyssa, kept a watchful eye on the two blonds as well, but for multiple reasons. **

"Mm," Aphrodite smiled at that.

**Will made the occasional small talk, asking what Naruto did to get abs like Adonis'. Naruto just shrugged and said he did crunch variations.**

"Bullshit!" Leo cried out.

"No, he's telling the truth." Apollo supported, making Leo pout.

**After the body paint dried and the dye in his hair settled, Naruto looked like a blue-eyed statue from Ancient Greece. Only he had black basketball shorts on.**

"He is sculpted to perfection." Aphrodite sighed, her children were so amazingly beautiful and handsome.

"Hm, cut the whisker marks and you'd be right." Apollo criticized and got a look, "What? Hello, truth god here."

**"Great, but now we need you to change into this," Rachel said. She held out a pair of white jeans the same shade as his skin. "Also, how comfortable are you going commando?"**

"She never asked me that," Percy said with a rub of his chin and a mock serious look on his face. Annabeth swatted his arm.

**Naruto blushed and looked away. "I've done it before for a few missions."**

**"Could you do it again?" Rachel asked.**

**"Go inside and change, though." Will ignored the look Rachel gave him. "What? I don't want a bunch of nymphs trying to touch him while some of the paint still dries."**

"Smart and yet evil." Apollo sniggered, his son rocked.

**"Will has a good idea. Just go inside and leave your clothes folded up on the bathroom counter," Nyssa said.**

**Naruto changed into the pants, which hung a bit lower on his waist than he was used to, revealing his Adonis belt that was normally hidden. **

Some of the girls did stare, making their boyfriends grumbled about pretty boys.

**Rachel pulled her camera back out and snapped another picture off. Nyssa made a grab for it, but Rachel just cradled the camera and stuck her tongue out at the daughter of Hephaestus.**

"Mine!" Nico cried out with a laugh.

**Naruto then got in the van with Rachel, Will and Nyssa, sitting next to Argus so that his painted body wouldn't accidentally get ruined. They arrived at the mall and soon met up with a group of other kids, a few of them painted like he was. The girls stared at him momentarily before looking back at the table. He was told to go stand outside Victoria's Secret in a pose similar to a statue of Adonis.**

"Smart business location." Leo snickered, dude was lucky!

**The irony was not lost on him.**

"And it shouldn't be." Aphrodite giggled.

**Throughout his time standing outside of the lovely store, many women would walk up to him and test his will. Unfortunately for them, but fortunately for his sanity, Naruto was **_**very**_** good at numbing himself to the world.**

"Boo." Aphrodite pouted as Piper smirked.

Good on him.

**"**_**How is it you can handle these women fondling you but at the Cherry Bomb-?"**_

_**We've been over this. That incident is not to be spoken about!**_

_"Why? It was hilarious." Frank snickered. _

**"**_**But still! What, do you like getting touched? Are you secretly that type of guy?"**_

_**Just shut up, Kurama.**_

**"**_**Look at this daring girl. Can't be older than your sister Lucy. And she's touching your butt."**_

_"I thought there was a no touching rule?" Percy scratched the back of his head._

_"Normally, but someone like that, you give the ladies some service." Apollo winked. _

_**...I hate you so much.**_

**"**_**Come one, come all! Fondle the son of Aphrodite as he stands in the infamous position of her lover!"**_

_"That's both amusing __and__ creepy." Jason admitted._

_"Agreed." His girlfriend nodded. _

_**I'll whip out the sunset memory!**_

_"Oh, that one…__evil__." Apollo hissed. _

**"**_**You can't bluff me, Naruto."**_

_**Who's bluffing?**_

**"**_**...I'll tell the others what you're doing right now."**_

_"Ah, blackmail." Hermes smiled fondly. _

**Naruto fought the urge to widen his eyes in fear. **_**You wouldn't!**_

**"**_**Try me."**_

_**...So we're at a stalemate, then?**_

**"**_**I suppose so."**_

_**...Eye Spy?**_

**"**_**I go first! I spy with my giant red eye..."**_

"Well, that was…interesting." Leo admitted with a frown.

"You're just upset, aren't you?"

"Be quiet, Piper."

"Who's next?" Hermes asked.

"I'll take it." Hephaestus grunted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

**Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero**

**Chapter 16: Cracks and Reconciliation**

Hephaestus turned the page and began to read.

**Naruto was a happy camper after he left the mall, sitting between Rachel and Nyssa before they tried to fight each other in Argus' van. **

"Boo! Claw out her eyes!" Ares cried out.

"Whose?" Hermes asked.

Ares shrugged. He didn't care whose, just as long as it happened!

**His presence alone had earned at least three hundred dollars for the charity. **

"What?" Aphrodite glared. "It should've been three times that!"

"Girls only have so much money, Mom," Piper said dryly.

"Hm, true."

**Throughout the ride home, Nyssa kept bragging to Rachel about how she got to see that for free. Naruto gave the Oracle some relief by saying he might start charging. Will chimed in that he would spread that around camp if it were true and sell tickets to the people who wanted to participate.**

"Free cash, nothing wrong with that." Hermes grinned.

**Naruto decided to keep his mouth shut the rest of the ride home.**

**Three weeks had passed since then, and at the moment, Naruto was spending quality time with his girlfriend.**

Hephaestus grunted and Leo groaned uncomfortably.

**The sound of collision echoed in the small room. It was accompanied by protesting furniture. Springs compressed and expanded. **

The smith god stopped right there as the other gods were snickering at him.

"Come on, Heph, continue," Apollo said, barely able to withhold his laughter.

"Yeah, we're so eager to hear more!" Ares bellowed with laughter.

Leo wanted to crawl in a hole.

The fire god tried to light the book on fire, to save his daughter's dignity.

For a moment there was fire, but a moment later it was extinguished and the book was unharmed.

"Dammit." The smith god cursed in misery and reluctantly continued.

**The noise was drowned out by the metalworking going on above them. Even then, the room had been soundproofed and reinforced with seals.**

"Smart thinking," Aphrodite rubbed her chin.

Piper wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

**Nails dug into his flesh. There was a sharp intake of breath from the brief but sensual pain of breaking skin.**

**A soft moan rang in his ear. He replied with his own in hers.**

Reyna's cheeks were pinking as Annabeth was covering her ears.

**She encouraged him, urged him on.**

Percy and the rest of the guys just tried not to listen. To be polite.

**He couldn't escape if he tried; legs had wrapped around his waist like a vice and arms had latched onto his back like a lifeline. He was kept in place like a two-by-four that was clamped to a table.**

"Such analogies." Aphrodite tittered as Hephaestus was looking ready to blow like a volcano.

**Another moan, returned with a groan. Legs unwound from around his waist, arms weakly fell to the side. The bed protested lightly as he fell to his back off of her.**

**"Olympus..." Nyssa panted. Naruto looked at her with a light grin. Like himself, she was covered in sweat. It glistened lightly on her skin; it made her look like she was a bronze statue forged in the fires that burned above them. Nyssa turned to look at him with a grin. "Better every time."**

"As expected." The love goddess said with pride as Athena huffed.

Artemis looked very uncomfortable.

**"Yeah," Naruto said. His smile dimmed slightly and he rolled onto his side with a frown. **

"Ooh, something bad is going to happen." Apollo whispered.

**"You feel it too, don't you?"**

**Nyssa looked at him, and he saw in her chocolate brown eyes that she knew what he meant. She gave him a sad smile. "It's gone, isn't it?"**

"Oh, the poor dears." Aphrodite gasped. She was still grinning, loving every second of it.

**"I'm sorry Nyssa," Naruto said. He saw his reflection in her eyes; he looked genuinely disappointed and it reflected how he felt inside. He liked Nyssa, but not like he had when they had first started dating. The fire that was once there had extinguished.**

Leo grunted, he was happy, but kinda pissed too.

Annabeth pursed her lips. They were such a good fit, too. Plus, Nyssa was a smart girl.

**Nyssa smiled at him. "Don't be. I don't feel it either. And I don't know why. I should. You're sweet, caring, brave, a little smarter than the average bear and sexy as hell."**

"True," Aphrodite and Athena said together, making them glare at one another.

**"You're cute, funny, you have a sass that my mom would love **

"Oui!"

**and you're crazy smart," He said. Naruto sighed and flopped back onto the bed. "I like hanging out with you."**

**"The sex isn't bad either."**

**"No. No, it is not."**

Piper rubbed her face and muttered, "Stop talking about it."

Thalia just grunted, looking annoyed.

**"...So now what?"**

**"I...I guess we should break up."**

Aphrodite squealed.

**Nyssa frowned. "That sucks."**

**"I know. It's not fair to either of us if we pushed on, though. We should be able to find happiness with someone." Naruto put his arms behind his head and frowned. He turned and gave her another apologetic look. "I'm sorry."**

"Sweetie, never apologize. You are far too good looking to do so."

Artemis just gave her rival a repulsive look, "You never cease to amaze me."

"No problem~"

**"I'm sorry, too," Nyssa said.**

**"I'll still be your friend, if you want."**

**Nyssa smiled. "I'd like that."**

"…Is this what breaking up means?" Leo asked. If so, it was very chill.

Aphrodite pursed her lips. She was disappointed; someone should be in tears! Mainly Nyssa. Why was there no crying? No heartbreak?!

**They lay there for a moment, content with the silence.**

**Nyssa broke it with a question. "Want to be friends with benefits?"**

"I take it back, something good, very good, happened."

"Apollo!" His twin glared.

**"What's that?" Naruto asked.**

"Yeah, what is that?" Hazel asked, unsure. Frank flushed at that.

**"Well we stay friends, but every now and then when one of us has an 'itch' that needs to be scratched the other can come and take care of it."**

"I've had itches, I use a back scratcher." Leo said, trying to keep himself together over this topic.

Hephaestus was trying to burn the book again, but to no avail.

**"...So...Sex friends?"**

**"Yeah, you could call it that. 'Friends with benefits' sounds better though."**

**Naruto thought about it for a moment. "What if one of us finds another person?"**

**"Then we break it off. It's a no strings attached thing. It'll suck though," Nyssa said. She rested her hand on his stomach and slowly moved her hand south. "You're ****_really_**** good at sixty-nining."**

"Ears. Bleeding!" Annabeth whimpered. She did not want to think about that! …Oh gods, the images with Percy entered her mind. Great, just great. She shifted her legs a little with a flustered look.

**Naruto sheepishly chuckled. "Benefits of being a Toad Sage, I guess."**

"…" Frank idly thought on maybe trying out a toad form.

**"So what do you think?" Nyssa asked.**

**Naruto let his head roll back and let out a light groan. "With that kind of persuasion, how can I say no?"**

"It's hard not to," Ares chuckled at his own words.

"Idiot." Athena muttered.

**Nyssa grinned and climbed atop of him. "I knew you'd see it my way."**

"It's hard not to when she's all over him," Reyna shook her head.

**Naruto grinned back at her and rolled her back over, he let out a chuckle when she squealed in delight.**

"I'm sure SHDG Thalia felt the same." Apollo nodded, getting a murderous glare from the lieutenant.

**Word of their breakup spread quickly, as per the norm of gossip in camp. **

Annabeth nodded, "It really does."

"Bah," Hermes waved off, "Olympus is much faster. Thanks to yours truly."

"And me!" Apollo bragged, "I see _everything_." He said with a disturbing smile, making the demigods fidget nervously.

**The reactions varied. Naruto's sisters consoled him, despite the fact he told them he was fine if only just a bit disappointed it didn't work out. **

Aphrodite cooed.

**When he told them he brought it up, Drew smiled smugly in approval and told him he did great. **

Piper scowled at that, of course Drew would.

**Naruto gave her a small frown and told her that they both felt it was the right thing to do and that they came to an agreement. That wiped her smile off her face and she huffed.**

"Damn right," Piper nodded sternly.

**Piper was there for him, not really sure what to do or say, but just kept him company since he wasn't in the brightest of moods.**

The Charmspeaker beamed at that.

**The rest of camp, the girls specifically, pestered Nyssa for details. Despite their elation at the news of Naruto being single again, **

"So pretty much every girl not specifically related to him." Nico said.

**they wanted to know what made her break up with him. Of course, Nyssa just told whoever asked her that they just decided to go separate ways...and about their new status.**

**The other girls quickly found a new reason to dislike Nyssa. **

"As they should." Aphrodite nodded.

**Rachel, when she heard of it, just glared at the sun and stormed off to hide in the big house.**

"Lonely hand night." Ares said, getting a kick from Apollo, who glared at him.

No dissing the Oracle.

**Leo was a bit miffed. He couldn't properly invoke brotherly rights because of the mutual breakup and he was jealous of Naruto. It probably didn't help that Naruto not only still came into his cabin, now it was obvious why he and Nyssa would vanish for hours at a time.**

"That's just not fair!" Leo whined, he did not need that kind of stress while building his boat!

**Jason, again, understood Naruto's predicament and supported him. **

Jason nodded, he would.

**Though he was a bit confused on the friends with benefits thing. **

That got some sniggers and snorts as Jason scowled.

"It's cool, I don't get it either." Hazel told him.

The son of Rome sulked a little.

**Naruto told Jason that if he broke Piper's heart, Naruto wouldn't give him the chance to ask for one. Ever.**

**Jason took his word for it.**

"I really would." The blond nodded, not wanting brotherly wraith.

**One of the biggest surprises was a small conversation with Annabeth. **

"Talking to him again?" Piper asked with a raised brow.

Annabeth flushed, damn hubris.

**She expressed her apologies for the way his relationship ended and asked him how he was holding up. Naruto told her he was fine and expected it to end at that. **

"Aw, that's sweet," Hazel cooed as Annabeth smirked a little.

**He did not expect to be pinned in his spot by the infamous Athena Glare (trademark pending) and chewed out for getting into a "friends with benefits" relationship. **

Annabeth nodded her blonde head, "Yeah, I would do that."

**He refused to get out of the relationship and Annabeth stormed off, calling boys 'idiots of the nth degree', whatever that meant.**

"Percy." Nico said, like that answered all.

"Hey," Percy growled as his friends laughed, even his girlfriend giggled.

**Naruto had asked for a few days to clear his head and had just finished packing. He had a second pair of clothes in a pack and had slung it over his shoulder. His staff was in its laser pointer form tucked in his back pocket. Miu waited patiently by the window for him to depart, being his only companion for this trip.**

"Wait, going where?" Aphrodite asked with a blink.

**"Do you really have to go?" Lacy asked with a pout. Naruto cracked a smile and ruffled her hair. She pouted even further at the mess he made when he did and tried to tame it.**

**"I'll be back sooner than you think," Naruto said. He gave her a hug and she gladly returned it.**

**"I hope so. The testosterone levels are going to plummet with you gone," Mitchel said.**

"I feel so sorry for them." Leo whispered, but Piper hit him. "Ow!"

"It's not that bad."

"You're a girl, you could never understand." The pyro shook his head.

**Naruto chuckled and pulled the teary eyed Lacy from his waist. He went over and gave Mitchel a quick brotherly hug. He went through the whole cabin, even pulling the resistant Drew into a tight hug. **

"Feel the love, Drew, feel it," Piper said with a dark smile.

Jason moved a bit away. Piper could be seriously scary.

**That got a few laughs from the cabin. He finished with his hug to Piper, who had a sad smile on her face. Naruto smiled back at her and poked her in the forehead.**

Piper pouted. "He's always doing that."

"Big brother's do that to their younger sibs, see?" Apollo said, trying to do it to Artemis, but she bit his fingers. "Ow!"

"Watch out, I bite." The huntress grinned.

**"Stop looking so sad, Imouto," he said. "Like I told Chiron, I'll be back within the month."**

**"Just be careful," Piper said. "You're our big brother first and a ninja second."**

**Naruto chuckled and gave her a small salute. "I'll do my best to stay out of trouble, Imouto-taichou."**

**Piper arched a brow. "What's that mean?"**

"Captain Little Sister." Apollo filled her in.

"That's a weird name," the daughter of love said.

**"Bye guys!" Naruto ignored her question and looked to Miu. "Ready?"**

**The eagle flew to his shoulder and crooned as he brushed her beak with his finger. Naruto bit down on his finger and flipped through hand seals before he slammed his hand onto the ground. "****_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_****"**

**There was a small cloud of smoke before a regular sized toad appeared, getting looks of disgust from the daughters of Aphrodite. **

"Ew, great. Now it has to be clean." Aphrodite blanched.

"Oh suck it up, you pile of foam." Artemis huffed.

Aphrodite glared at her nemesis for the name.

**The toad nodded to Naruto and let out a loud and long croak. Naruto looked at his siblings with a small smile and gave them a two-fingered salute.**

**"See you later!"**

**Then he vanished in an explosion of smoke. He left behind the small toad, which then hopped out the window and went to explore the camp for demigods.**

"No one crush that toad!" Percy cried out.

"We figured, Percy." Annabeth rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

**Naruto reappeared in an office, facing the village where he was born, raised and trained. He took it all in with a grin. "I'm back!"**

"Honey, I'm home!" Percy smirked.

**"We can see that, Naruto."**

**Naruto turned and smiled at the three people. The speaker was the masked teacher who had become akin to a crazy uncle. Naruto beamed at him. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Shizune-nee."**

**Kakashi shut the Icha Icha book in his hand – which reminded Naruto of the deal he made with Leo – **

"Free Japanese smut!" Leo cheered with his arms in the air, "Whoo!"

**and his eyes shut happily, no doubt smiling behind his mask. He was apparently allowing Tsunade remain in the seat, seeing as she wore the Hokage robes while he was clad in Jonin wear. "Welcome back, Naruto."**

**"It's nice to see you again, Naruto." Shizune smiled at him while her pig Ton Ton snorted in greeting.**

**"You'd better have some good explanation, brat." Naruto turned and smiled sheepishly at the godaime Hokage. **

"Boobs!" the younger gods grinned.

The goddesses looked at them in disgust, well, not Aphrodite.

**Tsunade narrowed honey brown eyes on the bird that perched on Naruto's shoulder. "What's with the bird?"**

"Eagle." Jason corrected, making Leo roll his eyes.

**Miu hissed and Naruto chastised her with a tap on the beak. "No, Miu. She's an eagle, Baachan."**

**"Eagle, bird, whatever. Same thing," Tsunade said. **

"It is not." Zeus frowned.

"Great," Poseidon rolled his eyes, "He's getting all huffy."

"I am not huffy!"

**She interlaced her fingers in front of her. "We can save the pleasantries for later. That idiot Kirabi might have saved you for now, but I could tell he was hiding something. I'm sure Ē, Onoki, Mei and Gaara could, too."**

**Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "It's kind of complicated."**

"Greek Mythology turned real? Yeah, that was a hard one to explain." Percy nodded in agreement.

**Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, if I have to, I will pull rank."**

**"That's a bit harsh, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said.**

_"__**Rokudaime-dono,**_** may I remind you that he's been MIA for more than three months now, and as his superior officer it's required that you know where he was and why he left with someone **_**claiming**_** to be his mother**

"I am!" Aphrodite frowned at the lack of belief.

**...who, may I remind you, is deceased," Tsunade said with a stern frown. Kakashi was too lenient sometimes.**

"I am not!" Aphrodite looked outright insulted now.

**Naruto shifted uncomfortably where he stood. How the hell was he supposed to explain the Greek Gods, his mother's real self, and that their small continent was smaller than they originally thought?**

"Break their bubble." Athena casually stated.

**"Tsunade-chan, perhaps I can help in that regard," Fukasaku said as he hopped up to Naruto's other shoulder. "Naruto-chan has successfully left the borders of our continent."**

**"What?" Tsunade asked. "Explain. Now."**

**Fukasaku nodded and proceeded to do just that, telling her that since Naruto had first summoned him, the Toads of Mount Myouboku had left their hidden mountain and started to explore the rest of the world. The outside world was more advanced technologically, and far larger than they had anticipated. **

"Goes to show you what happens to a closed off culture." Annabeth commented.

**Naruto then chimed in about the gods, and how their home was once the birthplace of two high leveled ones. **

The Twins smiled brightly at that.

**Naruto then told the avid listeners about his mother and grandmother – who he called stingy when it came to proper family names, **

Athena pursed her lips as some chuckled at her.

**causing Tsunade to ask why she was called Baachan when she wasn't even directly related to him. Naruto replied with her being in her sixties, thus she is Baachan.**

**He got hit in the face with a stapler for that comment.**

"Just like Jason." Thalia smirked.

"Hey!" the blond frowned.

**When they finished telling Tsunade all about the past few months, she settled in her seat and frowned.**

**"...If what you say is true, then we should pass this information to the other Kages. They'll pass the Olympians off as exaggeration, **

The gods frowned deeply at that.

**but I know you wouldn't make something up in a report like this. Even then, I don't want you to go spouting this around. Ask for my permission to reveal this information, as of now it is an S-class secret." Tsunade tapped her finger on the table. "We'll look into your father's medical records. Perhaps we can discern from that who his mother or his father is."**

"Good luck with that." Athena smirked.

**"You probably won't find anything for his mom, but his dad was smart. Dunno how, but he was," Naruto said with a shrug.**

"She has such a nerd fetish." Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

Athena scowled, "I do not."

"Do so~"

"I do not!"

"Ladies." Zeus cut in, giving them a look. They stopped arguing.

**"We'll look into it. Now, how is your arm holding up?" Tsunade asked.**

**"Perhaps we should leave the check up to his physician," Kakashi said before Naruto could answer. "After all, she should be checking up on Sasuke right now."**

"Turd." Apollo booed.

**Naruto beamed and was gone before Tsunade could stop him. He hopped out of the window and bounded across rooftops towards, for once, the hospital. **

"He looks eager to go to one." Nico commented dryly.

"He's friends there." Percy told Nico with a smirk.

The son of Hades rolled his eyes.

**Tsunade glared at Kakashi, who had buried his face in his porn.**

"You mind? I'm mentally fapping here!" Hermes snapped in a Brooklyn accent.

**Naruto scoured the window rooms of the hospital until he found the sourpuss he was looking for. He looked at Miu and grinned at her. "Why don't you go explore, Miu? I'll be fine here."**

**Miu tilted her head before she flew off with a small cry of excitement. Naruto chuckled and slid the hospital window open and dropped down silently inside. He crept up behind the dark haired teen wearing a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back, fully prepared to surprise his friend. His hair was bound tightly under a bandana with a scarred forehead protector on the side.**

"He looks slightly less douchie." Leo commented.

**"Jump on me and see what happens, Naruto."**

**Naruto, who was about to do just that, pouted. "Cheater. I thought your Rinnegan was sealed away."**

**Sasuke turned around and smirked at him. **

"He's smirking!" Percy gasped, "It's horrific!"

"Percy, calm down." Nico shook his head.

"But it's like you cracking a smile."

"Hey!"

**Instead of the cold black eyes he once had, Sasuke's left eye was now entirely purple and filled with rippled rings around the pupil, three tomoe on the nearest ripple. **

"Gross," Aphrodite blanched.

**This was the ultimate doujutsu, the Rinnegan. The right eye was the standard fully mature Sharingan. Naruto noticed his face was a bit tanner than usual.**

Percy looked at Nico, "You could use a tan."

"No." the son of Hades said dryly.

**"The abilities of the sage are still sealed, idiot," Sasuke said, holding up his right arm and revealing a small solid black crescent moon on his palm. "See?"**

"Who seals away power?" Ares questioned scathingly. Honestly, such a waste!

**"Good! Say, have you been going on missions?" Naruto asked. He squinted his eyes at his friend. "Your skin isn't so...milky."**

**"I should be asking you the same," Sasuke said. "You look...different. You lose weight?"**

"Naruto got an upgrade." Piper smirked.

**Naruto scratched his left cheek with a finger and chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He frowned. "Have you been on missions?"**

**"As if Tsunade or any of the other Kage would let him," a new voice said with a snort. Naruto beamed at Sakura, who smiled back at him. "Well it's about time you got back. And Naruto?"**

**"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. His face suddenly became reacquainted with the floor and the back of his head throbbed something fierce.**

"Bitch!" Piper cried out as Annabeth frowned deeply.

"Vile pinky, hitting my boy? The nerve!" Aphrodite glared.

Athena looked unpleased at this.

**"****_That's_**** for running off for ****_months_**** without letting me check your arm! **

"What's with his arm?" Frank asked, "I mean, he drank that potion. It would be fine, right?"

"Yep." Apollo nodded.

**You idiot," Sakura said. She blew the smoke off her knuckles and gave Sasuke a challenging look.**

**Sasuke wisely had no comments.**

**Naruto groaned and got to his feet. "I think I forgot how to read Greek..."**

"Ancient Greek." Athena corrected.

**"Read what?" Sakura asked.**

**"Nothing, Baachan will probably tell you later," he said. He rubbed his head. "Seriously, why does everyone always hit me?"**

**"Because you're a hardheaded idiot," Sasuke said.**

Annabeth looked at Percy slyly.

"Hey," the boy frowned, "My head is delicate."

"Yeah, he can't lose more brain cells." Thalia snorted.

"At least I can get a Drivers License." Percy snapped back.

"Hey!"

**"Hey!"**

"In sync with your boyfriend, Thalia?"

"Annie, I swear that joke it dead!" Thalia snapped.

"Boyfriend?" Reyna asked.

"SHDG Naruto is dating the Thalia from that universe." Jason told his friend.

"I see." The Praetor nodded in understanding.

Thalia just grunted, giving Reyna a narrowing side glance.

**"He's not entirely wrong," Sakura said.**

**Naruto pouted at her. "Whose side are you on anyway?"**

**"Shut up and sit down." Sakura pointed at the bed and turned to get some supplies from the cupboard.**

**Naruto huffed and went over to sit next to Sasuke. "You better write down the concussion you gave me!"**

**"What concussion?"**

"I don't think she's a very good medic." Apollo whispered. You don't just assault patients.

**"The one I got when you punched me!"**

**"I punched you? I don't remember punching you."**

**"Oh, ha ha. Must be my concussion!"**

**"Must be."**

**Naruto huffed and turned to look at Sasuke. "But seriously, what have you been doing?"**

**"Travelling the country," Sasuke said. He looked at his left arm, where it ended just before the elbow. "Unlike you, I don't have an almighty Biju to regenerate a limb."**

"…My baby lost his limb?!" Aphrodite exclaimed with wide eyes.

"…Boss!" Leo awed, that was like, almost as cool as coming back from the dead. If you did that, you were just epic. Nah, you were all the EPIC!

**"No, but you could've taken the prosthetic like I did," Naruto said dryly.**

**"**_**Like I could heal that arm **_**and**_** recover from my chakra being split. Your mother must've done something to your arm to make it look more natural,"**_** Kurama said. He snorted disdainfully.**_** "Tell the Uchiha I still plan to devour him.**_

_"Aww," Ares smiled wickedly. _

**_And I suppose you could tell the pink thing I said hello."_**

_"Pink thing does not deserve a hello." The lady of doves huffed. _

**Naruto rolled his eyes. "Kurama says hello."**

**"So he's awake?" Sakura asked. She walked over with a needle in hand.**

**Naruto glared at the object. "Yes. Why do you have that?"**

"He is such a big baby." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Beats a giant, scared a needles?" Leo shook his head, "Cool points dropping."

**"Blood sample. We have to refresh samples after every six months. You know the drill."**

**"Do ****_not_**** touch me with that thing," Naruto said.**

**Sakura arched a brow. "I'm sorry, did you just try to tell me how to do my job?"**

"Oooh," the demigods chorused.

**Sasuke scooted to edge of the bed, his face betraying nothing.**

**"Traitor," Naruto said with a scowl. He looked back at Sakura. "Please don't stick me with a needle."**

**"My god, Naruto. You're seventeen. Grow up already and just let me draw some blood," Sakura said. Naruto whimpered but consented, going rigid as the needle pressed against his arm. Sakura shook her head. "Hero of the World and he's afraid of needles."**

"Percy's afraid of homework." Annabeth said in understanding.

"That's a legit fear!" the Savior of Olympus panicked.

**"I am not! I just don't like them," Naruto said.**

**"He ****_is_**** afraid of ghosts," Sasuke said.**

Nico grinned at that.

**"That's a legitimate fear! You can't fight a ghost!" **

"Yes you can." Nico rolled his eyes.

**Well, Naruto wasn't sure about Celestial Bronze, but he wasn't going to be the one to test that.**

"It works." Percy nodded. It did for him any time he went to the underworld.

**"Sit still!" Sakura glared at the blond and resumed drawing blood. "And you, Sasuke, should not be one to talk. Or would you like to revisit some interesting psych files?"**

"Knew he was crazy," Dionysus drawled.

**Sasuke grunted.**

**"Great, you shut him down. Way to go, Sakura-chan."**

**"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura set the full needle on a tray and then turned back to Naruto. "Let me see the arm."**

**Naruto rolled his eyes and shucked his jacket off. He gave Sakura his right arm and she held up her hands to it, medical chakra encasing them before she pressed them against his skin. Naruto let a small wince escape him from the intrusion of chakra.**

**"Wow, the complexion looks more natural...There's a faint fracture line. Naruto, what did you do?" **

"It was the sun dragon's fault," Leo stated, making Apollo pout. He wanted those dragons!

**Sakura sounded exasperated as she continued to examine his arm. "And your prosthetic chakra coil feels like shit."**

"Prosthetic?" Percy asked.

"You could hardly tell," Piper said, looking at the picture.

**Naruto scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "I, uh, might have gotten in a few fights..."**

**"Big surprise." Sasuke flared his chakra and looked at Naruto's arm with his left eye. "The coil is a bit out of line. It didn't settle right after the arm was reset from whatever break it had."**

"Oh, the magic potion didn't take into account for his chakra." Athena frowned.

"Something to look into." Apollo hummed in interest.

**"****_That cure all potion must not affect chakra coils,"_**** Kurama said. Naruto silently agreed with him.**

"Smart boy." Annabeth smiled.

**"I can fix that, it's going to hurt though," Sakura said.**

"At least she's honest about it." Apollo shrugged. He hated having to do that; a patient would always get all nervous and tense! Such a pain in the butt.

**Naruto groaned and brought his other arm up to his mouth, biting down. Through muffled lips, he said. "Ready!"**

**Sakura nodded and manipulated her chakra. Naruto bit down hard on his arm, breaking through skin with ease, and released pain-filled screams into it. **

"Like having your sinews ripped out." Hermes said, getting a thunderous glare from his father.

Nothing was as painful as that.

**A bead of sweat fell down the side of Sakura's face and she narrowed her eyes. A few minutes ticked by before she stopped and Naruto flopped onto his back, letting his arm fall to his side while he cradled his other arm.**

**"Fu-u-u-u-u-uck me that hurt," Naruto said, feeling the glare Sakura set on him. He sat up and looked over his arm, wincing as he flexed his hand. "Is it supposed to hurt?"**

**"I just reset your chakra coil after it had been disfigured and overused. Yes. It's supposed to hurt," Sakura said. **

"Bedside manner could use some work." Hazel commented.

**"I just reset your chakra coil after it had been disfigured and overused. Yes. It's supposed to hurt," Sakura said. She went to the drawer and pulled out some bandages. "You need to wrap it from now on. It'll help keep your prosthetic coil straight, but you have to be careful. Got it?"**

"My son, dressing his arm in bandages? Blech!" Aphrodite blanched.

**"Yes Sakura-chan," Naruto said, watching Sakura wrap his arm. "But, uh, why bandages and not a cast?"**

**"They're unique bandages," Sasuke said. He gestured to his arm, which was bandaged in a similar manner. "Your prosthetic is broken. The bandages are designed to keep chakra within the body and it prevents chakra exhaustion from taking hold. It's the type of bandage they use on amputee shinobi. It's like preventing someone from bleeding out, only this helps you control the chakra flow into your arm. They also allow you to retain the full mobility in your hand and arms."**

"Ooh." Apollo looked very interested now.

**"What?" Naruto blinked in confusion.**

**"Your arm isn't the original one," Sakura said. "It's a very good pass, but there are some things that don't heal completely. Plus, you almost blew your coil when you used it while they were deformed." **

"Well, it wasn't like anyone told him." Annabeth said in Naruto's defense.

**"Oh...Oops?" Naruto said. ****_Why didn't you say anything!?_**

**"****_What, about the break? I_** **_was keeping an eye on it. It wasn't anything too serious, they're just trying to scare you because they care."_**

_"Care. Riiight." Percy nodded. _

**Naruto rolled his eyes and sat back up to smile at his friends. "So, what's been going on while I was gone?"**

**"The better question is where were you?" Sakura asked.**

**"Did you kill the impersonator?" Sasuke asked.**

Aphrodite looked like she was slapped and then bristled. Impersonator? Her?! How dare he!

**"Uh...That's classified as S-class secret for now and no! She...was my mother..." Naruto rubbed his neck at the incredulous looks he got. "I know, I know, but once Baachan gives me the okay I can tell you guys everything."**

**"Figures. Keeping secrets from us," Sasuke said with a huff.**

**"Like you're one to talk," Sakura said. She frowned at Naruto. "Really though?"**

**"Hands are tied. **

"Kinky," Aphrodite giggled as Hephaestus blanched.

**Metaphorically speaking," Naruto said. He looked at his right arm with a hum. "This is actually really cool...Are these the bandages Bushy Brows uses?"**

**"No, he uses bandages that are designed to protect the body...and you're going to waste some money on them aren't you?" Sakura sighed.**

**Naruto pouted. "I think they're cool!"**

"No, no they aren't!" the lady of doves argued. She groaned; he needed one of his siblings to dress him at all times with his fashion sense!

**"Next you'll be getting a new jumpsuit," Sakura said.**

**Naruto blinked and looked down at his clothes. Plain orange shirt and jeans...Naruto beamed. He could get his jumpsuits from his apartment.**

Artemis snickered as Aphrodite paled.

Athena frowned, that wasn't an outfit she would approve of either. He should be wearing something more respectable.

**"Sakura, I would suggest you stop giving him ideas," Sasuke said.**

**"Oh for the love of – Naruto you ****_can't_**** wear those orange things! I think you grew a few inches so they wouldn't fit anyway," Sakura said.**

**Naruto hung his head forlornly.**

"Good." The love goddess nodded, "It's seems the pink thing isn't useless after all."

**Sasuke shook his head. "Idiot."**

**"Says the guy wearing a half-turban," Naruto said with a frown. Sasuke just turned and gave him a small glare.**

**"It actually works for him. He looked like a crazy drifter when he came in," Sakura said. She smirked at Sasuke while he glared at her.**

"It does suit him." Aphrodite appraised.

**"Better than trying to dress up like a tea setter when you're a doctor." Sasuke grunted when Sakura's fist came down on his head.**

**"Wanna run that by me again, Uchiha?"**

"No crush anymore? Amazing." Thalia mocked with an eye roll.

**"It's so hard to believe you all used to be my cute little genin." The members of Team Seven turned around to look at the window where Kakashi was perched flipping through his book. He looked up with an eye smile. "I remember when we first met...How naïve and foolish you all were."**

"Burn." Percy snickered.

"You were like that, too, Percy." Annabeth reminded him with a smirk.

Percy pouted at her.

**"The bookworm with anger issues who could be beaten by a gust of wind." Sakura scowled at him.**

Thalia looked pleased.

**"The self-proclaimed avenger who has a superiority-inferiority complex. Possibly a brother fixation, as well." Sasuke's eye twitched.**

"It explains his interest in Naruto so much." Apollo hummed in thought. Aphrodite hummed in thought.

"Mom..."

"Yes, yes, I'm just considering it is all."

**"The loudmouthed eyesore with an IQ no bigger than one of my ninken." Naruto growled angrily.**

Athena and Annabeth scowled at that.

"Eyesore?! What is he, blind?" Aphrodite asked, insulted.

"I think he was talking about the jumpsuits, Mom," Piper said.

"Oh...Still, he was cute in an annoyingly bright way."

"Like Apollo?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah-Hey!"

**Kakashi wiped an imaginary tear from his scarred eye. "Where the years have gone..."**

**"Are you trying to earn a stay in ****_my_**** hospital, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, her fist trembling from where it was on Sasuke's head.**

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I think he could use a good thrashing, what do you say, Naruto?"**

**"Let's have another bell test." Naruto slammed his right fist into his left hand and grinned. "I'm all for it!"**

"Gang up on the teacher!" Ares cheered. "Whoo, this just got good!"

**"Maa, maa so eager to fight. Don't threaten your Hokage," Kakashi said.**

**"You're not my Hokage. I'm not reinstated," Sasuke said.**

**"All the same, your lovable sensei is just playing around," Kakashi said, chuckling.**

"Aww." Ares whined and his shoulders slumped. Frank face palmed.

**He snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes. I forgot to give something to you, Naruto. A gift from the Ichiraku."**

**Naruto blinked, his hands dropping to his sides. "A gift from Ayame-neechan and the old man?"**

**"Yes!" Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a piece of paper with a hastily drawn seal on it. He used chakra to unseal the contents and when the smoke cleared, he and Naruto were the only ones smiling. In Kakashi's hands were a pair of dark pants and an orange and black hoodie. "Specially ordered to be weighted and have a thin layer of chainmail between the fabric!"**

"Now _that's _a hoodie." Percy grinned, he wanted one!

**Sasuke shook his head in disappointment. "He's enabling him."**

**"Great. And he was starting to look a bit more respectable," Sakura said.**

"It's the jeans." Piper snickered.

**Naruto was on his feet holding the new clothes with a grin plastered on his face. "I'm going to change right now!"**

**"NOT IN HERE!" Sakura and Sasuke were glaring heavily at the blond.**

**"...I'm going to go to the bathroom and change right now!"**

"Why? He should show off!" Aphrodite encouraged.

"Pass," Leo said with a green face.

"Bah, the girls would like it!"

"Mom!"

**"Better!" Kakashi said, giving Naruto a thumbs up. Naruto beamed and dashed into the hall to find a bathroom. Kakashi blinked when he looked at his other two students. "What?"**

**"A new jumpsuit? Really?" Sakura asked dryly.**

**"He wouldn't be Naruto without the jumpsuit!" Kakashi smiled.**

"He could do without them." The wisdom goddess sniffed.

"They are charming, though," Aphrodite said. She frowned. "If only they weren't so _orange_."

**Sasuke and Sakura conceded to that.**

**"Maybe a haircut, too," Kakashi said, rubbing his chin. "Long hair doesn't suit him like it did his father."**

"Maybe," Annabeth said, thinking about it.

**"Like you're one to talk," Sasuke said.**

**"Hello pot, my name is kettle. Guess what?"**

**"Funny, Hatake. Real funny."**

"Girly hair." Ares snorted. "Maybe he's a son of Apollo."

"Don't even joke about that!" Apollo glared at Ares.

**"I like to think so." Kakashi chuckled and his eyes closed as he smiled again. "Looking sharp, Naruto."**

**Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at the blond and admitted that he did pull the outfit off. The pants ended right beneath his knees and the sleeves of the zip-up jacket ended right after his elbows.**

**"Okay, I admit, it doesn't look bad." Sakura crossed her arms and gave him a small smile.**

"Whoever could think that?" Aphrodite gloated.

"I could." Artemis huffed.

"You're still made he isn't related to you in this one."

"Silence." The huntress glared.

**"...But why orange?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Orange is the color-!"**

**"Of the gods. We know," Sakura and Sasuke said, rolling their eyes.**

**"****_They have no clue,"_**** Kurama said.**

**Naruto nodded and beamed.**

"Camp Half-Blood for the win." Percy grinned, looking at his orange shirt. But still, it needed some blue.

**"You know, Kakashi-sensei is right, though. You should get a haircut, Naruto," Sakura said.**

**"...Huh?" Naruto blinked.**

**"Right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura turned to look and him and scowled. "I hate it when he vanishes like that."**

"It's because he's Batman," Apollo said in a deep gravelly voice.

**"Well, you have fun with that," Sasuke said. He got up and went over to the coat hanger. He grabbed his cloak and drew it around himself before he vanished in an explosion of smoke.**

**"Asshole," Sakura said.**

**"I've been saying it for years," Naruto said with a nod.**

"We all have." Leo nodded in agreement.

**Sakura growled and stormed out of the room. She grabbed Naruto's arm and drug him out with her despite his protests. After she had clocked out, they left the hospital and walked down the street.**

**"Man this jacket is like a thousand times more comfortable than the last one," Naruto said. He frowned. "Probably won't be good for missions though."**

"Meh, hasn't stopped us." Piper shrugged, they use regular clothes all the time. No big deal.

**"You think so?" Sakura asked.**

**Naruto nodded and they walked in a comfortable silence towards the barbershop. Naruto wasn't going to argue, he knew Sakura had only the best intentions in mind. Worst-case scenario, his mom forces his hair to grow back out – or so Drew tells him she can and will do. **

"I feel for you." Piper sighed as her mother pouted at her daughter's words.

**He let his mind wander back to camp and wonder how everything was going.**

**Sakura had other things on her mind. Why the hell is everyone staring at Naruto? Everyone being every woman in the village. **

"He's sexy, duh," The lady of doves said.

**Sakura stole a glance at Naruto and admitted that he looked more attractive – still not dateable, but he was attractive. **

"Not dateable?" Aphrodite squawked. "Is she blind?"

Reyna silently agreed with the goddess while Thalia rolled her eyes, not giving her opinion.

Annabeth and Piper however, were angry. Her brother/nephew was not dateable? Why the hell not? Stupid pink-haired hussy...

**Her eyebrows narrowed while she tried to figure out what had happened to him while he was gone. She would continue to wonder this after he got his haircut that somehow made him even ****_more_**** attractive **

Aphrodite nodded at the sight of it. "Very nice. Short and messy. It keeps the feral look, but more tamed. It suits him!"

– **one woman walked into a cart because she wouldn't take her eyes off Naruto **

"That's always fun." Apollo laughed.

– **while they ate at Ichiraku Ramen.**

**Ayame was ecstatic to see he was wearing the jumpsuit. Teuchi made a large bowl for their favorite customer, on the house. Naruto almost died from bliss. **

"Not so much ramen at camp, I guess," Frank said.

"More like his favorite kind." Hazel giggled.

**Shortly halfway into lunch, Miu swooped in and perched herself on Naruto's shoulder.**

**"Uh, Naruto?" Sakura pointed at Miu. "There's a bird on your shoulder."**

**"It's an eagle," Ayame said with a gasp. "She's gorgeous!"**

"Finally, someone gets it." Zeus huffed.

**Miu squawked proudly. Naruto rolled his eyes and offered her a dumpling from his hand. "Don't inflate her ego more than it already is. Sakura-chan, Ayame-neechan, this is Miu. Miu, say hello."**

**Miu gave Ayame and Teuchi a glance before bowing forward to Ayame. She righted herself and looked at Sakura. Her head tilted this way and that before she faced forward and took another offered dumpling.**

**"Your eagle just blew me off," Sakura said flatly.**

Everyone snickered at that.

**Naruto looked at her with noodles hanging from his mouth before he slurped them up. He swallowed and frowned. "Really? Weird. Miu's usually a lot more welcoming to people."**

"She hates pink," Artemis smirked toward her rival.

Aphrodite just huffed, crossing her arms. The bird didn't hate pink.

**"She's so pretty," Ayame said. She offered a small dumpling to the eagle and giggled happily when Miu took it from her. "Oh, she's precious!"**

**"Just like your mother. An avid bird watcher," Teuchi said with a chuckle. "If I didn't know better, I used to think she watched the sky itself."**

"What's this?" Hera raised a brow.

**"Well not everyone can fall in love with their calling, dad," Ayame said with a sad smile.**

**Naruto frowned. "What was your mom like?"**

**Ayame smiled sadly. "I don't know. She left after I was born."**

**"Yes, but she left you behind," Teuchi said with a smile. "The best farewell gift I could've ever received."**

"Aww," the women and girls cooed. That was sweet.

**Naruto smiled lightly at that.**

**"So, Naruto, can you tell us where you were?" Teuchi asked.**

**Naruto recognized his attempt to change the subject and complied with the silent request. "I was exploring the world."**

**"Oh ho! From ninja to journeyman? That sounds familiar," Teuchi said. He leaned on the counter and asked. "I take it you're continuing Jiraiya-sama's work then?"**

**Naruto flushed bright red. "No! Don't ask me things like that, you perverted cook!"**

"It'll be great for his bank account." Aphrodite smiled.

"Please," Athena scoffed, "Why should he waste time with writing smut?"

"Um, hello? He's sexy! Girl's like the sexy author." The lady of doves said with a naughty smile.

The demigoddesses flushed while Apollo grinned. "Yes they do-ow!"

"Quiet, you," Artemis said.

**Teuchi laughed profoundly and nodded in Ayame's direction. "I wasn't asking for me, Naruto."**

**"Touchan!" Ayame looked horrified.**

**Naruto's face turned a darker shade of red and his eyes rolled into his head. He fell off his stool, unconscious. **

"Such a prude." Aphrodite pursed her lips. You'd think he could take a little more then that.

**Miu had hopped to the counter and was finishing Naruto's ramen while Sakura gaped at the bright red Ayame.**

**Teuchi continued to laugh. "Oh, the look on his face. And he thought I wouldn't ever get him back for what he did to my stand when he was six! Painting it pink, little runt. **

That got a lot of laughs.

**All because I wouldn't tell him the recipe to my ramen."**

"It's always the ramen." Hazel mused.

"Done." Hephaestus grunted, looking pissed.

"Easy, Heph. You might break your hip." Apollo sniggered and got a heated glare.

"Are we done?" Leo asked.

"Seems so."

"Good." The mechanic sighed in relief.

**AN: Well, that was the last chapter folks. First, when the next book comes out, I will do an AN Chapter of it being up. Second, for SHDG III, I will be working on it, but I will not be putting it up soon. You'll have to wait. Finally, be sure to check out my latest fic, It's an HP/PJO crossover called The Unrelenting Frozen Seas.**

**Peace for now!**


End file.
